In Tenebris
by riverofmemories
Summary: After purchasing a beautiful mansion for a ridiculously cheap price, Lucy and Levy are suspicious but can't find anything wrong with it...until Lucy discovers a trio of scientific experiments in a dungeon. Apparently, when confronted with the challenge of protecting people that are practically dragons from others like them, life tends to get a little crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

"That's the last of it!"

The young woman gave a proud grin, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she took in the massive room around her. The furniture that had been brought in didn't even fill a quarter of it, but she could have cared less for such a fact. At least there was room for she and her roommate to screw around, unlike their old place. The apartment had been cheap and tiny, the walls thin enough that they could hear the moans of the lovers next door.

She shivered in disgust at the mere memory.

 _Ugh._

"Lu-chan!" a voice called faintly from where her friend and roommate was in the entryway of their new home. "Mind getting this last box? I'm going to run to the shop...Droy called and said someone was causing issues!"

"Sure thing! See you later!" Lucy Heartfilia shouted back. She jogged across the room, taking several strides with her long legs before reaching one of the staircases that led into it. There were two of them, meeting in a small area below a balcony, and Lucy slid down the banister to get down faster.

Levy McGarden had left the box near the door, and Lucy had soon scooped it up into her arms. Judging by the weight of it, Lucy guessed that it was one of the thousands of boxes of books that had come out of their rented storage garage a few streets away from their old apartment. Before meeting Levy a few years back, Lucy had never thought she'd see someone with as many books. Levy had what had to be hundreds upon thousands of them, all stored neatly away in boxes for the most part.

And she'd read almost every single one.

Lucy trampled up the steps to the living room again, this time crossing through the large room with its crystal chandeliers. She ignored the echoing sounds of her shoed feet slapping against the wooden planks that made up the floor and turned down a hallway, going down a few steps and past a grand staircase that led up to the next floor before slipping through a pair of massive oak doors, each one heavier than she.

"Here we are," Lucy murmured as she put the box down, examining what had been turned into a mess of a library.

Every single book Levy owned - and a few of Lucy's, too - had been put in the massive room. None of them had been shelved yet, and there were piles upon piles of books that towered way above her head. How Levy had done that, Lucy didn't know and she refused to question it.

Because questioning it probably meant blowing Lucy's mind.

The young blonde took a final look around the messy library before heading back out, her fingers plucking a remote out of her pocket. Upon returning to the living room - which was probably a good few hundreds of square footage just by itself, she lifted her hand and pressed the play button.

Instantly, music blared out of speakers that she and Levy had spent hours putting up, filling the room with echoing violins. She grinned, enjoying the soft sound of the waltz that played, her feet immediately falling into the familiar rhythm.

Lucy might have left the pressures of a wealthy life willingly years before despite her father's protests, but the unending habits would never leave her soul. Her mother's gentle words had pressed them there and left their imprint long before her death, and Lucy had decided upon her leaving that she'd never _ever_ allow herself to forget them.

Lucy allowed herself to enjoy the time that passed, her mind combing unending thoughts.

The mansion that she now lived in with Levy had been cheap. Cheaper than most buildings this size. _Ridiculously_ so, enough that they'd assumed something was wrong with it. But upon inspection, they'd found nothing wrong. The house was simply cheap.

Both had fallen in love with it - particularly a gorgeous drawing room with a massive tree that the house had been built around. The person in charge of showing them the house told them of the strange tree and how it didn't require any attention whatsoever. It was healthy and was as much a part of the massive mansion of gray stone as the foundation itself. Lucy had run her fingers over the bark and though she'd heard laughter in her ears, but had shrugged the sound off.

Only a few words of pleading to her father had given them the remainder of the money to purchase the building on the spot. Apparently, it was one of the few things he approved of. He _wanted_ her living in a grand way, as if it would convince her to return to her home.

Lucy loved freedom too much to do that though.

A quiet sound left Lucy's lips as she stopped her thoughtful movements in favor of tiredly making her way over to the old couch that she'd helped Levy bring in. It had been a long and tiring adventure, but it had been worth it, and now, Lucy dropped onto the comfortable cushions to read a book that rested there.

The music still filled the lightened room, giving her a sense of openness as she began to flip through the pages of her book, seeking her page out. She didn't read quite as much as Levy, but she was still fond of the idea. Reading was a way of escape, one she'd used for years before she'd left home and found a friend in a strange blue-haired girl.

Lucy remained like that for hours until a heavy door opening and slamming shut alerted her that said blue-haired girl was home. "Levy!" she yelled after pausing the music.

"What?" her friend shouted back with a laugh as she climbed the stairs, her dark eyes dancing with amusement. She appeared at the top, her grin seen from across the room by the snickering blonde who peeked over the back of the couch at her.

"Go clean your library, would you?" Lucy whined as soon as Levy had walked over. She set her book aside, arching an eyebrow as Levy dropped onto the couch beside her, crossing her legs at the ankle and reaching for the bowl of candy that had been set on their coffee table. Shoving a chunk of chocolate into her mouth, Levy smirked.

"I will. Eventually. I have to get the rest of the books in there before I even think about sorting through them," Levy mused.

"There's _more_?" Lucy groaned, astonished with the other woman's dedication.

Levy only outright laughed. "Don't worry, I've already asked Droy and Jet to come in and help us with sorting through them. They know how I like my books organized."

"I would hope so, both of them work for you," Lucy replied drily.

Levy was the owner of Magnolia's only bookstore, and was quite well-known for it. Though both had to travel quite a bit to get into the town now, since their home was out in the country, Levy loved her work and had vowed to remain the owner for years to come.

"Ooh," Levy said suddenly. "What if I opened a second shop out here? Do you think people would come? Heaven knows we have the room."

Lucy giggled. "I'm sure we do, but I doubt many people would want to come all the way out here to buy...I _was_ thinking though. What if we turned the rest of the first floor and the second floor into some rooms for people to rent? It'd get us some extra money, and if you _did_ open that second bookstore, it'd get customers."

"I like that." The blue-haired woman's eyes sparkled at the idea. "It'll be a hefty amount of money to set up the place, but...it could be fun. I bet Mira would be willing to help out with food if we payed her for her services. You know how much she wants to extend her business, too."

The blonde grinned in response and clapped her hands eagerly together. "We'll start looking into it after we've explored the place a bit more. We want to make sure there's nothing dangerous on any of the floors, like something that might fall through the ceiling if we're not careful."

"Agreed," Levy replied. She leaned back after popping a piece of candy into her mouth. "So...it's going to take us forever to check out each floor. Why don't we start tomorrow morning since we both have the day off. I'll take the west side of each floor, you take the east, and we'll meet up at wherever that big tree is sprouting up. The stairs seem to follow it so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Sounds good. How early are we waking up? I have a feeling that our exploration is going to take a while. Possibly longer than a day, maybe two or three... I mean, we haven't even finished checking out the bottom floor...and we've been here for days!"

"That's with us being distracted," Levy pointed out. "We're distracted by books and music and moving in. I do think we should bring our phones with us though, take pictures and so we can call one another if we get lost…"

"Definitely. I'll charge mine up tonight," Lucy promised. The blonde patted the device affectionately. "You should do the same. You having Droy and Jet work?" Levy murmured that she was and Lucy tapped her chin thoughtfully before grinning. "What about calling in Erza? She expressed some interest in coming over...as did Gray, last time I checked."

"We could partner up," Levy thought aloud, her eyes gleaming with approval. "It'd be safer. If you get lost at least you wouldn't get lost alone...who gets who? I call-"

"Gray," Lucy finished. "Sorry, Levy, I took Erza out for some strawberry cake the other day, it's your turn."

They loved Erza Scarlet to death, they really did. She was a kind soul for the most part, but she was rather temperamental and stubborn while Gray was fairly easy-going and went along with what the rest of them felt like doing.

In other words, Lucy would get to check out what she wanted to check out and Levy would get to look at what Erza deemed investigating worthy.

Levy sighed heavily. "Oh, alright, but that means you have to take her out for cake again next month. I like my head where it is, thank you very much."

Lucy laughed, her dark eyes flashing with amusement. "Of course," she said with a grin. She'd won...for now. It all depended on who Erza ordered to take her. And Erza had no idea about this little deal of theirs, which meant that Levy would likely be the one to take her out for cake, whether she liked it or not.

Because when Erza wanted cake, you better damn well get her that strawberry cake she was so fond of.

Levy reached out to poke her friend's arm before climbing to her feet and stretching, her eyes darting towards Lucy for a brief moment. "I'm heading to bed...don't stay up too late, okay? We'll be busy tomorrow."

"Yeah." Lucy grabbed her book again and shot her a quick smile. "See you tomorrow, Levy."

"Night!"

Lucy watched Levy jog across their new living room and slip into another doorway before turning her gaze back onto her novel, her gaze flashing with amusement and excitement.

She couldn't wait to explore their new home!

* * *

When the next day rolled around, it found the two women shoveling food into their mouths as quickly as they could, eager to get on with the day's planned activities. Levy was easily balancing the activities of eating a pancake and scrolling through things on her phone, her blue hair shoved out of her face with a headband, while the blonde beside her was simply nibbling at a piece of toast in hopes that it wouldn't take as long to eat.

She'd never been more excited to do something that she was to explore the upper floors.

"Want to finish down here ourselves before we call in for back up and head upstairs?" Lucy suggested with a hesitant smile. She took a rather large bite of her food and then glanced over to the petite woman beside her. Levy was squinting thoughtfully at her.

"...yeah," Levy finally agreed. "It'll be easier that way. I'll take the eastern area, you take west when we're done eating. That okay?" She tucked a longer lock of her short hair back behind her ear despite already wearing her headband.

"Definitely," Lucy agreed willingly. She hopped to her feet after shoving the last bite into her mouth. "Shall we?" she teased, playfully offering a hand to Levy.

"We shall," Levy laughed as she accepted Lucy's hand and let her drag her to her feet, stuffing the last of her pancakes into her own mouth. The pair quickly did the dishes before hurrying to their rooms to get dressed for the day's later activities.

Lucy dressed simply. She tugged a shirt over her head, rolling up the long sleeves before reaching for a pair of jeans and tugging them on over her curvy hips. She decided to put some shoes on - a set of comfortable boots - because who the hell knew how fixed up certain locations were? She followed the boots up with a simple sweep of her hands to gather up her hair so it wouldn't distract her from her work.

After she was done, Lucy shoved her phone into her pocket and then flounced out of the room to go to the living room and wait for Levy there. she was beyond surprised when she discovered that the other woman was waiting on _her_ instead.

And she wore an apologetic look. She threw her hands in the air, frantic. "I'm sorry!" Levy wailed, "Droy just called, and-"

Disappointment raced through the blonde's mind as she sighed and waved her off. "And you have to head back to the shop. Don't worry, go ahead. I get it."

Levy thanked her with a grateful look, stooping to grab her purse. "You can go ahead and start exploring if you want, Lu-chan. Just keep your phone on hand so you can call someone if you get lost. Okay?" She smiled sweetly as Lucy threw her arms around the other woman's neck with a squeal.

"Thanks, Levy!" Lucy beamed at her friend and then bid her farewell before scampering off to explore the rooms of their house.

 _I'll finish up the first floor and then head straight for the top,_ Lucy decided, nodding to herself. She'd have to be careful, though, as she knew that the upper floors might not be as safe as the commonly used first and second stories.

It was a little lonely, she admitted to herself as she made her way through the long corridors of what had once been a beautiful and well-kept mansion that housed the royalty of Fiore hundreds of years before. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as her feet clattered against the floor noisily, dust flying around when she nearly ran into an old wardrobe that had been tossed out of a room.

Coughing, Lucy swiped at the air around her face until it went away. _Ugh_.

She picked her way around the destroyed wardrobe, commenting to herself on the fact that she'd probably need to find a way to get it taken out of the house. It was broken and not able to be fixed from what she could see.

Lucy hummed as she swept around the first floor of the mansion, using her phone as a flashlight to avoid tripping and hurting herself in certain rooms. She found what had once been the old servant's quarters, and she was grateful that the previous resident had redone the main part of where they lived, keeping it clean and updated technology wise - including the remodeling of a room into a newer kitchen - because the kitchen she found herself looking at was _disgusting_.

By the time she'd finished the first floor, it was approaching noon - nearly four hours later.

She groaned as she seated herself onto a root of the healthy tree that somehow survive within the depths of the stone mansion, sunlight dappling down from the skylight above. It was a beautiful tree, a massive spiraling oak, with leaves rustling in an imaginary breeze. She leaned back against the trunk with a smile, deciding that this is the next place she'd read at.

Lucy allowed herself a good fifteen minute rest before the young blonde hopped back to her feet, her head tilted slightly as she glanced in the direction of the stairs. The staircases led up several floors, and Lucy sighed at the fact that she was willingly going to climb what must have been well over five hundred steps simply to satisfy her curiosity.

Lucy patted the oak tree's trunk with a gentle smile.

"For some reason," Lucy murmured to it with a kind smile, "You make this house feel safe, even with all of the scary and dark corners. You know that?" She hesitated before reaching up to gently break off a twig, tucking it into her back pocket.

While she didn't carry a weapon to fend off any evil birds, at least she'd have a sacrificial twig.

Maybe they'd accept it as a token of friendship?

"I'm losing my mind in this place," Lucy sighed, shaking her head and moving on, heading for the stairs.

When she found them, she turned the flashlight back on her phone and shone it up the steps to investigate what was at the top, searching the stairs for any sign that they'd break. But rather than wooden steps, she found old stone steps, and she didn't hesitate to start up them. Her footsteps echoed around her, and she ignored them with determination, pausing to put on music when the silence grew to be too uncomfortable.

The waltz filled the air. Her feet glided along the stone and wooden floors as she moved to climb the next set of stairs, and then the next set. She continued to climb until she was out of breath and only halfway to her destination, seating herself on a step and pausing her music so that she could call Levy.

The blue-haired woman answered on the first ring. "Everything going okay?"

Lucy grinned and replied breathlessly, "Perfect. There's a few things we should get cleaned up on the first floor. I'm heading to the top to check it out up there...are we sure that there are ten stories? It looks more like fifty from the amount of ridiculous stairs I'm climbing."

"Stop being dramatic, you baby," Levy laughed. "See anything suspicious yet?"

Lucy's voice echoed as she peered up at the upcoming climbing she had to do. "Nope. I have a twig from that tree though. Don't worry, I can fend anything off with my twig. I'm sure that it'll do me good to have grabbed it."

"Yes," Levy drawled as she shuffled something about that sounded like papers, "Because a twig will convince some kind of massive bear that you're the more powerful of the two."

"There's not going to be a freaking bear up here," Lucy huffed, rolling her eyes. "And you called me dramatic...anyways, everything going okay at the bookstore?" The blonde stood and prepared herself to begin climbing again. Her feet began to move and she admitted that at least she was getting a good workout.

"Yeah...Droy was panicking over nothing really, but since I was here, I figured I'd take my day off tomorrow instead. Oh! Customer's here, I gotta go. Be careful! Talk to you later!"

 _Click_!

Lucy grinned, shaking her head at how quickly Levy had hung up and turned her music back on as she continued to climb, switching the music to a new waltz that gave the final flight of stairs an almost haunted look as she climbed them. Upon reaching the last story, Lucy let her chocolate eyes slowly glance around, searching the empty space around her.

There weren't any halls, she was surprised to discover. There was a massive space, with old half-rotted wooden tables and chairs and old papers scattered about. She plucked one up with a curious look and studied it, but couldn't understand the crazy amounts of math done on it. So she dropped the paper and moved on.

The waltz echoed around her as she playfully glided from place to place peeking in the doors that lined each wall. The rooms were all empty until she reached the last one, which opened up into another corridor. Curious, Lucy shone her light around and then slid into the corridor, following it with care.

It ended up leading down a flight of steps. There were wooden and old, which made her nervous, but she descended anyways, never letting her phone get out of reception in case things didn't go her way. It was dark, and she could barely see more than a few steps in front of her, but still she continued on until she reached the bottom.

Lucy sneezed. It was dusty, and she shone her light around again to investigate with that waltz still echoing around her. It was dulled, she mused thoughtfully, sighing as she stepped further into the room that it had opened up into.

"Huh," she huffed out loud and then sneezed again before taking in the stains on the floor. A shiver went down her spine; was that _blood_?

She was kneeling to investigate the stains when movement caught her attention. It was in the corner of her eye, capturing her gaze with ease, but it was too quick for her to do anything about.

She screeched in surprise when something caught her by the upper arm and hauled her back to her feet, slamming her harshly into a stone wall. She opened her mouth to scream in surprise but a calloused hand slammed over it, and she began to thrash desperately in an attempt to free herself. Her phone, still playing the waltz, clattered to the stone floor, probably shattering the screen in the process.

Pain flashed through her when the harsh grip tightened, and she found herself regretting that she'd ever set foot in this beautiful yet haunting mansion.

The light turned the person pinning her into a silhouette. She couldn't see their face as they leaned in close, could only feel the hot breath on her face and hear the _growl_ that filled the air, drowning out the centuries old waltz.

And she could sure as hell feel the hateful and piercing glare that rested on her face.

Cringing, her breath coming out in rapid and quick panicked gasps, Lucy fought back the urge to whimper. _There's someone else in_ our _house and they failed to mention the damn possibility -_

And then she saw the horns that spiraled off of the top of her attackers head, black in the horrible lighting. She thought she might have seen a flash of light as they began to speak, voice hoarse from lack of use and just as deadly as she expected it to be.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

 _Whew! Time to start a new one! Welcome to In Tenebris, which I've mentioned a few times! I'm so excited for this. I've been working on this one for quite some time. I'm hoping you'll like it! This'll be updated every Saturday (if my lazy ass can keep up). So...see you next week!_


	2. Chapter 2

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Lucy's breath hitched in fear at the deep tenor that seemed to pierce straight through her. She contemplated for the briefest of moments on what would be a good idea and how she would go around completing such an idea. It was clear to her that the stranger trapping her - the...whatever he was - was stronger than she was. So there wasn't much that she _could_ do.

But she could try.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, to focus her thoughts.

And then Lucy kicked the person trapping her as hard as she could wherever her foot came into contact.

They yelped, releasing her as they hopped away and clutched their shin with a growl of frustration, and Lucy snatched up her phone before bolting towards the steps, determined to escape while she could.

She didn't get far before an arm hooked around her slim waist and hauled her into the air. She screeched as pain flashed through her, something sharp and painful digging into her belly when her shirt rode up. "Are you fuckin' _trying_ to get us noticed, you goddamn idiot?"

Her heart racing, Lucy realized that there was more than one.

 _This isn't good._

Not good at _all_.

"Oh! Be careful, you're hurting her," a softer, feminine voice pleaded. "Your arms-"

"Shit," the second voice huffed, releasing Lucy. The large man slid between her and her escape and Lucy fought back a whimper of fear when she tripped and a touch landed softly on her shoulder, dainty fingers skimming her flesh.

"Are you okay?" the female asked with concern. "He didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Who the hell cares if we hurt her?" the first person grumbled. Lucy reached for her phone, her flashlight, but a heel was brought down on it before she could, smashing it into smithereens. A growl filled the darkness. It was pitch black, and Lucy bit back a frightened cry when she was hauled to her feet by a rough hand on her arm. "Zeref probably sent her to check in."

"He hasn't been down in months though," the female fretted nervously, as if terrified of the thought. "I doubt it's him…"

"Can't be anyone else," the second person admitted with a grumble. He sounded annoyed now, but his voice softened gently as he told the female, "Ain't like he'd be nice now."

"He might," she muttered.

Lucy swallowed thickly, her breath coming in panicked gasps as she tried to yank free. "Let go of me," she snarled, wanting to go upstairs and get out of the building as if this had never happened.

She'd move back in with her father if it helped.

"Not yet, lady," the first one drawled with what seemed to almost be amusement. "Even if Zeref didn't send her, she'll spill and we're as good as dead."

The female gasped in panic. "We can't kill her though!"

"I'm with the kiddo on this one, Salamander," the second person grunted, "There's no need to slit her throat or snap her neck just 'cause of a mistake."

The first one muttered something under his breath and the female pleaded, "We haven't even heard her side of the story, we should do that before we even think of anything. Right?"

The second person grunted, and Lucy flinched before finally yanking her arm free with a sharp tug, her dark eyes flashing with panic when something sharp scored across her flesh. She felt something drip down her arm and she had no doubt that she was bleeding.

Someone sniffed. And then the female whined, "You made her bleed!"

"Dammit, Salamander!"

"Shut up, it's not my fault she's being stupid!"

Lucy trembled, her heart pounding in her chest as she fought the urge to burst into tears. Terror raced up and down her body and mind as they continued to shoot words back and forth between one and another. She jumped when the soft touch of who she guessed to be the girl - her voice was too high and soft for her to be a woman - landed on her wound. There was a moment of pain before it vanished, a warm feeling rushing through her.

"Oi! Stop that, kid, just 'cause we're gonna listen doesn't make her not an enemy!"

"Sorry, I just...I don't like blood."

"And ya think we do?"

"Leave her alone, Iron Freak. I don't like it either. Hurts my nose."

"Then you shouldn't have scratched her."

"Do you _want_ another fight?"

"Heh! I'd like to see you _try_ and get past my scales!"

"Just because they protect you from scratches doesn't mean my flames won't melt 'em."

"Fucking _try me_ , Salamander-"

" _Guys_ ," the girl finally wailed, "Please! She's freaking out!"

"Sorry," they uttered.

Lucy's head spun. Her thoughts were flying this way and that, and she could hear herself breathing harshly and sobbing into her fingers as a hand clasped over her lips, but she felt as if she was outside of her body at the same time. The soft touch came again, this time the hand larger and warmer, as if checking for the wound that it had left. _The first person,_ Lucy guessed, flinching away when something sharp gently scraped over the flesh of her lower arm.

"Oi," the second man grumbled, "Get the lights, would ya, kiddo? Doubt she can see like we can down here..."

"Yep!" the girl said, sounding a lot more relieved. Lucy listened to footsteps leading away. There was a few heartbeats of silence filled only with the sounds of the girl leaving and breaths that mixed with the panicked panting of her own rushed gasps.

"Calm down," the first one grumbled under his breath with a hint of a growl. "Not like we're gonna hurt you."

"Says the one who wanted to."

"I swear to Mavis, you piece of rusty-"

"Here, Natsu!"

The girl interrupted the upcoming argument as she returned. Lucy saw nothing until a burst of flame lit the top of a torch, and she gasped in surprise, blinking rapidly.

The sight that met her had her stumped. Truly stumped, and for the first time since finding herself in this situation, Lucy wondered if she was dreaming and imagining things in the back of her mind.

The first person, the man closest to her, was recognizable simply by the horns that spiraled from his pink-haired head. He was a few inches taller than her, his sharp red eyes watching her every movement. He was shirtless, she realized, clothed in simple pair of old and torn sweatpants. His flesh - particularly along his eyes - was darted with red scales that gleamed in the torchlight. His hand still gripped her arm, and she distantly noted the talons that were on each finger. He wore a smirk, a large fang poking out over his lip.

Her gaze traveled to the girl next, and she blinked a few times.

The girl couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen years old, and even then, she was on the smaller side, with dainty limbs and a sweet face. Pale lavender hair framed her face and spiked everywhere, sticking up naturally around her face and behind her in a grand mane. Her dark eyes watched Lucy anxiously as she held the torch up, and what looked like small feathery wings sprouted from between her shirt-clad shoulders. Dirt smudged one of her cheeks, and the same feathers grew along each wrist and bared ankle.

The last one was the man who'd grabbed her around the waist, a tall man with a piercing crimson gaze. His pierced face was set in a scowl, his black hair nearly to the small of his back and Lucy's eyes went wide with shock at the endless metallic scales that ran along every inch of his flesh, sparing nothing. He curled a lip after a moment, as if annoyed with her speechless gawking as he snarled, "Done yet?"

She jumped, blinking rapidly to clear her mind with a nervous look. She took a few steps back from the one with horns and he only rolled his eyes and muttering, "So what the hell do we do with her?"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a snarl on the other guy, who retorted with a scary look, "You're the one who wanted to kill 'er, ain't ya?"

He received an eye roll as the girl whimpered, " _Gajeel_."

"Sorry, kid," the one named Gajeel muttered, rolling his eyes and looking away. He crossed his arms across his chest with a scowl. Finally, he shot Lucy another dark glare as he demanded, "Who the hell are you? Anyone gonna come lookin' if you go missing?"

"Gajeel!" the girl trilled, the sound shrill and almost bird-like.

"I-I'm…" Lucy struggled to speak, her voice lost before she finally choked out, "I'm L-Lucy Heartfilia. M-my friend and I, um, we recently p-purchased this b-building, and-"

"It was for _sale_?" The pink-haired man gaped at her before whirling on the girl. "But Zeref said-"

"Natsu," the girl said anxiously, "Just because he's your...just because Zeref is who he is doesn't mean he doesn't lie to you...I know he said he doesn't, but what if he really did put the building up for sale?"

 _Natsu,_ Lucy noted. _Summer._ With the warmth that seemed to cradle the man before her, it matched him. He cast the girl a look before reluctantly admitting, "I...I guess he could have…"

"Don't get why he'd just leave us here," Gajeel grunted. He glanced at the dark staircase thoughtfully. "Spent too much time and money to just leave us here. What about any of those others he talked about?"

"We wouldn't know," Natsu retorted with a sigh. Finally, his sharp gaze was turned back on Lucy and she cringed in fear. "You got food?"

"I...what?" Lucy gaped at him in confusion.

"Do...you...have...food?" Natsu repeated slowly and carefully, as if she was the slowest person he'd ever come across. He gestured to himself and then Gajeel and the girl, narrowing his eyes. The girl blushed, her cheeks turning red as she shifted, and Gajeel merely snarled under his breath. "Like, seriously. You try going a solid two to three months without eating and get back to us on hungry ya are."

Lucy's teeth clicked as she shut her mouth with a sharp motion, finally taking in their appearance fully - and not their strange features.

Each of them was dirty, incredibly starved - all three were bony, though the two men still somehow supported impressive muscles - and the girl was shivering from the cold.

It finally struck her.

"Oh, my - you guys need food. How long have you been down here? Levy's going to _freak_ , holy _hell_ this is crazy. Am I dreaming?" Lucy kept spitting out words as she knelt to gather up the pieces of her phone. She winced when they nicked her fingers, but shoved them into her pockets.

Most people would have panicked and tried to escape, calling the police upon reaching their freedom.

Lucy smiled nervously and asked, "What do you like to eat?"

* * *

There were quite a few circumstances that Lucy had considered throughout her life, but this was sure as hell not one of them.

 _Never_ , not even in her dreams, had she thought she'd be sitting at her own dining room table with three mutants (or whatever they were) after grabbing a fresh shirt and watching as they simply inhaled most of the food that Lucy had kept in the fridge she shared with Levy.

She flinched at the thought of explaining to the bookworm. This would be a pain in the ass, she thought as she watched the girl - who she had yet to learn the name of - pop a piece of french bread into her mouth, looking happy. It surprised the blonde when she realized she was glad that the girl felt that way.

Lucy rubbed her arms nervously, leaning back in her chair. She'd tried to tell them that they would get sick on so much food, but they hadn't listened. Her clothes were still a mess, and she really needed to get going and change, but she didn't dare leave them alone for even a second.

Particularly Natsu.

She decided that he wasn't being left alone period when he lit a piece of food on fire - she still wasn't sure on how - and shoved it into his mouth.

She did not need the building burning to the ground.

Lucy sucked in a huge breath and then forced herself to smile at the girl. "So what's your name?"

She beamed, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Lucy. "Wendy. I'm Wendy. And this is Gajeel, and Natsu. I'm sorry if we scared you, Lucy, but…" She blushed a bright red. "You're the first person we've seen in a long time, and you aren't even the person we normally see, so you scared us."

"Speak for yourself, kid," Gajeel grunted. He was digging in, too, plowing through his meal almost as fast as the horned man beside him. Crimson eyes lifted to glare at Lucy. "Still don't think ya were tellin' the truth."

"Gajeel," Wendy protested, "You know we can tell when people are lying, and I know that Lucy wasn't lying!"

"Yeah, man," Natsu added in, mouth full of food. Lucy looked at him with disgust written across her face as he held up his plate. "Look at this. Even if she was lying, she's not with Zeref. He never let us up here, or fed us food like this!" He paused to look at Lucy. "The hell is this, anyways? Tastes great!"

"Some left over pizza," Lucy answered, frowning. "You've mentioned this Zeref person a few times...can I ask who he is?" She was careful in how she spoke, and she was worried she'd chosen to ask the wrong question when all three stopped eating to stare at her. "Or what you are for that matter…?"

Gajeel grunted, the metallic scales that covered him shimmering in the light of the room. Lucy found herself grateful that they'd put the dining table in a beautifully lit and clean room. It was great, being able to see their every movement. "What, freaked out, Bunny Girl?"

"...what?" Lucy blinked. She glanced to Wendy with a look of nervous puzzlement. "I...what'd he just call me?"

"It's normal," the wild lilac-haired sighed in exasperation. "Gajeel gives people names like that. We're…" She struggled to come up with the word, and then turned to Natsu for help.

Natsu didn't bother to look up, voice muffled by food as he answered, "Some kinda science experiment." He swallowed his food quickly and then continued, red eyes watching her curiously. "Zeref...we dunno how he figured out about all of this stuff, but apparently there's magic in the world, buried deep. So deep you can't find it. Some people have blood that has dormant genes, or whatever, and he figured out a way to shock those genetics awake. We're some kind of dragon mutants, I think." He made a face. "We were normal once. At least Wendy and Gajeel were."

"Natsu was - is - Zeref's brother," Wendy told the curious blonde. "Zeref's been messing with him for a longer time than he has Gajeel or I. Since he was a baby almost."

Natsu's gaze darkened irritably. "Not that I'm happy 'bout it. What kinda bastard does that kind of thing to his own freaking brother?"

"Not a good one," Lucy said softly. Sympathy pierced her heart for the first time, washing out any fear she might have held for the three before her. They were just...lost, unable to do anything with themselves but be at the mercy of first some cruel person and now her. "What about you and Gajeel, Wendy?"

"Fucker snatched us off the streets," Gajeel growled. "Or one of his little assistants did. Nabbed me about five years back after I'd been out. Grabbed the kid ten years ago, plucked her right out from under her mother's eyes. He was more than willing to give us calendars."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and she gawked soundlessly for a moment before she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, my - you guys haven't been out of that room, that little dark space, for -"

She felt sick.

They weren't any different than she was after living with her father for as long as she had. Except their situation was worse

Determined to no longer show her shock every time she looked at them, Lucy pushed herself up from her seat and said firmly, "Well this Zeref guy isn't around. He must have been the one who sold the house for so cheaply - I still don't get why - and we bought it. So...that puts me and my friend in charge of what goes on around here, got it?"

Gajeel turned a look that threatened to kill her where she stood. Lucy shot a glare right back, unafraid. "My house," she told him, "My rules."

"It's not like we can go anywhere else," Wendy said softly with a saddened look.

"We'll figure it out," Lucy promised, heart swelling with newfound affection for the girl. She turned to Natsu, pointing at him. "You. Stop eating and get yourself up a flight of stairs. First door on the right is a recently remodeled room with a tub. Take a bath while I run and see what I can find for clothes until Levy and I can purchase some for you. Wendy, we've got something you can wear, but…" She turned to Gajeel with a frown. "I don't know if anything we have will fit you…backtrack. I'm going to the store. You all have to behave."

"If you want to go out and buy some stuff," Wendy offered, "I'm good at watching Natsu. And Gajeel doesn't do anything but sit and complain. We can try and clean up some of this while you're gone."

"Well," Lucy told her, "That's good then."

Natsu gave the blonde a look. "I do not need to be watched like some kind of-" He cut off with a sudden sneeze, a blast of flames escaping his lips, and Lucy jumped three feet in the air at the sight. "Oh, yeah," he said with a grin. "I have some fun with fire. Gajeel's the Iron Freak, and Wendy's our little Sky Sorceress."

"Shut _up_ for once, Salamander," Gajeel growled.

Lucy giggled, shaking her head in her amusement, and the three stared at her in muted surprise. "Interesting…None of that in my house please. I'll be back, just...please don't do anything weird. We can even get you guys set up in your own rooms. Hell, I can buy an air mattress for each of you while I'm out…" She began to mumble under her breath, checking her pockets for her keys as she stood and left, leaving the strange-looking dragons alone.

Natsu kept munching on his food, but looked over when Wendy set a fork down, her fingers trembling. "I don't like lying."

"Ain't like we gotta choice, kid," Gajeel grunted. He'd finished up whatever he was going to eat. "S'not like we're lying completely."

"Zeref's an ass," was all Natsu said before swallowing his mouthful of food. Suddenly, he reached for the mess of bones they'd left from a chicken Lucy had baked the previous night. He grabbed one of the larger ones and bit down, chomping down with sharpened teeth, piercing red eyes gleaming excitedly. "But who cares. This is the most freedom we're ever gonna have."

"She's going to freak," Wendy sighed, nibbling at a bone that Natsu shoved into her hand. "Surely there's a snapping point...I'm surprised we didn't give her a heart attack…" She made a face at the thought of eating the bone, but began to fully chomp down anyways, sighing in contentment at its taste.

Natsu touched the scar on his neck when it gave a phantom throb. "Can't believe this..." He called Zeref something harshly under his breath.

"Natsu," Wendy chided softly, frowning at his language as Gajeel snatched up a handful of the silverware that Lucy had supplied them with. She glared even at the scale-covered man as he bit into a fork. "Both of you! We have to get her to like us! Maybe she can help us! And you're not helping by eating her silverware!"

Gajeel paused mid-chew. "Her? She's a softy. No way in hell she could do it. Not even Mavis could, and Mavis is the…" He paused to think. "Boss, I guess. 'Sides. She's a fuckin' Heartfilia."

Both stared at him blankly. Gajeel rolled his eyes. He'd momentarily forgotten that he was the only one who'd been old enough to know the name before disappearing.

"Powerful family, rich snobs," he grunted. "Made their money off of research and trade with other countries. And when I mean research, it's somethin' close to what Zeref was doing."

Wendy looked horrified. "B-but Lucy-"

"She's probably lying as much as we are," Natsu mumbled, shaking his head. A look of disgust crossed his face. "We have no choice though. I hate her. Doesn't even appreciate what she has."

"Shut up," Wendy suddenly snarled, startling both of the older males. She hopped to her feet, wearing an angry look, and a breeze picked up around them; it was a threat. "You don't know anything about them, you can't make assumptions! I'm going to help Lucy by cleaning up, and then I'm going to help her some more! Maybe she _can_ help us, and when she does, you two are going to regret what you said!"

Tears pricked her eyes as she whirled away, grabbing some emptied dishes and carrying them towards the kitchen, her hair swirling around her face. After setting the dishes down, Wendy paused to study a lock of spiked pink hair.

Misery flashed through her.

She barely even remembered what color her hair had originally been.

Just what did she think she could do to help someone when she couldn't even help herself?

* * *

Lucy picked her way through the store a few hours later, her lips pressed together as she picked out a few pairs of larger-sized clothes for Gajeel and Natsu. Wendy's clothes - a bunch of cute dresses and shorts and shirts - were in a bag that dangled from her arm by her purse. She'd already grabbed a few T-shirts for Natsu - she was willing to bet he was obsessed with fire - and she'd found a few things for Gajeel as well.

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell am I doing?" she cried, startling a fellow shopper not too far away. They gave her a weird look and then hurried away. "I shouldn't be here!"

"I was gonna say, never thought I'd see you in this area, Lucy." Her head snapped around to see a grinning familiar person. His dark eyes were filled with curiosity, his hair sticking up all over the place, and his chest bare of any shirt as he crossed his arms. "Just what the hell _are_ you doing here?"

"Gray!" Lucy squeaked. The shirt in her hands dropped back onto the pile, rumpled. "You scared me."

Her friend chuckled and arched an eyebrow, the scar over it prominent beneath his dark hair. "Means you're doing something you're not supposed to. You get a secret boyfriend you haven't told us about just yet?"

Lucy blushed. "No." _There's just a bunch of experiments living in my house, no big deal._ "I was just thinking of donating a few of these, you know? So many people don't have what I do, and it got me a little upset thinking about it."

"Too much television? You really need to start going out more," Gray teased, playfully ruffling her hair.

Lucy adored Gray Fullbuster for several reasons. He'd been the one to take her under his wing alongside the rest of his strange family when Lucy had first escaped her father's critical eye, uncertain of how to do anything for herself. He'd introduced her to Erza and Levy, and had become something of an older brother to her, eyeing up any boy that so much as looked at her. She was the one who somehow kept track of his clothes when he and his adopted brother, Lyon Vastia, got into one of their arguments.

"How's Ur?" she asked happily, gaze warming. Ur was Gray's mother, and had adopted both Gray and Lyon at the same time years and years ago. "And the others?"

Gray grinned. "She's great. Managed to win a competition again. We were going to invite ya for the celebratory dinner, but you never called me back a few days back."

Lucy grimaced. "Right...sorry about that, I was busy. Tell her congrats for me, would you? What are you doing in this part of the store?"

He grimaced, rubbing the back of his head with an awkward look. "Uh...lost some of my clothes again. Ur sent me out to buy some more for both me and Lyon since it was my fault this time."

Lucy only laughed at her friend's misfortune before giving him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, Gray, I'm sure it was her again. She probably hid them when you weren't looking and then told you to find some new ones as punishment. At least she didn't shove salt down your throat again, right?"

She'd been there for _that_. Gray had spat out some unsavory curses in Ur's presence, and the older woman hadn't appreciated it.

He gagged at the thought. "Maybe."

"Gross," she whined, gagging herself at the thought.

Gray may have been a legal adult, but Ur had no problems with punishing him like a child while he still lived with everyone else in her home.

Tucking the clothes under her arm, Lucy smiled brightly and told him, "Tell Ur I said hi, would you? And Ultear, too, if you hear from her. I better get going before everything gets too busy for the afternoon. Maybe you and Erza can come over and see our new place soon."

"Definitely when I have a day off," he promised. He went to work on searching for new clothes to buy and Lucy shook her head as she headed off to pay for the clothes she'd purchased, a heavy sigh of relief leaving her lips as she shivered at the thought of explaining to Gray just what she'd found in her home.

"Better hurry," she murmured under her breath, "Who knows what they've gotten up to…"

* * *

 _So I didn't expect so many people to like In Tenebris so much, but I'm glad you do! Got some secret stuff going on, eh? Gotta love the fact that they're eating bones. Blegh. Thought it'd be a very interesting and disgusting thing to add in._

 _Thanks to reviewers (ThatOneFriend-3, JacJac-Arie, ToastedWeirdBrain, Treblemkr, PuppyLoveCharm, An Amber Pen, MirrorFlame, Rose Tiger, ele, Ern Estine 13624, quite-a-riot, LePengwen, RandomAnimeNerd, Guest #1, and NaLu and InuKag!) as well as the dozens of people who favorited and followed!_


	3. Chapter 3

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Wendy's smiling face was the first thing Lucy saw upon entering the massive building nearly two hours later, her arms laden with shopping bags. A kind look flashed across the blonde's face at the sight of her nervously standing at the top of the stairs. "And how long have you been standing there, Wendy?"

Wendy blushed. "Since we finished eating. Thank you for the food, Lucy, it was delicious. We've only had bread and the occasional meat to eat for a while."

Lucy made a sound and staggered up the stairs after kicking the door shut. "Pft," she scoffed, "It was nothing. We'll send Natsu and Gajeel out to - no, I take that back. They'll ruin it all."

Wendy followed her as she made her way into the beautiful living room and dumped the bags on the floor before searching through them for a few certain outfits and items in particular. The blonde spread out a few, and Wendy gawked at the beautiful dresses, shirts, skirts, shorts, pants, and so much more that were laid out for her to admire. "I didn't know what you liked," Lucy explained. "So pick out whatever you want and we'll donate the rest. I'll do the same for the other two...where are they?"

Rather than answering her question, Wendy knelt to run her fingers over one of the dresses, taking in the pleated green, yellow, and purple pattern. "Thank you," she croaked, unable to swallow back the tears that filled her eyes. How long had it been since she'd worn something like this?

Lucy's gaze softened. "Here, let's get you a bath. I bet the other two will have shown up by the time we're done, hm? And you can show them that I'm not some kind of weirdo trying to research you guys more." She offered a hand to pull Wendy to her feet. "Which dress should we put you in? I may have to do some adjusting…" She studied the feather-like structures that sprouted between her shoulder blades.

"Can I wear this one?" Wendy said excitedly, picking up the one she'd been looking at. "Oh! And I can help you pick up and stuff afterwards! I already cleaned the dishes since Natsu was mean and left them at the table for you to deal with…"

"Thank you, Wendy, you didn't have to do that." She ruffled the girl's lavender hair before tucking the dress and some sandals under her arm. "Let's see what we can do to get that hair tamed, hm?"

An hour and a half of scrubbing and brushing and scrubbing some more, Lucy and Wendy had finally managed to get all of the grime and dirt off of the younger teen. She looked pleased with her appearance despite the dragon-like features, her cheeks fairly close to glowing with happiness as she smiled, showing off surprisingly white fangs. They'd been unable to do anything about the mess of hair around her shoulders and had decided their best bet was to just manage to brush it, which had been a success.

"You look adorable," Lucy cooed as the girl smoothed her hands down her dress. "Why don't I go find the other two, and-"

"No need." Wendy tapped her nose with a wink. "Gajeel's probably hiding. He's...kind of not a social person. Hi, Natsu! Look, Lucy got me a dress!"

Lucy turned to look over her shoulder, her heart pounding in shock when she saw the pink-haired man watching them with curious onyx eyes. There was a mixture of shock and suspicion on his face, and Lucy frowned. _Did he seriously think I'd go out and come back with police or something…?_

"Looks great, Wendy." He grinned, and Lucy was stunned to see just how natural it looked on his wary face. The horns on his head glinted dully in the light that spilled through a large window nearby, making the scales on his flesh gleam. "Been awhile since ya had something like that."

"Mhm," she hummed, clasping her fingers together. "I wish my hair was normal...then we could fix it, too, but…" She helplessly waved at her lavender mane, and Natsu chuckled.

"At least you can wear hats," he teased, waving at his own head before eyeing Lucy. "What else did ya get, weirdo?"

Lucy grinned. In other words... _did you get me anything?_

Natsu was an idiot, Lucy decided as she told him to follow her. Wendy trailed behind them as she led him to the shopping bags before beginning to sort through, explaining that the smaller sizes were for him. He was suspicious of her, she knew, wary that she'd turn around and betray all three of them. Not that she could blame him for thinking that way. Especially if what they'd told her was true.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what they'd gone through.

She smiled to herself as Wendy lightly hooked a finger in her sleeve, simply letting her hand rest there for the time being. Most younger teens would have been disgusted and turned their nose up at the idea of holding hands with an adult.

Wendy looked ready to cry out of happiness when Lucy shook her hand free and grasped her hand gently.

Natsu eyed a shirt critically. "I'm not wearing this, I'll tear it getting it over my head."

Lucy took one look at his muscular and naked chest and retorted, "You are wearing it. No choice. No shoes, no shirts, no service in my house." He gave her a look of bewilderment and she smirked as she explained. "Means that so long as you're running around half-naked, you're not getting any food from me. Whether it be left overs or not."

Natsu looked horrified at the thought, and immediately growled, "Fine, I'll wear the damn shirt."

"That's what I thought." Lucy plucked the shirt from his hands to study it and then tossed it back, searching for one that she approved of. She picked up a form hugging red shirt with a dragon imprinted on the chest - she'd thought he'd like it, and she was proved right when he grinned - as well as a pair of shorts and other necessary bits of clothes that he needed. "Here," she told him, shoving them into his grubby arms with reluctance. "Go take a bath and don't come out until you're clean."

Natsu grumbled, but agreed and meandered off to do just that, determined to get on her good side in an attempt for more food.

"He doesn't like you."

Lucy's gaze darted to the guilty looking Wendy in surprise. The small girl was nibbling on her lip. "Neither does Gajeel," she continued with a sigh. "Neither of them trust you. They think you're going to turn on them if they do something wrong." A sunny grin passed over her face. "But I don't think you - or your friend - will. I think you two are good people who are actually trying to help us, Lucy."

"Thank you, Wendy," Lucy replied, and then smiled brightly at her. "Come on, why don't you go through your clothes? You can pick out what you want and then let me know when you're done, okay? I'll just be over on the couch reading my book." She glanced at her wrist suddenly, where she'd slipped on a watch since her phone had been destroyed. "Levy should be coming home soon…"

She left Wendy to do just that, and she smiled as she heard Wendy squeal to herself in excitement over the sheer amount that had been purchased for her, and she smiled gently before scowling at the thought of the other two dragon mutants in her home.

At least _someone_ appreciated her efforts...

She hummed under her breath as she snatched her book up from its place on the table beside the couch. She flipped open to her page and settled back, waiting patiently for Wendy to finish, for Natsu to come out, for Gajeel to appear, and for the other owner of the large building to get home.

All while swearing up and down that she was a complete idiot for not freaking out like any normal person would have in her situation.

It was after Wendy had gone through all of the clothes that Lucy had purchased for her that Natsu emerged, making a face at the unfamiliar tight fabric he now wore. Lucy set her book aside with a hesitant smile on her face. "Perfect. Thought that would be a good size for you...now we need to hunt down Gajeel-"

"Good luck," Natsu muttered, tugging uncomfortably at the T-shirt he was wearing. "He hates ya more than I do."

Lucy's smile faltered. But then she turned away, biting her cheek to keep from saying anything too mean in response as she called, "All done Wendy?"

"Mhm," Wendy said cheerfully, and Natsu snickered, thinking she'd topple over under the amount of clothing her slim arms were trying to hold. Lucy hurried over to help her, taking the clothes from her as she told her, "We'll get you set up with a room. But there's not enough furniture to go around yet, so we'll let Natsu and Gajeel take the couches tonight and you can share my or Levy's bed, okay?"

Wendy stared at her in surprise. "You're letting me use your bed?"

Lucy shrugged. "Why not? If I'm going to lose my mind, I might as well do it properly."

"How come I have to take a couch?" Natsu whined.

"Because apparently you hate me as much as Gajee does," she snipped back, shooting him a small glare and clearly not intent on forgiving him anytime soon for saying such things. "And after _you_ thought of killing, I think you deserve less than a couch, but you know. Some of us aren't mean, so enjoy it."

Natsu glowered at her before huffing and turning his face away with a scowl.

Lucy gently reached out to touch Wendy's shoulder. "Come on, Wendy, let's get these to your room…"

* * *

Levy moaned in relief as she stepped out of her car, purse and car keys in hand. She made a beeline for the massive front doors of their newly purchased home, grateful to be there after a long day at work with Jet and Droy. As much as she loved them - and she did, as brothers - their constant attempts at catching her attention were a nuisance!

"Seriously, it was a waste of my time," Levy muttered as she stepped inside, kicking the heavy door shut behind her. She reluctantly climbed the steps, contemplating the idea of getting a mini-elevator or something for the area - if Lucy could coax her father into getting it, of course, because she was near broke at the moment.

Organizing books by an author's last name should _not_ be as difficult as Droy had made it.

"If he wanted to hang out, he could have just asked," Levy sighed to herself, pausing in the massive living room to look around for Lucy. But Lucy was nowhere in sight, and she supposed the blonde must have still been exploring, or maybe had gone out.

 _Not. Her car's in the driveway._

Shrugging and deciding that she'd call Lucy to figure out where she was in the massive and beautiful stone mansion, Levy headed for the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled, a distant reminder that she hadn't eaten since earlier that morning. She'd been too busy helping Droy out to do much else.

The clueless blue-haired woman didn't notice the curious shadow watching her from the corner of the room, crimson eyes following her movement with every step she took.

Levy hummed under her breath as she dropped her possessions on the kitchen counter and then slid over to open the fridge, tugging her shoes off as she went and wiggling her bare toes against the cold floor.

Heating expenses would be a bitch later on.

Levy had been prepared to reach in for some leftovers, or even a small snack, but she found herself standing before a completely emptied fridge. As in, nothing had been stocked in months kind of empty. And her gaze darkened irritably because of it.

Completely bypassing the odd shape that had followed her, Levy went to open the pantry only to discover that it, too, was empty. "Lucy!" she whined, "Just how much food did you _eat_?"

The figure behind her couldn't help himself; he began to laugh.

"Gihi!" Gajeel chuckled out raspily with a rather large smirk written across his scaled face. Crimson eyes watched her with a faint curiosity in them as she whirled around with a shocked expression only to dive for the knife block that was a foot or so away from her. He rolled his eyes when she wielded a butcher knife in his direction, a warning look on her face.

"Stay away," she gritted out, "Don't you dare even think about - holy hell, what the-" She paused in her anger to stare at him in confusion, frowning.

He merely smirked, watching her with amusement. His arms were crossed across his chest, which was still bare, though he'd somehow managed to sneak a pair of cargo shorts out from under Lucy's nose when the blonde had gone to help Wendy out. He hadn't been missing long enough to not know how to deal with them, or how they felt on one's body, but it sure was weird. Although he supposed it kind of _did_ put all of his scales on display.

Oh, well, sucked to be the bookworm. He hadn't been worried about his appearance before and he wasn't about to start now.

"Dunno what you think you're doing with the knife," he grunted, "Not gonna do anything."

Levy's knuckles were white as she gripped the knife tighter. Her dark eyes searched his face, and then a shocked look crossed her face as realization struck her because _damn it_ , the bastard was right! She could see the scales gleaming, as if mocking her, and she knew without a doubt that it wouldn't get through them.

So, the blue-haired woman lowered her knife and then placed it on the counter behind her, instead eyeing the cabinet that held the frying pans. She knew those usually hurt pretty bad, but sadly, it was close to where he was leaning, and she was certain he could catch her before she reached it. Shakily, she said, "What the hell are you doing in my house? Get out, or I'm calling the cops!"

"Gihi!" he cackled. "Go ahead, shrimp, bet they'd walk right back out. Or not even come. Ain't nobody comin' in this place and finding us."

Levy decided not to question it, instead hissing, "Where's Lucy? What have you done to her?"

He rolled his crimson gaze and smirked before tilting his head back and shouting at the top of his lungs, "OI! SALAMANDER! WENDY! ONE OF YOU GOT BUNNY GIRL WITH YA?!"

The sound was practically a roar to Levy, who slammed her hands over her ears with a shocked look, and she found herself quivering in fear. Her fingers trembled as she lowered her hands. "B-bunny-"

And then, a faint response. It was quiet but audible to Levy's ears, but Gajeel heard it loud and clear. "Yes!" the soft feminine voice called back. "She's with me! Natsu's off and running around again!"

"BRING HER HERE, GOT SOMEONE LOOKIN' FOR HER!"

Levy stared at him outright. "Lucy knows you're here?!"

"Who the fuck do you think bought the shorts, woman?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes, a sly smirk crossing his face. He tugged lightly at the material. "What, prefer to see me go without 'em?"

She turned a bright red. "Sh-shut up," she stammered before giving a wail and throwing herself at the blonde as Lucy jogged into the kitchen, breathless from running full speed through the mansion. "Lu!"

Lucy giggled softly as she hugged the petite woman back. "Sorry, I was setting up a room for Wendy here...Levy, these are Gajeel and Wendy, and I don't know where Natsu is…"

'I'll find him," Wendy offered hesitantly, shyly smiling a greeting at Levy before turning and slipping away.

"Lucy!" the blue-haired woman trilled anxiously, distressed by all of the strangers in her home. Lucy only smiled tightly and began to explain.

"I was exploring, like you told me to," Lucy said, "And I was heading down some stairs I found on the top floor. They led into some kind of space, where these three were hanging out, and it turns out that they're kind of science experiments. They're not all that bad, though I guess you can see that they ate all of our food…"

" _Lucy_!" Levy cried, ignoring the silent dark-haired man watching them, his piercing gaze following their every move. "That's...not _normal_! We should be calling the _police_ or something!"

"Levy, they haven't been out of that dark room in years," Lucy stated quietly, biting her lip with a softened look. "Please? They're not that bad...I've been hanging out with Wendy outside of a few hours of shopping and she's a really good person, believe me."

She searched Lucy's face for a brief moment, then jabbed her finger in Gajeel's direction. He watched her with curiosity. "What about him?"

"He's okay, too, though he hasn't really hung around much," Lucy muttered. "Natsu was the one who wanted to kill me."

"Excuse me?" Levy hissed, her eyes widening with shock at what Lucy had said. "And you want to...Lucy!"

"Stop yer screechin', Shrimp," Gajeel drawled, scowling at her. "Ain't gonna help ya any. The hell do you think we could go?"

"...nowhere else," Levy realized under her breath before flushing a bright red. She turned to face Gajeel, bowing her head in apology, and he took on a horrified look of confusion that made Lucy burst into outright laughter. "I apologize, Gajeel, I'm Levy McGarden, the second owner of this place. It's very nice to, um, meet you. I guess."

He grunted, saying nothing else. Instead, crimson eyes lifted to rest on Natsu and Wendy as they slid in, and Levy's jaw hung open at the sight of the horns that sprouted from Natsu's pink-haired head. Sharp eyes studied her with a look of confusion, his nose wrinkling up as he studied her with an equally curious look.

"Yo," Natsu greeted, suspicion flashing across his face.

"Hello," Wendy added cheerfully, sidling over to greet Levy with a bit more friendliness than the others. "I'm Wendy…" She struggled for a few moments, a frown flickering across her face before Natsu uttered something that they couldn't hear. "I'm Wendy," she finally said.

The look of sympathy that crossed Lucy's face told Levy that the reason that they looked like they did was the reason that the young teen couldn't even remember her own last name. Smiling gently yet annoyed that such a small girl was still close to her height, Levy greeted, "Hello, Wendy. Did Lucy get you all set up with a room?"

"Mhm," Wendy hummed, shooting Lucy a brilliant smile, lavender locks seeming to shift around her face in a gentle breeze. She paused at the breeze, tilting her head, and Lucy blinked a few times when the other two followed suit. Natsu's eyes lit up. Gajeel just sighed.

"Mavis!" the pink-haired dragon mutant shouted, sprinting away at full speed without so much as a word of explanation.

"Come on!" Wendy grabbed Lucy's wrist and tugged her forward. "If Mavis is calling, then she must want to meet you two. Gajeel, bring Levy!"

"Don't you dare touch me," Levy growled warningly when the large man went to throw her over his shoulder with a snicker. "Despite my size, I am perfectly capable of shoving your head into the garbage disposal, you hear me?"

"The hell is that?" he demanded, puzzled.

Lucy's laughter could be heard as she was dragged out of the room, and Gajeel and Levy trailed after her. Levy couldn't help but shy away when they had to squeeze through a doorway, still somewhat wary of the fierce looking one beside her. Studying him out of the corner of her eye, Levy asked with hesitance, "Um, G-Gajeel? Can I ask what exactly you guys are?"

He grunted. "Experiments pretty much. Fucker decided to see what happened when you woke up some kind of magical dragon nonsense in us. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me. Not as freaky as your height though. Gihi."

Her face twisted into a look of annoyance that disappeared the second that they joined the others in the room that held the massive tree. Wendy was tearing across the floor, bare feet slapping loudly against it, as she threw herself into the arms of a strange blonde girl that stood at the tree's base, dressed in a flowing white dress. "Mavis!" Wendy cried, ignoring Lucy's shock at seeing another person in their house.

"Hello," Mavis greeted with a friendly giggle, returning the hug. Her green eyes flashed with concern. "You are unharmed? I felt the windstorm a few nights ago…"

Wendy blushed. "I, um, got mad because I stubbed my toe."

A hand descended upon Wendy's head, ruffling lilac locks. Gajeel gave the small girl a friendly grin, the first truly friendly look that Levy had seen on his face since she'd come home to discover that they had guests. "The hell have you been, Mavis?"

"Yeah!" Natsu piped up, scaring the hell out of Lucy after sneaking up behind her. "We've been waitin' on you for days!"

Mavis only laughed, smoothing her dress as she pulled away from Wendy. "Watching," was her simple answer as she turned her attention on Lucy and Levy, who'd slid over to stand beside the blonde. Her eyes flashed excitedly. "Lucy Heartfilia, an heiress, and Levy McGarden, a keeper of words," she murmured. "How exciting for us."

She was smaller than Levy, with long blonde hair that reached her ankles, and delicate wrists and ankles. She looked like a mere girl of Wendy's age, but her emerald eyes told Lucy that there was so much more, that she was much older than she appeared. She greeted, "I am the sister-in-law of Natsu Dragneel, Mavis. I am grateful to see that the new keepers of our home are not as...interested in what makes things happen as Zeref was."

"So...you're…" Lucy struggled to comprehend this for a moment, and Gajeel cut her off with a smirk.

"Yeah. This is Zeref's wife. Or was his wife, before he screwed with her, too, and tied her to a tree. She's the only one of the people he fucked with that we like," he said with a huff, glaring at the beautiful tree.

"This guy sounds psychotic," Lucy grumbled.

"Lucy, that's her _husband_ ," Levy seethed, elbowing her friend and fighting back the waves of panic rising. Just what the hell had they done to deserve this kind of craziness?! She took a deep breath to calm herself, biting the inside of her cheek to help her focus.

"It's alright," Mavis sighed. She rested a hand against her tree, her eyes sharp now. "Zeref is no longer someone I am on good terms with." Her body tensed as she tilted her head listening to something that they couldn't hear. "I merely wished to introduce myself. The tree is calling me back now...I must go. Natsu."

She grabbed him by one of the horns on his head to the pair of women's shock, dragging him down to her level so that she could growl in his face, "You behave yourself and be kind to Miss Heartfilia. She has no dark corners in her heart. The same goes for you, Gajeel, or do I need to fetch-"

"Ow, woman, okay!" Looking terrified, Natsu ripped his horn free and recoiled, saying faintly, "You don't need to grab it, we're good. Right, Gajeel?"

"Yeah," he said hastily, "What Salamander said."

"Good. You can help by watching over the building and doing as they tell you." Mavis touched Wendy's cheek affectionately, and the dragon-girl practically purred in content before stepping back.

All five of them watched as Mavis gave a final smile and faded away, returning to the tree that held her prisoner. There was a moment of silence before Levy managed to get out, "Just how many experiments are there in this house?"

* * *

 _Levy has returned and Mavis is here! Mavis won't show up very often, as a warning ahead of time. Next chapter, Levy and Lucy receive some lovely visitors. ;)_

 _Also, a few people pointed out a very interesting fact on animals that I'd forgotten was an actual thing: some animals do crack open bones for marrow. Totally forgot about that. I'm very excited that I was reminded, so thank you to those who brought it up!_

 _Thanks to reviewers (Grizzly98, Guest #1, PinkFireandGoldenStars, An Amber Pen, kmmcm, JadeOccelot, FireShifter, LePengwen, NaLu and InuKag, MirrorFlame, PuppyLoveCharm, ThatOneFriend-3, katiesmo, ele, Guest #2, HollyNinetales, quite-a-riot, RandomAnimeNerd, JacJac-Arie, dumamoja, roohoos, and zsummern!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	4. Chapter 4

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Much to Levy's relief, it turned out that the three dragon hybrids were the only experiments outside of Mavis in their home. As far as Wendy was aware - Gajeel and Natsu had left despite Mavis' order to be nice - there wasn't anyone else that lived there.

Lucy was relieved to see that Levy was getting along fairly well with Wendy. After the initial shock of coming across a man covered with scales, Levy had calmed down and had decided that while the two males in their home were jerks, Wendy was decent and someone that she found herself to be fond of almost immediately.

Particularly when Wendy admitted she didn't know how to read.

 _That_ resulted in Levy hauling Wendy over to the couch with a couple thousand books miraculously balanced in her free arm. Lucy smiled at the sight from where she was reading her own book, her feet kicked up. Levy was patiently, as she was with children at her store, teaching the words and letters to Wendy, who was apparently a fast learner, her dark eyes soft with adoration for the book in her hands.

Lucy used to tease her about marrying the books instead of a man.

Honestly, she still thought Levy might.

Lucy turned the page of her book with a sigh on her lips, and Levy paused in reading to look up and over the blonde's shoulder, to a doorway behind her a couple dozen feet. She hesitated before greeting as Lucy cranked her head back to look, "Hello, Gajeel. Care to join us?"

He grunted, arms crossed across his scaled chest. "No, thanks. Ain't a fan of reading."

"Nonsense," Levy retorted. "Get over here." She gave a piercing glare to the dragon mutant, and then returned her gaze to the book she'd been reading with Wendy. "Your turn," she told Wendy as she reached for her water. "Try the first page of this chapter, Wendy."

Wendy blinked, and then took the book before going to work on sounding out what she was supposed to read. She continued to do so nervously, even as Gajeel grumbled and dropped onto the couch as far from Levy as he could get.

Not one to be left out, Natsu meandered his way into the room, his entire demeanor one of wariness as he hung out a short ways away, making himself comfortable on the wooden floors. Unlike Gajeel, he still wore a shirt, though he picked thoughtfully at it with sharp black talons. His horned head seemed to snake around as he followed Lucy's movement when she reached out to grab Levy's phone, turning on a sweet melody made by a violin.

"The hell is that thing?" Natsu demanded after a moment of staring at the phone.

Lucy blinked. "...a cell phone? Did you never see one?"

He shook his head and Lucy looked to Levy for permission as she waved the pink-haired man over. Levy looked at her pleadingly but nodded in consent. "Here," she said, leaning towards him so that he could see. She swiped the music away and then explained, "We use them to call one another when we need to talk about something or another. Or we can message each other, which is basically talking without talking." She showed him that, as well. There are a ton of other things we can do on them, but my personal favorite is this." She winked, pulling up a fairly well-known game that made Levy blush madly.

"Lucy," she whined, but Lucy had already handed the phone to Natsu, and Gajeel had come to peer over their heads in curiosity. "Can you read, Natsu?"

"Yeah. Zeref and Mavis taught me." He curiously did as the directions on the game instructed and within minutes, he was playing it with a furiously excited look, Gajeel uttering orders to him over his shoulder while expertly avoiding getting his throat slit by the sharp tips of Natsu's horns every time he turned his head to snap at him with sharpened teeth.

Lucy thought they looked like a pair of friendly dragons, to be perfectly honest.

"Okay, Wendy, try again," Levy ordered after turning the page they were on.

Lucy shook her head amongst all of the commotion and put her book aside completely, determining that keeping an eye on Natsu and Gajeel's tempers would be a better idea, as they kept growling at each other, getting increasingly agitated as time went on.

Suddenly, Natsu's irritated sharp eyes darted up to her. "Hey, Luigi, we can't beat this one!"

Lucy scowled. "It's _Lucy_ , and give me the damn phone."

He reluctantly handed it over, and then scampered up onto the couch to peer down at it as she went to work on defeating the level they'd been stuck on with ease. Gajeel grumbled grumpily under his breath as he came up behind the couch to look down and watch as well, earning a laugh from Levy.

He only scowled.

"What the hell?" Natsu grumbled when Lucy triumphantly handed the phone back. "There's no way you did that! You cheated!"

"Skill," was all she said, wiggling her fingers.

"Liar," Natsu accused.

"Nope." She pushed him away from her and climbed to her feet, stretching her arms above her head. _Good thing I brought the food in while Wendy was changing, otherwise we'd have nothing to eat…_ "I'm going to go cook for dinner. Levy, you good to keep an eye on these morons?" She jerked her thumb in Natsu and Gajeel's direction.

She chuckled. "Yep. Wendy, you keep trying," she encouraged when the small girl gave her a look of distress upon not being able to figure out a word. "That word's a bit difficult, I know. But you'll get it."

"Okay," Wendy sighed.

"I can help her if ya want to do something' else," Gajeel said suddenly. He shrugged when they looked at him. "What? I can read. Not completely useless ya know. I can cook, too."

"Why didn't you say so?!" Lucy cried. She pointed at him. "We hate cooking, so get your ass in there and work for your keep!" He looked startled by her declaration, and Levy snickered while Natsu only burst into an outburst of laughter.

"His face," Natsu managed to get out. He cackled impishly, his sharp teeth glinting as he grinned, giving him an almost demonic appearance despite the relaxed glee.

Lucy only gave him a suspicious look, as if worried he'd try something.

Which, if she knew anything about him - and she liked to think she did after all that she'd gone through since earlier in the morning - he would.

"Oi!" Gajeel growled, "I said I could cook, not that I was gonna!"

"Too bad," Levy told him, "Go cook."

Gajeel opened his mouth to protest but Wendy cut in, giving him a pleading look. "Please, Gajeel? I want to try your cooking. You always mentioned that you could cook, but you never got to let us try it…"

He clicked his mouth shut. "Fine," he grunted, "But only once."

Lucy gleefully dropped back onto the couch, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Yes!" the blonde cheered, "I don't have to cook! You have free reign of the kitchen, Mr. Redfox!"

"Gajeel," he corrected with a grouchy look. And then he was gone, heading for the kitchen with his bare feet slapping against the floor. Levy looked exceptionally pleased as she turned to Lucy.

"I think I'm going to like them living here," she claimed, and then dragged Wendy into a tight hug.

Wendy beamed like she'd been given the world, and made some kind of happy trilling sound as she cuddled closer, enjoying the contact.

"Guess you guys aren't _too_ bad," Natsu uttered reluctantly, eyes locked on the phone in his hands. "But only 'cause Mavis says you're okay. And I trust Mavis."

Lucy bit her thumbnail in thought as she studied the horned man. "...your loss," she sighed, and then swore softly under her breath. "What are we going to do when Gray and Erza decide to come for a visit, Levy? Or Jet and Droy? Or anyone, actually?"

"Easy," Levy told her. "They can hang out in one of the upper floors until they're gone. We'll set up some kind of special room for it, one that has entertainment that will last a few hours. If that's alright with you guys," she added with a glance at the suspicious Natsu.

"People are coming?" he asked hesitantly.

"Maybe, probably," Lucy debated, "It depends on whether or not a friend of ours is feeling pushy or not. She's usually feeling pushy though, so I'd be ready to disappear at anytime. Just in case she makes a surprise visit."

"Great," Natsu grumbled. "So we're gonna have to go into hiding every five seconds. Just what we wanted to hear. I take back what I said about you not being so bad. You're just as bad as I thought."

Lucy grabbed her book, weighing it in her hand. It was a hefty hardback, and she smirked before heaving it at his head with all of her strength. Natsu snarled in pain as he was forced off of the couch, nearly breaking Levy's phone in his fall, and then popped back up with a darkened scowl of rage. He bared those sharp teeth of his at her. "What the hell, woman?!"

"We are _not_ some kind of evil person out to get you three hurt or killed," Lucy seethed, climbing to her feet and standing over him with a dark look on her face. Her hands propped on her hips, she seemed to tower over him. There was a mixture of a hurt and irritated look on her face. "Do you hear me? We are trying to help you. If we were trying to hurt you, don't you think we would have done so by now? Would I have seriously let you eat everything in my fridge or spent so much money on clothes if I was against you? Would Levy be freaking snuggling with one of you if we were out to get you? No. So cut it out. Or I will make sure your life is a living freaking hell, you got me?"

Slitted pupils were barely visible as he glared back at her, fire trickling at the corners of his mouth. His body was tensed, yet he gave a clearly disgusted and reluctant nod before tossing the phone onto the couch and retreating, leaving the room as quickly as he could in a temper.

Wendy gave a cheerful hum. "Don't worry about that, Lucy, he's just mad because you came up with something he couldn't argue against. You won the argument."

"Sweet," Lucy said smugly before flopping back down onto the couch. She grabbed Levy's phone with a rather smug look on her face. "If I have to win arguments to get him to listen, then so be-"

A pause.

"Levy?"

"Yes?" Levy asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Did you know that Erza called about fifteen minutes ago?"

"No."

"Did you not see the text she left?"

"No."

Lucy frowned when she realized that Levy wasn't actually paying attention and grabbed a piece of candy from the bowl in the middle of the coffee table. She threw it so that it bounced off of Levy's head, and the young woman yelped, glancing up finally. "What?"

"Erza's decided that she and Gray are coming for a visit," Lucy groaned, biting her lip nervously.

Levy said a word that had the eavesdropping Gajeel cackling, having overheard despite being what must have been dozens of feet away, in the kitchen. She held her hands up and Lucy tossed the phone to her. "I'll tell her to come by some other time," Levy hissed, typing furiously. "I'm not feeling well and came down with a bad case of the flu if she or Gray asks, got it?"

"Natsu broke my phone," Lucy said with a shrug. "I can't answer. Make sure that you include my phone being broken in the message."

"Got it." Levy sent the message and then told Wendy, "Be ready to hide yourself if they come by, okay?"

"Okay," Wendy mumbled back and then went back to her book, looking pleased at the fact that she was picking it up quite easily. And Lucy silently complimented her for it; Wendy was a fast learner to have been reading even simple sentences within a few hours.

Lucy closed her eyes, resting her head on the couch and wary of the fact that Natsu could appear at anytime and completely ruin whatever peace had fallen, accompanied by the delicious scent of whatever Gajeel was making for them to eat.

 _What the hell did we do to deserve such craziness?_

* * *

The next morning found her standing in the middle of a blackened room that still smelled of smoke and was darkened by ash, her lips parted in shock. Natsu stood at the doorway, looking a little embarrassed about the matter, and she could practically hear Gajeel's laughter roaring from somewhere down the hall as he tattled on what Natsu had done to a curious Levy.

Lucy had to fight back a smirk at the thought of just how much he seemed to like Levy compared to the rest of them - excluding Wendy, naturally, because he did like her.

"Sorry?" Natsu said sheepishly as she turned to give him a deadly glare.

"You think _sorry_ is going to fix this?" she seethed. "You mean to tell me that you ruined an entire room because you didn't like what I _said_?"

He shrugged, as if he wasn't concerned about the matter and why should he be? It wasn't like she'd kick him to the streets when he looked the way he did, nor did he have the money to pay for any damages. But he did feel just the slightest bit guilty about the matter; Lucy was visibly flustered and upset.

And while he didn't like or trust her very much, he knew that she and Levy were working as hard as they could to keep the house in proper condition at the same time that they tried to remodel different portions with limited funding.

And he had to give the blonde credit.

She worked just as hard as he and Gajeel had when it came to not snapping each others necks some day.

"I'm so done with you," she moaned, burying her face in her hands for a moment, breathing heavily before gritting her teeth. She squared her shoulders and pointed at the door. "You can make up for it by cleaning up the mess in the next room over, and we'll make it your room. So don't destroy it, okay? We can't afford to replace everything you own because you lost your temper."

"Uh...sure?" Natsu scampered over to the doorway with a look of relief; he wasn't in too much trouble. Not enough trouble to require pleading for his life - yet. He stopped, however, to look at her, his red-tinged onyx eyes apologetic. "Sorry 'bout the room."

She beamed, pleased with the apology. "It's okay. Thank you for recognizing that you didn't think before acting." He frowned in disapproval at that, but left anyways.

Lucy shook her head as she followed him out, letting him slip down the hall before heading back towards the kitchen, where she knew Levy was eavesdropping with Gajeel and - more than likely - Wendy, too.

"I know you're listening, you jerks," she said lightly as she heard feet hurrying away from the doorway. She leaned against it, arching an eyebrow at Wendy's wide and innocent dark eyes, at Levy's flushed cheeks, and at the grin Gajeel didn't even try to hide. "I know Wendy won't try anything, but if you try and ruin anything on purpose, Gajeel, you can go live in the forest out back."

"Not a bad idea actually," he said with a grin, glancing up with a smirk. "I could do that. If ya don't mind me roastin' a bunch of rabbits."

Wendy paused, her dark eyes wide with curiosity. "Gajeel, what's a rabbit?"

There was a moment of silence as they all paused to look at her.

And then Levy threw herself at Wendy with a wail, resembling Erza a bit as she yanked her into her tiny arms for a hug. "You poor thing, you don't even know what a _rabbit_ is, oh, Lucy, go purchase one,we're going to have a pet rabbit!"

"Oh, _hell_ , no," Lucy muttered. "Natsu will fry the sucker in two seconds flat."

Wendy blushed as Levy cuddled her head to her small chest,making her lavender hair even more wild than it already was. "U-um, we don't need a pet, I was just wondering-"

"Don't worry, Wendy," Lucy laughed. "We'll show you what a rabbit is, come on. Levy has plenty of books, surely one of them has a picture of a rabbit in them…" She politely turned and smiled at Gajeel, who was watching Levy and Wendy with amusement. Complimenting Levy for her ability to miraculously make Gajeel friendlier, Lucy blinked when she thought she saw a flash of pain cross his face. But she shook it off and asked, "Want to join us?"

Gajeel shook his head. "Tch. No."

"You can find us if you want to," Lucy's simple answer was before pausing to add, "Oh, and Gajeel, what are you doing when you're wandering around? Natsu said that he kind of just...wanders."

"Lookin' for answers." His answer surprised her and she cocked her head. "I wanna know why the fuck Zeref chose us and what the hell he was thinking when he decided to try it on us. Bastard ruined my life. And theirs. Might as well figure out why." Crimson eyes flashed with anger at the thought. "Gotta problem with it?"

"No...actually, I kind of want to know as well." Lucy exchanged a look with the suddenly serious Levy. "How about we split up? You and Levy can go and search one story of the building and Wendy and I can take another. Natsu's probably going to come across us at one point, since I think he'll get bored…"

Levy agreed, eager to get to work - only to pause as her phone went off. She scampered to answer it, and then frowned when she realized it was only a text. She scanned the screen for a moment and then gasped in horror.

"Levy?" Lucy said warily.

Levy swore colorfully, and then flashed an apologetic look at the youngest in the room before groaning, reading aloud, "'I'm sorry to hear that you're feeling ill, we'll make sure to bring something to soothe away any fever you might have. Gray sends his condolences.'"

"Damn," Lucy muttered, and then turned on her heel, shoving at Gajeel as hard as she could, though unable to move his massive body. She only succeeded in nicking her skin. "Go! Out! Levy, help them hide upstairs and stuff! Explore and have a field day and make sure to let Natsu know what's going on if you see him, I'll tell them that you're asleep when they get here and keep them occupied until they leave!"

"Got it."

"Hey!" Gajeel snapped when she tried to push him again, this time with Levy's help. "What the hell's goin' on? This is our place, too, ya know!"

"Some friends have decided to pay a visit," Lucy reported, smiling reassuringly at the frightened looking Wendy. The feather-like pieces that decorated her were bristling in fear. "They're not bad people...we just don't want to risk it."

"Oh!" Wendy smiled faintly. "We understand." She paused to give Lucy a quick hug around the waist and Lucy was delighted to return it. She smoothed Wendy's lavender hair down, smiling at the way it seemed to spike up even more - and then paused as she studied it.

 _Is it just me, or is her hair darker?_

Choosing to move on from that, Lucy pushed her in Levy's direction, and then brushed her hair out of her face and smoothed out her clothes. She wasn't sure on how much time they had before they arrived, but she doubted it was much - Erza and Gray already had their new address. She'd given it to them herself.

Lucy waited until they'd left the kitchen, Levy commenting on the fact that she really needed to instruct Wendy on what a rabbit was, and Lucy only smiled gently before leaving the kitchen herself, intending to wait in the living room until their friends arrived.

* * *

"Holy hell, this place is huge."

A frowning Erza Scarlet hummed her agreement as she and Gray stepped out of their car, studying the building with curiosity in her dark eyes. She tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear and then smiled gently at Gray, telling him, "Grab the soup that we brought for Levy, would you?"

"Yeah." He did just that and together they set off for the massive front doors, both as equally curious as they were sure Lucy and Levy had been upon first seeing the building. "I can't believe they actually bought this place…"

"Neither can I," Erza admitted, and then warned, "Your clothes, Gray, they'd better remain on your body."

He swore, having been in the midst of removing them from his body. "Sorry!"

They paused at the doors and Erza tilted her head curiously. She knocked sharply on the big double doors that towered above them and it was minutes before Lucy finally came, opening the doors with some effort. "Sorry," she muttered, "This is kind of big and hard to get through as you can see…"

"I'm glad that you seem to be making yourself at home, though, I know you were nervous about purchasing the place. There haven't been any issues with the place?"

Lucy gave a strange sound that had her frowning, but quickly caught herself. "No," she told her. "No issues at all...it was just suspiciously cheap. That's all. Levy and I were thinking about turning it into a place where we can rent out rooms during the holiday season. What do you think?"

"Has potential," Gray muttered, eyeing the entry area with a sharp eye. And then he grinned, glancing over at Lucy with a playful look. "You ought to let your old man get some professionals in here like he wants, that'll get you some money."

"Ugh," Lucy moaned at the thought, leading them up the stairs. She waved at the living room and told them that it was just that, smiling to herself at their shocked looks as they took in the sheer size, and then moved on, telling them, "Why don't you bring that to the kitchen, Erza? Gray, if you head that way, towards the dining room," she continued, pointing in the direction she meant, "There's a door with a black circle drawn on it. That's the pantry. There should be some tea bags in there."

"Sure," Gray agreed with ease, passing the soup to Erza, who took it thoughtfully, curiously looking around. He strode off, hands shoved into his pocket, and Lucy waved for Erza to follow her.

"I'll take you to the kitchen," she muttered, humming. "Levy's napping at the moment, so I don't think she'll be showing up to join our little get together."

"That's alright," Erza chuckled. "I wanted to apologize for being so pushy, Lucy. We were merely worried, even if Gray did see you in the store…"

Lucy only laughed softly as she nudged open the door that led to the kitchen, pausing to explain, "There are doors _everywhere_ , and good thing, too, because-"

Both stopped dead in their tracks.

And so did Natsu, who stared at them with his cheeks shoved full of food, pausing in rummaging through the fridge to stare at them with obvious shock, sharp horns gleaming in the light of the room and flames just barely dancing along them in his surprise. He'd lost his shirt at some point, and his scales had never seemed to gleam as much as they did in that moment.

Swallowing quickly, Natsu hesitantly smiled, showing off unusually sharp teeth as he laughed nervously. "Uh...hi?"

"Natsu!" Lucy wailed, "You're supposed to be cleaning, not eating all of our food!"

"I got hungry," he said in defense, obviously offended with such words. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, there is," she retorted. "Let me repeat that - you're _eating all of our food_!"

He grumbled and pulled back, a growl in his throat as Erza stared at him openly before turning on Lucy, a sharp look in her gaze. "Lucy," she began, "I do believe that there is a man dressed improperly in your home."

Lucy only buried her face in her hands.

* * *

 _Gray and Erza are here! Also. I may have fallen in love with Yuri! on Ice and have no regrets._

 _To the Guest who asked about when I update IT, it'll be updated on Saturdays! ;)_

 _Thanks to reviewers (TheAliceHuntt, ThatOneFriend-3, sassykitten1701, RandomAnimeNerd, Knighthawk, JadeOccelot, Grizzly98, ele, An Amber Pen, Guest #1, HollyNinetales, PuppyLoveCharm, MirrorFlame, PinkFireandGoldenStars, LePengwen, AnnaYasashii, Sawakaze-Steph16, fandomtrash3, FireShifter, Jakman505, dumamoja, ToastedWeirdBrain, Guest #2, zzMiya-chanzz, Flire and Ice, Zivyx, Lucifer's711, and Guest #3!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	5. Chapter 5

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

To say that Lucy was terrified for the fates of Natsu and the other two dragon mutants was an understatement. But it was the closest she could get to describing the piercing and twisting knot in her heart as Wendy pressed into her, tightly clutching Lucy's hand as Erza rested a scrutinizing gaze on her.

"Erza," Lucy began, but Erza cut her off.

"There's another one?"

Lucy exchanged a look with the growling Natsu, who paused in giving childish glares to the stunned Gray. He jerked his head in a motion that she supposed was a confirmation. "Yes. Gajeel. And this is Natsu." She pointed to Natsu. "And this is Wendy."

"Wendy…?" Erza prompted.

"Marvell, I think," Wendy said shyly. "I'm...I don't really know if that's what it really is..." She tucked her bony frame closer to Lucy, practically hiding against her, and Lucy wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

Gray, clearly untrusting, glared at Natsu. "And you didn't think to call the police about this? Why the hell would someone leave them here and simply sell the place?"

"There's a fourth," Lucy said suddenly, cutting him off. "But she's not like them. She's kind of...connected? To a tree that's in the center of the building. Mavis. Anyways, they're not bad, Erza, Gray, they're just...lost. Hm, Wendy?"

Wendy said nothing, only lowered her gaze and mumbled something under her breath that they couldn't hear.

Natsu blinked for a moment, tilting his head as if listening for something. "Hold on, I'mma get that Iron Freak down here… _OI! GAJEEL!_ "

Lucy slapped her hands over her ears at the roar that escaped him. Erza jumped, startled, and Gray only swore, tugging uncomfortably at his shirt's collar before pausing when there was a response roared back.

 _"THE FUCK DO YA WANT, SALAMANDER?!"_

 _"WE'VE GOT COMPANY! GET DOWN HERE."_

 _"FUCK OFF!"_

Wendy trilled unhappily at their fighting before she could stop the noise, and then slapped her hands over her mouth with a flushed look when Gray's attention snapped to her, filled with wonder at the strange sound. "Sorry," she whispered, "It just comes out when they fight."

Lucy groaned at all of the unwelcome commotion before smacking Natsu's scaled shoulder. He turned a deadly glare on her and she glared right back into his onyx eyes. "Tell him that I say I need Levy to bring him down."

He cleared his throat, and then bellowed, _"LUIGI WANTS YA AND THE BOOK LADY TO COME DOWN."_

"Lucy!" she moaned, "My name is Lucy!"

Wendy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips and Erza, much to Lucy's surprise, knelt down to her level. In a flash, Natsu was pushing Lucy out of the way and taking her place, the look of a protective older brother on his irritable face, as if he didn't trust the scarlet-haired woman to not hurt the already frightened girl.

Erza ignored him. Instead, she smiled gently. "It is an honor to meet you, Wendy. I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet, and this is Lucy and my friend, Gray Fullbuster. I apologize for our rude stares, you gave us quite the shock."

Wendy flushed. "At least Natsu didn't think you needed to be killed," she admitted with a shrug, leaning closer to whisper with a sly smirk, as if already recognizing what would happen. "He threatened to kill Lucy when she found us because he didn't trust her."

" _Did_ he," Erza murmured, glaring right out at the older one, who flinched under her terrifying gaze. He edged back a few steps, tugging Wendy with him, and Erza didn't hesitate before grabbing him by one of his horns, giving his head a small shake. "Be nice, and perhaps you and Gray could be the best of friends!"

"S-sure," he stammered, though he sent a glare at the irritated Gray underneath her arm.

Lucy shivered. Wendy was a sneaky little person, she decided then and there before turning to face an embarrassed Levy and a half-naked Gajeel, who froze under the look Erza turned on him.

"Lucy," Erza began, and the blonde exchanged an exasperated look with Gray, who had already begun to shed his shirt. She made a quick motion, and he swore quietly, hurrying to fix it before Erza noticed. "I do believe that there's another improperly dressed man in your house."

"...shit," Gajeel muttered. He copied Natsu, taking a few steps back and looking ready to flee before shooting Levy a glare as she struggled to stifle her laughter. "Shut it, Shrimp, it ain't that funny."

Levy huffed at the nickname, but decided not to comment.

"Sorry," Lucy said apologetically, "Levy was just taking him to where I put the clothes to get a shirt on. Right, Gajeel, Levy?"

"Right," Levy agreed hastily, grabbing Gajeel's thick arm and tugging him towards the door. "Come on, Gajeel, let's get you a shirt- _Gajeel_ ," she added sweetly when he dug his heels in and refused to move, a dark look in his crimson eyes. He paused, however, when she swore and shook her suddenly bleeding hand out. "Damn, those are sharp!"

Erza was immediately distracted. "...Those are actual...scales?"

Gajeel glanced her way. "Uh...yeah? What'd ya think they were, lady? Fuckin' decorations?"

"Then this idiot's horns and stuff are bone?" Gray, copying the scarlet-haired woman, reached out to lightly shake Natsu by one of the horns, and then snapped his hand back when Natsu snapped irritably at him with his teeth.

Lucy looked to Wendy for answers; the young girl shrugged and touched her own feather-like structures on her wrist. "I'm not sure if they're truly a part of us...I think so, because they grew with us. Natsu's horns were a lot smaller when I got here."

"The scales definitely get to be more plentiful as I get older," Natsu added thoughtfully. "Gajeel's a freak though, so we don't know 'bout him."

"You're the one with the fuckin' horns, Salamander," he snarled, "So shut the hell up."

"O _kay_ ," Levy said, carefully kicking at Gajeel's shins. He looked amused by her attempts to move him. "You. Shirt. _Now_."

"Do as she says," Erza ordered with a scowl.

Gajeel grumbled irritably, something about Erza not scaring him, though he willingly left to fetch a shirt. Levy watched after him, relieved that he was going to do it without her having to cut her fingers trying to drag him. Hurrying over the sink to rinse her hands off of the blood there and wrapping them in a towel, she flushed. "I'm sorry that we had to lie to you guys…"

"Nah," Gray said, waving her apology off. "We get it. I'd be lying, too. If there were weirdos like this moron here hanging around my place."

"The hell did you just call me?" Natsu challenged angrily as he shoved his face aggressively near Gray's.

"You heard me," Gray spat back, practically nose to nose with him. He scowled, and Lucy rolled her eyes as his fingers deftly plucked away his shirt somehow. His dark eyes were ablaze with rage as Lucy cleared her throat.

"Um, Gray? Do you want Ur sending you back for some new clothes?"

"Wha- _damn it_!" He hurried to rebutton his pants before Erza, who'd been gently touching the feather-like structures on Wendy's arm, noticed, and Natsu cackled like some kind of imp. Grumbling, he shot her a teasing smirk. "So...donating clothes, eh?"

She looked away. "It wasn't like I could tell you that I had this guy here," she admitted, jerking her head at Natsu.

"Hey. Luigi." Natsu spoke up again, and Lucy screeched in horror at what he was doing. The stove had been lit, flames roaring from the top of it, and he eagerly dug into the flames with ease, as if he was enjoying them. "This is pretty good. How do I do it again?"

"You don't!" Lucy wailed, flying over to fix the problem.

Natsu lit himself on fire with ease to keep her away from his new found source of food. "Hey! No, I want to eat it!"

"I…" Gray was lost, and Levy came over to pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," she sighed, "You'll get used to it. Wait until Gajeel starts trying to eat the silverware."

* * *

It seemed like hours before Natsu had calmed down enough to douse his flames and Gajeel was no longer hungry enough to go for the nearest spoon. Erza had watched all of the commotion in a curious way, one hand on Wendy's shoulder - she'd grown attached to the girl almost immediately - and the other on Gray's to keep him from joining in the fray.

Lucy had shouted herself hoarse trying to get Natsu to leave the stove alone, and Levy had nicked her fingers more than once in her attempts to pull the silverware out of Gajeel's steel-trap jaws.

Both men were grouchy and irritable by the time they were all peacefully resting in the living room, and Natsu kept exchanging insults with Gray, but Levy and Lucy were relieved to see that nothing had gone to shambles just yet.

Natsu ravenously tore into a cookie that Levy had yanked out of the pantry to occupy him before suddenly tilting his head, stopping in the midst of chewing. He hurried to finish suddenly, and then threw the package at Gray's face before darting off without telling them where he was going.

Lucy groaned, moving to follow him, but Wendy caught her wrist.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked, glancing at her.

"Mavis wants to talk with him alone," she mumbled,frowning. Her head was tilted, eavesdropping as best as she could, and Gajeel had stopped trying to get to a spoon that Erza ahd been using to dish out some soup. He, too, was listening, crimson eyes searching nothing.

Suddenly, his gaze darted to Erza with a wondering look. "Huh. He's talkin' to her 'bout you two newbies. Somethin' 'bout all of us having some kinda magic or another in our history."

"She knows we're listening," Wendy said sheepishly, giving up and returning to eating her soup. "Gajeel, you should stop so she can actually talk to him like she wanted."

"Yeah, yeah," he grunted. He suddenly snatched the spoon from Erza's fingers and took a rather large chomp out of it, ignoring the look on her face. "Oi, Wendy, ya wanna get our special snack out of the little cubby thing for us?"

She glanced at the others. "No," she admitted, but climbed to her feet anyways and slipped off. Lucy's jaw dropped when the girl came back, her arm laden with a plastic bag of bones. "Oh, my - you guys are _eating_ them?!"

"That's...interesting," Gray commented faintly, stunned, and Levy just stared with her lips parted in shock. Erza looked somewhat interested.

"It's...got something," Wendy mumbled, looking embarrassed. She set the bag down between she and Gajeel after sitting beside the larger man, careful not to mess up her own wing-like structures as she pried the bag open. "We get really sick if we don't have them for too long. Mavis has been somehow sending some our way. I don't know where she got them before you two showed up."

Gajeel plunged his hand into the bag and snatched out a large bone, not hesitating to crunch down on it, his strong teeth eagerly snapping it like a toothpick. "Not like it tastes good or nothin'. Got no choice to eat it. Part of whatever the fuck the bastard did to us."

"Well then," Lucy said shakily, "I'll start getting things with bones in it and we'll give them to you."

"Thank you," Wendy told her with a huge smile before nibbling delicately on the bone. "That would be nice. Mavis has to use a lot of strength to even pull herself out to talk to us…"

"May I ask who Mavis is?" Erza asked, tilting her head. Scarlet hair fell around her shoulders, and her eyes gleamed with curiosity. "I haven't heard of her before here."

"Oh!" Wendy beamed. "Mavis is amazing! She's Natsu's sister-in-law, and she's Zeref's wife, though he kind of made it so that she can barely leave the tree her soul resides in, but she's one of our favorite people!" A pause. "Lucy and Levy are nice, too, they're one of our favorites."

"Gihi," Gajeel said, gently ruffling her light hair. "Calm down there, 'fore you hurt yerself, Wendy."

Wendy giggled and Levy and Lucy exchanged a look. Lucy was glad that she hadn't called the police or brought in some kind of official people. She was growing fond of these strange people, who were probably far more human than she or Levy.

That excluded Natsu, of course.

She wasn't exactly sure about him.

It was nearly half an hour later that Natsu wandered back into the room, his eyes already latched onto the half-emptied bag of bones, and Gajeel snickered. "Watch this," he told them, and then growled, the sound rumbling and deep, "Salamander!"

His eyes locked on a bone that Gajeel grabbed out of the bag.

And then, Gajeel tossed it at him.

Natsu cackled and rocked back on his heels, eagerly catching the bone in his mouth like some sort of dog. Flames licked at the corner of his mouth for a brief moment before incinerating whatever was sticking out, letting ash sprinkle the wooden floors.

Gray roared with laughter, and Natsu flushed irritably upon realizing what had happened. He scowled furiously at Gray, and then Gajeel when the scale-clad man joined in with the laughter. "Shut up," he growled, grabbing the bag of bones from him before moving to sit on the floor near Lucy and Levy. The blonde arched an eyebrow as he grabbed a few and simply shoved them into his mouth, crunching down with sharp teeth with no care for the fact that he was eating bones.

The pink-haired man beside them hadn't even had a glimpse of a normal life, raised by his apparently insane brother. Wendy had barely had a chance after being taken as a child. Only Gajeel was aware that their situation was anything but normal, though Wendy seemed to realize that things weren't as they should have been.

Humming in thought under her breath, Lucy rested her head back and sighed heavily. "Anyways...thank you for the soup and what not, Erza. And thank you both for coming to visit us and forgiving us for lying to you about everything."

Gray flashed her a quick grin. "No worries, Lucy. I can see why you were shopping for weird clothes the other day. Had to make sure that this moron," he jabbed a thumb in Natsu's direction, "Was ready to look even more stupid than he already does."

"Shut up, I'm not the one stripping," Natsu mumbled, mouth full.

"What?" Erza turned - just in time to see Gray diving for his shirt, which had somehow ended up behind the couch they sat on. His pants had somehow become undone, and Wendy blinked a few times, as if startled.

"You know, Wendy," Lucy said suddenly, turning her attention on the girl. She succeeding in distracting Erza from the situation arising and Gray shot her a quick look of gratitude. "I didn't know if I should bring this up...but...your hair." She smiled nervously. "It's getting darker."

Wendy paused, and then grabbed a lock to examine it before musing, "Do you think so? It doesn't seem any different to me…"

"Gihi," Gajeel rumbled, "They ain't lyin', Wendy. Seems a bit darker, doesn't' it, Salamander."

"Yeah, maybe," he grumbled, teeth snapping another bone between them. Lucy flinched and he smirked, baring them after swallowing them.

"She's not alone," Levy said suddenly, "You used to have more scales along your cheeks, Natsu...and Gajeel, your scales aren't as hard as they used to be. Sharp, yes, but they flex whenever you move."

"Huh." Natsu touched his cheeks, and frowned when he realized that what she said was true, counting them as if he knew their usual number by heart. "Lost three of 'em."

Gajeel shifted his arm, studying his scales. "She ain't lyin'."

"Interesting," Erza murmured. "Perhaps eventually they will look as normal as you and I, Lucy?"

Natsu immediately puffed up in rage, his eyes glowing with anger as he spat a bit of fire her way. She jumped, startled, as he snarled, "We're just as normal as you, damn it! We're not some kind of freaks!"

"Natsu," Lucy barked out. He narrowed his eyes at her into angry slits, looking very much like she imagined a dragon _would_ look, and she met his gaze without a hint of fear. He'd already threatened to kill her. What else could he do? "That isn't what she meant, I'm sure."

"Forgive me for being rude," Erza muttered, agreeing with the blonde. "I didn't mean to offend any of you. I merely meant that perhaps if your appearances were to be more like ours, than we could take you out to places such as the forests around Magnolia, or even into town."

"That would be fun," Levy agreed, clasping her hands together. "Magnolia has a the festival soon...maybe they'll be good to go by then?"

"The Fantasia Parade, right? That'll be there?."

They all paused to glance at Gajeel in shock, and he shrugged. "Wasn't too long ago that I was dragged here. I remember it. Should be about this time. Got to be in it once, me and a friend. We had fun."

"Really?" Levy eagerly leaned forward, her eyes gleaming in excitement at this newfound information. "What'd you do?"

Gajeel shrugged again, looking away. "My old man and I had some stuff that was put in the parade. Wasn't that big a deal. Just had a float and what not. My friend came up to help me 'cause the bastard refused to do it with me."

Lucy's lips parted, and then clamped closed. "Your father...do you know if he's-"

"Dead," Gajeel said gruffly. "Died a year and a half after I was dragged here. Zeref showed me the newspaper. Apparently the sucker died in a nasty wreck alongside a pair of his friends One of those big trucks crashed and collided with his car head on. Killed a few others, too. He was killed instantly."

"Oh, Gajeel," Levy breathed, a look of understanding in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

He grumbled and muttered something under his breath about going to get some more food, climbing to his feet and storming away, clearly not in the mood for any more company.

It was silent for a few moments before Lucy glanced at her friend. "Levy...isn't…"

"Yeah," she murmured. "Same one. Anyways! Gray!" She smiled hugely, hiding her own grief with a bright look, and Lucy exchanged a knowing look with Erza. "Are Ur's sculptures going to be in the parade this year? You mentioned it…"

Gray gave an equally as large smile. "Yeah. Got ten of 'em going in, actually. One is mine and another is Lyon's, the rest are all hers. Got our own float and anything. Ultear and that friend of hers designed it for us. I decided to let she and Ultear show it off since Lyon's gonna be running around chasing after Meredy again and I kind of wanted to see the Heartfilia float again." The last part was said teasingly, and Lucy flushed.

Wendy's sharp eyes darted to Lucy. "...that's your name, right, Lucy?"

Lucy squirmed a bit. "Y-yeah, I'm not exactly some unknown person, you know? My family's been really wealthy for a few generations...and, err, it's probably going to be something trying to convince me to go back."

Natsu cocked his head, and Lucy fought back a laugh at the sight of his horns doing a complete tilt to the side. "You don't wanna go back?" he said in confusion. "Isn't that your real home, Luigi?"

Erza's eyes flashed with a hint of amusement. "Lucy's father is the head of the Heartfilia empire. They specialize in science and the likes, and they're one of the closest to royalty in the modern world."

Lucy gave a dry smile. "Sounds all nice. But when your father is a controlling man who lost all heart when his wife died and decides it's time for you to get married and start a family of heirs for his company, you kind of want a change of scenery, you know?"

Wendy looked startled. "Oh," she mumbled, though she didn't seem to understand what the blonde meant all that much. Still, she understood that it was bad, and simply closed her mouth rather than asking more questions, knowing that the conversation must be a touchy topic for Lucy.

Natsu's horns and head straightened and he grunted, "Still. Must be nice to be all rich and stuff. Not like you can do anything wrong."

Lucy's gaze sharpened. "I've been cut off, actually, thank you very much. I don't get a single piece of money from the Heartfilia bank account. I work in town as hard as I can with Levy to pay for this place. I earn my place in this world."

Erza patted her friend's shoulder, and then glanced a rather nice clock that had been hung on a wall. "It has been nice meeting your new friends, Lucy, Levy, but I believe Gray and I must take our leave. Ur wanted Gray back at a certain time...something about finding Ultear's clothes?"

Gray flushed an interesting shade. "Lyon," he growled as an answer, and Lucy cackled, recognizing his tone. He and Lyon would have been in an argument, and a petty thing that both did was hiding their sister's clothes and blaming the other. Somehow, Lucy knew that Ur knew the truth every single time, but it was still funny watching her make a pair of adults squirm in their place.

"Good luck," Levy giggled, standing and brushing herself off. "I'll close up behind you guys...want to go with me, Wendy? It's a lonely set of stairs."

Wendy giggled and hopped to her feet, self-consciously smoothing her hair down as best as she could. "Okay." She followed the others out of the living room and down the stairs, pausing only when Erza called out a farewell to them.

Natsu waited a moment before saying bluntly, "She know someone dead, too?"

Lucy threw a throw pillow at his head and then burst into giggles when it lodged between the spiraling horns. He scowled "viciously" and went to work on tugging it free. "Yes. Her parents died a few years back, in an accident. When a large vehicle struck another head on. Their car was the fifth to get into the wreck. Levy's mother was killed on impact, and she was forced to make the decision to pull the chord a few days later when her father's brain activity stopped."

"Dunno what that means, but okay." And that summed up that conversation; he wouldn't bring it up again, and he sure as hell wouldn't ask about it. Not even he was that rude.

There was a moment of silence between them, one of few, and peaceful, too.

And then Natsu went to work on tugging his shirt off, scowling as he managed to tear the fabric by accident on a horn. Lucy glared furiously at him, but he ignored the look in favor of spitting a bit of fire into the air, letting it cackle and sear at nothing in particular. "Sorry," he said suddenly. "About your psycho old man. Guess he and Zeref aren't all that far off from each other."

Lucy gave a dry smile. "I wouldn't hesitate to tell you that Zeref Dragneel would probably be executed should anyone find out about what he's done. The government's only so considerate when it comes to matters like this." A pause. "But thank you, Natsu. Levy and I _will_ protect you guys should anyone come and try to hurt you."

He smirked, and she thought he was teasing her when he said, "As if you'd be strong enough to handle whatever comes after us."

Lucy gave him a smug look, raising her chin proudly and sweeping her blonde hair over her shoulder as she retorted, "I think you'd be surprised, Natsu. I may have no physical strength, but if you're smart enough, it's very easy to avoid capture."

He shrugged, unable to say anything against such a fact.

* * *

 _Holy hell, I can't believe so many people like IT. But I'm glad you all do! Anyhow, information on various things and some fun moments. Things will take a very different turn in the next few chapters, as you'll soon see. I can't wait._

 _To those who thought of it: it is official. Levy's app is Mystic Messenger. 'Cause I like that app and dunno why I didn't think of it._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Dragondancer81, JadeOccelot, ThatOneFriend-3, TheAliceHuntt, kmmcm, silver light of, Knighthawk, NaLu and InuKag, Deathblow88, sassykitten1701, MirrorFlame, Lucifer's711, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Guest #1, LePengwen, TwinDragons0268, Fire and Ice, Zivyx, ele, roohoos, RandomAnimeNerd, quite-a-riot, FireShifter, Stephanie, Dracona of the Teen Legends, sarara18, Cher, TigerArrowgirl, and FairyTailFan!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	6. Chapter 6

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Lucy would never forget the look on the butcher's face when she asked that he give her any spare bones that she had. He gave her strange looks as he handed the bag of them to her, and then exchanged whispers with the next person he served, both staring at her back.

The blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder. _Mind your own freaking business,_ she growled silently as she made her way back to the car. She tossed the bag into the passenger seat, and then climbed in, taking a deep breath.

It had been a few days since Erza and Gray's visit and while they'd not come back since, Erza had called a few times. Lucy was suspicious that she was just making sure that they were still alive, but Levy thought she was merely curious about the health of the three residents that had been experimented on.

Throughout the time, Lucy's thoughts had been confirmed for certain.

They were losing their dragon features. Particularly noticeable on Gajeel, who'd actually started to lose the scales that coated him to the point that they could see skin on him. Wendy was close behind, the feather-like structures disappearing slowly and her lavender hair darkened to a near violet in color. Both were rather happy about it.

Natsu, who'd known nothing but the horns on his head, had looked frantic when he came sprinting through the massive stone building to demand what they were doing to make his horns so short.

Levy had snorted and told him that they were feeding him.

Lucy smiled to herself at the memory of Wendy's smile. It had been so big, Lucy thought her face would split out of happiness. Wendy was excited about the prospect of going into town. Natsu had expressed curiosity, but hadn't been all that interested.

Gajeel, on the other hand, had downright refused to enter Magnolia, growling on and off in the back of his throat about something that he wouldn't explain to anyone. He'd been in a sour mood for a while now, and had taken to hanging out in the upper floors, occasionally coming down in the middle of the night if the missing silverware was anything to go by.

Lucy groaned and started the car, resting her head back. "Ugh," she sighed, and then straightened, ready to drive out of town.

Until a knock on her window stopped her.

She immediately looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin at the pretty - and drunken - face pressed eagerly against the glass. Flushing, she rolled it down. "Cana," she scolded, "You scared the freaking hell out of me!"

She cackled in response, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. "Good. That means you're doing something wrong."

"You need to stop having a drink with Gray every evening," Lucy muttered.

Cana only laughed again. She propped a hand on her hip, cocking her head just barely. "Where you been? You and Levy haven't been by in a while. Everything going okay with that new place of yours?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Lucy reassured. "I just haven't had time, and you know she's too busy reading to pay attention to anything." Cana snorted her agreement at that, and then winked.

"Well," Cana told her. "You will be coming into the bar tonight, because someone wants to see you-"

"Is it the guy I broke up with?" Lucy demanded. "Is he pestering you? Tell him to screw off, I don't want anything to do with him after I caught him cheating-"

"No, no, actually, it's worse." Cana rubbed the back of her head. "Err, your father made an appearance last night, Lucy. He said that if one of us didn't get you there within the next few days, he'd shut the place down. The entire bar. Even though they haven't done anything wrong in there." She gave the young woman a sympathetic look when Lucy moaned and slammed her head against steering wheel. "I'm really sorry."

Lucy shook her head as she pulled her head back up. "It's not your fault, Cana," she sighed. She glanced up at the guilty woman. "I blame him because it's his fault. He's probably trying to bribe me into coming home or thinking that I'm going to agree to some kind of marriage that he's set up for me, you know?"

Cana gave a dry smile. "Well he took all of my good beer away. His body guard people drank the stuff."

"Sorry," Lucy repeated. "Let Makarov know I'll be there later this evening to deal with the situation, or Mira if he's not around."

"Done," she replied, reaching through the open window to ruffle Lucy's blonde hair. "We should have a party at your place sometime. It's big enough, ain't it?"

"More than big enough," Lucy laughed. "I'll talk with Levy. We'll see what we can do. Maybe we can pay you guys back for all the trouble by having a party, eh?"

"That'd be great!" Cana cheered, and then gave a wink and wave, turning to leave. "See you around, Lucy!"

Lucy waved after her and then rolled her window back up and buried her face in her hands, misery coming off of her in waves. Great. Her father was pestering people at the bar she hung out at because he couldn't figure out how to come to her house. How typical.

Sighing, Lucy shook her head and adjusted a mirror that she'd been bothered by.

She'd deal with it later.

* * *

The second she'd turned the car off, Wendy was throwing one of the heavy front doors open with ease, a brilliant smile on her face. "Lucy!" she called in greeting as the blonde stepped out of her car. She hesitantly hurried over and came to a stop beside her, tilting her head when Lucy pulled out the bag of bones. "What is that for?"

"You three weirdos," Lucy told her, affectionately ruffling the young girl's hair. The darkened strands tickled her fingers. "I figured that since you eat them, you might like me to bring you some more."

Wendy made a face. "I hate eating them, but they're like those cookies you showed me."

Lucy stifled her laughter. "Oreos? You hate eating them until you're eating them and then they're the most delicious things in the world?"

"Yeah." Wendy beamed, messing with a lock of hair for a moment before admitting, "Actually, I'm really glad you brought those. Gajeel ran off with the last of our stash. I think Levy went to hunt him down with Natsu."

"Finally," Lucy sighed. "I don't know what we did wrong with him, he used to be more willing to hang around than Natsu…and now Natsu's become more friendly than you almost."

"That's 'cause you gave him permission to beat up Gajeel and on top of it all, you gave him some fire to eat," she told the older woman with an embarrassed look. "I can just eat air and Gajeel can eat a lot of the metal we find, but Natsu doesn't know how to use that thing you showed us and it's hard for him to find fire."

"Oh," Lucy realized, startled. "Well I'm glad that Natsu's feeling a bit happier about everything. Anyways, let's get these bones inside...and then I've got to talk to Levy. I'm going out tonight, I'll have to break my promise about our movie, I'm sorry," she told Wendy guiltily.

Wendy frowned. "That's okay," she mumbled, though she sounded disappointed. "Levy said that Gray was stopping by earlier, so...you know. I'll see if he wants to play that game you showed us."

"That's a very good idea," Lucy praised. "And if it makes you feel any better, Wendy-chan, I really don't want to go. My father's threatening a bar that we like to hang out at if I don't go and speak with him, so…"

"Oh!" Wendy's eyes went wide. Understanding flashed across her face, and she smiled faintly. "That's okay, Lucy, we'll just watch our movie tomorrow or something." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and then gasped, "Oh, yeah! Lucy, look at my hair! It doesn't stick up anymore, it's flat like yours!"

Lucy beamed, gently picking up a lock of hair to examine it. "That's great, Wendy! I'm happy for you!" She smoothed the darkening lock down with a look of affection, grateful she'd never called the police about her newfound friends. "Come on, let's see if we can gain some more of Natsu's friendship with these bones, hm?"

"Yeah," Wendy giggled, stepping out of Lucy's way to let her get into the house. They stepped into the walkway, and Wendy closed the door behind her as she slid her shoes off. They were just climbing the stairs to the living room when there was a loud crash followed by a shriek of protest, and Lucy didn't hesitate to drop the bones and sprint forward. Wendy was close behind, eyes wide with confusion.

The sight they came across was in the middle of the empty portion of the living room much to Lucy's relief. So no furniture was being destroyed as Natsu and Gajeel tore viciously at one another, furiously fighting and trying to get the other to surrender as quickly as possible, blood flying when Gajeel's sharp iron scales slid dangerously across Natsu's flesh and when Natsu's horns nicked Gajeel's face.

Fire was exploding from Natsu's mouth as he tried to rip into Gajeel, who snarled back, his face quickly returning to its original iron-covered look.

Levy was pressed back against a wall, terrified, her lips parted in shock. Her clothing was ripped in one spot, her hair falling around her face. There was a gash on her cheek, and the second Lucy appeared, she began to make her way over slowly before sprinting into Lucy's arms with a sob. Lucy caught her friend tightly. "Levy, what happened?!"

"We...we were looking for Gajeel," she sobbed, "And he just appeared out of nowhere, Lucy, he just started-" She shuddered in terror. "Natsu...he showed up, thank the heavens, and he was...he helped me."

Wendy gave a grim smile. "We thought," she said nervously, looking extremely guilty as she folded her hands in front of her. "That they'd stopped…" Tears rose to her dark eyes as she lifted them to look at the pair of confused women. "G-Gajeel, he...he has moments. Where he just goes ballistic, you know? He doesn't understand anything, and he...he attacks anything and everything."

"Why wouldn't you two _tell_ us?!" Levy demanded, too upset to be careful or gentle towards the upset girl. Wendy flinched, biting her lip.

"I wanted you to like me," she sniffled. "And he...he's been okay for almost months now, I think, Levy! We thought that whatever was wrong was gone! Zeref used to give him something different than what he'd do to us, and we thought it was that! Once he stopped, we thought it was done!"

Lucy groaned, and then flinched when a blast of heat came flying their way. She dragged Levy and Wendy out of the way, and then looked back down at Wendy, who'd begun to cry, sobbing loudly and trying to apologize.

"Okay," Lucy said firmly, her voice trembling with the effort it took to remain calm. "Is there a time that they last for, these spells? Warning signs?"

"They can last for hours," Wendy choked out. "He gets aggressive b-before hand, starts yelling at us. He usually h-hates us."

"Levy," Lucy said, shaking her friend until she looked up. "Did he do any of that?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, "He was...he yelled at me for walking in a direction he d-didn't feel like going in earlier."

"Okay," Lucy muttered, taking a deep breath. She glanced over, wincing when she caught sight of the nasty gash that was leaking blood into Natsu's eyes. They looked like the very dragons they were apparently mutated to resemble. Feral and wild, no sense of control and determined to kill the other.

But Lucy could see the differences in the way Gajeel and Natsu fought. Natsu fought to pin him.

Gajeel sought to kill.

"There's n-nothing we can do," Wendy whimpered, wiping at her eyes with a shaking hand. "He goes like this for a while. Natsu...he d-deals with it. He's the one that, um, keeps him there. W-we should leave the room, it...it makes it worse."

"Right." Lucy grabbed Levy's arm and began to haul her to the hallway across the room, Wendy scampering to keep close. "Natsu!" she bellowed loudly over the noise. "We'll be at the tree!"

"Just shut up and leave already!" he barked back, wrestling to keep Gajeel from lunging for his throat.

Lucy couldn't blame him for the harsh words and simply yanked her friends through their large home.

They made their way to the tree that Mavis called home and simply sat there around it. Levy gently used whatever abilities the experiments had given her to heal Levy's cheek, wailing apologies the entire time, and continuing to do so until Levy told her to hush or she wouldn't get dinner, because _damn it_ she accepted the apology.

They relaxed in there for what felt like - and probably was - hours. _Finally_ , Natsu came staggering into the room, slicked with blood and exhausted. Levy had dozed off with Wendy, who was exhausted after helping the young woman, but Lucy shot to her feet, startled. "Natsu-"

He yawned and glanced her way.

"Natsu," she repeated, "Is Gajeel okay?"

"Yeah, knocked him out for a few hours." Natsu winced, lifting a hand and touching a bloodied stub on his head. Lucy gasped in shock, a hand clapping over her mouth. Natsu was missing a horn, she realized. A horn had been snapped off, leaving blood trickling down his face. He caught sight of her look and made a face. "What?"

"Your...your head," she breathed, hurrying over. Ignoring his growled protests, she reached up and grabbed his good horn gently, pulling his head down so that she could get a better look. He yelped, and then grumbled, letting her look. "Oh, my god, Natsu."

"It's fine," he argued with a groan, trying to smack her hands away without hurting her or getting blood on her, but she was having none of it. "It's not like I care about them or anything."

"That thing was _bone_." Lucy's voice trembled. "That must have _hurt_."

He shrugged, tugging to get free. "Well, yeah, but I didn't even notice 'cause I was trying to fend off this iron ass that wouldn't stop trying to throttle me." He paused, and then swore when he heard her sniffle. "You better not be crying, Luigi! I'm fine!"

"It's Lucy," she said fiercely, wiping at her eyes as she released him.

"Fine. No crying, _Lucy_."

She shook her head, biting her lip. She gave it a moment to breathe and calm down, and then lifted her gaze to his, quivering. "Natsu," she began, "Are you...are you sure that, um...you're okay? I can wake Wendy-"

"Nah, she's tired," he cut in, uncomfortably shifting his weight. He felt awkward, unhappy to be seen injured and bloodied. He looked _vulnerable_ for the first time since Lucy had found them, she realized. He was too tired to try and look fierce and hateful, too pained to put on a brave face.

"Well, can I at least help clean the cuts? I might be rich, but I know how to do that at least." She spoke quietly, doubting that he would be happy with her suggestion.

To her surprise, he sighed heavily. "I guess," he mumbled, "Just don't make 'em worse, or I'll tear your throat out."

"Thanks for the thank you, great and powerful dragon thing," she said sarcastically, but then waved for him to follow her, sparing a quick glance over her shoulder at her two friends. Neither had so much as flinched during their conversation.

So she left them there, leading Natsu down the hall to a small pantry that they'd shoved all of there first aid supplies into, grabbing a small package. Taking a deep breath, she ordered, "Kay, where's Gajeel? The living room?"

"Nah, I locked him in some weird room. Might have been Levy's." He snickered at the thought.

Lucy smacked his shoulder with care. "Jerk."

"Luigi."

"Natsu," she threatened, raising her fist, and he only grinned and said, "The living room's fine."

She made him sit on the couch when they reached it, and then sat beside him, ordering him to make a mental list of any injuries he had so that she could tend to all of them. She gave him a moment to do that and spread her supplies out before turning back to him and saying, "First things first: the horn."

"You can't do anything for it," he told her, but ducked his head anyways, letting her gently prod and poke at it, making sure that there weren't any other injuries on his head that neither knew about. She arched an eyebrow, and he continued. "It'll heal over. Bandages ain't gonna do anything for it."

"Then no bandages there." She dipped a rag into some disinfectant and apologized, "This'll hurt, I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Whatever." But when she pressed it to a scratch on his cheek, he seethed and ripped back, glaring accusingly at her.

"I told you," Lucy said with a roll of her eyes, earning a glare. And then she pressed forward anyways, ignoring his growled protests as she tended to the wounds that now decorated his body, gentle in every movement. When she'd finished, she glanced at the time and grimaced, making a face. "There, all done."

"Thanks," he mumbled, looking a little red in the face and more than exhausted. "I'mma go nap now...call if Gajeel wakes up."

"I'll tell Wendy to," she muttered back, cleaning up the supplies. She made a face. "I have to skip our movie tonight. Something came up and my father's threatening a place we like to go to if I don't show up, so…"

Natsu searched her gaze for a few moments before asking quietly, "You really don't like being all rich and stuff, do you?"

"No." She spoke firmly. There was no hesitation in her voice. "I enjoyed it when my mother was alive to keep Father in check, but when she was gone…" Lucy shrugged. "I hated it. Still do. He's probably going to want to guilt trip me into something or another. Threaten to have this place taken away, Fairy Tail closed down, whatever. I hate it."

Natsu's onyx eyes went wide, and Lucy took a good moment to realize that they were actually dark and not that crimson red he'd first had upon her discovery. "You wouldn't let him take the house away, right?!"

"He can't," Lucy replied, "We payed for it in full."

"Good." He let out a huge sigh of relief and then flopped back, careful not to knock his splintered horn as he closed his eyes. Natsu suddenly opened one again to peek at her, anxious. "You guys won't sell the place? Will you?"

"No plans on it." Lucy tucked some hair behind her ear as she stood. "We love it here. And we wouldn't just abandon you guys. As much as you and Gajeel seem to hate us, we're quite fond of all of you. And we wouldn't hurt Wendy like that." She gave him a smile, but a quietly said statement stopped her dead in her tracks.

"We knew that Zeref sold the place."

She glanced back and saw Natsu staring at her with sharp eyes, his entire body showing his nervousness. "What?"

"Zeref," he repeated. "Zeref told us that he was going to. He asked that we see what the people who bought it did and that he'd know how things were going if we showed up dead on the news." His eyes hardened furiously. "I hate him. I hate my brother. He didn't care that he was leaving us to starve for who knows how long."

Lucy licked her lips thoughtfully, and then said shakily, "You...you knew that...you lied to us?"

He shrugged. "Why wouldn't we?" He said it matter of factly. Like it didn't matter to him whether or not she was feeling betrayed by them. "We don't trust anyone until they prove themselves, so we stayed quiet about it. If we'd told you, you might have kicked us out. He said to get some kind of message to him, but we're not going to. Bastard. Like we'd turn on people who gave us food." He bared his sharpened teeth.

She took a moment to comprehend this and Natsu watched her warily, aware that he'd just said something that could very easily break the trust they'd received from the two women. Finally, she said raggedly, "Okay. Okay. I guess it doesn't matter so long as you guys don't do things like that again. And I want you to personally tell Levy. Or have Gajeel or Wendy do it."

Recognizing the seriousness from the way she said their names coldly, he nodded quickly. "Yeah." He tilted his head barely, and she wore a look of amusement at the sight of his horn tilting.

"Thank you for telling me, Natsu," she sighed, shaking her head and then leaving the room.

He watched her go curiously.

For all of his remembered life, he'd been there. In that dark space with Wendy and eventually Gajeel for company. Zeref had only come around to say hi when he wanted something, and Mavis' time had been limited.

He touched a finger to his sharp teeth and scowled, hating them.

It wasn't their fault - he, Gajeel, and Wendy anyways. Natsu knew that. They were as normal as Lucy and Levy. Even with Gajeel's little temper tantrums. It was Zeref who was the abnormal one. Who experimented like this on people? Or their brother for that matter?

Who told their experimented on brother to watch and see what these innocent people did when they inevitably found them?

He'd discovered he liked Lucy and Levy. They were strong in their own rights - particularly the blonde, who had still managed to forgive them for hiding such a thing. Who had fed them, bought them bones specially because she knew that they ate them. Who clothed them and gave them anything they wanted.

Lucy was kind despite her bitchy upbringing. Gajeel had informed him of that, and he found himself agreeing with the older man. She wasn't nice all the time, but she certainly wasn't the worst person. He quite liked the way she fearlessly yelled at them for causing too much noise.

And Levy wasn't bad either. Neither of them wanted to give them away. They protected them in their own way by not handing them over to people that would hurt them further.

And he'd make damn sure that they returned the favor.

He knew Zeref would come sniffing around again eventually. Zeref had practically admitted it. Natsu growled at the thought and glared up at the ceiling, scratching his chest carefully as he listened to Lucy explain to a tired Levy and Wendy that everything was alright.

They would protect the two women from anything Zeref sent their way.

Natsu was suspicious; he had the feeling that Zeref hadn't ended his experimenting like he'd said. He'd more than likely just taken it elsewhere and had lied to them. Natsu knew what Wendy and Gajeel didn't, too - they were the experiments that Zeref was most proud of. He'd put years of work into them and only weeks into others.

And it frightened him to think of what he'd do to Wendy if they went against him like he didn't think they would.

Natsu licked his lips and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

They had a lot of work ahead of them before they'd be entirely free of Zeref, but he was determined to do anything.

And he was sure Lucy and Levy would be, too.

* * *

 _What they were hiding has been revealed and we continue into the next chapter with mentions of Jude and what he wants to talk with Lucy about! Oh, and did I mention we have some new visitors soon? ;)_

 _To Elisha Silverpine, who asked about Rhith Vila stories...I have an idea for a sequel to NAIS, but as a senior focusing on scholarships (I got accepted into a choice college though, so that lessens stress!), an AP Lit & Comp class, and looking into having to get a job soon, I can't promise anything. Perhaps when I have more time!_

 _Thanks to reviewers (Sawakaze-Steph16, Zivyx, TheAliceHuntt, JadeOccelot, sarara18, Jakman505, Jakob Silverheart, Yorusorra, ThatOneFriend-3, FireShifter, dumamoja, FairyTailxFanGirl, TwinDragons0268, SapphireAmber, RandomAnimeNerd, LePengwen, Dragondancer81, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Elisha Silverpine, TigerArrowgirl, MirrorFlame, quite-a-riot, roohoos, and Sydneste!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_

 _No excuse me while I finish cleaning my room so I can continue reading one of my favorite books (Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare). Highly recommended series if you haven't read them!_


	7. Chapter 7

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Levy touched the scar that now decorated her cheek as she watched Lucy hug and bid Wendy farewell, her body clothed in a fancy scarlet dress with a slit that ran far up one leg. Her feet were clad in black stilettos, her hair piled on top of her head in a way that matched the idea of a sophisticated woman. She was smiling, her ruby lips curved up, and she added a friendly farewell to Natsu, who was watching from a bit off, looking lopsided with only one horn.

Lucy was off to war, and they were seeing her off with a wish for luck.

Lucy left soon after, and Levy propped her hands on her small but curvy hips. "Should Gajeel be okay to go and see now?"

Natsu gave her a look of utter shock. "He tried to kill you and you want to go and see him?" he demanded. "What the hell, woman?"

"It's not his fault." Levy pushed her blue locks out of her eyes. "Besides, he has injuries Wendy needs to see to, right? You can't just get him knocked out like that without hurting him. And you said that he can't remember anything he does when he's like that."

Wendy pressed her lips together, exchanging a nervous look with her pink-haired brother figure. "...I think she'd be okay," she admitted with a sigh. "But Natsu has to say it's okay, because he's in charge." This was added to Levy, who arched an eyebrow.

"He is?" she questioned.

"I am?" Natsu asked, looking just as bewildered as the blue-haired woman beside him. Levy rolled her eyes as he gawked at Wendy and then pushed past both of them.

"See ya," was all the bookworm called over her shoulder before hurrying down a hall and making her way towards the room that she'd claimed for herself. She huffed at the way Natsu had barricaded the door, and then went to work on hauling the several heavy beams in front of the door away. Moving them just enough to slip past, Levy peered curiously around her room.

To her relief, nothing had been utterly destroyed. The room was in pretty good condition despite the fact that a slightly crazed Gajeel had been thrown in. Her bed was even made, the covers folded just as neatly as she'd done earlier in the morning. Her folded clothes that had yet to be put away were still on top of her dresser, and her endless piles of books had remained untouched.

"Gajeel?" she questioned hesitantly, searching the dark room for the strange man. He'd snapped at her previously for using the respectful words she used with everyone, so she'd dropped it, but she found herself nervous about it now. It seemed strange to call for someone who demanded you act like you'd known them forever when you really hadn't known them that long.

It was soft, nearly inaudible, but she caught the sound of the growl that filled her ears. It was like a dog's - warning her off and to stay away, but she'd never been one to listen to such warnings.

Determined to wait out whatever tantrum he was having now, Levy grabbed the nearest book. It was a slim one, one that would take only hours to read. She didn't hesitate to start for the bed, tossing the book onto it with a huff. She'd wait it out, she mused silently.

Before she could hop onto the bed, however, something grabbed her ankle and yanked her harshly to the ground. Levy didn't even have time to yelp before Gajeel was there, baring his teeth viciously and glaring at her, half-returned talons digging viciously into her flesh. "Go," he gritted out angrily, "away."

"No," she retorted, kicking at him until she was released. She scooted back, a shiver of fear racing down her spine at the dark look of those crimson eyes as they glinted from beneath her bed. "This is my room, thank you very much, and I have every right to be here. You can stay under there, if you want. I'm going to read my book."

Levy tried to hide the trembling in her limbs as she brushed herself off after standing, nearly collapsing as she hauled herself onto the bed. Her ankle gave a sharp pain, and she hoped he hadn't twisted or sprained it in his determination to scare her. She made herself comfortable, very aware that the man she'd come to check on was hidden beneath her, and simply opened her book, humming under her breath as she began to read.

She'd already read the book - finished it the day before, actually - but he needn't know that.

Gajeel seemed to be stunned that she'd ignored his demands that she leave, simply remaining where he was in silence for quite some time before she heard the shifting and scratching of scales on the floor. When he emerged, she pretended not to notice, simply turning the page and ignoring the shadow in the corner of her eye.

If he was going to be a jerk, then so be it.

She'd just return the favor.

Levy licked her lips as her hazel eyes roved the page, scanning through the words with ease. She was more than aware of the piercing stare that wouldn't leave her, perfectly fine to continue irritating Gajeel until he went back to being the rather annoyingly teasing person he'd been not too long ago.

She'd truly enjoyed his presence until his aggressive snaps had begun to come about. His constant comments about her height pissed her off, and he knew it, resulting in more. But it wasn't rude comments like some people made.

So at least there was that.

Suddenly, Levy's phone began to ring. Curious, she put her book down, still ignoring him, and squirmed to dig it out of her front pocket. She checked the caller ID, and then lifted it to her ear, answering it immediately.

"Hey, Jet," she mused, "What's up?"

"Weren't you supposed to come in and take over at noon, Levy?" He didn't sound annoyed or even upset. He was simply stating a fact, curious about why she wasn't there at the shop that _she_ owned. "It's nearly six."

"...damn," she swore, groaning in frustration as she realized he was right. "Sorry, sorry, I was...busy. I got caught up in some matters. You know, new house stuff. It was weird. Lucy will tell you about it after her visit to Fairy Tail...there was that, too, she got dragged to the place. Her father's threatening to put it out of business again."

Jet sighed heavily, amused with her. "No excuses, remember?" he teased, but then added, "You can make up for it by opening the shop tomorrow."

"Done." Levy glanced up finally when Gajeel snorted, giving a cough to catch her attention. "I gotta go - there's an annoying issue that I have to deal with. Catch you tomorrow for our usual lunch at noon with Droy, right?"

"Damn straight," he agreed before bidding her farewell and hanging up.

Levy hung up and then turned a rather nasty glare on the scale-clad man, who was standing beside the bed with his arms crossed and a cranky look on his face. "Can I help you?" she mused.

"The hell is wrong with you?" he finally demanded. "You're fuckin' weirder than us. And we're pretty freakin' weird, shorty."

Levy scooped her book back up and opened it again, flipping through the pages in thought. He plucked it from her, throwing it over his shoulder despite her outraged cry. "Just because I'm not a rude person does _not_ make me weird." Levy glared at him, and then both looked up when the smallest trace of voices trickled under the door.

Gajeel cocked his head. "...that stripper friend of yours is here."

"Gray." Levy scrubbed a hand down her face. "Damn. I was hoping he wouldn't show up for a while yet…" She sighed softly and then finally slid from her bed, brushing her thighs off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have company to entertain. Let me know when you're done being a complete and total ass, okay?"

His head jerked in surprise before he purposely tripped her as she tried to step past him and out the door. Levy swore as she stumbled and then caught herself. She spun to give him a nasty glare that made him snicker.

"Whatever," she growled and stormed out. Gajeel trailed after her, and she had to fight a smile when he practically clung to her shadow.

At least he wasn't being so harsh and cruel anymore.

He blinked when they entered the living room and then gave a huge grin when he saw that he'd broken off one of Natsu's horns. "Gihi," he laughed, "You look so freakin' lopsided, Salamander!"

Natsu abandoned his taunting of the half-naked Gray immediately to blast fire in his direction, angry. "Shove off," he spat, "It's your fault!"

"Natsu!" Wendy moaned, " _Stop_ , you'll hurt someone with that fire!"

Gajeel didn't look bothered as flames washed over his scales. It was almost as if they were melting them off, actually, because in seconds, half of the scales had disappeared, revealing skin. Crimson eyes darted down, as if he had realized this, and he grunted in acceptance.

"That was fast," Levy said after a moment before beaming. "Hey, Gray. Sorry that Lucy had to skip out...her father's being a pain again. You know how that works."

Gray gave a nod, understanding crossing his face. "Yeah. No worries, I'm not too concerned about it. She'll handle him, she always does." He awkwardly lifted up a small package. "Ur sent a housewarming present. Ultear added to it. Where do ya want it?"

"Just go put it on the coffee table, I'll take a look in a sec," Levy laughed, giving him a warm smile. "How is Ur? Doing good? Lucy and I haven't been by in a while to say hello to her…"

"She's good, finally got rid of that stupid thing on her leg," he said cheerfully, going to do as she'd said. He tugged thoughtfully at the buttons on his shirt as he did so. Natsu cackled as he seemed to subconsciously yank his shirt from his shoulders, looking devilish with his onyx eyes glinting and horn sticking above his head, even if it was shorter than it had been hours before.

"So what the hell happened to the matchstick?" he asked. "Could have sworn he had two horns last time I came…"

"Stupid Iron Freak over there did it," Natsu gritted out, glare darting between both of them without care for the fact that Levy was claiming he was over dramatic. "Bastard went psycho again."

"Shut up," Gajeel said grumpily before leaving to search for something to eat, hungry after the tantrum he'd thrown earlier in the day. Levy watched him leave with an amused look on her face, blue hair hanging in her eyes. She turned to Wendy with a smile. "Did Lucy manage to get us a movie before she had to leave?"

Wendy shook her head. "No," she told her, shyly smiling at Gray when he gave her a friendly grin and ruffled her wild hair. "She said he'd help me choose one. But she said it can't be rated R. Or something like that."

"Damn," Gray sighed. "There goes all of the good ones."

"The hell is rated R?" Natsu asked. "What does that mean, book lady?" He turned slanted onyx eyes on her, capturing her where she stood in a curious look.

She recognized the mocking look and stamped on his foot, earning a cry of pain for her efforts. "Rated R," she said to Wendy, "Is for people over the age of seventeen. It has violence and...other things."

"Ooh, good for me," Natsu boasted. "Let's do it."

"I'm only fourteen," Wendy admitted. "I think. I'm not sure. That's what Zeref said."

"...maybe we'll let you watch them at a later time," she said kindly. "Go help her, Gray, I want to drag Gajeel back to watch with us and this is gonna take us a hot minute. Come on, Natsu, you have my permission to cause bodily harm to Gajeel if he doesn't cooperate."

"Yes!" Natsu cheered, pumping a fist into the air and following her out of the living room.

"They've lost their minds," Gray whispered to Wendy, looking faintly horrified by what the young woman had said. "The other two have completely destroyed Lucy and Levy's minds."

Wendy only shrugged her shoulders.

"Welcome to my everyday life," was her only response.

* * *

Anyone who saw Lucy knew she meant business as she stepped into the tavern, her dark eyes roving for her father. There was not a single person that was surprised to see her; Cana had told the usual visitors about what was going to happen.

Not seeing her father quite yet, Lucy strode over to the bar, heels clicking. Mirajane Strauss was there, her silver hair flowing loosely over her shoulders and her hands holding a glass that she was drying. The silver-haired woman called a greeting as she approached. "Hello, Lucy," she said pleasantly. "The usual for when someone important stops by?"

"Yes, please," Lucy sighed. She leaned on the bar as Mirajane poured a glass of champagne, eyes watching the actions curiously. Mirajane handed it over when she was done, and Lucy took it eagerly, tipping her head back to sip at it. "Thanks, Mira."

"No problem." Mirajane leaned on the bar beside her and searched her gaze. "...Something happened."

"No," Lucy laughed. "Nothing did. Just the normal stuff."

"Liar, I know when you're lying, so stop." Mirajane gave her a scolding look as she went back to drying the glass, setting it aside before reaching for another. "Something happened. Did you meet a guy you want to date?"

She made a face. "...I met a guy, but the idea of dating is a foreign concept to both of us. A _permanently_ foreign concept." Technically, she'd met two guys and a girl, but whatever threw Mirajane off the scent…

She would take it.

Lucy sipped at her drink again. "He's kind of psychotic, actually."

"Well that's lovely," Mirajane hummed and then swirled away with a wave to help another person that had approached the bar.

Lucy settled onto a bar stool with a hum, her dark eyes drifting around to watch the other occupants until someone suddenly cleared their throat, catching her attention. She wanted to curl up and die when she recognized the owner of the place.

"Hello, Makarov," she said faintly.

"Lucy," he greeted warmly. His eyes were amused. "How are you? We haven't seen you or Levy around here in quite some time."

"We've been moving," Lucy explained. "Huge new house that is kind of beat up from years of neglect. Previous owner had some weird things in there."

"Weird things? Nothing too alarming, I hope," he said with a frown, and Lucy felt a flash of adoration for the elderly owner of the bar. He'd been a father unlike her own, and she appreciated the kindness with which he treated anyone who came in. It was unusual, and something she appreciated a lot.

And it was for that reason that she hesitated in lying to him. "Well…" she said quietly, "There's...strange doesn't even begin to cover what we found in there, Makarov. It's horrible. I mean, they're not bad, but-"

"They?" Makarov looked about ready to ask for more information before something caught his eye. "Ah, it looks like your father has arrived...we'll continue our conversation later. Anything you wish to confide will be safe with me unless it is a danger to your health," he promised, and then patted her arm before hopping down from the bar stool.

Lucy smiled after him, and then turned to meet her father a s he strode over. If she looked out of place, then there was no way he didn't. He acted out of place, too, making it obvious that this kind of place wasn't the kind he usually came into. His eyes were as sharp as ever, harsh and unforgiving. "Lucy," he said stiffly.

Lucy smirked and chugged the rest of her champagne before calling Mirajane back to get some more. "Hello, Father. You wanted to talk?"

"Somewhere more...private, yes." He eyed the drunkenly shrieking Cana with a distasteful look that Lucy ignored. She waved for him to follow her, and she was grateful that she'd already called for a spare storage room to be used. Mirajane slid a glass her way as she passed and she called a word of gratitude before sliding into the room.

"Okay," she said firmly. She kicked the door shut and then leaned against it. "What the hell do you want? You never want to just chat, so cut to it. I'm missing my weekly movie night with Levy and Gray for this."

This earned her a withering look. "You'll refrain from making such stupid remarks, Lucy. I'm demanding that you stop this...nonsense. You've purchased a house with that friend of yours. Neither of which are befitting of the Heartfilia name-"

Lucy cut him off with a cold smile, her dark eyes betraying the fury she suddenly felt towards the man before her. How dare he! He had no right to be ordering her around in such a way!

Lucy leaned her hip lightly against the door, ready to leave if she got seriously tired of his antics. Her lips pressed together, she said icily, "And why should I care? Do you really think I give a damn, Father? I'd love to see your empire crumble from beneath you so that you can see what others go through." Her gaze softened. "I love you, as much as I did before you turned into a heartless bastard when Momma died." He scowled. "But this is ridiculous."

She waved at the space around her, tilting her head a fraction. "Most parents would be happy that their child is happy. Can't you do the same?"

As if he hadn't heard her, he snapped, "You'll be out of that house in a week, Lucy, or I'll have it torn down." She tensed a fraction, thinking of the trio of dragons within it. Unlike Levy, they couldn't leave without being stared at and gawked at.

"No," she retorted. "And I will call the cops on you for making threats against me, remember that."

Furious, she reached for the door knob, only for her hand to be caught in a bruisingly tight grip. "You don't know," he growled in her face as she glowered up at him. "You have no idea about the horrors that have happened in that house, Lucy. If your name was to become tainted with the thoughts of that place, you'll drag down everything that your mother and I worked for."

Lucy ignored the pain and pop of her wrist as she yanked it free and shoved her face aggressively near his. "I know exactly what's gone down in my house and I don't give a damn. Leave Fairy Tail and my friends alone."

Jude Heartfilia gave her a long look that made her more nervous than the painful grip he'd had her in. "...if you've heard of it, than you'd best leave while you can. Your room is still there in my mansion. I don't care if you come and go as you please. Don't drag the family name down with you." And then he was gone, pushing past her with a dark look on his face.

Lucy took a shuddering breath when he was gone, dropping to sit in the open doorway. Mirajane waited until Jude had left the tavern before rushing around the bar with anxious blue eyes. "Lucy," she began, but Lucy held a hand up to silence her as she took a deep breath.

"I'm okay," Lucy whispered shakily. She furrowed her brow, studying her swelling wrist. She didn't think he'd meant to grab her so roughly. For once, he hadn't been attempting to force her into a marriage, or drag her back to the Heartfilia Estate.

He'd seemed honestly worried for the first time since her mother's death.

And that concerned her almost more than his threats to tear down the house.

* * *

By the time Lucy finally walked through the door, Levy was about ready to throttle the three antsy dragons. Gray was right there with her, though Wendy didn't seem to bother him as much.

Levy supposed it was kind of sweet when Wendy and Natsu darted over to stand at the top of the stairs and call greetings to Lucy. She silently wondered what had changed with Natsu to turn him into someone who was so friendly. He'd been infinitely friendlier to her, too. Gray was another story.

Levy didn't think she'd heard so many curses between two people in her life.

She kind of wanted to get them together on a video game console and see what happened.

Lucy climbed to the top of the stairs with a look of exhaustion, leaning heavily against the railing. "Hey," she murmured, touching Wendy's hair with the faintest of smiles. It held none of its usual kindness, only exhaustion. Levy narrowed her eyes and demanded to know what had happened.

Lucy touched her wrist thoughtfully and Levy's eyes widened when she realized that it was bruised, turning several shades of black, blue, green, and everything in between. "What happened?!"

Natsu's sharp onyx eyes zoned in on the injury and a low growl rumbled in his throat. Wendy reached for it to try and help, but Lucy pulled her hand away with a grimace of pain.

"I think he dislocated something, to be honest, but I'm not sure. He might have broken it," Lucy sighed. Rubbing her temple with her good hand, Lucy told them, "He wasn't...trying to drag me home like normal. He wanted me to leave the house so I didn't drag down the family name...but I think he was legitimately concerned, Levy. Not just about the name, but about me. I think he knows about these three."

Natsu perked up. " _What_?" he rumbled. "Where's the Iron Freak, he'll wanna hear this...GAJEEL!" he roared. Lucy slammed her hand over her ear and used her shoulder to try and protect the other one. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"He got annoyed with the insulting going on," Levy explained.

"Can you not be so loud?" Lucy moaned, grimacing. She turned her eyes on Gray as he finally spoke up, walking over and gingerly taking her wrist in his hand to look at it. "How many people know something about this place? What the hell is wrong with them for not stopping it?"

"Gajeel said that the Heartfilias have payed for stuff like what Zeref did," Wendy said softly. "Did your family help pay for us?"

Everyone fell silent. Lucy's dark eyes snapped wide with shock, and then acceptance. "From the sounds of it…"

"Pretty damn sure they must have," Gajeel grumbled as he staggered into the room. He looked sleepy, his eyes blinking blearily. Lucy guessed he must have been taking a nap of sorts. "Couldn't have afforded that stuff on his own. Don't think he had a real job."

"Great," Lucy said with a hysterical laugh, tears rising in her eyes. She threw her hands up and then hissed in pain. "It keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? Holy hell. Next thing I'll find out is my mother isn't the goddamn saint I thought she was!"

"Calm down," Gray sighed, touching her arm. "Ur knew Layla, remember? She said she was one of the nicest people she ever met. I doubt she had anything-"

Natsu squinted at Lucy, cutting Gray off. "...she look like you?"

Everyone turned to look at him. The pink-haired dragon studied the blonde cautiously.

"Lucy looks exactly like her mother," Gray confirmed, suspicious. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I saw her once. When I was really little. Years and years ago. She was really nice to me and read me a story and stuff. She brought something tasted great."

Lucy's struggling brave expression crumpled into one of horror and then into grief. When she burst into sobs, Gray squeezed her shoulder and Wendy tried to cuddle close while Levy looked on in sympathy.

Gajeel and Natsu exchanged a look.

Natsu didn't think he'd ever felt guilty about something that wasn't his fault.

* * *

 _Sorry about the no update last weekend! I didn't want to update on Christmas Eve. Was hangin' out watching Christmas movies. ANYWAYS! I'm so excited for the next chapter._

 _Thanks to reviewers (JadeOccelot, ThatOneFriend-3, FireShifter, Jakman505, FairyTailxFanGirl, Dragondancer81, sarara18, PinkFireandGoldenStars, roohoos, Leahcar-Soutaichou, quite-a-riot, TheAliceHuntt, LePengwen, Guest#1, RunningWithTheRiptide, FairyTailFan, Compucles, Jinx, Riverdrum, MirrorFlame, Me, PuppyLoveCharm, TigerArrowgirl, NaLu and InuKag, RandomAnimeNerd, and GrumpyCatWriter101!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	8. Chapter 8

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

"How are you doing?"

Lucy glanced up from her book to see a quiet Levy standing behind the couch. She'd draped herself over it and was studying her friend with a worried look. Lucy gave a faint smile in response. "I'm fine," Lucy promised.

"Good." Levy smiled a fraction. "I was worried about you. So were the trio of weirdos, though I doubt two of them would admit it." She folded her arms and studied Lucy for a moment. Lucy arched an eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes.

"Alright. Where are the three troublemakers?" Lucy set her book aside with a suspicious look. "Wendy's usually hanging around and Gajeel stalks you like no tomorrow."

Levy flushed and then cleared her throat awkwardly. "They asked if they could go explore the property around the house so I gave them the clear to do it." Lucy looked at her in horror. "What? They'll be back for food later," she said defensively.

"True." Lucy rubbed her temples and then gave a groan of pain. Her wrist hadn't improved and Lucy had refused to let Wendy heal it, claiming that for the girl to use her abilities on her was cheating other people out of the pain they had to go through. "I guess it's not a big deal then. So long as they're not still missing tomorrow morning…"

"Nah. You should have seen the look on Natsu's face when he got smacked by a leaf the second he stepped outside though." Levy giggled. "It was hilarious."

Lucy smiled to herself and rested her head back. "I'm glad we decided to not call the police. They're good people, even if the two boys are idiots…"

"I'd say," Levy laughed and then rocked back on her heels. "Well, I'm going to bed. Let me know in the morning if we have some missing dragons to find, alright?"

"I will," Lucy promised, and then settled down with her book after bidding her friend good night. Levy slipped off without another word, only giving a small wave.

Lucy sighed softly and went back to reading, her eyes following the words on the page. She drew the blanket she'd brought over her shoulders and then smiled happily, content in the silence of the house.

* * *

Lucy wasn't sure at first on what woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head, squinting across the darkened room at a clock they'd set up. But it was too dark to see, and she pulled her phone out afterwards. Lucy yawned.

It was early in the morning, nearly two. She'd fallen asleep reading, apparently, something she hadn't done in quite a while since she'd started sleeping more. She thanked the stress of the house for that.

A sound filled her ears, a faint crash.

"They come in and cause problems again?" Lucy mumbled to herself, drawing the blanket around her shoulders and standing. She shuffled through the dark room in bare feet, using her phone as a flashlight. She made her way down the hall past Levy's closed door, to where the tree rested.

"Natsu?" she called tiredly. "Gajeel? Wendy?"

When she reached the room, she paused, stopping dead in her tracks.

Two figures stopped dead in their tracks.

Lucy froze, too, shocked to see them there. There was an odd moment in which the trio all stared at one another.

And then Lucy whirled on her heel and scampered back the way she'd come, swearing under her breath when she heard a barked command and footsteps pounding after her. She swept into the living room and dining room with a gasp of panic when a hand caught her by the shoulder and hauled her back.

"Damn, you're fast," a voice muttered in her ear.

Judging in the dark was hard.

Judging where to nail someone with a kick in the dark was shockingly easy.

He dropped with a yelp of pain, snarling in a way that told her he wasn't entirely human. She bolted as fast as she could, wondering desperately if the trio had come back inside yet. When she reached Levy's door and saw the other person jogging in her direction, she burst into Levy's room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Levy jerked upright in her bed and blinked blearily in the dark. "Who is it?"

"Sh!" Lucy gasped, pressing a finger to her lips. "Hide in the blankets, make it look like you're just a bunch of pillows!"

Levy did as Lucy ordered, sensing the urgency in her voice. Her eyes were alarmed as she slid beneath the blankets.

Someone kicked the door sharply. "C'mon, open up. We know you're in there, Blondie."

Lucy said nothing, wishing there was a lock on the door.

"You've got three seconds before I turn into the goddamn big bad wolf. One... two…"

He inhaled sharply.

Lucy distantly remembered Natsu letting loose a gust of flames that melted a portion of stone.

She dove to the floor just as a beam of white light slammed through the wood. It splintered and turned into ash around her. The man climbed in through the hole and Lucy thought he could see perfectly fine.

"There we go. See, Rogue? Told ya there wouldn't be problems."

"You're being too cocky, Sting," the other one said lowly, breathing in deeply. "Besides. We haven't found him yet."

Lucy shrieked when she was grabbed by the ankle and picked up with ease. Hanging upside down, she struggled and flailed, not caring if her head cracked open on the hard stone. He held on tight.

Levy didn't make a sound.

That is, until the second person stalked past the first and suddenly yanked the blankets away. Levy shrieked and threw herself to the other side of the bed, but he moved to quickly and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, dragging her back.

"Let go!" Lucy hissed furiously, aiming to kick Sting in the face. He grabbed her other leg, and she contemplated how hard it would be to bite someone in the leg. It had been a while since she used her name, she knew, but she decided to spit it out anyways. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, and-"

"Oh, shut it. We know who you are, Miss Heartfilia." Lucy couldn't see his face in the darkness of Levy's room, but she could sense the grin on his face as well as the angry intent. He carefully dropped her, making sure she didn't hit her head. Before she could try to do anything, however, she was stopped by a foot landing on her chest, trapping her there.

Lucy wordlessly glared up at him, hatred lining every part of her.

How dare he invade her home and threaten them like this-

"Now," he growled, glaring down at her. Something glinted on his face as he spoke, glowing softly in the darkness. "You're going to answer some questions for me, and if you don't, my friend's gonna make sure yours suffers a little."

He stated this fiercely, a low rumble in his throat, but something told Lucy that he didn't exactly _like_ what he was threatening.

Still, not willing to risk Levy, who was giving Rogue a surprisingly large amount of problems, she stilled.

"Good. Where's Natsu Dragneel?"

"Don't know," Lucy said icily. "Out. I think."

Not a lie.

Wendy had mentioned that she and the two males with her could sense the lies that were told. Whether it be through their racing heart, their panicked scents, whatever, they could.

And Lucy got the feeling these two were the same way.

"Okay, let's try this again." Lucy wheezed, scrabbling to shove him off as he leaned his weight on her. Her ribs groaned at the heavy pressure. "Where _exactly_ do you _think_ Natsu Dragneel is, Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy fought to come up with an idea of how to keep them hidden in the back of her mind. How to lie, how to lie… "Gone," she gasped finally. "He's gone, I think… They went to explore the property, but they should have been back hours ago. They left. Abandoned us to intruders like you."

They wouldn't leave. Lucy knew that. Levy knew that.

These two didn't.

The look of annoyance on Sting's face gave her some satisfaction. "Seriously? You really think they just ran off? Well that's a pain in the goddamn ass. We're gonna have to hunt 'em down now, Rogue."

Lucy spared a look at the other - and then noticed what was piled beneath Levy's bed. There were various objects, shoved there to make room for Levy's books while she organized them onto their shelves. Levy had always been bad about that; she was constantly losing possessions because of it. Lucy had scolded her about it before, but now...she appreciated it.

Because only inches from Lucy's head was a steak knife. It was one from their kitchen - Lucy had even been looking for it recently. Levy had been using it to unpack it looked like.

Levy's hazel eyes widened a fraction when Lucy lifted her gaze to study her. She looked confused, as if she recognized that Lucy was going to try something, but wasn't sure what.

Lucy turned her gaze back on Sting. She went over her choices, hands shaking as she tried a final time to shove his foot from her. He ignored her effort, arguing with his friend about what they needed to do. So, quick as a fish, Lucy darted a hand out and wrapped her fingers over the sharp blade, ignoring the way it nicked her.

And without hesitation, Lucy plunged it up to the hilt in Sting's thigh.

She felt sick when she thought it scraped bone.

He gave a cry of agonized pain and sprang back on one foot, toppling over when he dared to put weight on it. He hit the ground with a thud. "Sting!" his friend said, a concerned twinge to his voice. He was distracted enough for Levy to smack him in the face and pull away.

"Go, go, go!" she screeched, throwing herself at the door. Lucy gave chase, vaulting through the destroyed door as a roar of anger filled the room behind them. A blast of light nearly tore into Lucy's arm and a stinging burn had blood trickling down her limb and slicking her slim fingers with blood.

She grimaced and continued to run.

"Where do we go?" Levy gasped, faltering. Left or right - the front door or further in the house.

"Left!" Lucy shrieked when she heard a sharp inhale behind them. Levy bolted and a blast of shadows struck the wall where their heads had been.

"Split up," Levy rasped when they reached the double staircase to the front door. She threw herself down one flight and Lucy started down another. Levy was out the door in no time. Lucy barely made it past the front door before something came barreling into her, knocking her harshly to the ground. She gasped in pain.

"Lucy!" Levy cried, whirling around as Rogue scowled viciously at her. But one look at the determined Lucy and she turned and ran off as quickly as she could, ignoring her bare feet.

 _Surely they couldn't have gone too far!?_

"Damn it!" Rogue swore under his breath. He'd tackled Lucy to the ground, but was careful not to grip her arm too harshly as he dragged her to her feet. He panted quietly for breath as he hauled her back inside, kicking the door shut and locking it behind them.

"Let me go!" Lucy snarled, kicking and fighting to free herself. Rogue didn't seem to notice, crimson eyes blazing with anger.

"You stabbed me!" Sting shouted accusingly as he peered over the railing at them, a growl in his throat. He glared furiously at her. "What the fuck, man! I didn't even hurt you that badly!"

"You burned the hell out of my shoulder!" she snarled back at him unflinchingly. Yet she couldn't stop the way her body trembled. The way she shook with the pain in her shoulder, which seemed to throb and ache as she was forced back up to the main floor of her home.

Blood soaked Sting's leg and he limped over with a scowl on his face. "What the hell do we do now? The other one got away, didn't she?"

Rogue's slitted eyes flashed. "It's not," he replied, "Necessarily bad. If she finds the dragons, then they'll come back. We'll find Natsu Dragneel like that, use her as a hostage, and convince him to come that way. If we're lucky, we can trick all three of them."

Sting nodded slowly, grimacing in pain. "He said to focus on the one, but we'd be more than just gifted an extra week if we got all three…"

Lucy paid close attention to what they said. Anything for a clue on what could help her in this situation.

Rogue huffed. "Like we'd get anything. He'll kill us the second he doesn't need us anymore." His sharp gaze turned thoughtfully on the doors. "Can you handle her?"

"She stabbed my leg, not my shoulder." Sting reached out to grab Lucy from him and she simply glared and spat at him.

He ignored the glob of spit that struck his cheek, simply wiping it away and dragging her away from the front of the home. "I'll stick her somewhere she can't get out of and then I'll wait outside with you."

Lucy pressed her lips together; a chance to get away, she knew. A very slim chance it would succeed, but…

Lucy eyed his wound as Rogue reluctantly agreed and slid back down to the front door. Grinning now, Sting hauled her down the corridor, past Levy's ruined bedroom door, and to the room with the tree. She grimaced as she was pulled past it and up a flight of stairs.

"Here we go," Sting said after pulling her up another story. He shoved the blonde into a room and Lucy whirled around in time for the door to slam shut. She grimaced when she heard something heavy dragged along and settled in front of the door to bar her way out. Irritated that the doors only opened outwards, Lucy headed over to the single window in the stone room.

She scowled.

Way too high to attempt an escape.

"What to do, what to do," Lucy muttered, biting her lip. She wasn't some dragon experiment like her newfound friends, and she wasn't as smart as Levy, no matter how much she prided herself on her brain.

She just wasn't made for situations like this.

So, Lucy forced herself to calm down and pay attention to her surroundings.

She needed to knock the glass out first. There wasn't a way to open the glass panels, so she'd have to break it. Lucy went to work on testing for loose stones in the walls - and beamed when a fraction of one suddenly came off.

"There we go." She weighed it in her hand.

And then with all of her strength, she threw it right through the window.

The glass shattered on impact and she grimaced, hoping no one had been slinking around below. Cautiously, with her already injured arm, she swept glass out of the window, and then leaned out.

"Well, damn," she mumbled, pouting.

That would be a hell of a fall…

Lucy yanked her head back into the room and looked around again, frustrated.

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in the room to help her escape. She struggled to come up with something but was left with nothing in the end. Groaning, she sank to the floor beside the shattered window, ignoring the glass shards that nicked her revealed skin, and closed her eyes.

She might as well get _some_ sleep.

* * *

Levy ran like a bat out of hell away from the house, bare feet slapping against the earth. Her wild blue hair streamed out behind her, but she didn't seem to notice, even as branches and various other bits of nature sliced and cut at her.

She just _ran_.

She stopped at long last after a few minutes, and then doubled over, heaving for air. She wheezed, barely able to draw in breath. Her legs shook. How long had it been since she'd run for so long?

She didn't dare shout out, afraid that she'd attract the attention of the bastards who'd invaded their home. She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Alright," Levy said shakily. "Where could those three have gone?"

She'd made them promise that they'd stay within a few miles of the home - Wendy hadn't understood the meaning of such a distance, and neither had Natsu, but Gajeel had grunted that he'd keep them under control. So they had to be around here somewhere and with their superior senses…

Levy looked down at her bloodied feet.

They'd surely smell _something_.

Worried for Lucy, Levy buried her face in her hands, uncertain of what to do. They'd never dealt with _anything_ like this... why would these strangers think that the dragons would do _anything_ for them period? Natsu and Gajeel strongly disliked them. Only Wendy seemed to be sincere in her fondness of them.

Maybe Wendy was the key to gaining their trust?

Levy shook off her despair and looked around again. They couldn't have just vanished into thin air, which meant they were still out and about. She just had to-

Something grabbed her shoulder and Levy squawked in fear, whirling around.

Relief fluttered over her expression. "Gajeel!" she gasped, voice trembling. Her shaking legs finally gave out and she gave a breathless laugh as she hit the ground. He looked bewildered as he stared at her, flanked by the other two.

"What happened?" he demanded, frowning. "What's with the blood?"

Levy licked her dry lips and then told them, "Two...well, I'm not entirely sure, but I think they're experiments like the pair of you. But two of whatever they are broke in and attacked us. I think they want Natsu in particular," she paused to glance at the narrow-eyed dragon, "and you two are a bonus. Lucy stabbed one in the leg and we ran, but they caught her again."

Wendy's dark eyes widened in horror. "Lucy's in danger?" she cried, trilling softly in distress.

"What happened to you?" Gajeel said gruffly. "You're all bloodied up, Shrimp."

Levy shook her head. "Just scratches from the shrubbery and stuff. I'm worried about Lucy. They did some kind of...breathing thing, one had light, the other shadows."

"They're like us?" Natsu said bluntly, bewildered. And then his head swung around. "What did they want? Can't be good if they attacked ya guys."

"You, apparently." Levy threw her hands in the air, studying the odd expression on Natsu's face as he searched the trees with sharp onyx eyes. "Gajeel and Wendy are a bonus."

"Huh." Gajeel blinked, and then scowled. "Bunny Girl stuck inside?"

Levy nodded. "I don't know what they did with her," she admitted. She bit her lip. "You guys won't just...leave her, right? You'll help her?" She addressed the two males in this, not believing that Wendy would want to fight.

Yet it was Wendy who gave a fanged smile, her dark eyes glittering furiously. Levy found herself wary of the dragon for the first time in quite some time.

Gajeel snorted and Natsu scoffed. "Like hell we're not gonna help you freaks. You're the ones who fed us." Natsu rolled his eyes at her and then wrinkled his nose. "I can smell Lucy's blood from here. You guys deal with those two bastards. Should be hanging around somewhere, right?"

Levy shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted, letting Wendy look at her feet and the scratches that dotted her. She grimaced in pain when the young girl touched them. "Please, help her. She was hurt and we didn't have time to see how badly…"

Natsu flashed a quick smirk at her. "She must feel like hell if I can smell her from here." He darted off as fast as his legs could carry him and Levy admitted something that made Gajeel cackle in amusement.

"He sounds more like a dog than a dragon, saying something like that…"

"Looks more like a dog when he's sniffing, too," he told her and then suddenly ducked down. The scales on his arms had faded enough that when he suddenly lifted her, they didn't cut into her flesh. They were soft, like the scales of a snake, but she still shrieked in protest.

"Tch," he huffed, rolling his eyes as Wendy chided him. "We gotta go and you can barely walk. Calm down, Shorty."

She puffed her cheeks up furiously and glared at him, her face flushed.

He pretended not to notice and started off at a jog, Wendy not far behind.

* * *

Natsu reached the house quickly, grateful for the lack of tiredness in him. Thanks to whatever the hell had been done to them, he could go for hours without tiring, and it gave him a boost of excitement that he'd finally get to actually fight someone.

Not, he supposed with a pout, that the owners of the place deserved to be attacked for it to happen.

Because really, the two women were growing on him. He was growing fond of his snippy conversations with Lucy and the odd need Levy felt to teach them everything she could. As much as he'd claimed to hate them in the beginning…

He didn't want them to die.

Natsu followed his nose, skirting around the front of the house. He narrowed his eyes at the odd shadows that had been casually placed alongside the natural shadows cast by the moonlight. _Must be the one guy Levy mentioned,_ he decided. He decided to not go in the front way. Breaking in would be hard and not so quiet, but…

He trotted carefully through the trees, horn curled above his head and scales dotting his tanned flesh. His sharp red eyes were narrowed, seeing through the dark with ease. Natsu swept past some shrubbery, careful not to brush across it. He knew just how sensitive their ears would be.

 _There!_

His eyes searched the back of the building until he found something that differed from the rest of it - a shattered window. Excitement prickling through him and even making his scales rise and ripple before smoothing out again, he approached the house. He looked up, studying the shattered window four stories up.

And then he glanced back to the shadows with narrowed eyes. Too much of a risk…?

Natsu shrugged to himself and puffed a fireball right up over his head. He watched it curve above his head, eyes never leaving it.

Surely she'd notice the light?

He felt a brief flash of smug satisfaction when his sharp eyes caught sight of a golden head nervously peeking out. "Salamander?" Lucy called. He nodded to himself; she wasn't using his name in case they were listening.

He grinned, lips curving into a proud smirk. "The hell did you do now?" he mocked. "Big scary dragons lock you up? 'Cause - ouch!" He grimaced as some rubble bounced off of his head. He rubbed the spot and gave her a long look.

How had she aimed so well?

And in the middle of the night, too!

Ignoring him, she demanded, leaning out the window, "Can you get me out of here, please? I'm thinking they may come and check in soon. I don't know what they're planning other than the one will be doing most of the physical work now."

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid lady," Natsu said under his breath, looking around to see what he could use. "Always doing something stupid...goes into a dungeon where dragons who want to kill her hang out. Invites us up for food. Let's us do whatever the hell we want."

His gaze found nothing useful. He turned his attention back up to her and shook his head. "Nothing useful around." He studied her as she gave a groan of despair. "...how much do you trust me, Lucy?"

Lucy contemplated this. "That depends on what you're going to ask," she called back.

"You willing to jump?"

She stared down at him and then said in an incredulous tone, "You want me to _jump_?"

"I'll catch you," he offered. "Unless you want to be kept up there, that works, too."

She scowled at him and then hesitantly demanded, "You _promise_ you'll catch me if I jump? You won't let me hit the ground?"

Sensing her fear in her voice, he sobered and said seriously, "C'mon. I saved your ass from Gajeel. Like I'd let you fall."

Lucy seemed to accept this and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm coming down." Natsu prepared himself as the blonde carefully ducked out. She seated herself on the window's ledge, and even from where he was several stories down, Natsu could make out blood dripping from her legs.

Mostly because a drop touched his cheek and he instinctively licked it away.

She looked down with a touch of fear in her, and he patiently waited for her to make the jump.

"I'll be fine," he barely heard her mumble to herself. "Like hell I'm dying from a suicidal looking jump...he promised to catch me, I'll be fine…"

Natsu forced himself to bite his tongue and be patient. She could very easily snap her neck if he stepped out of the way at the last second - not that he would. But he knew she found it frightening.

So he let her take her time.

Suddenly, he heard a crash. His head snapped up and Lucy's turned quickly. Alarm flashed across her features. "Damn it!" she shrieked, and then turned a pleading look on him. He gave her a fierce look and she didn't hesitate to throw herself out of the window. Someone crashed into the ledge a moment later, glaring down as she fell.

She slammed into his outstretched arms with a yelp, her breath coming in harsh gasps as she fought to catch it. Natsu released a breath of relief when he realized she hadn't impaled herself on his horn.

Rogue glared down at them in frustration, and Natsu shot him a dark look that promised violence. Without waiting a moment more, Natsu turned and darted back into the trees, ignoring Lucy's protest.

He had to get away.

Something was wrong, too wrong for him even.

He just didn't know how to explain it.

So when Lucy demanded an answer as to where they were going, Natsu gave her a simple answer.

"Away," he told her with a growl. "Something's wrong."

She chose not to question it and fell silent.

* * *

 _Twin Dragons have arrived and it's not going well, is it? XD Wait 'til the next stranger/not-so-stranger shows up._

 _A guest asked about the Exceeds...they will be. You'll be seeing them soon actually. XD_

 _Thanks to reviewers (ThatOneFriend-3, TwinDragons0268, HummingBird742, NaLuFTfanatic, Grizzly98, PuppyLoveCharm, JadeOccelot, Dragondancer81, RunningWithTheRiptide, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Searching for my Rushmore, TheAliceHuntt, FairyTailxFanGirl, Zivyx, Lucifer's711, FairyTailFan, RandomAnimeNerd, Guest #1, sarara18, KewlFoxyKatt, GrumpyCatWriter101, NaLu and InuKag, Crystal Kitty842, Jakman505, Guest #2, FireShifter, LePengwen, TigerArrowgirl, Jozanimelover, lillyannp, MirrorFlame, and quite-a-riot!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	9. Chapter 9

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Something sprung out of the ground and wrapped around his ankle, sending him face first into the earth. Lucy shrieked in shock as he crushed her beneath him with a grunt of surprise. "Sorry," he said instinctively, trying to shake his foot free as Lucy scuttled out from under him.

He was glad she'd moved a moment later when something sprung out of the shadows.

Natsu didn't want to say he was impressed with the man Lucy had told him was named Rogue, but...who the hell wouldn't be impressed by someone coming out of the shadows like that?! Not even he could turn _into_ fire.

"Zeref sends his regards," Rogue said icily as he rose from the ground, his crimson eyes blazing. Lucy frowned at the hint of panic she could see in their depths.

 _He's...hiding something._

Suspicious, Lucy licked her cracked and bloodied lips. Her gaze darted this way and that and Natsu ordered with a rumbling in his throat, smoke leaking from the corners of his mouth, "Stay close."

"No problem," Lucy breathed, her hands trembling as she reached over and grabbed a decently sized stick that would make a great weapon. She weighed it in her hand with a determined look, ready to hit whoever came too close.

Fire suddenly began to lick at his lips, his sharpened eyes locked on Rogue. His head snaked back and forth, horned head tilting this way and that as he watched him with caution, refusing to move too far from Lucy in case she was grabbed again.

"Zeref," Natsu growled, "Needs to leave us alone. He's done enough." Without another word, he reared his head back and then bellowed out a blast of flame.

Lucy had seen him mess with fire before. She'd seen flames dance to life out of nowhere, slicking his skin willingly and cloaking him in a defensive manner. She'd seen them playfully fall from between sharpened dragon-like teeth.

This, however, shocked her.

He looked more like a dragon than she'd ever thought him to look as the blast headed for Rogue's head. Rogue merely dropped into the shadows. Natsu leaped out of the way to avoid giving him access to his own, instead bellowing out another stream of fire right at the streak of black that raced across the ground.

Lucy shouldered her branch, knuckles white as she clutched it. She subconsciously checked her pocket for her phone and grimaced; it'd be right where she'd left it, on the coffee table in her living room.

She was going to have a _blast_ explaining this to Erza and Gray.

"Behind you!" she suddenly shouted when she saw something spring up from Natsu's shadow. Rogue snarled furiously at the warning when Natsu whirled around and sent a funnel of flames at him, catching him in the face.

Lucy gasped and dove out of the way when a mass of shadows was thrown her way. "Stay out of this," Rogue snarled warningly, red eyes glinting as he ducked beneath a swipe and drove his shoulder into Natsu's gut. Natsu clawed at his shoulders and back with the sharpened talons on his fingers, not hesitating to draw blood.

And then, a beam of light struck the pink-haired dragon in the shoulder, driving him away from Rogue. Natsu was sent skidding back with a bellow of anger and pain, his face twisted as he studied the nasty wound that seemed to go all the way through. He clutched it and then glanced over his shoulder with a growl.

Lucy was struggling to smack at Sting with her branch, her eyes filled with panic as he easily herded her back in the direction of the house, his blue eyes furious. Natsu moved to help, but had to leap back to avoid a blow from Rogue.

"Damn it!" Lucy cried as she suddenly tripped, her arms flailing as she tipped backwards. She hit the ground and then scowled when Sting kicked her branch away. Heaving for air, eyes feverish with pain, the blond man knelt over her, baring his teeth an inch away from her face.

"Holy hell, you're a pain in the ass," he growled, glowering down at her.

Lucy, her brown eyes ablaze and her blonde hair a mess around her head, spat in his face.

Rage like no other fluttered across Sting's face and his chest heaved as he fought to keep his temper under control. Physically shaking, he snarled, "Rogue! We're running out of time!"

"I'm aware of that," he called back, ducking to avoid flames sent his way. "Don't move away from her, the other ones are running around. We won't get all of them, but one will do."

"Natsu!" Lucy suddenly cried, ignoring the way Sting's gaze darkened furiously. "How sensitive are your guys' ears?"

"Pretty damn sensitive," he answered, lashing out with a quick fist, his head snaking this way and that as he avoided blows.

"Good." Lucy smiled angelically at the dragon above her and then let out a blood-curdling scream. Sting swore in pain and slammed his hands over his ears, doubling over. Natsu flinched and took advantage of Rogue's frozen stance to ram into him. Lucy kicked at Sting and freed herself.

Pressing a hand to her shoulder and biting back tears, Lucy barely heard Natsu when he ran over and dragged her to her feet, hauling her along. He demanded something, but her eyes were round and unseeing.

The feeling of what might have been bone beneath her fingers had snapped her out of her right mind, he realized, and Natsu swore loudly when he heard Rogue shouting to Sting not far behind them.

"Where the hell is Gajeel?" he finally shouted, furious with his fellow dragon. Where was he?! Or Wendy for that matter! Levy was welcome to stay hidden. She couldn't exactly help at the moment and she'd been scared and hurt, too. He hadn't been fond of the two human women, hadn't trusted them, but…

This was a little bit too far.

Lucy crashed into him when he suddenly stopped, grabbing her head and shoving her to the ground, throwing himself on top of her. A beam of light struck a tree where their heads had been, sending it crashing to the ground an inch away from them. Natsu gasped for breath, feeling her tremble in fear beneath him.

So much for the brave blonde who'd somehow held up until they'd arrived.

"Lucy," he began, but cut off with a low growl that thundered in his chest when booted feet came to stand in his vision. Sting glared down at him, blood trickling from a gash on his temple. Rogue's head emerged from his shadow, at their level.

A growl ripped from him.

He should have been able to handle them. He'd held his own against Gajeel in friendly and life and death situations. One at a time, he could deal with them, too. Them being partners…their teamwork put him at a huge disadvantage.

"Here's what's going to happen," Sting said with a growl, suddenly planting a booted food on Natsu's head. Natsu grimaced as his face was shoved into the dirt beside Lucy's. "You're going to come with us - both of you, actually. Zeref wants to see you, and I'm sure that Miss Seilah and Miss Kyoka wouldn't mind a lady to test some things on." He grimaced at the thought. "It'll get us some time that we need."

Natsu freed himself and snapped sharpened teeth, swinging his horn so that it nicked Rogue's cheek. Rogue scowled and moved back. "What the hell do you need time for?"

"A friend of ours," Sting said nonchalantly. "She got brought in with us, but they haven't done anything to her. We're hoping to keep it that way. If we weren't, someone else would be here." He licked his bloodied lip with a scowl. "You gonna come out, Rogue?"

"No." Rogue glanced up at him. "I am content to stay here until absolutely necessary. I can surprise anyone who tries to stop us."

Natsu glared at him as he sunk back down.

Trembling with exhaustion - using so much fire was tiring - Natsu's gaze darted desperately around, seeking a way out of this. If he was too tired to move, than Natsu wouldn't be able to fight. He needed a weapon. Something to help him, something that he could-

Suddenly, Natsu felt Lucy shift. He froze, not moving. The blonde shivered and he realized that her hand was grasping at something beneath them. He lifted himself a fraction so she could just barely lean and grab it, muscles straining as he supported himself on his elbows, which rested on either side of her head.

She stilled for a moment and Natsu patiently waited as Sting muttered to himself, trying to figure out how they were going to drag the pair to where they needed to go. She was counting under her breath.

He kept still until he heard her whisper, "Three!"

Natsu surged up and tackled Sting to the ground. Lucy took a solid sharpened stick and drove it towards the ground and where she guessed Rogue's shoulder would be. He snarled in pain when it went right down through bone with a crunch.

Lucy wanted to cry when a flash of metal told her help had arrived. Gajeel gently shoved her away as he glowered down at Rogue, letting Natsu grapple with Sting. Lucy bit back a sobbed gasp and shakily hugged herself, relieved.

With all three of them against two...she was sure she was safe.

A gentle hand on her arm made Lucy jump and shriek. Natsu's head snapped around, teeth bared, but the rage vanished when he saw Wendy. He simply knocked Sting out with a blow to the jaw.

As soon as Gajeel had efficiently dealt with Rogue, Natsu staggered over. "You good, Lucy?"

"Yeah," she croaked. Wendy gently inspected the wound on her shoulder, dark eyes furious. "I'm okay, thanks." Lucy gave a choked sob, looking around for Levy.

"Back in the building, getting bandages and stuff," Gajeel told her. "She's scraped up, but alive."

"Thank you," Lucy whispered, her legs giving out. She hit the ground on her knees, biting her lip hard enough that it bled.

For the first time since watching her mother take her last breath, the world went black and Lucy hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

Levy's lips were pressed together as she watched Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy come inside from the banister overlooking the front door. Her hazel eyes took note of the unconscious Lucy, carried gently by Natsu with her face and body streaked with blood, dirt, and general grime. Gajeel carried the two that had attacked them.

"Shrimp," he called, addressing her. Levy straightened. "Ya know how to get to where we were hiding?"

Levy nodded. "Lucy took me down there the other day."

"Should be some chains in a corner, follow the right wall," he told her.

"Got it." Levy took off at a run, ignoring the pain in her bandaged feet.

She reached the stairs in no time and hurried down into the darkness, using her phone for a flashlight. She kept a careful eye out for anything else that might be suspicious, but the only thing she could hear was the sound of dripping water.

Levy grunted when she reached the last step and nearly slipped on the slippery stone, soaked by water. Levy tested the floor, frowning when she found no source. Nothing dripped from the ceiling, nor did there appear to be any leak in the walls…

Curious, Levy turned her light on the puddle.

A cry of surprise left her face when she saw the strange face staring back at her.

She leaped away, tumbling onto her hands and knees. She crawled until she reached a wall, and then spun around, shining her phone in the puddle's direction. Horror filled her when she saw a shape begin to rise from the water.

"Drip, drip, drop," the woman murmured. "Juvia should have known better."

Panicked, Levy looked for a weapon. But there was none, the stone floor emptied of most. She eyed the stairs, realizing she wouldn't be able to get past. The blue-haired woman pouted as she looked at Levy. "Juvia knows you're not the one that was wanted, but Juvia guesses you will do…"

Levy pressed her lips together and then began to edge along the wall, trying to find anything she could use. The woman - she supposed her name was Juvia, if the way she was talking was anything to go by - started forward, her bare feet padding softly on the stone. "Juvia doesn't want to hurt you, but Juvia needs you to come so Juvia can get freedom-"

"I'll scream and our little dragon friends will come running," Levy threatened and Juvia stilled. A pout appeared on her lips. Levy narrowed her eyes at the other woman. If she could simply procrastinate long enough, one of them would surely come looking.

She just had to hold off until then.

"Juvia doesn't want to," Juvia reminded her.

"That doesn't really mean much when you're trying to take someone or hurt them," she retorted. The woman looked genuinely sorry, even as she lunged forward, her blue eyes fierce with determination. Levy threw her hands up, screwing her eyes shut in preparation.

"Drop!"

The roar caught her attention and Levy threw herself to the ground, hands over her head. Shards of metal struck the wall above her, creating sparks. They littered the stone floor beside her, scratching her. The water woman was shredded and dropped back to the ground.

"You two can't do anything without causing problems," Gajeel growled as he appeared over her. Levy grimaced as he grabbed her by the arm, metal skimming her arm. She ignored the blood and let him tug her along. Gajeel stopped to grab some chains that littered the stone ground and then hauled her up the steps.

They were met by an anxious Wendy at the top. Her hair bristled around her, a breeze digging crisply into their skin. "The one with Lucy's color of hair is waking up. Has woken up. Natsu's threatening to kill him if he so much as moves, and Lucy's finally waking up, but...Gajeel, I can't fix her shoulder!"

Levy felt a flash of concern. "I'll look," she promised, biting her lip.

"Wendy, c'mon. There's another one down there. Attacked Shrimp here." He nudged her along and they made their way to the others. Natsu bristled when they appeared, but relaxed after a moment. He was settled near Lucy, who blinking blearily at the ceiling. "Got another one in the place," Gajeel reported.

Natsu bared his teeth in fury. "Are you kidding me? We don't have enough to worry about?"

"Who?" Sting croaked from where he was sitting, nursing his bruising jaw. "Who'd he send?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Levy muttered, kneeling beside Lucy. Natsu seemed reluctant to let anyone near, much to her amusement. But he let her settle there anyways, her fingers tenderly investigating the flesh that had been seared by light. "Aren't you working with her?"

A hint of fear flickered across Sting's face. "No. They'll kill us, depending on who they are."

"Water lady," Gajeel grunted. "Some kind of water lady."

"She called herself Juvia," Levy offered and then looked over her shoulder when Gajeel made a strangled sound, his red eyes wide with horror. "Gajeel?" she demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Juvia?" he demanded. "Did she give you a last name?"

She shook her head and then grimaced when Lucy moaned. "No. No last name. But she seemed okay, even when she attacked. She didn't really want to come after us, I think. What the hell did you do to her arm?" she demanded, turning on Sting. He scowled. Natsu returned the look with a growl that thundered deep in his chest.

A warning, promising violence.

"I burned her with the light of a sun, or somethin' like that." Sting didn't look too concerned. In fact, his blue eyes shone with pride. Natsu looked furious at his excitement. "Won't kill her, but you won't be healing it in two seconds."

"Bastard," Levy muttered, much to Gajeel's amusement. He cracked his knuckles, but before he could lunge at Sting to land a blow and knock him unconscious, a voice filled their ears.

"Drip, drip, drop!"

" _Shit_ ," Gajeel spat, grimacing when water fell from the ceiling and sliced a large cut into his shoulder. He jumped back as the water continued to drip from the ceiling until it had gathered into a puddle. Juvia's head rose from the puddle, a dark look in her piercing blue eyes. Sting's eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

"Juvia does not like shape-shifters," she spat, glaring at Gajeel. Gajeel returned the heated look with a dark look of his own. There was a brief moment of silence in which they scowled at one another.

And then they were attempting to tear each other apart. Gajeel snapped his jaws viciously, iron scales covering his skin in a sharp armor that Juvia couldn't pierce. Levy clapped a hand over her mouth to bite back a scream when something skidded off of Juvia and struck the wall beside Levy's head.

"We should move," Wendy muttered, her eyes wary. Sting had already ducked down, hands over his head. "Is she bad?"

"No," he admitted. "But she's scary as hell."

Levy's lips twitched. Maybe none of them were bad. Maybe they were all forced into this like the three dragons had been. She eyed Sting's white-scaled face, taking in the despair in his eyes. Perhaps they had a reason for doing what they'd done?

Had they been forced to attack them in such a way?

The idea chilled Levy to the bone.

"Ugh," a slurred voice said suddenly. Levy recognized it and snapped her head around to look at Lucy. Natsu was already there, Wendy beside him. "Lucy!" she cried, throwing herself towards the blonde. Lucy blinked tiredly at her.

Natsu's piercing red eyes remained locked on her, even as she sat up with care, flinching when she jostled her shoulder. "Ooh, that hurts." Lucy's voice cracked. "Please tell me that - who is _that_?"

Levy glanced over her shoulder to see Gajeel pinning the water woman by her throat. They glared at one another, but Levy could see the way that tears had gathered in Juvia's eyes and that Gajeel looked just as upset despite his fierce expression. "I don't know," she said after a moment.

"Dead," Juvia spat after a brief stilled moment, where she was trapped and unable to free herself. She looked to hurt and tired to change back into a puddle now. "You were _dead_."

"Clearly not," Gajeel retorted, scowling at her. "What the hell happened to you that you're trying to kill us?"

"Not _kill_ ," she sniffed, offended. "Juvia was sent to take Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel-"

"Why?" Lucy said, voice trembling. "What do they want with _me_?"

Juvia ignored her and continued. "- and Juvia promised to be back before the sun rose, so let Juvia go!" She thrashed her legs, nearly nailing Gajeel between the legs. He shifted and pressed harder on her throat until she wheezed desperately for air.

"Did Zeref send you?" he growled.

Juvia glared up at him hatefully. "Juvia does not talk to dead - _ow_!"

Gajeel was suddenly pushed away by Wendy, her gentle hands somehow able to push him aside. Levy supposed that he probably wanted to be shoved away. Hesitantly, Levy got to her feet and hurried over, lightly nudging past Wendy. Ignoring the sting of scales cutting her palms and fingers, Levy pushed him. "Come on, let's go make sure there's no one else around our home. I'm sure Natsu and Wendy can handle them. Look at him, he looks like he's ready to blow." She nodded to Natsu.

The pink-haired hybrid was bristling, the hair on his head spiked up like a cat's fur and his slitted pupils glaring hatefully at the three intruders. Smoke spilled out of his nostrils and the corners of his mouth, highlighted by flickering flames.

Gajeel scowled. "You're just gonna leave-"

"Yes, because I'm sure Natsu can deal with her!" Levy shoved harder until he took a step back and then another. It was a lot of shoving before he was out the door and down the hallway.

Gajeel muttered insults about her height the entire way, but Levy rolled her eyes and smiled.

Lucy was alive and she was, too.

That was all that mattered now.

* * *

Lucy's shoulder was on fire.

She couldn't move without a spike of pain. It _hurt_ like hell and Wendy trilled softly every time she moaned and flinched.

"I'm sorry," Wendy whispered. "I...I can't fix it, Lucy."

"Not your fault," she rasped. "It just...ugh. I can't even go to a hospital and explain it…"

"I'm sorry," Wendy repeated and then checked the wound again.

It was bad, and even she knew that. She could see clear to the bone - and Wendy thought that some of that had even been burned. The wound smelt of burned flesh and was blackened at the edges, not even leaking blood anymore.

It was bad, and she doubted it would be long before infection crept in.

"Let's clean it," Wendy decided. "I'll see what we can do to bandage it, too."

"First aid kit," Lucy croaked, "Kitchen. You know where the cabinet is." Wendy nodded and sprinted off to find it. Natsu shifted nearby, still glaring at Juvia, who had tears in her eyes. She returned the nasty look as she lay there, her body trembling. Sting looked as if he was contemplating what would happen if he made a run for it.

Lucy was the first to admit that it wouldn't be pleasant.

Natsu was _not_ in a good mood.

Hesitantly, she reached out with her good arm and lightly touched the dragon's shoulder. He whirled on her with a growl, but relaxed when he saw who was looking at him. He huffed, settling down reluctantly. "Thank you, Natsu," Lucy said honestly, her wide brown eyes sincere. "For helping me."

"Tch," he muttered. "You fed us. Like hell I'm going to let you get murdered."

"We weren't here to kill," Sting drawled. "We're here to pick up. Same goes for her, I'm guessing."

Juvia scowled at Sting. "Juvia is here because you weren't trusted to get the job done," she retorted.

"You try fighting a pissed off dragon," he muttered.

"Juvia did and Juvia got through without being knocked out!"

"Only 'cause you gave up…"

"Shut up already!" Natsu barked. He glowered at the pair, aware that Rogue was now awake as well, watching from slitted crimson eyes. He bared his teeth at the other hybrid and then spared a glance at Lucy, making sure he wasn't still glaring. His gaze shifted to her shoulder. "It'll get better, right?"

"I hope so," she sighed, not moving. It ached fiercely, as if reminding her that it wasn't an ordinary wound.

Wendy came back then and went straight to work, ordering Natsu to suddenly hold her shoulders so Lucy couldn't move. Natsu did as told, and Lucy demanded to know why - until Wendy suddenly dumped what smelled like alcohol on the wound.

"What the _hell_!" Lucy exploded with a cry of pain on her lips. She tried to rip away, but Natsu's strong grip kept her there. "How do you even know to use that?!"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It comes to me sometimes. Now, hold still." Wendy gave her a fierce look. "I have to clean it…"

Natsu cackled in her ear. "The sooner you hold still, the sooner it's done."

"Shut up," she muttered back, annoyed and in pain. But she held still and by the time Wendy was bandaging it, she'd nearly passed out, ready to sleep off some of the pain. She didn't notice as Natsu made sure she was comfortable. She didn't care when he positioned himself protectively between the blonde and the others.

She merely drifted off into a world without pain.

* * *

 _Surprise! Juvia showed up, too!_

 _Mooshoon, I update on Saturdays. :3_

 _TheAliceHuntt...I was waiting for someone to note what the title meant. XD I like titles in Latin, so I typed "Into Darkness", or something similar in to Google Translate._

 _Thanks to reviewers (sarara18, JadeOccelot, Dragondancer81, Mooshoon, KewlFoxyKatt, TigerArrowgirl, FairyTailxFanGirl, GrumpyCatWriter101, LePengwen, TwinDragons0268, roohoos, Jakman505, Elisha Silverpine, NaLu and InuKag, Guest #1, Grizzly98, PuppyLoveCharm, sassykitten1701, TheAliceHuntt, ThatOneFriend-3, FireShifter, SunsetFairyMe, FairyTailFan, quite-a-riot, RandomAnimeNerd, randomanime, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Dorky-neko, and Sydneste!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	10. Chapter 10

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Levy scrubbed a hand tiredly down her face as she eyed Sting and Rogue, who spoke in hushed tones, their eyes narrowed and their words rushed. Beside her, Gajeel grunted, "Kill 'em and be done with it."

"No, no, I think they have a reason for this," Levy told him. "Besides, I want to ask them questions. And Juvia...you know her. Don't you." He opened his mouth to protest and she warned quickly, "Don't lie to me, Gajeel, you know her."

"We were friends," he admitted after a huff. "Before I turned into a freak. She...she did that float. With Pops and I…"

Levy said nothing more about the matter, only ordered, "Go get them some water bottles from the fridge. I'll keep an eye on them while Natsu and Wendy focus on Lucy." She glanced over her shoulder at her friend, who was sleeping comfortably now after a rough time with having the injury she supported cleaned.

Lucy was having a rough time as of late.

First her father and now this.

Levy shoved her hands against her pajamas, shivering. She didn't dare ask if she could go back to bed though. She didn't dare just leave, either. For all they knew, there were fifty thousand other people running around, trying to figure out what damage they could cause. "Should I call Erza? She might be willing to help in some way…"

"Not yet," Gajeel told her, and then stalked over to crouch in front of a grumbling Juvia. She'd been tied with some chains that Gajeel had retrieved, too tired to turn back into a puddle. Her blue eyes glared into his crimson gaze with a sharp look. "Oi. How the hell did you end up with Zeref?"

Juvia pressed her lips together and refused to answer. Levy wished that he'd gone to get the water bottles, but watched intently as he tried again. "Juvia, you're pissin' me off, woman."

"Juvia has nothing to say to someone who is dead," Juvia retorted. "Juvia was told that Gajeel was dead, so Gajeel is dead. What they say goes. Phantom Lord does not appreciate the disobedience of its members."

"Yeah, well, we don't like you being a bitch."

Levy shook her head in exasperation. "Gajeel, that's not how you question someone!" She edged closer and smiled gently at Juvia, who glared at her. "Miss Juvia, can you _please_ tell us at least why they want Natsu and Lucy so much?"

Juvia searched her eyes for a long moment, but before she could answer, a grumpy Rogue cut in from behind them. The pair of dragons had been chained up, too, and neither looked pleased about it. "Natsu is wanted for obvious reasons. We're aware that he is the brother of Zeref. On top of that, he is the most successful of all of Zeref's experiments. We don't know about Lucy Heartfilia."

" _Rogue_!" Sting cried in horror. "We're not supposed to-"

"What does it matter?" the shadow dragon muttered. "They'll kill us if we go back. We tricked ourselves into thinking otherwise. We know too much to be allowed some freedoms and Yukino's."

Sting stared at him in shock and horror. But then realization flickered through his eyes and he dropped his irritable blue eyes, mumbling a reluctant agreement. He looked incredibly upset now, mourning appearing on his face. "They'll kill her now."

Levy exchanged a look with Gajeel. "Could you tell us everything that you can? And if you have anything that might help with Lucy's shoulder, that'd be great. Wendy can't heal it for some reason."

Sting grunted. "And ya won't be able to. They mentioned she had some kind of ability to heal. When they screwed us up to come and get _him_ ," He nodded at Natsu, "They thought of that."

"Great," Levy mumbled, pressing her lips together.

The dragon shrugged. "Sorry."

He didn't sound sorry.

"What about why you're here attacking us?" Gajeel demanded. "You in particular, not why Zeref sent someone."

Rogue sat forward, his crimson eyes narrowing. They met with Gajeel's for a few moments and then turned on Levy. Levy shivered a little at the cold look in them. "They have Sting's girlfriend. Kidnapped her. Sent him a note that demanded he come into their current location so that they could do some tests. I went with him so that he would have backup and they ended up doing the same to me."

Sting growled low in his throat. "I don't care if they kill me, but Yukino did nothing wrong."

"And how the hell do you expect to get her out?" Rogue bit out with a growl. "They've got security from hell, Sting."

"You keep saying 'they'," Natsu suddenly cut in. They all glanced over at where he was seated with a dozing Wendy and Lucy. Sting and Rogue looked shocked by his surprisingly human appearance. The horn that remained had seemed to shove itself away and his red eyes glinted onyx. No scales dotted his face and his taloned fingers had transformed into regular looking human finger nails. He boredly had a hand fidgeting with strands of Lucy's hair on the ground.

Gajeel and Levy looked stunned, too.

Sure, they'd been losing their dragon appearances as time went on, but it looked as if Natsu had lost all of his dragon qualities.

"You keep saying 'they'," Natsu repeated. "But the only one who ever worked on us was Zeref. So who is 'they'?"

Gajeel's head snapped around as Juvia scoffed, but the water woman said nothing. Instead, her piercing blue eyes remained straight ahead, as if she didn't see them. Rogue and Sting exchanged wary looks.

"Then he must have extended," Sting drawled, "Because there was at least a dozen or so guys working on us."

"Shit," Gajeel muttered, shaking his head. "So this isn't just a home experiment anymore...this is a full out organization. How many others?"

"Dunno," Sting said with a shrug. He curled a lip and showed off the sharp teeth in his mouth. "Definitely a few more though. Maybe two or three. They don't keep more than a few at a time, I think. They worry about a rebellion and people breaking out."

Levy's lips parted and she slumped. "We can't even call the police on these people," she croaked. "Because if we do-"

"They'll take us away," Rogue said darkly. "And we'll see even less of the outside world than we already do."

"...do you think Makarov could help?"

Natsu blinked and looked down at the tired blonde below him. She'd opened her unfocused eyes, looking up at him as she addressed Levy. She looked a bit confused to find him there, but Natsu ignored it and glanced up.

"How?" she asked. Levy frowned. "I mean, it might be possible, but we'd have to address the matter on how we know all of this, which would mean revealing these people. I doubt Makarov would reveal them to the public, but…"

"It's a difficult situation," Lucy finished. She slowly sat up, grimacing in pain. She kept her shoulder still. "I'll do it. I've gotten enough practice through my father at things like this. You just keep an eye on things here, Levy."

"Alright." Levy's gaze darted thoughtfully to Natsu. "I'd say take Natsu with you. If he can keep the appearance under control, changing it at will…"

"It'd help," Lucy agreed. "It'd add to the humanity of them. That is, if you'd like to go, Natsu."

Natsu froze, unhappy with being put on the spot like this. He stared at Lucy. Then his gaze darted to a frightened Wendy, who had turned white. "I don't want to be away from Wendy," he said suddenly. "She has to come, too."

Levy blinked and then realized quietly, "You two have never been apart, have you?"

"Not since Wendy showed up when I was little," Natsu said hoarsely.

"That's...that's somewhat impressive," Levy admitted.

"I agree," Lucy muttered, and then shook her head. "Wendy...you can't pull everything off like he can. Can you?" Wendy shook her head. "Wendy couldn't come unless we covered everything, and I know the feathers are sensitive enough that they can't be hidden with even cloth."

"Hey," Gajeel said suddenly. "Salamander. She'd be with me, moron. I ain't gonna let her get hurt. And I doubt Bunny Girl is gonna let anything happen to him," he added, turning his gaze on Wendy. "Wouldn't be more than a few hours. We can do clean up."

Wendy hesitated, her darkened lavender eyes turning to Natsu. He searched her gaze for a long moment. Finally, she returned her attention to Gajeel and said softly, "Okay."

After Lucy had received Natsu's reluctant agreement, the blonde rolled her good shoulder and focused on Sting and Rogue, her eyes narrowing. "So the question is after that, what do we do now about them and the water lady?"

Sting bared his teeth. "I'm not leaving Yukino where she is just because we pissed you bastards off."

"We weren't thinking about leaving her where she is," Lucy said firmly.

Levy blinked. "We weren't?"

"Hell no. We're going to get her out of there along with the rest of the people there." Lucy received several stares of surprise and rolled her eyes. "What? I'm not going to leave people there to be tortured, are you?"

"No," Levy mumbled. "I suppose not...so when are you going to go see Makarov, thn? Soon, I suppose?"

"Soon," Lucy agreed. "Not until my shoulder heals up a bit. We do need to call Erza and Gray over though. I'd like to see what they think about our plan and if they have any contributions. I hate to ask, but…" Lucy grimaced. "Can I go sleep in my bed, Levy? The floor's not comfortable."

"Oh!" Levy's hazel eyes stretched wide with surprise. "Of course, go ahead. I'll let you know if anything-"

Before she could finish, Gajeel suddenly shoved Levy. She flinched when she fell, skinning her hands on the stone floor. She turned a glare on him, but he ignored her and ordered, "You go sleep, too. You two didn't sleep at all, did you?"

"No," Levy admitted after a moment. "No, we didn't. I guess I'll probably feel it later if I don't. We'll call Erza and Gray after we rest a bit, Lucy. Do you need help getting back to your room?"

"I got it," Natsu surprised them by muttering. He hopped to his feet and lifted Lucy with ease. She squawked and glared at him for the lack of warning, but he smirked and headed off in the direction of her room. He yelped when she clouted him over the ear. "What was that for?"

"Ask next time!"

Levy gaped after them and Gajeel looked just as startled. Wendy looked outright confused as she whispered, "He just willingly carried Lucy, Gajeel. Is he okay?"

From where she sat, chained, Juvia pouted. "Juvia wants a boyfriend like that."

"She ain't his boyfriend." Snapped out of it by Juvia's voice, Gajeel pushed Levy again. She snapped at him to cut it out and he retorted that she was moving slow. Wendy offered to go with her, tired herself, and when he was alone with the "prisoners", Gajeel cracked his knuckles and turned on them.

"You fuckers got some explaining to do…"

* * *

When everyone was wide awake later in the day and busy doing whatever they felt like, Levy wandered into the room where they'd left the three invaders. Juvia was deeply sleeping, and the young woman tried to not notice how they'd used the tree, as if trusting that it would keep a person who could turn into water in one place.

Sting and Rogue were chained to the wall as if it was nothing. Gajeel had done some fancy metalwork to trap them there. Neither looked happy, but were quietly speaking to one another. Both stopped when Levy approached.

"What can we do for you, Miss McGarden?" Rogue drawled somewhat pleasantly, a bothered look on his face.

Levy smiled faintly and moved closer. She trusted them not to hurt her now, and she proved it by offering them each an apple. "It's not much, but Natsu got into the kitchen again. I'll go grocery shopping later to get some more food so that we have something better."

Both of them looked surprised to be given food. Sting hesitantly took the apples and passed one to Rogue before chowing down eagerly. As she looked closer, she realized that while they were both practically made of solid muscle, she could still see bony spots that had no place being so.

Despite the damage these two had caused, Levy felt bad for them.

Levy pressed her lips together and then asked quietly, "Is there _nothing_ more you can tell us that might help us get Miss Yukino out?"

Sting paused mid-chew. Rogue looked elsewhere.

"No," Rogue said finally, sighing heavily. "We aren't even aware on where the building is. They kept even that from us." His crimson eyes studied the apple in his hand. "We were taken from there blindfolded. Our sense of smell is heightened and they even went so far as to block that so we couldn't find our way back."

"Then what the hell were you going to do if you got Natsu and Lucy out of here?" the suddenly amused Levy demanded. "I think they sent the three of you into a death trap."

Sting blinked at her, teeth buried in his apple. "...shit."

Levy burst into laughter as she saw the looks on their faces. It earned her a glare from both, but she waved them off. "Oh, my, the looks on your faces…"

"Juvia knows where it is," a tired sounding woman cut in suddenly. They glanced her way and Juvia glared at them. "Juvia was trusted enough to go back without running off. They knew you wouldn't return given freedom."

"They have Yukino," Sting argued. "We would have-"

"Do they though?" Levy suddenly asked. They paused to look at her curiously. "Do they really have Miss Yukino? What's her number?" She whipped out her phone, a suspicion in her mind.

"They sent a letter," Sting said uncertainly. "They claimed they did and I couldn't...I couldn't find her-"

Hoarsely, Rogue rasped, "We never saw her, Sting. They never proved it."

Shakily, Sting snatched Levy's phone from her fingers. Levy let him without complaint. He struggled around talons on his fingers but managed to dial a number and lift the phone up to his mouth. Levy reached out to put it on speaker.

She could feel a pair of eyes glaring at them all from the doorway and guessed Natsu was watching. The rise in temperature was enough to tell her that much.

It rang for a few moments before a gentle voice answered. "Hello? This is Yukino speaking, who is this?"

Sting nearly dropped the phone, his blue eyes filling with horror. Rogue shook his head, furious with himself. It took a moment and another prompting from Yukino before Sting croaked, "Yukino."

Levy smiled gently and climbed to her feet, leaving them to talk with the woman. She went over to the entrance of the room and smiled kindly at the annoyed Natsu, who hid in the shadows with a pout. "Stop pouting. They're not bad people," she said quietly.

"They tried to kill ya and you're giving them food and phones," he muttered, curling a lip. "Look what he did to Lucy."

"Natsu," Levy cut in. "They're not bad people. They were tricked into this. Give them a chance to redeem themselves, okay?" She added louder, calling to them. "Hey, you can tell her to come here if you want. We'll open the door for her."

Sting nodded to show he'd heard.

"He hurt Lucy," Natsu muttered under his breath and Levy raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you care so much about what happened to Lucy?" she teased him gently, amused. He scowled at her and retorted seriously.

"She trusted me enough to jump out of a window that was…" He struggled to think about it. "A couple windows up. They put her in a room so she couldn't get out 'cause if she jumped, she'd hurt herself enough that she'd be dead." His onyx eyes slid to hers, wary. "I threatened to kill her a while ago and she trusted me that much. I won't let her get hurt like this again."

Levy's gaze softened a fraction. "That's a good thing for you to say, Natsu. I'm sure she'll appreciate your protection like that."

He smirked and raised his chin. "Just 'cause I look like a freak doesn't mean I am one."

"I beg to differ," Levy teased and then giggled as she made her way over to the two dragons chained to the wall. Sting was staring at her phone, furious. "Everything okay? Is Miss Yukino going to-"

"She'll be here soon. She's gotta...she's going to drive over from Crocus." Sting raked a hand through his blond hair. "She had no idea that we were even alive...she's been looking for months-"

"Does she know that you guys are the way you are?" Levy demanded. "That's important, you know." Sting said nothing and she sighed. "Note to self. We'll explain it to her when she shows up. By car, Crocus is a few hours away...we might as well let you loose. You promise you won't try to kill anyone?"

"Why would we?" Rogue scowled. "Any reason we had is gone."

"Natsu, come let them loose," Levy ordered. The grumbling dragon reluctantly approached, glaring at them. He freed Rogue a little bit quicker than he did Sting. Levy rolled her eyes when he purposely burned Sting a few times, glaring out of the corner of his eye at him.

When they were free, they quickly hopped to their feet. Levy felt like a mouse among the tall men around her. While Gajeel was by far the tallest out of all of them, Sting and Rogue were still tall enough that she didn't even reach their shoulders. She eyed how Sting leaned heavily on one side. "I'll see if Wendy will get that leg fixed up. She'll leave the bruises. I'll get you guys some fresh clothes. There should be one or two rooms open on the main floor if you want to use them. I'm assuming you'll be hanging out here until you can control your appearance like Natsu apparently can, so…"

"Thanks," Sting said with a huff.

Levy only smiled. "No problem." Her gaze flickered to the miserable Juvia, who glared at all of them. "Will you watch her, Natsu? As soon as she can she'll probably be trying to escape the chains by turning into water…"

"Yeah," he grunted, dropping to sit and smirk at the blue-haired prisoner. "Let me know if Lucy needs anything."

"What the hell are you?" Sting muttered just low enough that Natsu could barely catch it. "Lovers?"

Natsu stared blankly at the blond. "...what is that supposed to mean?"

Levy turned scarlet when his eyes glinted with mischief. " _Okay_ ," she hissed, not hesitating to shove him forward. Sting stumbled, grimacing in pain when it flared up his leg. He cursed quietly. "Get going. Gajeel might try to kill you, a warning ahead of time."

"How kind of you to mention that we might die because _you_ let us loose," Rogue said, rolling his eyes.

Levy decided that she might like Rogue if given more time to know him. He was patient with the far more energetic Sting, she quickly realized as the white dragon chattered anxiously about what his girlfriend would think of him now. His sarcastic comments on occasion were amusing, and he seemed to hold a sense of defeat that was unlike anyone else's.

When they reached the living room, Levy studied the occupants. Wendy and Lucy were on the couch, Lucy letting the small hybrid tend gently to her injuries. Wendy looked puzzled as she peered at the shoulder wound, her dark eyes anxious.

"It's not infected," Lucy sighed as they went over. "That's all that-" She caught sight of Levy with the two who had broken in and stared openly. Wendy made a nervous sound as she peered over the couch and Levy waved them off.

"They're fine, Lu," Levy soothed. "Miss Yukino's coming. She's not aware of what's happened to them, but...she wasn't taken like they thought. They have no reason to come after us anymore, so I had Natsu let them loose. I'm going to head out and get some groceries if that's okay?"

"Sure," Lucy sighed, eyeing Sting suspiciously when he smirked almost playfully. "Make sure you get enough for five starved people. Damn, I know I have a large amount of money in savings, but they're eating it all up!"

Levy laughed and warned for Sting and Rogue to behave before heading out. She grabbed her keys from a hook by the front door and slipped on her shoes before ducing outside, her eyes glowing with amusement.

Now they just had to figure out what to do with Juvia.

* * *

"Why the hell don't you believe me?" Natsu said impatiently, annoyed. "I told ya. He's not dead. Gajeel's runnin' around being a moron and makin' sure that no one else broke in."

Juvia glared at him. "Juvia won't believe ghosts."

"And I'm not a ghost! I'm…" Natsu paused. "I'm not entirely sure on what I am actually."

"Experiment," Juvia huffed. "Like Juvia."

"Experiment," he repeated. "I'm an experiment." He turned his face away with a scowl and puffed out cloud of smoke before looking back at the water woman out of the corner of his eye. She looked upset and hadn't tried to get away - yet. He felt guilty for keeping her chained up when the other two were booking it around the house after deciding to help Gajeel.

He cackled when he thought of Gajeel seeing them.

They'd get their asses kicked and hey deserved it for hurting Lucy and Levy.

It was while he was calmly watching Juvia through lazy onyx eyes that the water woman suddenly stiffened. Her body rippled and even Natsu looked up when he sensed it. "What the hell is that?" he rumbled.

Juvia shivered. "One of you, but not one of you," she rasped. She struggled to free herself. Her face went white, tears in her deep blue eyes. "Different. More powerful. He's probably-"

She didn't get the chance to finish before a scream echoed through the hall.

Natsu forgot entirely about guarding Juvia Lockser as he threw himself towards the living room, fire dancing on his lips. He growled as he burst into the living room, eyes widening at the damage.

"Wendy?" he shouted, panicking as he saw the smashed TV, the torn couch. The windows in the room had been blown out. On the other side of the room, the dining room had been ripped apart, chairs thrown everywhere and in pieces.

"What happened?" Gajeel demanded as he came barreling out of the hall. Natsu could barely see the eyes in his shadow, watching everything without a word, and the pink-haired man wondered if Gajeel even knew Rogue was stalking him.

A sob filled their ears as Wendy crawled out from beneath the smashed coffee table and sprinted towards them. Scratches decorated her skin as she crashed into Natsu. He caught her in a tight hug, pressing his face into her wild lavender hair.

"What happened?" Gajeel repeated as Sting sidled into the room, eyes darting around. He growled at the sight of Rogue peeling himself out of his shadow, but focused on the situation at hand. "Where's Bunny Girl and Shrimp?"

"Levy went shopping," Wendy whispered, shaking. "B-but someone...they broke through the front door. They were...they were _huge_ and covered in markings and then they went after Lucy. I tried...I tried to help, but-" She began to weep. "He got Lucy!"

Natsu bared his teeth, head snapping around to look at the two newcomers. "What'd you do?! What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing," Rogue said calmly.

Sting agreed. "It's the rule. The second you're involved, you disappear."

Wendy had never cried like she did in that moment.

* * *

 _Bet you people didn't see that coming. Or you did. Either way, Lucy's gone "poof". And I'm sure you all know who broke in._

 _TigerArrowgirl, Dragondancer81, ThatOneFriend-3, JadeOccelot, NaLu and InuKag, OfInkNRoses, roohoos, Grizzly98, sarara18, Zivyx, Alea, FireShifter, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Sydneste, Crystal Kitty842, FairyTailxFanGirl, Guest #1, RandomAnimeNerd, TheAliceHuntt, Mooshoon, ultimatemeister123, HummingBird742, Usweasil, sparkling colors, LePengwen, KewlFoxyKatt, kcoll8512, Dark Mystique, Jozanimelover, aralemir, BreannaCoris, sassykitten1701, TwinDragons0268, SpeedyMomentum, and dumamoja!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	11. Chapter 11

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes, she ached all over. She was sure there bruises of every shape, color, and size all over her body, and it killed her to lift her head and look around, wary. The last thing she remembered was a pair of malicious eyes glaring down at her among the destruction of their living room. Wendy had gone silent, and fear had run rampant through Lucy's mind.

"Wendy," Lucy murmured, pressing her lips together. _I hope she is okay…_

"Miss Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to see that you are awake."

Lucy snapped upright, her head whipping around. Her eyes darted around, but she found no one in the closed off room with her. Her eyes narrowed. She hugged her knees to her chest and gritted out, "Where am I?"

She had no doubts about _who_ they were.

But where she was and what they wanted were another story.

"I'm sure you know where, Miss Heartfilia. There's only one place you could be."

Snappishly, Lucy snarled, "And where would that one place be so that I can file a report for kidnapping later?"

There was a low chuckle that brought shivers down Lucy's spine. "Very funny, Miss Heartfilia. Now. Tell me. What business do you have withholding Natsu Dragneel from me?"

 _Oh._

Lucy had imagined the possibility of speaking to the people who had screwed with Sting and Rogue. She hadn't imagined speaking to Zeref himself.

Swallowing thickly, Lucy said cautiously, "He's a person, just like the rest of them are. What business do you have imprisoning them and turning them into something that can't walk around in broad daylight?"

There was a moment in which Lucy wondered if she'd pissed him off a little too much.

And then Zeref laughed softly, entirely amused with her answer. "I am aware that my little brother is a person, Miss Heartfilia. I'm trying to help him. That's all. Understand that I know my brother far better than you think."

Lucy swallowed thickly. "Helping? This is torture."

"So you'd think. And many people would agree with you. It's more of an offering of a better and superior life." He laughed softly again and it made Lucy clench her teeth in fear. There was something wrong with this man, incredibly wrong. Mental illness, insanity, even darkness in his soul were ideas that raced past Lucy's mind as he continued. "Most don't understand. Mavis didn't."

Lucy shuddered at the memory of Mavis and then said with a furious tone, "Yet Mavis forgives you. I don't understand how she does it or why, but I can promise you I won't."

"I don't need forgiveness." It was barked out, furious. It startled Lucy enough that she recoiled and she smiled smugly. She recognized that she'd found a weak point in his determination to be some kind of savior.

"Make yourself comfortable, Miss Heartfilia," Zeref said pleasantly a moment later. "I'm sure you must be tired after the stressful night you've had."

"No, I'm tired of you," Lucy retorted, crossing her arms.

Zeref gave a bitter laugh. "As am I."

And then Lucy was alone with her own thoughts, abandoned to wonder just how she'd get out.

* * *

"...let me get this straight. I left for a total of two hours. And in that time, Lucy was kidnapped, Rogue's disappeared off to who knows where, and there's no sign of your girlfriend showing up just yet?" Levy spread her hands out in front of her, her jaw clenched. "Is that what you're telling me? Because let me tell you, this isn't looking very good."

"No shit," Gajeel muttered, earning a glare.

Sting looked very alone, his face grave. "I shouldn't have told Yukino where we were," he mumbled. "If she was fine, I should have left her where she was...now Rogue's gone, too."

"Mr. Rogue might have found a clue and gone to investigate," Wendy suggested cheerfully. "That's what Natsu went to do." Despite her forced happy tone, her eyes shone with terror for her missing friend. For both of them. Natsu had bolted not long after Lucy had been taken and she was frightened and worried for him.

"Let's figure out where they might be, one at a time." Levy leaned back, rubbing her temples. "We know that Lucy will be with the people who had you for sure, right?" She glanced at Sting as she said this, her lips pressed together.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Probably."

"Rogue and Natsu?"

"Probably not together." Gajeel crossed his arms. "Natsu ran out of here like a bat out of hell. Shadow Freak took his time leavin'."

"Natsu's gone after Lucy," Wendy suggested thoughtfully. "He was really, really upset."

"Rogue might have gone back," Sting said hoarsely. "But...I really don't think he would."

"Then why are you bringing it up?" Gajeel growled. He looked to Levy. "I wouldn't run around without one of us near ya, Shrimp. If they got Bunny Girl and this freak's girlfriend, they'll be looking to get their grubby little fingers on you."

"Great," Levy sighed and then suddenly tensed. "Did any of you think to check on Juvia recently?"

"I did," Sting reassured. "She's still there. Was blubbering about something. And Redfox found Lucy's phone and used it to call some people to get them over here 'cause he thought they'd be able to help."

"Erza and Gray?" Levy guessed and Wendy hummed her agreement. "They won't know anything, but they can help us come up with ideas. Good idea." She turned to Sting. "How secure is the place they would have taken Lucy to?"

He looked grim. "Secure enough that you probably won't see her again unless you have someone who can pay serious cash to get her out. And I mean enough cash to purchase the country of Fiore itself."

Levy blinked and then dove at Gajeel. She blurted something too quickly for him to understand and he jerked back in surprise. "Give me Lucy's phone!" she demanded, grabbing his shoulder and hopping to try and reach it when he held it out of her reach and demanded why. "She's a Heartfilia, Gajeel! If this ends up on the family name, Jude won't be happy! He'll hand over as much cash as needed to get her out!"

Reluctantly, Gajeel handed her the phone. "Does he know about the rest of us?"

"Well, we figured out that Layla came to see Natsu, so probably." Levy scrolled through Lucy's phone for a few minutes before calling someone and pressing it to her ear. When a voice picked up in her ear, Levy took a deep breath and said carefully, "Hello, Mr. Heartfilia, this is Levy McGarden, Lucy's roommate."

"What do you want, Miss McGarden?" he asked coldly.

Levy chewed nervously on her lip and then admitted, "Help. If you can. Lucy was taken by people who we believe to be working under a man called Zeref Dragneel. You know that name, don't you? Natsu said that Layla visited once. He remembers her."

She could practically feel the shock and anger coming from Jude. But then, to her surprise, he said hoarsely, "How much do you know, Miss McGarden?"

"Mostly what we've figured out on the go. I'm assuming you funded stuff. That's about as far as we've gotten with Lucy's family involvement." Levy shifted her weight impatiently. "Can you do anything? Someone they sent after us - we've kind of allied ourselves with he and his friend - says it's near impossible to get someone out of there. Lucy's trapped. Please, sir," she pleaded. "We can't leave her there."

Jude sighed heavily, sounding exhausted. "My wife...she learned what I'd done and demanded to come see it all. Zeref agreed. Lucy was young, very young at that time. Seven years old, perhaps. There were two dragons. His brother and a girl. Layla fell in love and went to visit often, but she and a woman by the name of Mavis agreed it was inhumane. Zeref didn't agree and tied Mavis to some tree within that mansion. Layla was murdered...I told Lucy to not get involved, damn it. I told her!"

"And I'm sure she's regretting not obeying you now," Levy said quietly, understanding that Jude wasn't the most willing to please. He hated admitting defeat and would push and push until whoever he was using snapped. "Please. Is there anything you can do?"

Jude said nothing and the three dragons beside her leaned closer, their superior hearing allowing them to listen in. Gajeel's red eyes flashed irritably. Finally, he rasped, "I will look into it. I can promise you nothing, Miss McGarden."

"Thank you," Levy gasped, her eyes lighting up.

To her surprise, he continued. "I understand that you believe me to hold no love for my daughter. But Lucy is Layla's child...my child. I would not abandon her. No matter what she thinks."

Jude hung up after that and Levy patted the phone. "Good for him," she said softly. "But he should really tell Lucy that in person." She shoved the phone back into Gajeel's hands. "Don't lose that. I need Natsu. Immediately. Can you guys go find him?"

"Of course," Wendy promised, hurrying down the stairs to the front door. She was followed by both older dragons - only to leap back when Natsu came blustering in. He looked stunned, his eyes wide.

"Natsu!" Levy called down, relieved, but he shook his head and blood flew, striking Wendy's cheek. "Natsu? What happened?"

"That water bitch," he growled. "She got loose and attacked me. I tried to grab her again, but she ran off."

"Juvia!" Gajeel groaned and then shot outside, swearing under his breath. Sting and Wendy glanced up and Levy waved for them to help, telling them that she and Natsu wouldn't be there when they got back.

"Where are we going?" Natsu said grouchily as Levy dragged him right back outside. Levy gave a grim look.

"We're going to go and visit a friend of ours," she told him and then slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *

"I'm going to cut you," Natsu moaned as he was dragged from the car. "I hate you."

"I'm sure you do," Levy said with patience as she tried to tug him towards Fairy Tail, which had just opened. She could see that Cana's car was there, of course, alongside Mirajane's and - to her relief - Makarov's cars.

"Natsu," Levy soothed when she felt the texture of scales beneath her hands. "You need to calm down. No scales in public, okay? We'll get you inside and _then_ you can go nuts and show us that horn of yours."

"I hate you," Natsu repeated.

Levy hadn't realized that turning green was an actual possibility, to be honest.

"Hey, Levy!" Mirajane called without looking up when Levy shouted a greeting. When she did look up, however, she faltered, staring at Natsu with surprise. "Who's this?"

"Natsu, Mira. Mira, Natsu. Hi, Cana. Where's Makarov?" Levy ranted quickly, impatience clear in her wide hazel eyes. "Is he in his office?"

"Yes?" Mirajane blinked. "He is...go ahead, I guess." She furrowed her brow. "Is everything okay, Levy?"

"Not really," she admitted and then tugged Natsu impatiently over to Makarov's office. She knocked and finally, beginning to regain his bearings, Natsu snorted flames and glared at her through narrowed red eyes, entirely unaware of Mirajane dropping a glass and letting it shatter. Levy held up a hand in surrender. "You want to help Lucy, right?"

"I guess," he muttered irritably, still grouchy with her.

"Then shush." They were told to enter after Levy knocked and together, they swept in.

"Hello, Levy," Makarov greeted warmly. "We haven't seen you recently...is everything alright?" His gaze flickered curiously to Natsu. "Who's this? A friend of yours?"

"No," Natsu muttered, scowling, and Levy stamped on his foot. He swore, bouncing up and down. "You're so small! How do you have that much power?"

"I'm all powerful," Levy retorted and then turned back to Makarov. "Sorry. This is Natsu Dragneel." Makarov narrowed his eyes. "You recognize the name?"

"Yes," he admitted. "It was the name that Mavis took before she disappeared all together."

Natsu's head snapped up. "Mavis?"

Levy waved for him to remain silent and remained focused on the old owner of the tavern. "This is Mavis' brother-in-law. Mavis' husband Zeref did experiments on Natsu and two others, though we've learned as of yesterday that there are several others after he took up an actual lab."

Makarov looked interested. Natsu glared at her and puffed smoke in his agitation, not pleased that she was just spouting such information and Makarov stared at the smoke with a shocked expression. "Just how many people are there that are like Natsu?" he asked, giving the pink-haired man a long look.

"Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue are all like Natsu. There was one more that was supposedly similar to them but far more dangerous, and that's according to the water woman we captured."

"...you _captured_ …?"

"Right, uh...we were kind of invaded and attacked by Sting, Rogue, and the water woman whose name is Juvia." Levy laughed sheepishly. "But those first two are now allies and friends, though Rogue's kind of gone missing. Juvia's gone missing, but we're actually worried about her because she wasn't on good terms with us."

"I see…" Makarov looked concerned. "Mavis was a friend of Fairy Tail. Our tavern was founded by her. It was passed on to me after she became involved with Zeref Dragneel and we've been missing her since she disappeared."

"She's been takin' care of us," Natsu said quietly. "Zeref made her one of us. Not a dragon, but close enough."

"I see." Makarov looked mournful about the matter. "And in what ways are you a dragon, Natsu? Your brother hurt all of us. What reason do I have to put any trust in you?"

Natsu scowled, opening his mouth to snap at him, but something in Makarov's expression stopped him. He closed his mouth, sat back, and studied him for a moment. Suddenly, the horn shoved itself out of his head and scales rippled over his cheeks. His eyes flashed and remained red, vertical pupils glaring. Rumbling a growl and puffing flames from his mouth, he said quietly, "'Cause Lucy did. Levy, too," he added as an afterthought.

Makarov stared openly at him, nearly gawking. But then he closed his mouth and gave a warm smile. "Very well, you have my trust. Levy is a friendly person, but doesn't have many friends due to having her nose constantly in a book, and Lucy doesn't trust lightly with her situation as a Heartfilia. Well put, my boy, well put."

Natsu looked startled, but pleased with this, and Levy grinned.

"Can the same be said about your friends?" Makarov asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Gajeel kinda goes crazy sometimes, but he's okay."

Makarov gave a thoughtful hum and turned back to Levy. "Why are you coming to me now with this? Has something changed your mind about keeping this a secret?" he asked.

"The dangerous one kidnapped Lucy and took her to where they were keeping Rogue and Sting," Levy said quietly. "Or...at least, we think she is."

Makarov stood quickly. " _What?"_

"I tracked 'em, but I lost it after a while," Natsu mumbled. "I couldn't figure out where they went."

"We can't go to the police," Levy admitted. "They'd learn about the dragons and probably would kill them all or take them away. And the people who have Lucy would probably kill her without a moment's notice."

Makarov began to pace back and forth, nodding thoughtfully. "I see," he murmured. "This is a troubling situation that could prove fatal for many people if we're not careful…" He paused. "I'll have Mira call in Laxus. Would you be alright with revealing this to him, Natsu?"

"Why?" Natsu huffed, narrowing his eyes. "I don't want Gajeel and Wendy in danger."

"They won't be because I'll let you in on a secret," Makarov promised, leaning forward. His eyes twinkled with amusement and concern. "Laxus is my grandson. And I believe him to be something similar to what you are. A trial of sorts. Not a fully formed dragon, but close."

Levy's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Makarov shifted back. "He also happens to be slinking around a location that Lucy may very well have been taken to. We've been looking into such places, shutting them down where we can. It's why he was in the country of Seven for so long and why Mirajane went with him."

"Is Mira aware, too?" Levy questioned suspiciously. When Makarov nodded, she threw her hands in the air. "That would have been kind of nice to know!"

He chuckled and turned back to Natsu. "So? Do you mind if Laxus comes in, Natsu?"

Natsu scowled. "Whatever. As long as Gajeel and Wendy are safe and we can get Lucy back, that's all that matters."

He could care less about Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe, or the man before him.

He just wanted Lucy safe.

Natsu supposed he owed her that much for all that she'd done.

* * *

It was quite some time before Lucy was bothered again. Her head snapped up when a door opened and someone stepped inside. Her hands tightened nervously on her pants as someone stepped inside.

Her eyes filled with horror as she recognized the blue-haired man before her. His widened with shock as he stared at her. There was silence for a few moments as they comprehended each other's presence in this odd place.

She recognized the man before her as Jellal Fernandes, someone Erza was very close with and cared deeply for. She'd stated multiple times that Jellal was someone she'd trust with anything, and it killed Lucy to realize that Erza was clueless in what truly went down with him.

Silently, voice stiff, Jellal rasped, "Come on, Mard Greer has decided to take over since Zeref left again." Lucy narrowed her eyes, not recognizing the name, but did as she was told. She had no doubt that not doing what she was told would be very bad for her health.

Teeth clenched, Lucy stopped before him and hissed, "Erza's going to be furious."

"I have my reasons," Jellal said calmly, narrowing his gaze. "Believe me, Lucy, I don't do this for the fun of it."

The way he said that had Lucy tilting her head curiously. She faltered, and then nodded slightly. Jellal gestured for her to follow him and led her out of the room. He pushed his hands into his white lab coat and guided her through the confusing halls of the building. Lucy was amazed at how big it was.

At one point, he held a hand out and stopped her. A look of confusion flickered over his face as a cat with blue fur wandered into their path, purring loudly. It meowed at them, blinking innocent eyes.

"Since when did cats wander around?" Lucy demanded, bewildered. _How the hell did they turn it blue?_

"That's a very good question," Jellal admitted. He scooped the cat into his arms and it purred and meowed, blinking over his shoulder at Lucy. She longed to take it from him as he continued forward. Just holding a cat would make her feel more confident, she felt like.

But he didn't offer the cat to her.

Until they turned a corner and there was another, this one just sitting there with it's tail tucked neatly around it's paws. "What the hell?" Lucy muttered, grunting as Jellal shoved the blue cat at her and picked the new one up. He eyed the red-furred feline suspiciously.

And then a third streaked past, dark fur bristling at it yowled loudly, chased by a white cat. A whistle filled the air and they bounded back, tails lashing back and forth. A green cat wasn't far behind them, smaller than the rest.

Jellal furrowed his brow, suspiciously watching, and Lucy shifted uncertainly. Sure, Jellal was suspicious. Particularly after she'd found out he was working _here_.

But cats running around like this in the most secure of locations was even more suspicious.

The red cat suddenly squirmed free and bounded over to join the other three. Lucy was relieved when the blue one remained calm, its tail flicking back and forth as it cuddled against her.

There was a moment in which nothing happened.

And then the shadows around the cats began to move, gathering together until there was a large black spot. A moment later, a head rose from the shadows, pausing when just the eyes were visible. Crimson eyes narrowed as he studied Jellal.

"Rogue," Lucy recognized, shocked.

His gaze flickered to her and then back to Jellal, who stared at Rogue quietly. And then he inclined his head and Rogue sunk back into the shadows. "What?" Lucy muttered, grabbing his sleeve. "What's going on? Did he...did he betray us?"

Jellal pressed his finger to his lips and shook his head. That only served to confuse Lucy further. He started forward again and as they passed over the cats' shadows, Lucy caught how a large portion darted into her own before seeming to vanish.

Jellal said nothing, only ordered her to put the blue cat down. "Three lefts and a right, follow the direction he came from." He clicked his tongue once and the cats scampered off in one direction. "They understand human language," he said quietly as they walked. "They'll wait there until I leave tonight."

Lucy blinked. "What are you going to do with them?"

"If Erza is aware of everything, than I have explaining to do." he said quietly, so softly she barely heard him. It struck Lucy that people were probably listening in on them and she, too, quieted down. "I'll take the cats to the mansion you live in, if that's alright."

"Gifts for the dragons. That's fine," she breathed. She hesitated. "Can you...get me out of here?"

Jellal shook his head. "I can't without getting caught myself. Cats are one thing, they don't talk. But you could in their eyes and that makes you a danger that needs to be dealt with. It's why they're so frantic with Rogue and Sting switching sides like they did."

"Are you not one of them?" she finally whispered. "Are you against them?"

"Of course," he said simply. "What they do is wrong."

Lucy was immediately relieved. She had a friend with her, even if it wasn't a friend she'd talked to very often before.

And there was Rogue.

It was odd. She could feel the heaviness in her limbs as they arrived at a door. It told her that Rogue was still there, watching silently. Ready to help if he could. They ducked into the room and Jellal lost his pleasant look, taking on a cold appearance as he said, "Miss Heartfilia, this is Mard Greer."

Seated in a chair behind a desk and looking very much like he was in a throne sat a man with dark hair that spilled over his shoulders. The look in his eyes was malicious as he crossed his legs and sat back, one hand lifted to rest his chin on. "Pleasure to meet you," he purred. "You may leave Jellal." His gaze darted to him. "The cats we've been using got loose somehow. See to it that they're all caught."

Jellal nodded and ducked out without another word. Lucy shivered, finding herself alone.

She wrapped her arms around herself as Mard Greer's gaze swept down her. "One Jude Heartfilia has offered an extra hefty sum of money for your release," he commented suddenly. Lucy blinked, surprised. "Naturally, we've accepted. However...we never agreed when. So, you'll accompany Kyouka. After she's done, you'll be free to go and we'll send you home. Oh, and I'd like you to deliver a message to Natsu Dragneel from Zeref."

Lucy lifted her chin, trying to pretend to be brave even though her hands shook.

"Freedom comes with a price," he told her. "And he can thank himself for everything that has happened to you, to Miss McGarden, and to one Miss Auguria."

Lucy felt something shift, though she couldn't bring herself to figure it out. She knew it was Rogue, but that was all. Her eyes flashed with anger. "You claim that they are the monsters," she whispered, shaking her head. "But they're human. More human than even a pure and innocent child. Compared to you, they're angelic. You're the real monsters."

Lucy didn't spare a single look back as she was led from the room, ignoring the vicious look in Mard Greer's eyes.

* * *

 _Sorry about the lack of update last weekend. Was a rough weekend in which I spent all of it watching Harry Potter. And I mean I binge watched all eight movies. I enjoyed it a lot._

 _The exceeds are here! Alongside Jellal and information on Laxus that I bet no one expected. So I hate to break all of your dreams about Laxus being behind Lucy's disappearance. XD I'll rid you of your confusion: it was Acno. ThatOneFriend-3 and SleepinBeautyK, I wish I'd thought of Jackal. That would have been a lot smarter._

 _My new favorite thing is the entire group playing random games. I've got Twister, Monopoly, and am working on an Uno moment._

 _Thanks to reviewers (roohoos, SpeedyMomentum, NaLu and InuKag, Dragondancer81, sarara18, Sydneste, FairyTailFan, RandomAnimeNerd, Guest #1, FairTailxFanGirl, Koro sensei, ThatOneFriend-3, LePengwen, JadeOccelot, Lucifer's711, Elisha Silverpine, Loveheart4life, GrumpyCatWriter101, Mooshoon, TigerArrowgirl, varee, sassykitten1701, Jozanimelover, PinkFireandGoldenStars, FireShifter, TwinDragons0268, TheAliceHuntt, SleepinBeautyK, Treblemkr, quite-a-riot, ERebeillion, GoddessApostle, MaddielovsNaLu17, and NaLu and InuKag!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	12. Chapter 12

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

From the moment they'd come back from looking outside, Gajeel had sat himself beside the balcony on the main floor and started staring at the door. He'd listened to Wendy and Sting run around the house, checking to see if anyone else had come in while they were away. He still wasn't fond of Sting, but he'd decided it would be best to put up with him.

It was while he was sitting there that there was a sharp knock on the door. Growling, Gajeel hurled himself over the side of the balcony. He hit the ground, rolling his shoulders and then cautiously opened the door, forcing as many scales away as he could. He didn't get a complete reverted form, but it worked partially and most of them slid away.

"Yes?" he grunted, looking at the person before him.

His eyes widened when she pitched forward into him, her clothes torn and bloodied. He barely caught her before she slid to the ground, her eyes fluttering shut. "What the fuck?" he grunted. "HEY! EUCLIFFE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE WITH WENDY!"

It took them a few minutes to appear, and in that time, Gajeel had shut and locked the door and moved the strange woman onto the couch in the living room, which Wendy had picked up. They rushed out of the hall and Sting froze at the sight of her.

" _Yukino_ ," he gasped, darting to her side.

"This the girl Levy said was comin'?" Gajeel demanded, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Sting whispered, rage dancing in his eyes. Wendy shoved him aside and settled beside Yukino to gently look her over. Her fingers stopped on a nastily bruised and painful looking spot on her left temple. "What is that?" he demanded.

"Needle spot," Gajeel muttered, remembering receiving such a shot himself. It had hurt like a son of a bitch, worse than anything else he'd been put through. He peered closely at it. "Three spots...ain't good. Don't fuck with those ones, Wendy. Not until she wakes up. She's gonna be traumatized. No use makin' it worse."

"Okay." Wendy started tending to her other injuries instead.

Beside her, Sting looked furious. His scales seemed to rise and fall, his blue eyes piercing. "I'll kill them," he said suddenly. His body shook with the anger he felt. His face twisted with pure rage as he struggled to stay still. He seemed to practically glow as he fought to keep his temper under control. "I'll rip apart all of them."

"You'll have to fight Natsu for that," Wendy said quietly. She didn't look happy. In fact, she was fairly upset. Tears brimmed in her dark eyes as she pulled her hands away. "If they did this to Miss Yukino, what are they doing to Lucy, Gajeel?"

Gajeel couldn't give her an answer.

* * *

"I can't believe there's more of us," Natsu muttered, stunned as he slunk out of the car, looking ill and relieved to be home. He grunted when his legs wobbled and nearly gave out. "I thought it was just me and Gajeel and Wendy, but there's so many more."

The meeting with Laxus had gone surprisingly well. Levy hadn't know that Laxus was close to what Natsu was - nowhere near as successful, however - despite having met him and known him for years. He'd been cranky about having to come in, but hadn't protested when Makarov had instructed him to show off the massive scarring on his chest. He'd explained what had been done to him and had barely batted an eye at Natsu's appearance. Zeref hadn't had anything to do with Laxus' nasty wounds, but it told Natsu that he wasn't the only one with the idea. He was the first to have the ability, but never had he been alone in the idea of it all.

It made Natsu sick to his stomach - as did the scent of blood.

He growled, the sickness he'd felt from the car fading away. His draconic features came back as he stormed towards the door and Levy, bewildered, kept close to him. She didn't dare get too far away when he was in such a bad mood over something she knew nothing about.

Natsu threw the door open and narrowed his eyes as the blood scent grew thicker. There was a moment before Gajeel appeared at the top of the steps, eyes narrowed. "Eucliffe's girlfriend showed up."

Levy pushed past Natsu, climbing the stairs. "Is she okay?"

Gajeel shook his head. "We think she was attacked somewhere and left on our doorstep. She's got a site on her head where they made a few injections. I think they might have given her something to make her sort of like us."

Levy made a sound of sympathy, feeling bad for the woman. "Is Wendy with her?" she asked quietly. He nodded and trailed after her as she made her way over to where Sting and Wendy were quietly sorting through what to do. Sting was shaking, anger coursing through him, and Wendy looked grim as she looked over. Relief flickered through her eyes.

"Natsu!" she called as the grumpy man stormed over to peer down at their patient.

Natsu wrinkled his nose, taking one look at Yukino's head, and then bared his sharp teeth. "We need to find Lucy-"

The door flew open again and they all looked up, the dragons tensing and preparing to fight if need be, but none of them moved when Erza flew up the stairs. "Are you alright?" she demanded as she approached Levy. Gray scampered up behind him, swearing colorfully and shaking his arm to try and free it from-

"What the hell?!" Natsu huffed.

"Juvia?" Gajeel muttered, just as bewildered.

The water woman clung to the panicked Gray's arm, her blue eyes glowing as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "Juvia is glad to have found you, my dear," she cooed, and Gray turned a panicked gaze on Levy.

"Who the hell is this?" he demanded, voice fairly high-pitched in his confusion. He was tensed, his eyes wide. "She just popped up out of nowhere when we got out of the car!"

Erza glanced over her shoulder at Gray and shook her head. "What's this about Lucy being kidnapped?"

Levy made a face. "Alright, we've got Yukino unconscious and bleeding - oh, that's Sting, by the way. Sting, this is Erza and Gray, good friends of ours. Uh...Natsu and I just got back from Fairy Tail. Turns out Makarov's grandson Laxus is sort of like the dragons but not exactly, and Lucy's been kidnapped. Rogue's disappeared, but we're not entirely certain on where he's gone. Is there anything else I need to know?"

The distressed woman received her answer in the form of Erza's phone ringing at the same time that Sting suddenly gasped Yukino's name. Wendy bent over her, soothingly murmuring words in her gentle girlish voice, and Levy hurried around to look as Erza wandered a short while away to speak into her phone.

Yukino had awoken.

Her brown eyes were panicked, her lips parting as she prepared to scream, but Sting suddenly pushed past the people that had gathered. Leaning over the side of the couch, he covered her eyes with a hand and murmured something Levy didn't catch. Her hand sought out his and he made a deep sound in the back of his throat that rumbled and calmed even Levy.

"You're alright," Sting said finally, still making that sound. "You're safe, Yukino. I'm sorry." His voice seemed to break. "I'm sorry."

" _What_?!"

Levy's head snapped around and Gajeel paused in helping free Gray from Juvia to look over. Erza had a hand over her mouth, her face whiter than a sheet. "Erza?" she called anxiously.

Erza waved them off, her lips pressed together as she listened. "And you've got...okay. Yes. I understand. You'll drive her here?" Erza shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Right. No, I won't say anything about that until I've got the whole story. You have a lot of explaining to do. Oh!" She suddenly turned on Levy. "What's that woman's name?"

"Yukino Auguria."

"Do you know Yukino Auguria by any chance?" Erza asked. She listened and then pressed her lips together. "I see. I'll see you soon." She hung up, clearly agitated. "Jellal's coming," she said bitterly. "And he's...he's bringing Lucy home."

Natsu's head snapped up. "He has Lucy?!"

"He worked for them," Erza rasped. "All this time, he's worked for them."

"Did he know anything?" Sting demanded, not taking his gaze off of Yukino. "About Yukino? Has he seen Rogue?"

"Rogue's with Lucy at the moment." Erza clenched her jaw. "He wasn't one of the ones who attacked Miss Auguria. That was two members of the main ranks."

" _Ranks_? Just how many of those fuckers are there?" Gajeel rasped, tearing Juvia free. She scowled at him hatefully.

"Phantom Lord was only one division," she huffed, eagerly eyeing Gray. "There's also Raven Tail, Oracion Seis, Sabertooth, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros, who run the main branch. The Spriggans-"

"I can hear them."

Yukino's voice cut through Juvia's words like a knife. Her voice trembled. "I can hear them," she repeated with a sob. "Oh, god, I can _hear_ them!"

"Hear who?" Gray asked oh-so-eloquently.

"The stars," she answered. "I can hear the stars. They're so angry...he hates me…"

Sting soothingly ran his hand over her head, but could say nothing. Wisely, Levy stepped in and asked gently, "How many are there, Miss Auguria? How many are angry with you?"

"One," she whispered, "Hates me. The other two...they are angry with Zeref."

Natsu slitted his eyes viciously at his brother's name and then growled low in his throat. "Mavis wants me," he rasped, reluctant to leave. Wendy nudged him towards the doorway, promising to relay the information to him. Her eyes were anxious, distressed. She couldn't help Yukino, and it was hurting the small dragon.

"How many stars in total, Yukino?" Sting asked, clarifying what Levy had asked. "How many in all?"

"Three," she breathed. She suddenly pushed Sting's hand away from her eyes and Levy was startled by the sheer heartbreak in her mournful eyes. "They tore them from the stars...they just want to go _home_." Her voice broke and she gave a sob. "There's ten more. Ten more. They can't...they could hear them until a few hours ago. They're gone now."

Levy did the math. "Lucy," she said in horror. "They...they took Lucy, and she's been gone for that long. What if Yukino was just a test subject to see if this would work?"

"You think she has _ten stars_ in her head?" Gajeel grunted.

"I should have asked Jellal what they did to her," Erza said, annoyed with herself.

"Do they have names?" Sting asked suddenly, ignoring the rest of them.

Yukino was quiet. And then she said softly, "Libra...Pisces...Ophiuchus."

"I don't know about that last one," Gray said slowly, "But aren't Libra and Pisces part of the zodiac? The thing that is decided when you're born?"

"Leo leads them," Yukino said quietly. "But they don't know what to do without the rest of the zodiacs. Leo is the one who cements law, who guides them. I think he's older...no, he's just a guide. Their King guides them in full. They were once summoned through keys, but the keys disappeared throughout the centuries."

Levy ran a hand down her face, contemplating what to do from this point. Lucy was coming home thanks to Jude - they'd owe him something later, she was sure, when he was back to being a jerk. Jellal had helped in all of the bad stuff. Yukino was speaking to stars - something that Levy suspected Lucy would be suffering with. When would it end?!

Calloused fingers suddenly prodded at her shoulder. She glanced up at Gajeel, who looked down at her with narrowed red eyes. "Mavis is callin' for ya."

"How do you even hear that?" she muttered but told Erza she'd be back and hurried away. She was startled when Gajeel followed, dragging a wailing Juvia with him. When she glanced at him questioningly, he explained that Mavis wanted to speak with Juvia, too.

When they reached the tree, the small blonde woman stood among its roots, her hand resting on it. She seemed tired. Levy remembered that it exhausted her and was difficult for her to show herself and rushed over.

Natsu sat among the roots with her. His legs were crossed, his elbows on his knees and his lips set in a grouchy pout. Yet there was despair in his onyx eyes. Flames flickered along his flesh every now and then, giving away his inner turmoil.

"Levy," Mavis greeted quickly, stepping away from the tree. Her image faltered. "I wished to speak with you about Miss Heartfilia. Bring her here when she's capable. I'd like to speak with her, but I don't think I will be able to soon. She will be...different. Natsu will help watch over her." She gestured to Natsu.

"Okay," Levy said simply, smiling faintly. "Thank you, Mavis."

Mavis smiled warmly and then turned her attention on the staring Juvia, still trapped there by Gajeel. "Is this Miss Juvia Lockser, Natsu?"

He gave a curt nod. "Yeah. Water lady."

"Juvia," Mavis corrected him and then smiled at her. Juvia flinched for some reason. "Have you heard of me, Miss Locksar? Have you met with Zeref Dragneel?"

There was a quiet moment in which Juvia studied her anxiously. Her body trembled and then she sank to her knees, her eyes filling with tears. "J-Juvia is sorry," she whispered, giving a sob. "Juvia doesn't...Juvia doesn't know what to do. Zeref promised to help if Juvia could bring his brother and Lucy Heartfilia back with the two dragons Mard Greer created-"

Natsu's jaw dropped.

They'd questioned and watched her for hours. One word from Mavis and she spilled.

Mavis held her hand up to silence him and raised her chin proudly. "We are friendly here," she said quietly. "You are welcome and may stay here until you've gained full control over your abilities. People once lived with magic on a daily basis. There is no reason we cannot learn now. You need not worry any longer about Zeref."

"What about that dragon that broke in to kidnap Lucy?" Levy suddenly asked.

Juvia shuddered at the mention of him.

"He will not be able to get in again," Mavis promised. "I will see to it. I will protect my family."

She threw Natsu a warm look and he didn't respond in any way, but his lips curved up a fraction. "Lucy Heartfilia will be returned to us shortly. When she arrives, Natsu said a man will be with her?"

"Jellal Fernandes," Levy agreed. "Erza Scarlet's boyfriend. Would you like to speak with him?"

Mavis nodded. "It is time that Zeref end his experiments," she murmured. "And Jellal may have the information I need to help stop him."

Levy felt bad for Mavis. She had to put a stop to her _husband_ , a man she had loved with all of her heart if the ring still decorating her finger was anything to go by. But Levy said nothing, only nodded quickly.

At least Jellal wouldn't be surprised by the sight of mythical looking people all over the place.

* * *

It was another few hours before Jellal finally arrived. In that time, Yukino had risen and was given food. Natsu had taken a quick catnap and Wendy had joined him, curled up against his back with her fingers tangled in his shirt. Gajeel had watched over them as Sting tended to his girlfriend. Levy had chatted with an upset Erza, who'd slowly lost the annoyance and replaced it with determination to listen to Jellal and understand his reasoning. Gray had watched Juvia for them, keeping her occupied, though Levy felt as if it hadn't been necessary by the way she clung to him, flirting furiously.

The knock on the door was quiet, but in a flash, all of the dragons had gathered at the balcony. Each of them - even Sting - looked serious as Levy exchanged a look with Erza and darted down the stairs to open it.

Jellal stood on the other side of the door, of course. He looked grim, dressed in a white lab coat that contrasted sharply with his blue hair, and he held an unconscious and pale Lucy in his arms. Rogue was standing behind him, a dark look in his eyes, a cat under his arm, and four others not that far behind.

Rogue's nostrils flared as he caught the scent of all blood. "Who-"

"Rogue!" Yukino called as she ran over to the balcony, her eyes filled with relief. His crimson eyes widened and then became guarded. He set the cat in his arms down and then stepped into Jellal's shadow, disappearing.

After watching what the various dragons could do for a few hours, Yukino wasn't surprised. She was surprised over his lack of willing to to become friendly and come and see her when they hadn't seen one another in a countless amount of time. "Huh," she huffed.

"Where do you want Lucy?" Jellal asked quietly as he ascended the stairs with levy beside him. Erza stood at the top with Gray and Juvia, who was eyeing Lucy anxiously with nervous blue eyes.

"The couch," Levy said naturally. "Yukino, run over and show him the one you were on. It's the newest and I don't need to fix it, so…"

Jellal did as she said and deposited Lucy gently on the cushions. She moaned and turned on her side, body shaking with pain, but she didn't wake. He inspected something and then gave a sharp whistle.

Five cats sprinted over to where he stood, rubbing at his ankles and Levy's ankles. A particularly big one with a scar on its face purred and rubbed its chin against her leg. They focused on Jellal.

"This is your new home," he told them. "You'll do fine here. Do what these people say."

The cats all meowed as if they understood and Jellal straightened, watching as they all sidled off in various directions. The white cat that was smaller than the others trotted immediately over to rub against Wendy's legs. The green cat - Levy suspected a few of them had been subject to other experiments - remained where it was, mewling cutely into his shadow.

Wendy gasped in delight. "What is it?" she breathed as Natsu bent to investigate a blue one that had come over to run its claws over his leg with a scowl.

"A cat," Gajeel grunted. "They're called cats, Wendy."

"A cat," she repeated, and then trilled excitedly and scooped the furry white creature into her arms. It purred and rubbed its head on her chin with a meow. "Levy! Levy, can we keep them? Please?"

Levy's lips twitched. "Naturally," she sighed before kneeling beside the couch. Natsu carried the blue cat over to investigate as Sting inspected the red one. "Lucy…" she whispered, smoothing a hand through her friend's tangled blonde hair. "What did they do to you?"

Jellal ran his hand down his face, glancing at her. "She was given to Kyouka, one of the managers of the entire thing. Tartaros has all undergone experiments willingly and continues to experiment on themselves. She has an ability that allows pain to be increased ten fold and Lucy got lucky when Zeref himself ordered it not to be used on her."

Natsu's attention was caught and a growl spilled from his lips. "Zeref? She met him?"

Jellal shook his head. "He left before she was brought to Mard Greer when Jude Heartfilia payed a hefty sum. Zeref gave the okay to allow her to leave so long as she was worked on first."

Yukino suddenly dropped to her knees beside Lucy's head. Folding her arms on the couch and staring, she breathed, "The stars are in her head. I can hear the stars in mine getting excited. They can sense the others."

"Ten stars," Jellal confirmed, shaking his head. "And not stars, but spirits that are connected to various constellations. Or so you think." He sighed heavily, looking exhausted. "Make sure there's space around her when she wakes up. She passed out mid...whatever the did. She'll wake up fighting."

"Right," Levy said quietly, smoothing a hand over Lucy's hair gently. She counted the injection marks on Lucy's showing temple. "Five on each side…"

"I want an explanation now," Erza decided suddenly, her voice icy as she stared at him. She was fairly angry, her eyes blazing. "I want an explanation this instant, Jellal. Why are you working for such people? People that hurt my friend so horribly? That turned our new friends into something superhuman?"

"I'm just as human as you bastards," Natsu growled. He'd come to nudge Yukino away, taking her place with his back towards the couch and his head just barely touching Lucy's. The blue cat in his arms was purring up a storm, not moving an inch as it let him stroke it. It curled up against his chest, watching through wide blue eyes.

Trusting Natsu to watch Lucy with a protective eye, Levy moved away and turned to Erza. "Mavis wants to speak with him, see if anything he knows can be used to help. But we'll let him explain first," she said quickly when the red-haired woman scowled.

Jellal grimaced. "I don't work with them for pleasure. Makarov requested it."

Levy paused. "Fairy Tail's Makarov? Makarov Dreyar? He knows about all of this, too?" She remembered Laxus and what had happened to him and grimaced in understanding. It made sense.

"I've been spying," Jellal explained quietly. "Figuring out how to take the organization Zeref has created down from the inside. It's not going well. They may be on to me already." He ran a hand down his face. "The fact that they let me take Lucy back without stopping me for any additional instructions is concerning."

"Then leave," Erza demanded. "You have no need to work there-"

"It's not that easy," Rogue's voice said from his place in the shadows. "Once you know, you're a liability."

"And they kill anyone who works there and wants to leave," Sting added quietly. His eyes darted around, trying to figure out which shadow Rogue was in now. As Yukino watched over Lucy, his hand touched her arm and directed her to sit down a little bit away from Natsu, who looked ready to combust.

Jellal shook his head in agreement. "No, I can't just leave. I'll continue working. But if I don't come home…" He gave a tight smile. "You'll know what happened." He glanced his watch. "Zeref's wife wants me to speak with her, does she not? I'm on limited time. Make it quick."

"I'll take him," Gajeel offered to her surprise, eyeing the cat that had attached itself to Levy.

Juvia cooed softly to the green cat as it pawed impatiently at her shadow, its eyes dancing with awe as a hand reached up to brush over its ears before disappearing. It scampered after Rogue when he darted into Sting's shadow.

Levy realized that he was playing with the cat and smiled before the smile faltered and left her young face.

"How horrible our world is where friends can be turned into scientific experiments," she said bitterly and went to go and get some water - or maybe something a little bit stronger.

* * *

 _Eventful stuff this chapter! Lucy's back and Yukino is awake and runnin' around. We'll see some strong Nalu coming up. Gajevy will come later. ;)_

 _Before we continue in IT, I'd like to say this. I intend for everyone effected to be a genetic/scientific mess. From this point on, magic will be brought up - mostly by Lucy and Yukino. The Spirits will call themselves as such, but they do not truly exist. The serum that the girls were given basically gives them something similar to multiple personality and something like schizophrenia, or other such diseases. I did not do research into such diseases, but I know they are similar to what I've done (gotta love psychology class). The girls will basically be subjected to constant voices and will eventually trust/believe them. As I said, a mess. Magic is not something that exists in IT. But they believe it does and may or may not refer to what's going on in the future. Any comments on genetics made in regards to magic? Genetics pointed Zeref/others in a correct direction on who would turn out strongly._

 _I don't think that rant will make sense, but yeah. I'm trying to explain my thoughts. If you guys have questions, I'll try to answer them without spoiling too much. ;)_

 _Zivyx, on Cana knowing...nope. She is clueless._

 _Elisha Silverpine, on Mest and Lahar, I have no idea yet. XD_

 _Thanks to reviewers (ThatOneFriend-3, Jakman505, LePengewn, HummingBird742, Lucie, TigerArrowgirl, Guest #1, roohoos, RandomAnimeNerd, JadeOccelot, sarara18, Dragondancer81, PinkFireandGoldenStars, FairyTailxFanGirl, TheAliceHuntt, Guest #2, Zivyx, Snavej, Elisha Silverpine, Mooshoon, Sage, FairyTailFan, FireShifter, FairyRains, Anubis Cloudly, and Guest #3!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	13. Chapter 13

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

It was nearly three days later that Lucy woke up the first time.

When her dark eyes flickered open, they met black. It was the middle of the night, and her head was pounding and aching and there was so much _agonizing pain_ and don't even get her started on the voices!

Endless words poured through her mind, endless, endless, endless! She couldn't bring herself to shut them out and it was a mere second of it before she was screaming, slapping her hands over her ears, pleading in silence for the voices to stop. She screamed louder when someone gently shook her, shouting over her screams.

The words echoed in her mind.

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"We're so sorry."_

 _"Forgive us."_

 _"We don't want this either!"_

Lucy saw nothing more.

* * *

The second time she woke up wasn't as bad. It was dark, but the first rays of sunlight began to filter in, allowing her to see that she was on her back in the living room. A few blankets had been put over her, a pillow beneath her head. Her throat was parched, her gaze feverish as she struggled to come to terms with what was going on.

She remembered such agony in her _head_ -

Immediately, voices sounded in her ears. She shuddered in fear and confusion. They quieted after a few moments, all except for one. It was low, masculine, and gentle, as if understanding that she was unhappy. _"We're sorry. We don't want this. We didn't wish this upon anyone."_

Lucys mouth went dry. She couldn't find the energy to talk, her head pounding and her throat feeling like it was on fire.

 _"There are ten of us in here. We're meant to be spread out in our constellations. We are called Spirits. Celestial Spirits is the proper name. Once, we were summoned to Earth by golden keys possessed by mages that held them. The last time one of us was summoned was nearly nine hundred years ago."_

Lucy said nothing still, biting her tongue.

 _"I am Leo. I've agreed to take over in regards to the Spirits you hold. The others may sometimes speak, but I will be the only one talking most of the time."_

 _"Don't go and have your fun with men,"_ another voice, deep yet feminine with a hint of agitation, snarled. _"We can feel and sense everything you feel."_

Lucy tried to keep the heat on her face under control as she comprehended what had been said. She moved to sit up, but a weight on her chest stopped her.

It was a cat. It was entirely passed out with a purr in its throat. It had tucked its paws under its body with its tail curled neatly around to flick over its nose. It was perfectly happy to sit there and though it startled when she raised a hand to stroke it, eyes snapping open, it didn't move. Instead, it mewed, purring loudly when she scratched its chin slowly.

It was a kind little cat, keeping her company.

It was the only company she thought she could stand for the time being. She continued to gently stroke it, dozing in and out of consciousness as the daylight filtered into the room. It was probably nearing six or seven when footsteps filled her ears. Bare feet, something told her. The way they stepped, the sound of their feet on flooring of wood.

She didn't look up when Natsu said in surprise, "You're awake." She said nothing, merely stroked Happy and he stared at her sharply for a moment before carefully dropping into a crouch beside her. She flinched at the movement and he made sure to move slower as he reached out to prod the now obviously blue-furred cat. "Levy said we could keep 'em," he said after a moment. "This is gonna be my cat. I named him Happy. Levy explained what he was and stuff when Wendy and I asked."

Still, she said nothing, but her gaze did flicker towards him for a moment, and he pushed on, reassured that she _was_ listening.

"Wendy took that white one and named her Charle. Charle's kinda mean. Doesn't like the rest of us, only Wendy and sometimes Yukino. That's Sting's girlfriend, or whatever the hell that means. She's going to live here with them for a while. He took Lector, the red one. Gajeel and Levy are arguin' over Lily and Rogue's been chasing Frosch around for awhile now. Erza and Gray have been in and out, by the way. They've been checkin' on you."

Lucy ran her finger under Happy's chin, not moving as Leo spoke.

 _"This is Natsu Dragneel? Zeref's brother and prized work?"_

Something sparked and Lucy's face twisted into an angry scowl. "He's not prized work, he's a person. He's a friend."

Natsu barely flinched, used to the random sayings that left Yukino now. She'd told them that the voices understood her no matter what she did or said, even if it wasn't something she'd said in words mentally or aloud. He supposed it was similar for Lucy.

She took a shuddering breath, tears pricking her eyes, and Natsu shifted uncertainly, not fond of tears. "You woke up last night screaming," he said suddenly. "Did...did you have a nightmare? I have 'em sometimes. They suck."

She shook her head slowly. She didn't say anything, falling silent once more, but she suddenly grabbed his hand. He jumped, not used to such touch. She gripped his hand tightly in hers, as if reassuring herself that she was there in the living room and not seeing some kind of illusion.

"It hurt," she managed to get out, voice strangled. "My _head_ …" Her voice began to rise in panic, and Natsu hastily let flames coat him to startle her out of the trance she'd fallen into. She blinked a few times as she focused.

"You're not there anymore," he growled, suddenly glaring into her eyes. She couldn't tear her gaze away. "You're home. And safe. I'm going to go get-"

"Natsu?" a sleepy voice called. "What's...is she awake?"

Lucy shuddered and he huffed. "Go back and stay with Charle and Gajeel, Wendy. Now's not a good time."

"Kay," she replied, sounding nervous and a little hurt, but Wendy's footsteps told him she'd gone back to the room she was staying in with Gajeel, anxious after everything that had happened.

"Does your head still hurt?" he asked after a moment. "I was always sore after Zeref screwed around with whatever he was doin'. The shots hurt the worst. I think that's what they were, anyways." She said nothing, but he sensed that she was paying attention to him, listening, and he continued to ramble, hoping that it was helping. "It'd hurt and then he'd come and see what changes had been made and stuff...at least you won't have to worry about that."

He gave it a moment before continuing when she didn't respond. "Yukino's pretty cool. She's good at keeping Sting and Rogue occupied. They're jerks. Always takin' my bones. Their cats are weird, too. Oh! Juvia's hangin' out here, too. Water lady? She, uh, really likes that stupid bastard that you say is your friend. Gray. And she's Gajeel's friend from before, but she avoids him a lot, says she really doesn't think he's alive, but that's kinda stupid."

Lucy opened her mouth and then closed it, saying nothing still, and it frustrated him a little.

"Levy's been thinking about taking Wendy and me and Gajeel out to see the Fantasia Parade when it comes," he continued, biting back another growl. "The other two are workin' on their scales and stuff so they can go, too."

Lucy suddenly tightened her grip on his hand, shuddering as a voice hissed something to one of the others in her mind. He let her, his onyx eyes never leaving her face. It was a moment before she said, "They don't like you, Natsu. The...Spirits. They hate you."

He huffed, pouting. "Why the hell not? I didn't do anything."

"Leo doesn't like you," she corrected, not loosening her grip. "He...he says that you're what started Zeref off on his rampage. I told him that you're not, though. None of this is your fault. Nor is it Mavis'. It's Zeref's fault, and Mard Greer's, and-" She cut off, tears rising to her brown eyes. A hysterical sob bubbled up to her lips. "What did I do? I don't understand. I just wanted to help you and Wendy and Gajeel."

Natsu rested his chin on the couch beside her head, his breath stirring her matted blonde hair. He'd mistrusted the blonde, hated her even at first. But no one deserved this. And he wanted to make sure that she was taken care of. Natsu felt a brief flash of affection for her, and he hesitantly curled his fingers tightly around hers, careful of the talons that rested there. "I dunno, Luigi."

She gave a bitter laugh. "Lucy."

His lips curved into a smirk that showed sharpened teeth before he dropped it. "If we weren't here, you guys wouldn't be hurtin' like this… This is our fault." He felt a pain of grief and scowled, suddenly flustered for some indistinguishable reason as he rasped, "I'm sorry. For everything. The whole trying to kill you and being mean. And gettin' you into everything. If we hadn't shown ourselves and I hadn't tried to kill you, it wouldn't have-"

She cut him off, shaking her head. " _Never_ say you're sorry. You didn't ask to be like this." For the first time, her head turned so that her eyes could look into his and he blinked. She wore a surprisingly fierce expression. "You all deserve so much more than the life that you've been given and Levy and I are going to give it to you. As soon as I get up from this damn couch."

Natsu snorted flames that tickled her cheek. "You're gonna make your head hurt worse."

She paused. "I'll stay here, on second thought." She scratched Happy's chin again. "How…" Another pause as she wondered how to say something and then she swallowed thickly. "Do you know if we can reverse it? Send the Spirits back?"

He shook his head, but Leo's smooth voice whispered, _"Awakening true magic, perhaps. Finding the keys we once used. If you were to properly summon us into a physical form. I believe it would hurt, however."_

Lucy tapped her chin as she mulled over this and Natsu said nothing, watching her face with a fierce intent. His gaze never left her as she thought over the matter. Finally, she wondered where the keys were, and Leo cheerfully said, _"All of them are within the country. We've never left Fiore. The closest is within your town."_

Lucy pressed her lips together at that. "I can't travel everywhere like that," she muttered.

"Travel like what?" Natsu huffed, confused.

"Leo thinks that I could draw the Spirits out of my head if we collected a set of keys that they once used, but...they're all over Fiore. That would mean months...years, even, of traveling and searching, and they'd probably be expensive-"

"Can't your dad deal with that?" Natsu suggested, messing with a lock of hair that had fallen in front of his nose. He snorted some more flames, scowling at something. "He got you out."

"Like he cares enough to help anything but the Heartfilia name," she said bitterly. To her surprise, however, Natsu shook his head.

"Levy said he was upset," he told her.

Lucy blinked. "That might be the most amazing thing I've heard since I found you three in the basement of this place," she sighed, rubbing a hand down her face. She suddenly looked ashen, exhausted.

Smoke drifting from his nose, Natsu prodded her sharply in the arm. "Go back to sleep, Luigi. I'll tell the others that you're gonna rest some more before ya talk with 'em."

"It's Lucy, and okay," she murmured. "Thank you, Natsu." She reached out and patted his cheek almost thoughtlessly before curling up on her side. Happy shifted into the crook of her knees and purred, making himself comfortable. Natsu didn't move, startled by the touch to his cheek.

And then he pulled back. Awkwardly, as her breath evened out and she fell asleep again, he patted her cheek, too, and then stood, stretching and giving a massive yawn. He took one final look at Lucy and then started for the kitchen, stomach rumbling as the smell of bacon filled his nose.

* * *

When Lucy woke up again, it was the afternoon, and she was absolutely surrounded by cats.

Happy was still in the crook of her knee. The red cat - Lector, she believed Natsu had called it - was against her head, kneading her scalp gently with no claws. Frosch had cuddled into her chest. Pantherlily was stretched out along her back and Charle was at her feet, nose tucked under a dainty paw.

"What?" she muttered, stunned by the sheer amount of warm and purring furballs around her.

 _"Are these true cats? They're so small."_ Leo sounded fascinated, and Lucy came up with the fact that Leo was considered a lion. _"I like them."_

Naturally. Gently, Lucy tiredly pushed Lector's paws away and patted Frosch thoughtfully before exhaustedly sitting up. It made her head throb a little, but the pain wasn't the agony it had once been. It was much better.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered as Frosch scooted over to curl up with Lector, Pantherlily simply stretching out comfortably.

Happy meowed to gain her attention and then hopped from the couch. Lucy followed him to the window of the living room, watching as he bunched his muscles and took a flying leap onto the windowsill. His tail flicked as he looked outside and Lucy leaned on the ledge beside him, her gaze catching sight of movement.

The first person she saw was Natsu, naturally. How could anyone miss him with that shockingly pink hair? Beside him was Wendy, both listening intently as Yukino - or who Lucy assumed to be Yukino - and Levy explained something. Nearby, Sting and Rogue were fighting to steal a soccer ball from Gajeel, a grin on all three of their faces.

Lucy folded her arms and rested her chin on them, watching with a gentle amusement in her eyes as Wendy clapped her hands. She understood, apparently.

 _"The teams will be uneven."_

"My head still hurts a little too much to play physical games like soccer," Lucy murmured. "I'm fine, but thanks for the idea."

 _"You're a very depressing person."_

"Funny. Usually I'm not." Lucy ran her hand down Happy's spine and he purred before suddenly climbing onto her shoulders, balancing with ease and draping himself there, as loud as a motorcycle.

 _"At least go outside and watch."_

"...fine." Lucy straightened, pausing. "Happy," she said, "Are you going to claw my shoulders to hell and back outside and run off? Or are you okay to stay there?"

He flicked his tail.

"Okay...guess you're coming with." Lucy grabbed a blanket from the couch and then thoughtfully plucked up a second. She tucked both beneath her arm and carefully descended the steps that led to the front door. She took a deep breath when she reached the double doors, hesitant.

 _"They won't bite."_

"Not the point." Lucy took another deep breath and then pushed her way outside. She winced at the brightness and saw five dragons' heads immediately look in her direction as the door shut behind her. Excitement lit Wendy's face as she hesitantly approached, but Natsu leaned down and murmured in her ear, and she stayed where she was. No one else approached, letting her come to them and say in a whisper, "I"m just...going to watch with Happy."

"That's fine," Levy said gently. "I'm going to referee then, so the teams are even. Yukino," she said, "You good to play against them?"

Yukino eyed Natsu's evil grin warily. "I"m sure Rogue's habit of slipping into shadows can make up the difference in strength."

"Good." Levy nodded curtly. She trotted back a few steps to stand near where Lucy was making herself at home with blankets. Happy curled up against her with his tail flicked over his nose and Lucy ran her fingers over the cat's fur.

"On my count!" Levy called, revealing a soccer ball with a small smile.

"Three!"

Each team readied themselves, all of the dragons letting scales rise and fall along their bodies - or, in Wendy's case, feathers. Sting and Gajeel had sharpened teeth bared in a grin. Natsu's horned head snaked back and forth. Wendy trilled excitedly and Rogue's flesh had seemed to become shapeless.

Yukino had her head cocked, as if the voices were joining in for some happy time.

"Two!"

Natsu suddenly flashed Lucy a quick smirk, red eyes glowing teasingly, and she hesitantly giggled.

"One!"

Leo wondered, _"Where's the water woman?"_

Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"Go!"

Levy tossed the ball and Sting got to it first, nailing it as hard as he could with the side of his foot. As if he'd meant to, the ball slammed into Natsu's face, and he yelped, stumbling back.

"Damn, I regret choppin' that horn off," Gajeel called as he darted for it. "Would have made a nice goal, Salamander!"

That earned him a bit of fire in his direction, and Levy laughed as he swore and tried to bat the flames out of his shirt. Wendy dove in and slammed the ball towards a predetermined goal - the driveway - and shrieked in delight when it went past Rogue's hands. "I did it!"

"Good job," Sting praised as his friend went to fetch it. Natsu beamed, rubbing his cheek as he ruffled her hair and Gajeel shouted a word of excitement.

All of them paused, however, a moment later and stared at the gravel road. Rogue stopped in the center of the driveway with the ball in his hands, his head tilted a fraction. "What's going on?" Levy called.

"A car," Sting replied, sidling over to Yukino anxiously. She squeezed his arm.

Lucy grimaced unhappily at their fear.

They shouldn't have been prepared to bolt inside at a moment's notice-

"Allies," a voice at the blonde's elbow said.

Lucy squeaked in shock, uprooting Happy as she toppled over and shot away. Juvia blinked apologetically when Natsu's head snapped around, a growl in his throat, and lifted herself from a puddle that had appeared. "Watch it," he barked.

"Sorry," Juvia apologized and then turned deep blue eyes on Lucy as she anxiously tried to calm her shaking body. "Juvia didn't mean to scare you. Juvia was exploring and saw my dear Gray's car."

Someone most certainly had a crush.

"No problem," Lucy said hoarsely. "I know you didn't mean to. Uh, thanks. For telling us."

 _"I like her,"_ the voice that had insulted Lucy earlier commented.

 _"Of course you would,"_ Leo said with annoyance. To Lucy, he informed her, _"Aquarius is the Water Bearer. In old times, she possessed the form of a mermaid, but now she's kind of-"_

Lucy didn't listen to the rest of that thought, grimacing as Aquarius launched into vicious comments. They were rather nasty comments, insults meant to hurt his feelings, but Leo didn't seem to notice.

Gray's car pulled up a few moments later, and Rogue relaxed, returning to the field of players. No one looked concerned when the dark-haired man climbed out of his car and locked it behind him before sidling over to where Lucy was seated on the blanket with Happy, still trembling from the scare Juvia had given her. The water woman herself was seated beside her now.

Lucy caught sight of Natsu's uncertain expression, the dragon ready to come over and stop Gray, but she waved him off and instead offered her friend a hesitant smile. "Hello," she greeted as he dropped into a crouch in front of her, gently and slowly reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"Hey, Lucy, feeling better?" Gray asked, flashing her a quick grin.

"Mhm," she agreed. She stroked Happy, who eyed Gray warily. "A lot better. Thanks for asking." She let her gaze dart over to where the dragons and Yukino had started another round with the ball. "I heard that you and Erza have been coming in and out of the house for a few days?"

"Yep," Gray replied as he settled down beside she and Juvia, watching the dragons fight for control of the ball as Yukino hung back, amused. "Erza had to work, but since I had the day off, I figured I'd come and see if you were awake yet." His gaze darted to Juvia for an instant. "Sorry, was glad to see Lucy. How are you doing, Juvia? Natsu being an ass?"

Juvia giggled a little and then batted her eyelashes. "Juvia's good," she hummed. "Juvia's been helping Levy and Yukino tend to Lucy."

Lucy blinked. "You have?"

She cast Lucy a superior look that flickered into sympathy after a moment when Lucy cringed, touching her temples with a look of pain as the voices rose and then fell silent. "Yes," she said finally. "Juvia...Juvia is sorry. For hurting you. Juvia's meant to apologize, but…" She gestured helplessly at Lucy. "You were unconscious."

"Juvia's been talking with Gajeel a little apparently," Gray told her. "That's what I heard yesterday afternoon, anyways."

Juvia gave a happy nod. "Juvia was friends with Gajeel before he was taken years ago. Juvia was on a float in the Fantasia Parade with him even!"

"That's awesome," Lucy said truthfully with a warm smile, glad that the woman was happy. An incoming headache brought a throb forth and she flinched a little before gesturing towards the teams. "Thank you for worrying, but I think I'm going to enjoy the nice weather and take a nap. Why don't you guys join in the game?"

"That sounds like fun," Gray agreed as Levy began to shout for Gajeel to stop cheating.

Lucy's gaze scanned her small friend as she scolded the crimson-eyed dragon, who was smirking down at her as she stomped up and jabbed him roughly in the chest. He cackled and retorted that she was too short to be accusing him of anything before she simply kicked him in the shin and made him yelp, clutching his bruised shin.

"It's nice to see all of you having fun despite the craziness," Gray said as he climbed to his feet, brushing himself off. He hesitantly helped Juvia to her feet and then looked like he regretted it immediately when she wound her arms around his arm. He tried to shake her off as he called, "Who wants us?"

Sting claimed him and Gajeel grumbled as Juvia sidled over to stand beside him, offering him a pleased smile despite the fact that she hadn't wanted to be anywhere near him only a few days before.

Lucy yawned, curling up on her side and watching as they set off into another round, Levy shouting whenever someone tried to cheat. A soft smile curved across her lips as laughter filled the air.

Not for the first time, Lucy admitted that she didn't hold any regrets about pulling their friends from the darkness they'd been imprisoned in.

 _"If it weren't for them, you'd be normal,"_ Leo pointed out.

"If it weren't for them," Lucy retorted, voice soft and slurred as she began to drift off, _"I wouldn't be grateful for everything we have."_

* * *

 _And Lucy's up! I believe we have some adventurous little game chapters coming up._

 _Just a reminder: magic does NOT exist. What Lucy was talking about with the keys? Not real. She believes it's real because of the Spirits. The others don't know much about what's going on in regards to the experimenting genetic-wise and what not, so they will believe what Lucy and Yukino say._

 _Thanks to reviewers (ThatOneFriend-3, RandomAnimeNerd, Treblemkr, Compucles, Dragondancer81, PinkFireandGoldenStars, FairyTailxFanGirl, Jade Occelo, LePengwen, TigerArrowgirl, Guest#1, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, TheAliceHuntt, sarara18, Jakman505, roohoos, FairyRains, FireShifter, Mooshoon, LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress, Guest #2, SpeedyMomentum, quite-a-riot, Lucie, Snavej, and Celestial Flame Fairy!) as well as those who favorite and follow!_


	14. Chapter 14

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Lucy was still sleeping when the game ended a few hours later, so Natsu gently scooped Happy up and put him on his shoulders before studying Lucy, judging how he was going to lift her without waking her. Gray came to stand at his side, arching a brow. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

For once, Natsu didn't snap at him or try to burn him for being rude. "No," he muttered, furrowing his brow.

Gray snickered and Natsu glared at him. "I'll grab Lucy, you grab her blanket. We'll put her back on the couch and leave her be until she wakes up. Sound good?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

With care, Gray shifted the blonde into his arms and started for the house. Lucy stirred a little, but remained asleep. Yukino, who'd been heading inside after Rogue, paused when she saw them and held the door open. "Are you okay to carry her up the stairs?" she fretted, brow furrowed.

"Should be. If I start to fall, I'm counting on one of the freaks to-" Gray paused. "I don't mean you, by the way, or Wendy. Uh…"

Yukino giggled. "It's fine. I'm a freak. I know it, and I know you don't mean it as a rude term for some of us." She closed and locked the door behind Natsu when he came in, Happy comfortably draped over his shoulders. "Do you want me to take Happy?"

"No, I've got him," Natsu reassured, awkwardly watching with the blanket as Gray carefully ascended one of the staircases to the second story that was the main floor of the house. He ran his fingers through Happy's fur as he watched and then scurried up after him. Levy had dropped onto a couch with Wendy and Gajeel peering over her shoulder at her phone as she typed away, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked as he gently set Lucy down. She turned onto her side, mumbling in her sleep and Natsu hastily put the blanket back over her. He ignored everyone's amusement as he gently patted it into place, telling Happy to keep her company. The blue cat slid from his shoulders and made himself at home beside her.

"Erza and Jellal are stopping by. Jellal has a few letters, apparently." Levy pressed her lips together. "One for both Lucy and I, one for Sting and Rogue, one for Yukino, one for Juvia, and one for Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. All from someone called Mard Greer-"

Sting and Rogue exchanged a look from where they were standing beside one another behind a chair that Yukino had claimed. "Mard Greer's not a good person," the dark-haired dragon finally said. "He's heartless. And the one that ordered what happened to Lucy."

Natsu growled low in his throat at that.

Levy glanced up and then looked back down at her phone. "He has two more. One for Natsu and one for Lucy...they're from Zeref himself."

Natsu's shoulders tensed, a growl spilling from his lips. "Bastard. Can't even make a call on a phone or something stupid like that."

"I'm impressed you know that you make calls on a phone," Gray mocked under his breath and then looked unsurprised when Juvia rose from a puddle beside him. Her pretty blue eyes looked stunned that she'd be getting a letter as well.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with these bastards?" Gajeel muttered under his breath.

"I don't know, but it's sick," Sting said with clear disgust.

Wendy looked anxiously at Gajeel. "What's a letter?" she demanded.

He ruffled her hair as Charle came sprinting out of nowhere, rubbing on Wendy's ankles. "Letters are like little notes that are written by someone for someone else to read. You know the texts that Levy gets. They're like that. Except they're longer and they're on paper."

Wendy still looked a little confused, but understood for the most part and scooped up Charle, who purred and gave Gajeel a nasty look. He rolled his eyes as his own cat - or Levy's, they were still arguing over that - came sauntering over and gave a deep meow. "When are they gettin' here?"

"Soon, I hope." Levy spared a look to Lucy. "I'm worried that she's getting a letter from Zeref himself…"

Natsu dropped to sit by her head beside the couch. His eyes were blazing, scales rising and falling along his cheeks. Unlike Gajeel and Wendy and even the two newcomers, who'd begun to lose scales, he'd chosen to keep his for the time being. His eyes were red as he bared his sharp teeth and growled, "If he tries anything, I'll turn him to ash."

"We'll see," Yukino said grimly. "I don't know a lot about this man named Zeref, but I doubt it would be easy to get to him, Natsu."

Natsu huffed smoke, refusing to look at her. "I bet he'd let me close. If only because he thinks I wouldn't do it."

Lucy sighed in her sleep and Levy watched the way Natsu rested his chin on the couch, his breath messing with her hair. She smirked. "Does someone like Lucy?" she drawled. "And I don't mean simply liking her, I mean _really_ liking her."

Natsu blinked, looking back at her as Gajeel choked on laughter and Sting snickered. Yukino and Juvia both held hands over their mouths to hide their smiles. Gray outright cackled like a witch. Particularly when he furrowed his scaled brow and demanded, "What the hell does that mean?"

* * *

It was nearly five in the afternoon when Jellal and Erza arrived. Lucy was awakened by the commotion despite Natsu ordering them all to shut up and let her sleep. It earned everyone nasty looks when Lucy sat up, but she waved him off and even scolded him for letting her sleep so long.

"Lucy!" Erza said cheerfully when she saw the blonde sitting up. "It's good to see you awake." Her long scarlet hair was loose, waving around her back. The cheerful woman looked relieved to see her awake. "I updated Makarov on your condition. You'll need to run in to say hello when you get the chance."

Lucy merely climbed to her feet and prepared herself as Erza strode over and then let her crush her in a ridiculously tight hug. She grunted in pain, but did nothing to get out of it. Jellal sent her a sympathetic look as he began to hand out letters.

Lucy's gaze was drawn to them immediately, of course. "Letters?"

"You and I have one," Levy said immediately, hurrying over. "And then you have another."

Lucy furrowed her brow as Natsu tore into a letter with Gajeel and Wendy, and then focused on the one that Levy was opening.

Levy held it between them after unfolding the paper. Everyone was quiet, reading through various letters. Lucy and Levy exchanged a look and then began to read their own.

 _Dear Miss McGarden and Miss Heartfilia,_

 _I understand that Miss Heartfilia has returned home with the help of Jellal Fernandes. I hear that you've enjoyed your time in the mansion with the dragons that Zeref prides himself on. I also am aware that you've taken four of our other test subjects: two dragons, a water woman, and a lady who has been put under the same experiment as yourself, Miss Heartfilia._

 _Perhaps you expect me to request that you send them back, but Zeref himself has requested that they remain where they are. We of Tartaros do not understand it, but I am certain a reason has been enclosed in your letter from Zeref, Miss Heartfilia._

 _Miss McGarden, do not expect to be spared as Miss Scarlet and Mr. Fullbuster may or may not be. We fully intend to subject them to this as well. You see, you all possess dormant genetics. Different types, of course. The dragons all descend from the same family. Did you know that? Igneel, the mother of Miss Wendy Marvell, Mr. Redfox's father, and the fathers of our last two dragons were all related in some manner._

 _You are more than welcome to keep the cats that Mr. Fernandes stole._

 _We will see you soon, Miss McGarden._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mard Greer_

Both women looked at each other with shared looks of mute horror. Levy's face had gone white, her eyes full of terror. Lucy was furious despite the throbbing that continued to pester her in her head.

 _"Bastards,"_ Leo snarled in Lucy's head, and several other Spirits agreed with him.

Lucy looked over to discover that everyone else was receiving letters with similar information that disgusted them. The five dragons were all staring at one another, entirely shocked that they were supposedly related to one another after reading about it in the letters they'd received.

Yukino was unhappy, near tears. Sting reached over to touch her shoulder, but she threw the letter aside and rushed away. Juvia had her brow furrowed as she stared at her letter, murmuring in confusion, "Juvia does not understand...Juvia is no longer a member of Phantom Lord?"

"I don't get it," a frustrated Gajeel said suddenly, staring down at their letter. He'd read it aloud for Wendy, who looked ashen. She was horrified, her face white as she stared at Natsu. "These bastards are like my cousins are something and I never knew about it?"

Rogue made a sound of disgust, reciting aloud, "'You are allowed to remain? As if they control my every move-"

Natsu's voice trembled with rage as he held a hand out. "Give me Zeref's letter. Now."

Jellal firmly handed it to him and then one to Lucy. Lucy faltered, seeing her name printed neatly on the envelope. Natsu tore into his letter, his eyes blazing, fingers singing the paper, but she faltered.

"Lucy?" Levy said gently. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. She remembered what Zeref had sounded like, and it made her anxious that he'd sent a letter to her. Yet, she could hear Natsu make a choked sound in his throat. Happy meowed anxiously and she glanced over at him. He'd lost every bit of his dragon-like features, she realized, and his face was morphed into despair. Tears gathered in pained onyx eyes.

Forgetting her own letter, Lucy stepped over to him and gently touched his arm. When he'd finished reading, he looked at her. He was shocked, she realized. Terrified. Uncertain of how to react. When a tear fell, he touched his cheek. "What-"

"You're crying," she said softly, taking the letter from him. She didn't dare look at it. Not without his permission. "Are you okay, Natsu?"

Just like she had, he shook his head, his breath heavy and ragged.

She pressed the letter back into his hands after folding it back up and neatly pressed it into its envelope. He gripped it with white knuckles. "He...he didn't…" Natsu was lost. He was truly at a loss, she realized. "I don't know…"

Lucy felt the letter in her hand like a sack of rocks that weighed an infinite amount of tons and bit her lip. She pushed it into her pocket as he whispered, "He said he'd do it all over again - maybe even more - if he was given the choice. He would torture us and turn us into monsters, like we aren't even equal to him-"

"You are," Erza cut in, to Lucy's surprise. "All of you. Each and every one of those who have been harmed. You are equal to us, and you are our friends. We would not let you - any of you - be hurt in such a way if we could avoid it."

Gray grunted in agreement and Jellal gave a curt nod. Natsu, however, simply shook his head, hands trembling. "Natsu," Lucy began, but he shoved past her, ignoring the way she cringed when he moved quickly.

She scolded herself for her fear. Natsu wasn't going to hurt her, no matter how upset he was. Her dark eyes followed the upset pink-haired dragon as he darted away, wanting to escape and be alone. "Happy," she whispered, and the blue-furred cat scampered after him at full speed.

"What does your letter say, Lucy?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I'm not," Lucy said quietly, her brown eyes gentle, "Going to read it right now, Wendy. My head hurts, Leo's roaring like a lion-" That made Levy, who loved to learn of mythology and stars, snicker. "-and Natsu's upset. I don't want to find out something else and hurt him more."

"Sensitive bastard," Gajeel muttered. "Did he think he was any different from us?"

"He's Zeref's brother," Jellal sighed. "Anyone would think he was different for that."

* * *

Lucy ate a little for the first time in days that evening, and she decided to stick with some rolls that Levy had pulled out. Gajeel had cooked for everyone - he'd enjoyed himself, if the banter between he and Levy was anything to go by. Wendy giggled as she watched them, her dark eyes warm with excitement.

It was when she'd entered the room that held Mavis' tree, somewhat hopeful that the blonde would show up, that she found Natsu.

He was seated amongst the roots of Mavis' tree, the woman herself seated before him with her hands cradling his cheeks and her forehead resting just barely against his. Her emerald eyes were gentle, her voice soft and low.

Both looked up when Lucy tripped over her own feet, moving to leave.

 _"Smooth,"_ Leo mocked.

"Shut up," Lucy retorted under her breath. She flushed red, her eyes looking everywhere but at Natsu and Mavis. "Sorry, I came to talk to Mavis, but I can come back-"

"I don't have the energy," Mavis said apologetically. "But I'm sure Natsu would enjoy the company, hm?" He didn't answer, looking down at his hands. They looked human, without the talons.

"Alright then. I'll see what I can do." Lucy offered her a hesitant smile as Mavis disappeared, and then picked her way over, dropping to sit beside Natsu. She was quiet, remembering how only early that morning, he'd sat with her, chattering as she tried to come to terms with what had happened.

So, she did the same.

"I haven't read the letter for me," she said, glancing at him. He didn't look at her, didn't say a word. But she knew he was listening. She smiled to herself thoughtfully. "Would you like to read it with me, Natsu?"

"What...I don't…" He struggled to think of how to respond and she wordlessly pulled the letter out. "Why would he call me a monster?" he finally asked as she opened the envelope. "I don't get it. He said he was proud of me. Proud that I was his brother. Am I...am I monster, Lucy? I hurt you and Levy. Look at what I did when you found us. I wanted to kill you."

"No," she disagreed. "You're not a monster. You're Natsu, and you're a friend to all of us." She gave him a warm look. "At least you have physical proof that you were hurt, hm? I'd get thrown into a mental institution if I said I heard voices."

"What's a mental institution?" he demanded with a growl in his throat. "I'll burn it down so you don't get thrown into it."

She laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I won't be thrown into one." She withdrew the letter from the envelope and waved him over to read with her, grateful for his presence. "I waited to read it. I didn't want to read it alone, and I...I spoke with Zeref. It was...it scared me."

He rumbled softly.

Together, they read the letter.

 _Dear Lucy Heartfilia,_

 _I am certain you would have gathered general information on what my letter to Natsu says by this point. I love my little brother, something you must understand. It is important that he recognizes the truth of himself. You cannot live as he does in this harsh and unforgiving world without recognizing that to others, he is a monster. The blunt truth is always best._

 _I am aware that you have been subjected to Mard Greer's choice testing and I am pleased with the results. Ten voices? All speaking within your head? I am amazed that you survived. Miss Auguria nearly didn't survive only three. We didn't expect you to. I was admittedly curious about what the idea of grief would do to my prized dragons. Perhaps they would have become true dragons? Do you think that is a possibility?_

 _Of course, I am not pleased that he tried it on the daughter of one Layla Heartfilia. Your mother was a great help to my cause in the past and I regret to say may she rest in peace, as her help would have been perfect for times like this. She did a lot of work and she did good work._

 _I have sent you this letter for two reasons: I wish for Natsu to be returned to me and I wish for regular updates on the rest of the experiments within your household. Should these conditions be met, I would be more than willing to allow the rest of you to live in peace. I am sure you are already disagreeing. I ask you to listen._

 _Updates will allow for me - and the people who work for me - to provide you with necessary things like doctors and even dentists for those within the house. Of course, you will also be payed for these updates._

 _I do not intend to keep Natsu with me. I want to speak with him and perform one last test before I allow him even a little peace. Should he want to, however, he will of course be allowed to stay with me. He is, after all, my little brother._

 _As I have told him, inform Mavis that I say hello. I have left my phone number on the back of this letter._

 _Zeref Dragneel_

 _Creator of All_

"Oh, my god," Lucy breathed, putting the letter on her knees. "He's insane. Natsu, I really think this man needs to see a psychologist and be put in prison. Creator of All? Is that what he calls himself? A _Creator_?"

Natsu's jaw worked as he glared at the letter, his onyx eyes blazing. He'd begun to tear up again, furious. Angry tears ran down his cheeks within moments. "He's using me against you guys and even wanted you to die for a minute."

Lucy gently rubbed his shoulder. "Natsu," she asked, "What do you want to do? I want to discuss this with everyone, but Zeref _is_ your brother. What do we do?"

Natsu sat there in silence for a few moments. He thought of Makarov and Laxus, who'd been scarred heavily from experiencing what they'd experienced. He thought of the other dragons and people who'd been suffering under Zeref's orders, like Juvia and Yukino. He thought of Mavis, who'd given up her life almost to try and deal with her now ex-husband, not seeing the truth of him until it was too late. He thought of the two he considered to be closer to siblings than Zeref, Wendy and Gajeel, who'd been with him for years. They'd protected one another, defending from whatever came their way, seeking comfort, even when Gajeel claimed to want to kill them. He thought of Gray and Erza and the others who'd wanted to help despite having no reason to. He thought of Levy, who even now, was likely in danger, yet was occupying their friends and laughing with them.

Finally, Natsu thought of the woman beside him.

Finally, Natsu thought of Lucy Heartfilia, and the brave look she tried to keep on her face. He thought of her determination, how she'd come through something that might have killed another person. He thought of her tears and her smiles, of her anger and despair. He thought of how she'd held his hand that morning, seeking comfort, and how she held it now, offering it back.

She - and Levy - meant as much to him as Gajeel and Wendy. And he had vowed to protect both - failing in one, the one who had done the most.

"Lucy," he whispered. "I'll do it. I'll go see Zeref."

"What?" she gasped, giving him a look of shock.

He had gone pale; he was scared, she realized, scared and anxious about it. But he was determined, too. "If he'll leave you alone, I'll do it. I have...I have to protect...I won't let you cry anymore." He suddenly turned a fierce gaze on her. "Lucy, I'll burn anyone who makes you hurt and cry into ash."

Lucy shook her head. "You don't have to go that far, Natsu," she said softly. "Before you make any final decisions, do you want to talk it over with the others? Jellal would know what he wants to do."

"I'll talk with 'em, but they won't stop me," he muttered. "I'm tired," he added suddenly, and she realized that he was exhausted, but not just physically. There was a look in his eyes, one that spoke of a tiredness she couldn't begin to comprehend. He was tired of the pain his brother had brought to them.

Natsu just wanted to live in peace.

His shoulders shook as he struggled to keep in the strange sounds he'd made before Mavis. He didn't understand the pain in his chest, the water that broke and fell from his eyes. He didn't know _why_ he felt like this, just like he didn't know anything about the world around them.

Wordlessly, Lucy circled his shoulder with an arm and drew him down into a hug, careful of the horn that had begun to return with his anger towards his brother. He froze, tensed, uncertain of what to do, because only Wendy and Mavis had ever done this, but she cradled his head against her shoulder and murmured soothingly.

Hesitantly, Natsu curled his arms around her waist, anxiously pressing against her, and she smiled warmly.

"You're not alone anymore," she whispered to him. "It's okay that you want to cry, Natsu."

"Is that what it's called?" he rasped, suddenly tightening his grip enough that she had to tap him to loosen up because she couldn't breathe.

She giggled softly and soothingly rested her head against his, ignoring the grumbling Leo as he complained good-naturedly about them needing to get a room.

* * *

"Should we go and grab Natsu and Lucy?" Levy asked, glancing up at Gajeel as she set up the game she'd found in a box that had never been unpacked. With nine people to entertain - not including Natsu, Lucy, and herself - she'd been running out of ideas. She figured Twister would be a great way of keeping them entertained.

But Gajeel shook his head, plucking the wheel that needed to be spun from her hands. With the unpredictableness of his scales coming and going, he'd decided to call out colors and which hand and foot. "Nah," he told her, ignoring the way she flushed at his proximity.

"They need to come here on their own time."

* * *

 _All I'm going to say is the next chapter might be one of the best things I've ever written. And this one was an emotional one._

 _Alright, still some confusion. So the keys don't truly exist, but the "voices" think they do. Because of it, Lucy thinks they do. In telling the others, they don't know any better and believe her. In regards to how the dragons take on their dragon selves and use their abilities, it's like a genetic mutation that gives them this ability. It's weird and makes sense in my head, but no on paper - or compute,r I suppose. In regards to Lucy and Yukino's abilities...you'll see. ;)_

 _Thanks to reviewers (HummingBird742, Loveheart4life, ThatOneFriend-3, AnnaYasashii, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, TheAliceHuntt, FairyRains, Celestial Flame Fairy, NylliaDelta, Lucie, LePengwen, JadeOccelot, Guest #1, Dragondancer81, Kauia,cukeemnsta, NaluNom, sarara18, TigerArrowgirl, Dorky-neko, PinkFireandGoldenStars, RandomAnimeNerd, FairyTail9908, FairyTailxFanGirl, quite-a-riot, Guest #2, Mooshoon, roohoos, FireShifter, and Grandeeney Marvell!) as well as those who favorited and followed._


	15. Chapter 15

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Twister turned out to be loads of fun and even stranger than any other time Lucy had played it. After Natsu had calmed down and regained his usual attitude, they'd returned to the living room and joined in. The dragons were all surprisingly flexible, she realized. Natsu had bent so far the heels of his hands touched the heels of his feet and Sting had somehow nearly done the splits at one point.

Sprawled out flat on the floor beneath all of them, playful fear in her eyes, Wendy looked pleadingly at Gajeel. "Help me," she wailed.

He grinned, showing off sharp teeth, and called, "Right hand yellow!"

" _Fuck_ ," Rogue muttered, making Lucy laugh and Yukino giggle, because to be honest, neither expected him to use such a word. He just barely avoided Wendy's head as he stretched out and Lucy expertly shuffled around.

"I'm glad we had two mats," she told Levy as Levy reached for a spot on the second one, grunting with effort. "We'd never have all been able to play at the same time."

Juvia beamed, her thigh close enough to Gray's face that he was leaning as far away as he could without falling down.

Jellal, who'd chosen to not join in, chuckled. "Erza, watch Natsu's hand," he warned when she tried to move and nearly crushed it with her own.

"I hate you all," Natsu whined, moving his hand up a spot to give Erza room.

There was a sudden shriek as Lucy slipped and crashed to the ground. She flinched at the hard surface beneath her - which in all realities turned out to be Sting. He grunted, the breath driven from him, and beneath both of them, Yukino yelped.

Natsu cackled, looking very much like his regular self as he mocked, "Clumsy, are we, Lucy?"

Sting lightly pushed her off and grimaced. "I get that I burned you, but holy hell, woman, don't crush my spine and Yukino's." He rolled away, and the others that were left gave groans of relief as they were given more room. Lucy touched where she'd been wounded almost thoughtfully, as if she'd forgotten it.

Gajeel spun the wheel and called, "Right foot green!"

"No," Wendy wailed. "It's already on green!"

"Move over one circle," Natsu grunted, straining to get past Erza. "Just a little, Wendy, I'll take the old one and you can lean on my foot with your leg to keep balance."

Wendy did as he said and whined softly in pain, wanting to get off of her hands. "My stomach hurts," she whined. "It's burning!"

"Work those abs, Wendy, it's good for you," Gray ordered, struggling to get his foot over Juvia's head.

Natsu took on a devilish look and then spat a little fireball at Gray's hand. He yelped, darting it away and then gave an odd shriek as he landed on his arm awkwardly. " _Shit_ , that hurt!" he shouted, withdrawing from the game, cradling his arm with a look of twisted pain.

"Natsu," Lucy scolded fiercely, moving to check. "I think you made him dislocate his shoulder!"

Wendy looked up. "I can see it if you want," she offered, but Gray glared at her and said darkly, "Wendy. Avenge me. Make sure that bastard loses."

"Gray," Lucy protested, but Wendy said firmly that she would make sure his sacrifice hadn't been in vain and the blonde couldn't help but giggle.

 _"I told you that doing fun things would help you feel better,"_ Leo muttered, amused. _"I like Wendy. She's like a little kitten."_

Lucy muttered, "You're obsessed with cats now, aren't you, you freak?" She examined Gray's shoulder as he snickered at her talking to herself. His face was white with pain, so she didn't touch his shoulder as Gajeel announced that the next move was a "right hand green".

"Oh, my god," Levy breathed, terrified as Natsu gave her a devilish grin and reached past her head. "Don't burst into flames. Please. My wrists are too fragile to handle Rogue's weight, Natsu."

"I'm not that heavy," Rogue muttered, somehow squirming backwards to get his hand where it needed to be.

"You're cheating!" Wendy wailed when Juvia somehow turned her fingers to water and reached further than necessary. "Juvia!"

"Juvia is giving you the room you need," Juvia told her. "So that Natsu does not burn any of you."

"You are an honorable lady, Juvia," Rogue told her as Erza managed to succeed in getting her hand to the right place. Suddenly, however, Erza squealed uncharacteristically and went down, unintentionally flailing an arm and catching a stunned Rogue in the face with her elbow. He swore and rolled away, clutching his bloodied nose.

"No!" Sting wailed, "You were supposed to win, Rogue!"

"My _face_ ," he groaned.

"Forgive me, Rogue," Erza gasped, shaking out her arms to get rid of the burning in her muscles. "I did not intend to hurt you in such a way."

"Levy," Lucy said seriously, "It's up to you, Wendy, and Juvia now to defeat Natsu."

"Shit, my shoulder," Gray uttered, swearing under his breath. Wendy trilled anxiously, wanting to help him, but didn't dare move until Gajeel called out a "left foot blue". She glanced over her shoulder, eyeing Natsu suspiciously as heat washed over her foot.

He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he blocked her path to the blue circles.

Levy pleaded for him to move and Wendy took a deep breath before suddenly smirking. Her eyes flashed and there was a flicker of horror in Natsu's face as she inhaled. "Wendy," he began, "Wendy, don't you _dare_ -"

He shouted in horror as she blasted him out of her way, sending him rolling straight into the dining room chairs. Beaming, she put her foot on the circle his had been on and hummed, "Natsu is out."

"Don't use dragon stuff and water on me," Levy gasped, "I don't have the skills you do."

"Juvia will win," Juvia bragged. "Juvia can turn into water and reach any spot on the mat."

"I want to retry," Sting added. "Can we restart with Juvia doing the circles? We've got Wendy if Gajeel's scales show up. I mean, she can heal the scratches, right?"

"She can," Natsu agreed.

Jellal eyed the mats. "I suppose I could join in...I don't normally play games like this, but…"

"Restart!" Delight flashed over the faces of all of those who'd been out and Wendy hurried to tend to wounds quickly. She grimaced after hastily stopping Rogue's nose bleed and turned her attention on Gray's shoulder. "I don't know how to fix that…"

"Dislocated," Levy confirmed. "Sting, Rogue, you guys are strong...do either of you know how to-"

"I've got it." Gajeel shoved the spinner into Juvia's hands and then stepped over. "Did it for my old man once upon a fucking time." Gray eyed him suspiciously as he neared him, but let him carefully prepare to put his shoulder back in place. "One, two…" On three, he made a sharp movement and there was a crack followed by a yelp as Gray instinctively decked him in the jaw.

Gajeel swore, reeling back. "What the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry," he groaned, rubbing his shoulder with a grimace as Wendy settled her hands lightly on it, tending to whatever muscles had been messed with. Within minutes, he was swinging it around, testing it to make sure it wasn't going to be giving him any trouble in the future. "This is great, Wendy, thanks!"

She beamed, proud of herself.

Lucy did a quick scan over as Natsu prepared himself for another round, grinning at her. Heading towards the right around the two mats, there was Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Yukino, Sting, and Rogue. Lucy silently wondered how they'd ended up with so many people in one game of Twister, let alone in her house.

Juvia flicked the spinner. "Right hand blue!"

"Oh, here we go," Levy grunted, reaching. Everyone followed suit, some shuffling around to get to another mat. Lucy glared at Natsu, who could reach a circle with ease while she had to struggle a little.

"Right foot blue!"

"No," Wendy wailed. "My legs!"

"Look how flexible you are," Yukino said in horror as Wendy somehow got a leg far enough over. "How do your hips and legs even work, Wendy?"

"I don't know," Sting muttered darkly, "But it's not natural for someone that small to reach that far."

"I object very strongly to such a remark," Levy mused, looking to Juvia when she announced a left foot red. Now, people started to get tangled up. Lucy leaned over, flushing when Natsu tried to reach past her for the right circle, exceptionally close.

"Scooting past, Lucy," Gray announced, awkwardly sliding a foot beneath she and Natsu to reach one. Lucy flashed her friend a quick grin.

"Right hand yellow," Juvia called.

"Fuck the right hand, deal with my left!" Gajeel snarled, hopping a little to get to a yellow circle. Levy squealed when she almost fell, bumped by Rogue, but he was too focused on getting to his own circle to notice. Jellal bent over Yukino with ease, and Sting and Rogue bickered over one before Erza just took it.

"Left hand blue!"

"No more _blue_ ," Lucy growled.

The game continued on for a short while before it began to get hard. Levy was a brilliant red, practically shadowed by the dragon that towered over her, struggling to keep from slipping and crushing her petite form beneath his own. Wendy was nearly kneeling on Gray's back as he easily reached out, resting on his chest and stomach with all four limbs splayed out, leaving everyone screaming at him to move so they wouldn't fall.

Sweat dripped from Lucy's face as she held herself awkwardly, using Natsu to keep herself balanced. He didn't bother to mess her up by shaking her off, either. He let her lean against him as she focused on keeping herself from falling. Jellal awkwardly avoided Yukino with an apologetic look, and Sting glared at him as he tried to purposely nudge Erza just a little to try and knock the tower she had created, struggling to remain over Gajeel and Levy without falling on them because _damn it_ , she knew just how small Levy was.

And then Juvia said the dreaded words.

"Right foot," she breathed, "Green."

The tower came down with a scream.

"Get _off_!" Levy screamed desperately, wailing as Gajeel squirmed, trying to get off of her without hurting Erza on the scales that had unintentionally risen to his skin in his shock.

"Everyone stop moving!" Juvia called, putting the spinner down. She quickly walked over and grabbed Erza beneath the arms, hauling her carefully off of Gajeel. "Kay!" she announced as Erza gasped, freed from the game, on the ground. "Gajeel, you can move now!"

Very carefully, he rolled away from Levy and she groaned in relief, heaving for air. Lucy laughed anxiously, aware that one wrong move would result in the rest of them falling to their demise. "You okay, Levy?"

"Now I am," she wheezed as Gajeel grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her out from underneath the rest of them, careful of her head when she reached the floor.

"Jellal," Erza said gravely as she sat up, giving him a fierce look. "You must win."

"I'll do my best," he promised with a chuckle, breathing heavily.

A sudden knock on the door caught Lucy's attention and she blinked. "I've got it," Levy called as all of the dragons froze, ready to bolt. No one moved a muscle, nervous. Gajeel forced the scales that had appeared away and Natsu released the flames that had gathered at his ankle near Gray. Sting and Rogue, on the other hand, exchanged nervous looks.

"It's okay!" she called suddenly. "Just Makarov! He brought Laxus and Mirajane over!"

"Mirajane?" Lucy called back, startled. "She knows about us?"

"Well, I am in a relationship with Laxus," Mirajane herself chuckled as she climbed a staircase. She paused at the top to stare at them. Laxus nearly tripped on her and Makarov joined them as Juvia said casually that the next move was a left hand yellow.

"What the fuck?" Laxus muttered, watching as they all carefully shuffled around.

"Not now, Laxus," Gray grunted, propping himself up, careful of Wendy, who was now using his back as a prop for her stomach. "We're in the middle of - watch it, Wendy!"

"Sorry," she trilled. Lucy reached around Yukino, Natsu squeezing a hand between them. Sting and Rogue managed to get their hands into place, Jellal finishing up with a carefully placed fingertip.

"Mmm, left foot green."

Down went Yukino when her foot slipped. She gasped as she just narrowly avoided knocking Wendy in the face with her foot. "Sorry!"

"I'm okay!" Wendy reassured as Erza dragged Yukino out of the tangle of people and limbs.

"You guys can have a seat," Levy laughed as she waved the newcomers in. "This will take a while. Lucy, make sure Natsu loses! I want you to win this time."

"It would be my greatest honor to defeat Natsu in a game of Twister," Lucy said somberly as she followed Juvia's next instruction. She whimpered at the awkward position of her leg and then grimaced when Jellal slid a hand beneath her, glaring at him. "You're flexible, too?"

"I have my reasons," he said calmly as Wendy finally threw herself the entire way over Gray's back, expertly slapping her hand down to keep her face off of the ground. Gray had to heave himself off the ground and join them in agony.

Sting, half under Rogue, said shakily, "I can't feel my arm."

"I don't think any of us can at this point," Lucy told him.

Levy laughed and then launched into an explanation of everything that had happened for the Dreyars and Mirajane, starting from the moment she and Lucy had purchased the house. Natsu listened alongside the others as she talked, though Gajeel managed to catch the majority of the mistakes.

As they spoke, the game continued. It wasn't long before Gray fell, taking Wendy down with him. Gray playfully grabbed Wendy by her ankles, holding her upside down. She giggled hysterically as she tried to hold her shirt up to keep it from showing off her belly. Mirajane wore a warm look as Wendy trotted over to greet her when Gray had gently set her down.

"Right foot blue," Juvia hummed.

"I will attempt another kidnapping, Lucy," Sting said darkly as she wiggled her eyebrows and did as one of the Spirits - unnamed - ordered her to do: steal the spot he'd been aiming for. "And I will succeed."

"I don't know," Rogue drawled, stealing the second one his friend went after. "She's good at throwing herself out windows now."

"I forgot you did that," Sting muttered, blinking.

"Lucy's badass," Natsu huffed, twisting himself beneath the blonde to grab a spot.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" Makarov asked, watching with a chuckle. "Levy came to me, but we never really heard about what happened until just yesterday. Are you feeling alright?"

Lucy, sweating as she tried to get around Rogue for the next move, gasped, "I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks, Makarov. Levy mentioned...damn it, Natsu!" she shrieked as he tried to nudge her. "Levy mentioned what you agreed to do even though we never got around to needing your help."

Makarov smiled warmly as he watched Rogue sacrifice himself for Lucy, shifting in a way that he knew would result badly for him. He grunted as he fell, leaving just Jellal, Sting, Natsu, and Lucy. Turning his attention on Wendy, he greeted warmly, "You must be Wendy. Levy and Natsu mentioned you to me."

She flushed, embarrassed. "I am Wendy," she agreed, shaking his hand with Levy murmuring at how to do so. "It's nice to meet you."

He chuckled and then pulled back. "I hear you like to heal people. Is that true?"

Wendy nodded. "Mhm. I'm good at it. I helped Lucy with her head when it hurt before we started our game." She glanced over her shoulder as Juvia called a new combination and Sting managed to reach past Lucy's chin. Jellal did a little flip, sending his foot over his head, and Natsu gaped under his arm.

"I was discussing it with Mira on the way here," Makarov began. "But perhaps you would like to go and learn with a friend of mine about someday working in the medical field?"

Sting swore, falling as Natsu jolted in shock, snapping his head at an awkward angle to stare at Makarov, a suspicious look in his onyx eyes. "Damn it!" Sting hissed, crawling away. He slumped onto his back, letting his arms and legs rest. "That hurt!"

"Are you trying to take Wendy from us?" Natsu growled, ignoring him. He glared viciously.

"I'm not taking Wendy away," Makarov said, shaking his head with an amused look even as Laxus rolled his eyes and prayed to the heavens above for patience. "I thought, perhaps, that Wendy merely may be interested in using the abilities she's been given to help others."

Wendy's gaze snapped to him. Her eyes widened. "I could do that?" she trilled anxiously. "But...my feathers-"

Laxus grunted. "Ya can learn to control 'em, kid. I started out with just as many scales as we hear he started with." Her jerked his chin in Gajeel's direction. "Takes a year or two. Gotta learn to control emotions."

Natsu growled. His eyes blazed accusingly as Juvia calmly told them the next one. Frustrated, the pink-haired mage not-so-nicely jerked his hand so that he knocked Jellal down. Jellal wheezed for air as he hit the wooden floors with a thump.

"Natsu," Lucy scolded furiously. "That was mean!"

He growled again. "They're trying to take Wendy away! Just lose, Luce, you can't beat me!"

"They're not trying to take Wendy away, dumbass," Gajeel huffed. "They're giving us options should we ever want to leave and go elsewhere." He eyed them. "How hard is it? Controllin' the scales?"

Mirajane hummed. "From what Laxus told me, it's just something that takes practice. They come with anger and fear and sadness. If you can keep a handle on those, you'll be fine."

Gajeel nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Natsu growled. He reached for blue, escaping Lucy's limbs and freeing himself. Lucy groaned in relief when Jellal rolled away. "Lucy's gonna call my brother. I'm goin' to visit him."

Juvia dropped the spinner. "You're _what_?"

"Are you stupid?" Gray demanded. "You have to be. What the hell, man?"

"Zeref," Lucy said calmly, glancing expectantly at Juvia for the next direction. "Demanded he be given Natsu to do one more experiment on as well as regular updates on those of us who have been experimented on. He's promised people like doctors and stuff to keep them healthy. Natsu's supposed to come back."

"We can't just say no if it's doctors he's offering," Gajeel admitted. He glared at Natsu, however. "Are you seriously just gonna waltz up to him?"

"Yes." Natsu squirmed to the next spot that Juvia called out. "I'm not gonna let him hurt anyone like he's been hurting us."

"As Mard Greer plots to kidnap me," Levy said dryly. When she earned shocked looks, she shrugged. "In his letter, he claimed that I was going to be next. Let him come. We've got five dragons to kick their asses."

"I still want to know who grabbed Lucy," Sting muttered, rubbing his arms. "That bastard was intimidating."

"Strong," Lucy agreed. "He had me out of here in under a minute."

"Fuck, never thought I'd be listening to people talking about this like it's normal," Laxus said under his breath before eyeing Gajeel with narrowed eyes. "Redfox, right? Your old man's shop is up for sale."

Silence fell as Gajeel stared at him, eyes wide. And then he clenched his jaw. "Levy-"

"I'll get it purchased for you," Makarov cut in. "You need some sort of income. I'll contact Porlyusica for Wendy, purchase the shop for you. Natsu," he continued, turning to the pink-haired man who was trying to reach the next color. "Is there anything you would like in particular? Something that will perhaps help you be able to live alone without relying so heavily on Lucy and Levy?"

He froze, thinking as Lucy shifted, her warm body sliding expertly to awkwardly twist around him. "Yeah," he said suddenly, speaking quietly. "I like fire. Is there something with fire I could do?"

"Entertainment, maybe. We could get you a spot in the Fantasia Parade. The people would think it visual effects." Mirajane contemplated.

"I'm gonna re-start my old man's place," Gajeel said suddenly. "Need flames that'll melt and mold things. He could work in it."

"I'll do that," Natsu decided. "Don't wanna go away from my family. Wendy has to come work, too, sometimes."

Lucy's gaze softened as she reached for a spot over his head. "I'm sure we can arrange that."

Wendy hummed her agreement.

"What about us?" Sting demanded and Rogue grunted in agreement. "We can't just hang around here!"

"I need to hire someone for my bookstore." Levy thought of the shop she'd been visiting on occasion the past few days, apologizing to her friends who'd been running it for her. She thought over it. "If Yukino wouldn't mind be hired there...but don't you guys have a home in Crocus?"

Rogue was the one who spoke quietly about the matter. "We can't go home like this."

"One or both of you could come work in my mom's place if you don't mind me revealing you being dragons to her," Gray suggested. "Ultear's heading out to another town for schooling with Meredy, and Lyon's going to chase after them of course."

"Ur is incredibly trustworthy," Erza agreed. "And if all else fails, Fairy Tail always needs someone."

"Fairy Tail," Makarov said quietly, "Is undergoing some changes." Laxus and Mirajane hadn't expected this, apparently, because both looked to him in surprise. He'd proudly raised his chin. "With what's happened recently, it's time that someone gather enough information to shut down companies like that supporting Zeref's work. If that is alright with all of you, of course."

Jellal looked surprised as he glanced at him. "What do you think to do, Makarov? They know everything about those who work for them."

"I suppose that we could start with you," Makarov chuckled. "Sit down, talk about everything you can think of that would help bring such a place down. You'd have to be willing to sign the information with your name. It'll allow us to post the work for news agencies to see."

"Wait," Lucy said as she poked her foot out and slid, just barely catching herself. "You realize that some of us will end up under a knife if the government finds out about this, right?"

"Not," Mirajane reassured, "If we can get the sympathies of the public. Make friends in town. As many as you can. Your name alone gives you power in the government, Lucy. Being a Heartfilia...you're practically untouchable."

"Maybe so," Lucy replied. Natsu looked to Juvia for the next instruction. "But - _shit,_ watch out!" She nearly fell over when Natsu jerked to keep from falling himself. "But that does nothing for the rest of them."

"Can your father provide immunity?" Levy suggested, pressing her lips together.

"Maybe," Lucy admitted. "I could ask. He'll demand something in return. Marriage, moving back home, etc. I mean, maybe if it was something tiny, but asking him to stand against the government is a huge deal. If it keeps the rest of these guys safe, though, I'd be willing to throw myself at the government."

 _"Hey. Don't forget we're here,"_ a voice snapped warningly in Lucy's head - heavy, masculine, raspy. Leo introduced him as Scorpio. _"We're affected by whatever you're affected by."_

"We wouldn't let you," Levy disagreed, and then leaned back, arms crossed. "Before we even consider revealing any of this, however, we need to get the dragons and the rest of them settled in. I mean, Juvia didn't get any offers on things to do."

Juvia's gaze fluttered up from beneath her eyelashes, her gaze sharp. "Juvia will work with Gajeel."

"What she said," Gajeel grunted. "Anyone want a job with me, they can have it."

"I agree," Makarov told them. "I would like to implant a spy. I considered Mira, but Laxus won't allow it."

Mirajane pouted, earning a glare from Laxus. "No, Mira. No."

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to look fiercely at Erza. Jellal's gaze hardened with disapproval. Erza offered them a warm smile of reassurance as she told them, "I'm sure Zeref wouldn't say no to a curious person, and if Lucy could make it seem like I'm honestly curious and turning towards what they're doing than what's going on here, I can pass on warnings and such."

Jellal touched her arm. "You won't like what you see," he said quietly. "Kyouka alone...you've seen the results of her work on Lucy."

Lucy touched her temple with one hand and then caught herself as Juvia gave them the next direction. "Erza, it's dangerous, and they know who you are…"

Erza shrugged her shoulders. "Even better. I'll let them do what they wish to me experiment-wise if it will get the information we need to get this operation shut down entirely." Everyone voiced their disapproval - particularly Jellal, who was fiercely encouraging this as a bad idea.

Erza rolled her eyes and turned to Makarov. "Consider me hired."

Makarov gave her a long look. She returned it, not once backing down. Finally, he acknowledged her with a nod. Angry, Jellal stormed towards the stairs, frustrated with them. Erza trailed after him, throwing an apologetic farewell over her shoulder. She rushed after Jellal, calling for him with a fierce tone.

Suddenly, Natsu yelped. He went down and accidentally knocked Lucy down. She cried out and collapsed on top of him, and he wheezed beneath her. "Heavy!"

She kicked him with her heel and threw up her hands in triumph, several voices in her head cheering. "I win!"

Natsu pouted beneath her, and Levy giggled, shaking her head.

"Cute," was all Levy said before turning her attention back on Makarov, fully intending to figure out who was going to possess the title to Gajeel's shop.

* * *

 _One of the best things I've ever written: Twister._

 _Moon Stone Tiger Lily, Juvia is indeed a genetic mutation, too. :)_

 _Grandeeney Marvell, I'm not quite sure yet. That's more of a smaller shipping I have, so I don't include it very often in my writing. :3_

 _Thanks to reviewers (ThatOneFriend-3, Dragondancer81, Guest #1, PinkFireandGoldenStars, piranha pk, LePengwen, roohoos, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, Celestial Flame Fairy, Clara Firrgo, SpeedyMomentum, Guest #2, JadeOccelot, RandomAnimeNerd, HummingBird742, GrumpyCatWriter101, sarara18, TigerArrowgirl, Mooshoon, GoddessApostle, Dorky-neko, HollyNinetales, quite-a-riot, Lovehert4life, FairyRains, FairyTailxFanGirl, Gayres0918, Grandeeney Marvell, FireShifter, and NaLu and InuKag!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	16. Chapter 16

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

"So this was your father's shop, Gajeel?"

Levy was peeking around at the emptied shelves, the counter, and the beautiful display windows. She was aware that her own store was only a block away and contained her two friends, who were getting somewhat crabby with her for not going in. Beside her, despite the decent weather, Gajeel stood with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. He was nervous - not that she could blame him.

He wasn't completely de-scaled. There were several along his arms and back and legs. He'd merely hid them from view with clothes and was determined to keep them that way. He made sure to keep himself calm as he ran his hand over the counter, calloused fingers catching at the edge.

"Yeah." He pressed his lips together. "This was my old man's place. He taught me. I won't be as good. But he showed me how to work iron and create things out of it...ironic that I'm some kind of freak obsessed with the stuff now. At least I won't have to stress over what's the good stuff."

"I like it," she said honestly. She pushed the paper that held her name into her pocket. Makarov had made sure to get the shop purchased under her name so that if they wanted to change something, she could just deal with it.

"Thanks." Gajeel ducked behind the counter and slid through a door. She scampered after him, reminding him silently that they _did_ have to still meet with Natsu and Lucy at the town square soon. Wendy would be with them, of course. She and Natsu had been more than just a little curious. Sting and Rogue had been disappointed about not going, but Yukino had promised them they could choose whatever they did and they'd been satisfied.

"Machinery's probably out of date," Gajeel grunted. "I wonder why the previous owners didn't get rid of it." He slid into a massive area behind the shop. "There's a place over top, too. It's mine, right?"

"Yes, but…we thought you guys wanted to stay at the mansion." Levy bit her lip thoughtfully.

Gajeel's crimson gaze darted to her, full of amusement. "What, would ya miss me? I am. Just makin' sure. Wouldn't want Salamander to have a heart attack. Fucker's pretty insistent on keeping at least us three together. Bunny Girl's joinin' the group pretty fast though."

"He grew attached pretty freaking fast," Levy agreed. She tucked a blue lock of hair behind her ear. "Shall we go? I'm hungry, and Lucy will be wanting to catch us soon and check in. She's going to call Zeref later. Natsu said so before we left."

Gajeel's gaze darkened. "Right. Let's go."

They made their way out of the shop with speed and Levy groaned as she realized that Lucy had dropped them off and that the town square went right past her own shop. For the first time since she'd purchased it, she muttered, "I hate owning that damn book store."

He arched a pierced brow. "Why?"

"We're gonna sneak by 'cause I'm supposed to be working."

He watched as she started down the street. She froze when she realized he wasn't right beside her, contemplated, and then turned to look at him. He stopped dead in his tracks, crimson eyes widening.

Understanding ran through her. She narrowed her eyes into a deadly look. "Were you looking at my butt, Gajeel?"

He sputtered, hastily going, "No! I wasn't!"

"That's a lie," she realized, brows rising. "You were looking at it."

"I _wasn't_ ," he retorted.

"Uh-huh," she said sarcastically, turning to face him entirely, hands on her hips. He tried not to flinch, but she saw him flinch anyways. His mouth opened, closed, and then his eyes filled with panic when she glared.

Gajeel, despite having wanted to _not_ be seen by anyone they knew, wanted to worship the heavens above when a voice called in surprise, "Levy?"

Levy swore under her breath. "Hey, Jet," she said weakly, turning to face him. Her tall friend was staring at her in surprise, gaze flicking between she and Gajeel, who looked ready to backtrack. "How's the shop?"

"You should know," he huffed, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing out here? I thought you and Lucy were doing some cleaning in your house?"

"We are," Levy lied. "We're just...out for cleaning supplies. I got curious about checking out this store, 'cause you know, maybe we could find a bigger shop, but…"

"Who's _he_?" Jet jerked his head in Gajeel's direction.

"Gajeel," Gajeel grunted, not liking the guy immediately. He gave him a quick look before snorting. Levy had befriended people who probably didn't even know how to throw a punch. Then again, Lucy was like some kind of wild animal when under pressure. "S'my shop she was lookin' at."

Jet still looked a little suspicious, but turned his attention back onto Levy as he scolded, "You need to come in and work, too, Levy. Partnership, remember? We can't do all the work and get payed so little. I do have another job. I just help out because I like to and you need it."

Levy sighed. "I know, I know, I promise I'll be in tomorrow at opening time and work all day. Take the day off, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure." He didn't look like he believed her as he turned and walked off and Levy immediately felt horrible, her lip trembling.

"Want me to kick his ass?" Gajeel offered hopefully, dropping an elbow onto her head and leaning heavily on her short frame. She gasped, legs nearly giving out. "I can do it if ya want."

"No, no," Levy mumbled. "I'll go in. Maybe I'll see if Wendy wants to come in and help out-"

"Nah, I'll do it. Gettin' tired of hangin' out anyways." She looked at Gajeel in surprise, and then lit up like a Christmas tree excitedly.

"Thanks, Gajeel!" she gasped, and then grabbed his wrist, tugging him forward. "C'mon! Lucy will be waiting!"

He rolled his eyes and let her drag him forward.

* * *

"What _is_ this?" Natsu whispered in awe.

Lucy, nibbling at her own freshly prepared donut, snorted. "A donut. Do you like it?"

"Mhm." He hastily took another bite. His sharp teeth cut through it with ease and Wendy gave a happy purr as she ate her own, gnawing on it with a contented look. "Thanks, Luce!" Natsu said happily.

"No problem," she laughed. She looked around. They were seated in the town square of Magnolia on a bench, and she had no doubt that their friends would find them. "I hope Levy didn't run into any trouble. I mean, her kicks are strong, but she's tiny."

"She's got Gajeel." Natsu threw the rest of his donut into his mouth, rumbling happily. "She'll be fine."

They'd all enjoyed a day out, as Lucy had called it. Upon getting to town, Natsu and Wendy had gone with her while Gajeel had split off to look at his new shop with Levy. Lucy had shown them around, and they'd even hustled by Levy's shop, Lucy hiding her face. Some people had thrown the odd looking Natsu curious looks, some women had even fluttered their eyelashes, but he'd merely ignored them.

His eyes had only stuck to Lucy as she excitedly showed them around.

Now they waited for Gajeel and Levy to show up so they could go visit the Fairy Tail bar.

Natsu remembered the first time he'd gone in and found himself not looking forward to it. The looks on people's faces...they'd given him suspicious looks. Probably because he'd shown up with a teary-eyed Levy, who'd been desperate to get Lucy to safety.

"Hey," he said suddenly, frowning. "Do you think there's something I can do for Gramps when I visit Zeref?"

Lucy looked at him in surprise. Lucy had agreed to contact Zeref with Mavis' permission, only because she'd entrusted the strange woman with the decision she didn't want to make. Natsu had demanded she do it, but Lucy had hesitated. She hadn't liked the idea of willingly doing what Zeref wanted.

Yet Mavis had said it would be the best course of action. For now.

"Probably, we'll ask when we get there." She gave her pink-haired friend an odd look. "When did you start calling him 'Gramps', Natsu?"

He shrugged. "Sounds right. Feels right." He looked very much like Gray as he tugged impatiently at the collar of his shirt. "I want to help like Erza's going to. I want to be the one to tear everything Zeref's done to the ground."

"We have to be careful," Lucy reminded. The voices in her head, normally quiet, echoed their agreement.

 _"He's dangerous._ They're _dangerous,"_ Leo said softly. _"They could capture the stars...what makes you think they can't contain one single dragon?"_

"We need to get something over them," Wendy suddenly trilled. They looked at her, and she was thoughtfully kicking her legs, impatience written across her face. Makarov had promised that his friend would be there so long as they called ahead of time, and Lucy had received a confirmation upon messaging Mirajane.

"What do you mean?" Lucy began to ask but before Wendy could answer, someone called their names. She looked over and smiled. "Levy!"

Levy flushed as she and Gajeel hurried over. "Sorry! I ran into Jet. It didn't go well."

"I can see that," Lucy sighed, eyeing Gajeel's unhappy look. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm," Levy replied. She gave her friend a reassuring smile. "I have to go in tomorrow. I was going to see if maybe Yukino wanted to go, but Gajeel offered instead. So I'll be stealing him for the majority of the day if that's okay."

"No problem." Lucy turned her attention on all of the dragons. "Okay. Ready? Let's head to the Fairy Tail tavern. It's just around the corner from here."

Natsu hopped to his feet, pouting over the fact that he had no more doughnuts to eat, and then asked hopefully, "Do they have food?"

"Of course they do." Levy grinned. "Mira works there and her food is the best thing in the world. But...we do have to pay for it, so you'll have to pick carefully what you want, because while Lucy is somewhat rich, we don't have her money to pay off extensive bills."

Lucy, who'd been fiddling with her phone, mused, "Speaking of which, I need to actually call my father at some point." Natsu's gaze darted to her as they set off, his fingers fumbling to tug at his collar. "I need to have a long talk with him, I think."

"That would be a good idea," Levy agreed. "He actually tried calling me the other day. I forgot to tell you. He wanted to talk with you, but…"

Lucy grimaced, touching her temples. There were still marks where injections had been made, and Leo made an unhappy sound. She'd begun to like the voices, though when they launched into arguments with one another, it made her head hurt like hell. "I'll talk with him tonight. After everything with...well, you know."

Wendy slipped her hand into Lucy's and Lucy smiled at her warmly as they made their way down the street. Natsu trotted along beside her, Gajeel and Levy trailing a few steps behind. It was normal, the blonde realized. It felt normal despite the secrets they all carried. They knew that the trio of dragons could probably level Magnolia if they wanted. There were four more experimented on people back home.

Yet they walked down the street and the only thing to earn odd looks was Natsu's strange-colored hair.

Lucy squeezed Wendy's hand. "Are you excited to be taught?" she asked. "I've never met Makarov's friend, but I heard from Mira that she's a bit rough around the edges. She prefers herbal remedies over modern medicine, though she's proficient in everything."

Wendy nodded. "I don't want to be stuck like we've been for years forever," she said quietly. "I want to help people. Even if I can learn and maybe help others like us…I think it'd be fun."

Lucy ruffled her hair with her free hand. "That's a very good idea, Wendy. We'll help you out with it, okay?"

Wendy lit up. "Okay!"

They arrived at the tavern after a short walk and Levy didn't hesitate to push her way in when Wendy faltered. She flashed the girl a reassuring look and Natsu eagerly slipped in behind her, dreaming of food. Lucy coaxed Wendy through the doors and Gajeel shoved his hand into his pockets before following them in.

It was a weekday and in the middle of the day, too, so there weren't many people there. Mirajane, of course, and Makarov was in the back. Mirajane's sister was helping her wait tables and other such tasks. Cana had made an appearance after a long night of working hard at her own job, and she looked over, eyes widening in surprise at the newcomers. There were a few people who had stopped in for lunch, but not many others.

"Lucy!" Lisanna cried, beaming at them. "Levy! Nice to see you again! And you three must be Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. Mira told me about you and everything's that happened." She flashed them a huge smile, winking, and Wendy shyly said hello.

"Food?" Natsu muttered hopefully, not daring to move towards Mirajane without Lucy or Levy to give the okay. He looked at Lucy with pleading onyx eyes and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Mira!" she called. "Get these three a full meal, would you? They're hungry."

"No problem," Mirajane hummed, winking back at them. She waved a hand, brushing off their concern. "I'll make sure to add some special things into Gajeel's and Natsu's meal."

Wendy tugged nervously on Lucy's arm and whispered, "Is she going to add bones?"

Lucy nudged her forward. "Why don't you go ask? I'll go have a chat with Makarov. Levy and I both will. Mirajane will take care of you, okay? I'll figure out where Makarov's friend is and after you're done eating, you can talk with her."

"Okay." Natsu, who'd started forward, paused to wait for his companions, and took Wendy's hand in Lucy's place when she reached for it, nervous. He flashed a reassuring grin at her and then tugged her over, excited. Gajeel slouched after them, grouchy for some unstated reason.

Levy hooked her arm through Lucy's. "C'mon, let's go see Makarov."

 _"I want to ask a question if that's okay,"_ a soft voice - Aries - suddenly murmured.

Lucy was surprised, but agreed. "Right," she murmured. "Makarov."

They made their way over to the office where Makarov hung out in usually, knocking sharply on the door. When they were given the okay to enter, the two women slid in.

"Hello, Levy, Lucy," Makarov greeted warmly when he looked up. His eyes shone with amusement. "It's good to see you out and about. Are the dragons enjoying themselves?"

"I think so," Levy agreed, dropping into a chair. Lucy squeezed into another one, biting her lip as the voices in her head began to murmur in a surging wave of noise. They were arguing for some reason or another.

"They're snacking right now," Lucy added, rubbing her head with a grimace.

"I take it the supposed voices are talking to you," a voice muttered. Lucy's dark eyes darted to a person she'd never met. She was an older woman, with a sharp gaze and pinched face. Her expression alone spoke of irritation and annoyance. "Where's the girl? Wendy?"

"Eating," Levy told her. "You must be-"

"Porlyusica," Makarov introduced. "This is the friend I spoke of. Porlyusica, these are Lucy and Levy. Please be decent to them, they've been through quite a bit."

"I could care less about them," she barked. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm more interested in my possible niece."

"Wait," Lucy said slowly. "What?"

"My dead sister had a daughter named Wendy," Porlyusica explained curtly. "She was taken. Kidnapped, when she was a mere infant. Years upon years later, she and some others died in a car wreck."

Levy tensed, clenching her jaw in agitation.

And then the door flew open and Wendy stood there, her eyes wide with alarm. Lucy took a long look at her dark eyes, and then turned her gaze back on Porlyusica.

 _"They have the same eye color?"_ Aquarius sneered. _"You're going off of that, brat? That means nothing."_

Lucy ignored her and instead frowned. Before she spoke, Wendy said in a high-pitched trembling voice, "Why...you really think that-"

"You didn't tell me that, Porlyusica," Makarov said with a frown.

She sniffed. "Why should I need to? It's none of you concern."

"Well, she ain't goin' nowhere," Gajeel growled as he appeared, resting an elbow on Wendy's head. His crimson eyes were angry, and Levy frowned a little at the violence that she could see in them. She exchanged a look with Lucy. Was he going into another mood?

Lucy seemed worried about that, too.

"No one's suggesting she is," Levy reassured softly. Wendy looked shaken, her face white, a few crumbs still on her face. As if reading her mind, Gajeel gently brushed them away and tucked her under his arm, glowering.

"No, but the second people recognize you, they want somethin' like that." Gajeel kept a sharp look on Porlyusica. "She ain't lookin' to hang out. 'Sides, you can't take care of her. You know nothing about takin' care of someone like us."

Lucy blinked, surprised. Usually, they were insistent on the matter that they were the same as everyone else. They were as human as she or Levy. The fact that he was wedging a barrier in there, pointing out that they were different, was new.

Porlyusica looked at him for a long moment, raising a brow.

And then, she laughed.

They all stared at her. Even Makarov looked horrified, as if he'd never heard the sound.

Still cackling, she gasped, "Just because I think she's my niece doesn't mean I'm looking to adopt a brat, boy." Her eyes glittered with amusement. "Grandeeney would have been interested in making sure she was safe and happy and believe me. That wouldn't be with me. You know your last name, child?"

Lucy's lips twitched. She'd called the rest of them rude names. Brat, kid, etc. But the way she said "child" spoke of an unstated affection. She liked Wendy.

"Zeref said it was Marvell," Natsu supplied as he came into the office. He swiped his tongue happily over his lips, smoke drifting from them. Lucy coughed to get his attention, waving, and he hastily waved the smoke away.

"Grandeeney Marvell was my sister." Porlyusica looked pleased. "She'd be grateful to have seen her daughter before her death, but it's too late for that. It may not have been pleasant, your time with this Zeref man that Makarov's told me about, but it's nice to know my niece is happy now. However." Her tone sharpened, her face changing into an agitated look again. "If you want to learn of healing, I don't have time to go back and forth between some mansion in the woods and my home. You can either stay with me and go home for visits or weekends, like children do for school, or you can forget it. I'm too busy and live too far away for every day back and forths."

Wendy paled further, looking terrified of Porlyusica, even as Makarov protested and the other two dragons launched into rants, unhappy and saying that they didn't like it.

"Oh, my god, you two," Levy snapped finally, throwing her hands in the air. " _Shut up!_ Wendy is fully capable of making her own choices, you know."

Lucy stood swiftly, moving over. Pushing Gajeel back and ignoring the snarl directed her way, Lucy took Wendy's hands and tugged her forward a little before kneeling to her level and saying," Wendy. Ignore everyone else really fast, okay?" Wendy, looking near tears, nodded and pulled her hands away to swipe quickly at her eyes, looking distressed. "Wendy, tell me. What do you want to do with yourself?"

"I want to help people like us," she said softly in response, sniffling a little. "I want to help people who are hurt because I know I can do more than regular people can. I want to learn how to help them."

"Now," Lucy continued. "You want to help people. Porlyusica offered that learning opportunity. Working with her, I'm sure you'd come into contact with people who need that kind of help, even if they aren't like us." Wendy started a little and Lucy flashed her a quick smile because now, she _was_ like them. She heard voices, and that sure as hell wasn't normal.

"Wendy," she said softly. "If you went with Porlyusica, you'd have to stay with her. You wouldn't see Natsu every day like you always have. I understand you have _never_ been apart from him like that. And it's been years since you've separated from Gajeel. I know that would be really hard on you. Believe me, I know. It's entirely your decision, but I don't think you should miss out on something like this if you really want it. I would be more than willing to come pick you up every Friday for a weekend back home if you'd like to try it. And if you decide it's not for you, we'll welcome you home with open arms."

Wendy stared at her with wide brown eyes and then hesitantly nodded a little. "I...I want to try it," she said softly and then asked hastily, "But I can come home? If I don't like it?"

"Of course," Levy said firmly. "We'd never _not_ let you come home."

Natsu looked distraught, suddenly unsure of what to do with himself. Panic crept over his features. "Wendy," he whimpered. His expression changed to terror. "But...I don't...Wendy, _please_."

Gajeel clenched his jaw angrily but said nothing, turning his face away.

Suddenly shaking off her distress, Wendy gave them a confident smile. "I want to help, too. I want to do something for others instead of hide away like we have been. Besides, what if others like us need help and can't go to a hospital? It'd be horrible to not use the healing I can do to help them, right? Zeref made us into something non-human. Why not use it to our advantage and get a step ahead of him?"

"That is quite the speech for a young girl," Makarov chuckled. "Well thought, Wendy. Porlyusica, with Fairy Tail's new mission in mind, we'll pay you for this of course. I've had Erza start working towards her own goal and Laxus has been infiltrating a group of people in Hargeon that have started moving past simple drugs. Zeref's reach has spread far in the years he's been at work."

Natsu froze, his face going white. "He's gotten...that strong? He's managed to get this kind of thing throughout the country?" He remembered the map Lucy and Mavis had explained to him. "How far?"

"He may have set up a new one in a country over, actually." Makarov rubbed his temples. "That's just leftover information from Jellal."

Levy looked horrified.

"What?" Lucy breathed, shivering. "How...how are there so many horrible people in our world?" She frowned. "Crocus...that must have one, too, I suppose? Sting and Rogue and Yukino are all from Crocus, with several friends there-"

"One of which is the reason we found the base of those performing such damage in Crocus." Makarov flashed them a quick smile. "Tell them that their friend Minerva Orland is currently a double agent for us, would you?"

Lucy felt stunned, and Levy looked just as shocked as she felt.

 _"Tell him that the stars approve,"_ Leo whispered. _"And Aries wants to know if any of the keys we once used to be summoned thousands of years ago can be found. If all thirteen can be found, we can be drawn out - no matter how painful it is for you and Yukino - and through us, our King can be used to help. We want to end this so that we may be granted peace."_

The others echoed their agreement.

With a shaking voice, Lucy said, "Leo says that he and the other voices approve. Of what you're doing. He says that another Spirit wants to know if any of the keys they once could be summoned through might be found. They want to help."

A throb in her head made her grimace.

"I want to help, too, when I go see Zeref," Natsu added hoarsely. He still looked lost. What did he do without Wendy?

"Zeref might come seeking Erza, Gray, and I," Levy added. "Mavis suggested we go and learn what we can."

"Don't just go to him," Lucy protested. "They're not nice about it, you know. And they might not let you go. Zeref said Natsu can come back, not all of us."

"But it would be helpful," Porlyusica said drily. "If you all possess such abilities. Should you be attacked by those who serve this moron, you could protect yourself."

 _"And our keys,"_ a voice that sounded of two voices combined, _"Would allow us to help_ you _."_

 _"Gemini's correct,"_ Leo agreed. _"What you now possess is all focused on keeping us from disappearing. Should you extract us, you could summon us as your ancestors did - and even use your freed abilities in other ways."_

Lucy's lips parted in surprise.

Makarov looked entirely amused with all of them. Cutting them off, he stated each suggestion one at a time. "Lucy, we can certainly look into such keys. Contact me via phone later, and we'll discuss possible locations and what we're looking for. Natsu, Lucy mentioned that you'll be seeing Zeref soon." Makarov focused on him. "Gather whatever information you think would be useful about the matter and we'll talk when you've been returned. Erza has already undergo some work, according to the information Jellal gave me. It is supposed to keep her quiet about what happens there. Gray and Levy are allowed to do as they see fit. Laxus has a girl around Wendy's age that he smuggled out. Lucy, Levy, may she come join you until she has control?"

"Anyone who wants to work towards ending all of this or is a victim is welcome," Lucy agreed. "I'm going to speak with my father about everything, too. Levy says he helped me. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage and set up the house as a place where anyone who needs a home because of all of this can stay."

"Your father could fund it if he's willing," Levy agreed. "Jude seemed honestly worried when I spoke to him, right Natsu?"

"I guess." he mumbled.

"In the meantime," Levy continued, "Anyone we take in wants a job? Gajeel and I both have shops. It'll free up Jet and Droy, who I guess may want to be brought into this."

"I'll start teaching Wendy on the first of next month," Porlyusica said sharply out of nowhere, standing. "Until then, I have work to do. I'll send word through Makarov on where to find me."

And then she walked out.

They all looked confused until Makarov sighed, "Don't worry about it. She's always been like this. She dislikes large crowds or people in general. But I think she's fond of Wendy."

"She's apparently her niece," Gajeel grunted, not looking as cranky as he had before. "She'll be fine."

Lucy smiled and then looked over when Levy said suddenly, "What if we set up several groups in various cities? I mean, if Rogue, Yukino, and Sting all have friends who'd be willing to work against Zeref, we'd have another group. Even centered at the capital of the country...it wouldn't just be us working from one location. We'd have a whole network."

"That's a brilliant idea, my dear," Makarov agreed eagerly. "I'll contact Miss Orland and see what she thinks. In the meantime, you can talk to the three back at your home."

"I've got it!"

Lucy squealed, startled by Mirajane's sudden appearance. Lisanna and Cana had crowded in the doorway with her, Cana more confused than anything.

"Sorry," Lisanna giggled. "We were curious and you know Cana."

"What the hell is even going on?" Cana muttered and then prodded Gajeel's arm. He recoiled away, shocked that she'd touched him. "Those real?"

He swore when he saw the scales she'd nicked her fingers on and forced them back with considerable effort. He glared at her for touching them.

Mirajane snapped her fingers and smiled. "There were groups known as guilds in the medieval times. They were basically associations of people who came together for mutual support and the pursuit of a common goal. Fairy Tail can be one of those guilds, and we can all use the logo that Miss Mavis came up with as our symbol. If Yukino is interested, or Rogue and Sting even, they can set up another guild in Crocus!"

"Perfect!" Makarov agreed. "Well thought, Mira."

She beamed at the praise and then winked at Natsu, who was staring over her shoulder at his abandoned plate. "Now," she hummed. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

 _And things are beginning to change. ;) We've still got some time with Sting, Rogue, and Yukino, so don't worry about them leaving yet. And as stated, the keys aren't real! Just the voices saying things. As for abilities, as I've said, we'll see. I'm not entirely sure on what to do yet. XD_

 _Thanks to reviewers (SunsetFairyMe, Leahcar-Soutaichou, Roohoos, LePengwen, ThatOneFriend-3, Dorky-neko, Celestial Flame Fairy, Guest #1, JadeOccelot, RandomAnimeNerd, FairyTailBookworm, TheAliceHuntt, FairyTailxFanGirl, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Dragondancer81, cRaZieSt aNgEl eVeR, sarara18, sassykitten1701, NaLu and InuKag, FairyRains, TigerArrowgirl, GoddessApostle, piranha pk, Mooshoon, Guest #2, 4evrDorkly17, quite-a-riot, Lucie, SpeedyMomentum, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, and Loveheart4life!) as well as those who favorited and followed._


	17. Chapter 17

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Lucy blinked when they stepped into the house to find the two dragons and Yukino leaning over the banister above their head, Juvia peering through the bars of it on her knees. "How long were you guys up there?"

"A while." Rogue tilted his head. "We wanted to know what happened."

Levy grinned up at them and tucked Wendy under her arm. "We have someone new coming and here in the next few weeks, Wendy is going to go and live with Makarov's friend, who turned out to be a blood relative. She's Wendy's aunt."

"That's wonderful!" Yukino said with a pleased smile.

Gajeel ignored the rest of them as he pushed his way up the stairs. Natsu was quiet, and then suddenly scampered up the stairs to drag Sting and Rogue away, speaking to them urgently. Levy exchanged a look with Lucy and then rushed after them, abandoning Wendy and Lucy.

Rubbing her temples as the voices chattered in her head, Lucy started for the stairs. "Yukino, we've come up with a somewhat plan for everything. According to Makarov, Zeref somehow established people to work on this kind of thing nation-wide, maybe even in other countries-"

She clapped a hand over her mouth in horror. "How does this kind of thing spread? What is the government _doing_?"

Juvia pressed her lips together, fumbling with her fingers. After a moment, she murmured, "The government is associated with it. Some advisor of the king is keeping it from him and his family in a very impressive manner."

Lucy took a deep breath, shaken by that very idea. Wendy trotted off to go and stand with Natsu as he spoke urgently with the other two dragons. "We have another experiment coming in. Turns out that Makarov's grandson - Laxus, remember him? - smuggled a girl out. I told him that if anyone needs help or...rehabilitating, I suppose, they can come stay here. But to combat this mess that's been happening...we've formed what Mirajane's calling a guild. A group of people dedicated to ending this."

Understanding flickered through Yukino's eyes as Juvia said, "The bad group Juvia was a part of...they called themselves a legion. Like a group of warriors. It makes Juvia sick now, but Juvia thinks is a much better group."

Lucy nodded and then smiled at Yukino. "Minerva Orland is infiltrating a group in Crocus-"

In a flash, Sting was bolting over. "Hold on," he said, abandoning the other dragons. "Minerva Orland?"

"She's one of our friends," Yukino said excitedly. "She was really worried when Rogue and Sting went missing."

"Well then you'll probably like this suggestion." Lucy folded her arms, grimacing as Aquarius made a snide comment in the back of her mind, echoed by several others. "Makarov thought about setting up groups of our own throughout various areas. How would you guys feel about setting up one in Crocus?"

Sting's eyes widened and he exchanged a look with Yukino as Rogue joined them, shocked. "You'd trust us after what we did?" Rogue asked quietly. "To do something that big?"

"Look," Lucy said with a small huff, amused that they were so hesitant. "I played twister with you guys. You're fine. And the voices agree." She tapped her head and then flinched. Yukino gave her a sympathetic look, touching her own. Because they didn't, they were all protesting. They didn't want to separate from the three that Yukino held.

But Lucy cautiously put her foot down, snapping, "Shut up!"

They fell silent.

"Sorry," she mumbled to the stunned dragons and Yukino. Sting gave her a wary look as she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Anyways, we trust you guys because we know that what happened wasn't any of your fault."

"...I think it'd be nice." Rogue raised his chin. "Could we select some of our friends to help?"

Lucy thought over this and looked for Levy, but Levy was nowhere to be found. She'd left to find Gajeel. Lucy had a suspicion that another temper tantrum was on its way. "I think you'd have to talk with everyone involved there. There's a risk bringing friends in. Even if you trusted them before you were...changed," she paused to wave at them, "It doesn't mean they can be trusted with this. Not everyone is like us."

"We know," Sting promised. He looked excited, bouncing up and down like Lucy had seen Natsu do when it came to food. Lucy gave he and Rogue a long look. She wanted them to appear as a regular person before they left, but their scales didn't seem to be receding.

If anything there were more.

Natsu and Wendy wandered over after a small chat. They studied Lucy's thoughtful look patiently, waiting, and Juvia asked softly, "Lucy? What are you thinking of?"

"Their scales." Lucy waved at Sting and Rogue. "They won't go away. There's actually more scales."

Natsu squinted, studying Sting's face before nodding slowly. "Looks like it."

"I know we're kind of anti-experiment here," Lucy said slowly. "But we're going to have to start trying to figure that out. See what you three are doing differently than them. Sting, Rogue, do you have any ideas?" They shook their heads.

Wendy licked her lips. "We'll figure it out," she said seriously. "I mean, we couldn't get rid of them for a long time."

"Nah. We went _years_ ," Natsu agreed, resting an elbow on Wendy's head gently. She leaned into him, the two reluctant to separate now that Wendy would be leaving soon.

"Well, I think we'll do it," Sting said excitedly. "The Crocus thing. But we can't until we've gotten rid of the scales, like you said. We can wait until they're gone." He studied his arm, touching white scales that streaked up it.

Lucy noted this and then turned to Natsu, suddenly exhausted. "I'm going to contact Zeref after a quick nap if that's okay."

Everyone grew somber. Rogue and Sting hadn't met Zeref himself, they'd told them, merely delivered messages that were relayed to them. But everyone knew that it was a serious situation that was going to happen, and none of them were looking forward to it.

"Okay," Natsu said quietly, jaw working. "I'll just watch...TV 'til then. I want to listen to the phone call. Can you tell me before you call him?"

"Of course," Lucy promised, flashing the dragon a quick smile before suddenly asking, "Before I go nap...Rogue, Sting, what did Natsu want to tell you about when we got here? You've never dragged them off like that, Natsu."

Sting opened his mouth to answer and then was cut off. "I, uh, was tellin' 'em about Gajeel. He might snap while I'm gone. I don't want him running around killing everyone because I'm not here."

Lucy nodded. "That's smart," she murmured, giving her approval. "Okay, I'm heading for my nap now." She gave them a little mock salute, her shoulder and head throbbing and in pain as she stumbled for her room.

* * *

Levy kicked her legs, sitting among the roots of Mavis' tree as she waited. Gajeel had slipped away to be alone, and she'd decided to patiently wait for him to come back. While she was feeling rather impatient about the matter, she simply skimmed through social media on her phone.

It seemed like ages before someone wandered in. Levy looked up but found it not to be Gajeel, but - to her surprise - Juvia. She hadn't spoken much with Juvia - or Yukino and the two newest dragons, to be honest. She wasn't a socialite like Lucy, who'd been trained by her father to be friendly and work with people. She'd grown up an only child, surrounded by books rather than friends. It was over those books that she'd met Lucy and through school that she'd been introduced to Jet and Droy.

Levy was still grateful that she'd been dragged to Fairy Tail by Lucy, who'd spotted it while they were hanging out.

Juvia paused when she sw Levy sitting there, and then moved to backtrack, but Levy offered a smile. "Looking for Gajeel?"

Juvia faltered, but nodded. "Juvia wanted to know about how the shop was. But Juvia can't find him."

"Better to not approach him right now," Levy told her. "He's in a mood."

The water woman was disappointed, but came over to perch on a root beside Levy, fumbling the hem of her shirt. Lucy had lent it to her, and the deep midnight-shaded blue accented her pale skin and blue eyes and hair perfectly. "Gajeel was always grouchy in the past, but...he was never mean to Juvia. Juvia was his best friend."

Levy gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia thought he was dead. Metalicana was very sad when he disappeared, but said that he'd show up some day. Juvia felt bad when he didn't get to see Gajeel again. Juvia would stop to give him coffee a lot when passing by his store." Her gaze softened.

Levy chewed on her lip thoughtfully and then told her, "Juvia, you never told us what happened. How you ended up in Zeref's...well, whoever's clutches."

Juvia snorted delicately. "They said that they'd tell Juvia how to find Gajeel, that Gajeel wasn't dead. They lured me in and then trapped me in their white prison. And then they experimented and somehow Juvia turned into this." Juvia sneered in disgust as she let her fingers turn to water. "Juvia fought, but...they told Juvia that Gajeel was dead. That they'd lied to me. That even if he was alive, he wasn't truly himself, and it hurt Juvia enough that Juvia wanted to punish the people behind it. They told Juvia that bringing Lucy and Natsu to them would be enough for vengeance, that they'd take care of them because they were the reason that Gajeel was dead. But then Juvia got here and…" She made a small gesture.

Levy studied the water woman. "How long?"

"Did they have Juvia?" Juvia considered this, and then shook her head. "Years. Three, maybe more or less."

Levy's gaze softened, sorrow for the woman filling her. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I really am. No one deserves that."

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia is glad. Because now Juvia isn't alone."

The petite woman agreed with that and sat back a little. "My life's certainly changed and filled up since we found those three." She smiled a little, her gaze gentle. "I'm glad we found them. Wendy and Natsu in particular deserve to know what a real life is like." She drew her knees to her chest. "I hate that Zeref's ruining lives without taking into consideration for the rest of us."

Juvia scowled and pressed her lips together unhappily. "Juvia doesn't either."

They sat together in silence for a while before Juvia sighed and climbed to her feet. "Juvia is going to go see if Lucy is okay. Juvia knows that she's upset about having to call Zeref for Natsu. Juvia thinks she'd much rather Natsu do it himself."

Levy snorted softly and replied, "If he did it himself, Lucy's phone - or my own, depending on which one we use - would end up in pieces or melted."

Juvia smirked and without another word, headed off, wandering away. Levy watched her go thoughtfully. She didn't talk to Juvia often. But she certainly liked the quiet and fierce water woman.

Levy stretched and glanced at a watch that decorated her wrist before frowning, resting her chin on her knees. She'd been waiting for nearly two hours. For Gajeel to show up again. She was particularly fond of the dragon, and she was worried that he'd been so cranky again.

Suddenly, a head swung down in front of her. Levy jumped to her feet with a shriek of surprise as Gajeel squinted at her, long hair swinging beneath him. He seemed to perch with ease on a lower branch of the tree, upside down, arms folded. "What the hell are you doing in here, Shrimp?'

Levy sniffed, trying to not be so startled. She spared a look up and then blinked. "How are you doing that?"

"Spikes. Drove 'em into the wood. Don't want to do it too often or I'll damage the tree." Gajeel cocked his head. "What are you doin'?"

"Waiting for you to show up actually." Levy bit the inside of her cheek. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you have those...moments. I remember the last one." Her fingers skimmed thoughtfully over the scar that had formed on her cheek. "I just...you know. I was worried."

He blinked. "I'm fine. For now. Got a while 'fore you have to worry about it, I think." Gajeel suddenly dropped down. Before Levy could so much as blink, he'd whipped his body beneath him and caught himself on his feet before he could hit the ground.

Levy pressed a hand to her heart, which fluttered wildly beneath her fingers. "You're going to give me heart failure," she told him, frowning.

He cracked a sharp-toothed grin and retorted, "You're like a rabbit. If I jump out at ya, you're gonna fall over dead."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, a smile tugging at her lips. "And you're a jerk who ran off for a long time and left me waiting without a clue as to what to do." He pointed out that she didn't have to wait for him, that she could have made herself useful.

She kindly flipped him off and stalked past him for the door to find Juvia and send her after him.

He trailed after her, not at all bothered, still smirking. His crimson gaze slid down her petite form thoughtfully - nearly appreciatively - and Levy suddenly whirled around. He swore under his breath, ripping his gaze away and pretending he'd been looking up at the ceiling.

Now it was Levy's turn to smirk. Hand on her hip, she used her free hand to point at him and said, "You were looking at my butt again, Gajeel Redfox. I give you three seconds to explain yourself before I call Erza."

For some reason, a chill ran down his spine. "Here's your explanation," he retorted hastily. "I wasn't."

She gave him a long look through slitted eyes and then turned back around. She smirked to herself. "I'm sure you weren't. Liar." She swept out into the large main room, where everyone had gathered on regular occasions. She glanced over its occupants. Juvia was nowhere to be found, nor was Lucy, but Natsu and Wendy were bent over a game board with a frustrated Sting, amused Rogue, and giggling Yukino.

"What are you playing?" Levy called as she strode over to look.

Sting didn't look up. "Monopoly."

"Natsu's winning," Yukino explained, and the dragon's onyx gaze slid around the board, calculating. There was a manner in which he did it, in which he expertly calculated how much money he could spare and collect, that made Levy shiver.

And then he made his move. "Give me a hotel, Yukino," he said gravely, paying out the highest amount of money he could. "I want it."

"That's a big risk," she told him, but gave it to him.

Levy was in tears when not even five minutes later, Sting was bankrupt and Rogue had handed the majority of his money over to Natsu. Natsu beamed, proudly cradling his fake money. Wendy looked terrified as Yukino warily made her move. And then Wendy rolled.

"No!" she screamed as she planted her little silver dog piece on Natsu's hotel.

Natsu whooped and held out a hand.

Levy gawked when Wendy handed over the full amount and still had quite a bit left.

"We're good hoarders." Levy glanced over her shoulder at Gajeel when he spoke, head cocked. "Part of the dragon stuff, I guess."

"You know," Levy commented as she settled down between Wendy and Yukino to watch, "I've been doing some research."

"Oh?" Rogue murmured, rolling the dice. He moved his piece - and then full out growled at Natsu, who held his hand out when Rogue landed on a spot that held four houses. Clenching his jaw, he gritted out, "What have you been looking into?"

"Magic. The existence of it." They all paused in Monopoly to look at her. Her eyes flashed a little as she sat back. "From what Lucy's said of those...voices, and Yukino, correct me if I'm wrong, magic was a common occurrence what must have been thousands of years ago, right?"

Yukino nodded, listening to voices they couldn't hear. "Libra says so. Pisces says that it faded out centuries ago. Maybe before the first century. Ancient civilizations used it and prided themselves over it. They were tied to the stars though, so they can't give much more other than magic must have diluted itself into no longer existing throughout the years."

"That's what I was thinking." Levy bit her lip. "Magic doesn't exist in our world, it's not real. Well, I guess it _might_ have been real. But even with these five," she paused to gesture at them, "We can't really say that it's a real thing. For all we know, Zeref's just come up with a formula that makes us think they're similar to dragons. They're might be some creature we know nothing about roaming in another country that he used to turn them into what they are. Magic doesn't exist."

"Then how do you explain Juvia?" Gajeel grunted. "She ain't a dragon or hearin' voices. 'Sides. What else are we gonna call it?"

"It's not magic," Levy disagreed. "The right sciences could change the composition of Juvia's body and mind. Or something like that. I want proof that real magic exists before I'll call it magic."

Yukino moved her piece around the board, pausing to pay Wendy, and then turned her eyes on Levy quietly. "Ophiuchus agrees with you, Levy. Magic no longer exists."

"It never did," Levy huffed. "It can't have. There would be records of it. I mean, no offense to you and Lucy, but those voices could very easily have been crafted with the right formula. Injecting that into your mind could fool you. Victims of mental illnesses think what they hear and see is real. Why should I believe otherwise?"

"She has a point," Sting admitted grudgingly. "We're not magical creatures from fantasy books."

"It'd be nice if we were," Yukino muttered. "Then we'd be able to beat the bad guys."

Natsu's nose twitched as he looked at Levy. "Zeref said that we descended from some dragons or something. In his letter."

"I was thinking about that, too," Levy told him with a heavy sigh, "And I mean...what if Zeref's just crazy? I mean, he's smart to have come up with...well, you guys, but he's probably the definition of insane.

"There's so much possibility to him and you," she continued. "That you guys are truly descendents of magical beings, though I don't really believe that. But in our reality, it's more likely that they've just messed up your bodies and minds. And I'm not... trying to be mean, or make you guys think you're messed up or anything. I just don't see how magic is an explanation."

"Those keys that Lucy's Spirits, or whatever they call themselves, are talking about," Natsu said suddenly. "If we found those things, would they...would that mean that magic is real? That it exists?"

"I…" Yukino trailed off, hesitating to speak. "Ophiuchus says there aren't keys."

They looked at her. "Libra and Pisces disagree," she added, "But Ophiuchus says there aren't."

Levy waved at her. "See? This is why I'm not entirely sure magic is a real thing." She took a deep breath, rubbing her temples. "I don't really know _what_ to think at all anymore…"

Gajeel snorted, watching as Sting proudly snatched Monopoly money from Rogue, who handed it over and promptly took it back not even a moment later when he drew a good chance card. "Who the fuck _cares_? We don't need magic. We don't give a damn if it's real or not, or if it's an explanation for whatever the hell we can do. What matters is taking down Zeref and all of those fuckers who have begun to fall into his ideals."

Words of agreement echoed around him.

"We'll go to Crocus," Sting said sharply, pouting as he handed money to Wendy, who counted it proudly. Levy blinked. Had Yukino taught her that?

"You gave her an extra ten," Natsu corrected, handing the extra back to Sting after swiping it from her hand.

 _Natsu knows how to count money?_ Levy's eyebrows rose, but she chose not to question it.

"We have to figure out how to get rid of the scales first of course," Rogue murmured, "But it is time we returned home."

"Home," Yukino murmured, studying a small house she'd purchased for one of her properties.

Natsu flopped onto his back, looking up at the ceiling of the massive building he'd lived in with Wendy, Gajeel, and Zeref. The building he now lived in with Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and more to come. He remembered the loneliness of the dungeon-like area they'd been kept in. He remembered the brightness of the days that those strange women had brought with them.

And he smiled at the ceiling above.

 _Home._

* * *

Dinner had come and gone and Natsu eventually decided to gather up his cat and find Lucy. Happy dug his claws into his shirt as he walked, balanced with ease on his shoulder. His blue fur brushed gently against Natsu's cheek. Natsu hoped they'd take good care of him while he was gone.

He checked her bedroom first and peeked in. He frowned when he found that she wasn't there. His head cocked a fraction. "Lucy?"

Nothing.

He closed the door and moved on.

He tried to drag in that familiar warm scent - what he imagined sunlight to smell like. They all had somewhat ruined that, moving back and forth for hours, and he found nothing.

It took an hour of searching the bottom levels and the third and fourth floors before he finally caught the scent of Lucy Heartfilia. Happy purred as he jogged down a destroyed hall. It was covered in rubble. Gajeel's work from long ago, maybe, or even hidden experiments. Maybe it was just time.

Happy suddenly leaped from his shoulder, bounding ahead. Natsu followed him up a flight of stairs and to the very last room on the fifth floor. He ducked in without hesitation - and then stopped.

Lucy was shivering in the darkest corner of the room. He could smell blood and the salt of tears. A sob ripped from her throat. Her hands clutched her head, her nails digging in, and she was whispering desperately, as if pleading-

"Luce?" Natsu said hesitantly, faltering. He'd been intent on going to find her. He'd wanted to get this mess with visiting his brother over with, but now…

She jolted, skittering back, her legs moving slowly. She shuddered violently. She didn't look at him, but he could hear her muttering, whispering names and words in a language he didn't recognize.

He took a step back.

Lucy wasn't bilingual. They'd talked about that, Levy explaining what that meant. Levy spoke several languages, Lucy only one and fragments of another despite Levy teaching her.

He thought through the names he heard her whispering, the names he remembered her claiming spoke. She sobbed again, shaking her head desperately, pleadingly-

And then cut herself off with a hum. A soothing hum, gentle, kind. Whispers ordering Lucy to calm down, that they would figure it out. It wasn't Lucy ordering herself to calm down, Natsu realized. It wasn't Lucy he was looking at. He was looking at her body, but it wasn't Lucy.

Happy hissed, arching his back.

"Lucy," Natsu growled, this time fierce. He'd protected her from Sting and Rogue. He'd helped her try to get past the abuse she'd suffered from. She had become as much his family as Wendy and Gajeel.

But he couldn't help her now.

And it made him want to burn something.

Suddenly, Lucy staggered to her feet, her face bewildered. He flinched at the blood that had dripped from her nose, pooled down her chin and stained her shirt. "What's going on?" she slurred. "What's this place? Where am I?" Sharp brown eyes locked on Natsu and narrowed warily. "Who are you?"

Natsu's hands shook. "You're not Luce."

She - it - snorted. "Lucy's not here right now. I'm Leo."

Something in his heart broke.

* * *

 _Crazy stuff happening again! Sorry about not updating last week. I didn't feel like it._

 _Thanks to reviewers (BrennaCoris, Grell Phantomhive, JadeOccelot, RandomAnimeNerd, ThatOneFriend-3, PinkFireandGoldenStars, yorusorra, FireShifter, HummingBird742, Dragondancer81, sarara18, FairyTailxFanGirl, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, LePengwen, Ruehoos, 4evrDorkly17, FairyTailBookworm, piranha pk, Lucie, Jozanimelover, Dorky-neko, Flamey Owl, Loveheart4life, TigerArrowgirl, peacerockgirl123, Grandeeney Marvell, Blonde Neko-chan, and quite-a-riot!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	18. Chapter 18

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Levy knew that Natsu had run off to find Lucy. As she walked to the living room for movie night, thanking Gray's insight on getting them a new TV and drying her hair, she paused to peek into Lucy's room and frowned she found nothing. She could feel an odd heaviness to her step, each movement seeming to drag as she turned away.

"Rogue," she huffed, "Do you mind?"

His head lifted from her shadow. "Apologies."

She snorted, admitting she'd honestly miss he, Sting, and Yukino when they left. "Have you seen-"

" _Levy_!"

Levy squawked as Natsu came barreling down the hall at full speed in a blaze of fire. She shrieked when he collided with her, not slowing down, and sent both tumbling. She flinched when her head struck the floor. "What the _hell_ , Natsu?!" she shrieked, flailing to untangle herself from limbs.

Gajeel appeared like he'd been summoned, lips pulled back from his teeth, but he stopped when he saw what had happened. Glaring, he snapped, "What the fuck, Salamander! Don't go knockin' Shrimp over!" With gentle hands, he helped her to her feet.

The flames didn't stop. Natsu was in full dragon-mode, his hands shaking. "Lucy-" he said in a strangled voice. His horned head snapped back to look over his shoulder and he choked on his own words. "Lucy's not... _Yukino_!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, suddenly shooting to his feet and storming past them.

Gajeel and Levy gaped after him. Rogue, still in Levy's shadow, peered curiously after him. "What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with _Lucy_?" Levy demanded, voice rising in concern.

Gajeel flinched and slapped a calloused hand over her mouth. "Don't. He's already made me go deaf."

"Sorry," she said earnestly.

A moment later there was a blast of commotion and a crash. Levy darted over to the entrance of the massive main room to see what had happened, and she grimaced when she realized.

Natsu has scared the hell out of everyone there and had simply grabbed for Yukino without explanation. Sting had immediately leaped to her defense with a roar, flipping the coffee table, and Yukino had ripped away to try and calm him. Rogue slid from Levy's shadow to help she and Wendy keep Sting from tackling Natsu, who was meanwhile trying to tug at Yukino.

"Juvia's confused," Juvia declared, shoving at Sting's chest to try and push him back. Between she and the other two women, he was moved back.

"Natsu!" Levy shouted over the noise. "What's wrong with Lucy?"

He threw his hands up, finally releasing Yukino. Sting slid between them, glaring furiously, and Rogue rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic actions. His slitted crimson eyes flashed. "She's not Lucy!"

"...care to explain?" Gajeel grunted after a moment, lost.

He sputtered, not sure of how to explain. Then he huffed, "Leo took over. He took over her mind and now it's not Lucy! Leo's there, and Happy stayed with her - him? So that he could look after Luce's body."

"...I'm confused," Sting muttered and most of them uttered agreement. Yukino, however, trotted a few steps closer. Sting pouted, but let her without protest.

"Is it like that multiple personality thing?" Gajeel grunted. "The one where different' personalities exist and take over for various periods of time?"

"That's what I'm thinking," Yukino said softly. "I mean, it's possible that they might have given us something that would eventually result in this kind of ordeal. Natsu, where's Lucy? Where'd you find her?"

"I locked her in a room on the fifth floor with Happy." He laughed nervously at the deadly look that appeared on Levy's face. "I couldn't just let her run around!"

"That's not the point," she groaned. "You locked my best friend in a room on the fifth floor!"

"I'll go get her...or whoever's taken over," Rogue offered, sliding away and melting into the shadows. Natsu made a desperate sound, looking worried.

Juvia raked a hand through her blue hair. "Juvia doesn't understand how we fix this."

"I can see if we can make it part of the deal with Zeref," Natsu said slowly. "I want to fix Lucy. So she doesn't have to suffer anymore."

"That's a very honorable idea," Levy said gently, "But I don't think even he can...I take that back. It's Zeref. He did this." She waved at Natsu and the other dragons. "I'm pretty sure he can do a lot of things."

"As much as I hate the fucker," Gajeel told them, planting an elbow on her head and leaning heavily on her, "I doubt he'd reject a willing subject, even if it was to alter something he did on purpose." Levy gasped when her knees buckled beneath him. "The question isn't whether or not he'd reject her or not though. Question is whether or not it'd be Zeref or some other psychopath."

"If they're extending their reach, it could very well be someone else," Levy murmured, shoving at his chest to try and get him off. Gajeel cackled at her attempts and despite what was going on, she shrieked when he suddenly slumped every ounce of his weight onto her, sending her to the ground.

"I'm going to tear the hair out of your head, let Natsu burn it, and then do the same to your-"

"Isn't that a pleasant thing to say."

Levy shot to her feet and Gajeel sidled closer, draping an arm lazily over the small woman's shoulders - partly to reassure her, partly to piss her off. Yukino's lips parted and Natsu looked terrified as Wendy clutched his arm and buried herself into his side. Rogue looked severely uncomfortable as he strode in, followed by Lucy.

Levy knew immediately that it wasn't her friend. From the lazy yet sharp look in her brown eyes, which usually shown with fierce determined light, to the set of her shoulders and her sly movement. It was obvious that this was someone else.

Happy didn't seem to mind, rubbing his head against Lucy's chin.

Lazy eyes slid over she and Gajeel, alighting with a brief recognition. "Levy...Gajeel…" Leo turned his gaze on Natsu and Wendy, repeated their names, and then did the same for the others. And then he turned his attention briskly back on her. Levy shuddered at the look he wore. "Interesting. I didn't think I'd grip control like this."

"Where's Lucy?" Yukino asked quietly.

"Here. Asleep. Not here. I don't know, it's complicated." Leo's jaws parted in a yawn. "I didn't ask, you know. I didn't want to. It just happened. We're as clueless as you are." Brow suddenly furrowed, he quipped, "No one asked for your opinion, Aquarius."

Wendy burst into tears.

* * *

"I feel like Zeref showed up in person and just told us that we're free as birds," Gajeel said to explain his disbelief in what was happening. His sharp crimson gaze watched as Lucy - _Leo_ , he corrected - lounged on the couch, lazily skimming through a book. They'd called themselves Spirits, so Gajeel supposed he might as well call it as much. It was male, too, it had made sure to clarify.

Levy, who'd sent Wendy off with Natsu and the other two dragons to distract her, stood at his side with Juvia on her other. Yukino was knelt beside the couch Leo sat upon. More for his entertainment - he felt happier having the Shrimp closer - Gajeel rested an elbow on her head for the umpteenth time that day. Rather than moving away, he was surprised when she leaned into him, her eyes blank.

Gajeel was worried about her. She'd been silent for a while now, her heart fluttering audibly in his ears. He didn't like this. Didn't like seeing her uncertain. They'd contacted Erza, who had seemed distracted, and Makarov, who'd told them to watch Lucy.

Levy had even called Jude Heartfilia - again. She'd explained what had happened, reluctantly pleading to be told if Jude had any ideas on what they should do. Jude had been bewildered and hung up without a word.

Juvia suddenly whipped her head around as the front door opened. They all froze - until Gray called, "Hey, guys!"

Juvia made a sound akin to a purr, but didn't act as she normally did around the man she'd dubbed her self-proclaimed boyfriend. It was Levy who called hoarsely, "Gray."

He climbed the stairs, head peeking up over the stairs when he reached the top. "What's up?"

"Lucy's Leo," Gajeel grunted. He didn't take his eyes off of the blonde.

"...what?" Gray looked lost.

"Lucy," he repeated, "Is Leo, dumbass. Leo took over and now we don't know how to get Bunny Girl back."

"I'm right here," Leo called in response, sounding amused. He draped Lucy's body over the back of the couch, nearly purring as he studied Gray. "Gray Fullbuster. Lucy's fond of you." Juvia's face twisted into an unhappy grimace. "Sees you as a brother...cute." He smirked, the look unnatural on Lucy's face.

Gray froze, looking uncomfortable as he whispered, "Oh, my god."

"Yep," Levy said softly.

Suddenly, Leo's face twisted in pain. He clutched Lucy's head, winding the blonde strands in his fingers as he swore colorfully. Natsu seemed to appear out of nowhere in the nearby doorway that led to the hall in which rooms lined. His onyx eyes were locked nervously on Lucy. Yukino watched intently, mouthing words quietly to herself.

Gajeel's nose wrinkled at the smell of blood that dripped from her nose and filled Lucy's mouth. He clenched his jaw at the thought of just how badly her head had to hurt if she was bleeding in such a way.

He lowered his mouth to Levy's ear, speaking lowly. "Why don't ya call that old man and see if he knows anyone? Maybe even Wendy's crazy aunt could help."

She nodded slowly, touching his hand gratefully and then jogged out of the room to do just that. Gajeel watched her go and then turned his attention back on Lucy when she cried out. Natsu slid over and exchanged a nervous look with Yukino before kneeling behind the couch so that his face was near hers. He said nothing, resting his head on the couch and watching her face intently, not batting an eye when she shook her head and blood spattered his face.

"Hurts," she suddenly gasped. The broken high-pitched sound made Gajeel flinch. She hunched her shoulders. "It _hurts_."

"Lucy?" Natsu rumbled. "Are you Lucy?"

Despite the clear agony outlined on her face, she glared furiously at him. "Who else would I be?" she snapped and then gasped in pain.

There was a relieved groan from everyone in the room. Gray raked a hand through his hair as Juvia gripped his arm randomly, cooing that she was grateful he was there. Gray grimaced and tried to shake her off. "C'mon, lady, not now," he muttered, and Gajeel rolled his eyes as he came to Gray's rescue and bodily hauled Juvia away despite her protests.

"Lucy," Yukino said, approaching and resting a hand on her back. She rubbed gently. "Do you remember anything?"

"It _hurts_ ," she repeated, half-sobbing. "My _head_ , they won't stop talking…"

Natsu ground his teeth and fought back a frustrated growl.

Their fault, all their fault. It was all their fault that Lucy was like this. Had she not known they existed, she wouldn't be suffering as she was-

He took a deep breath, remembering where Lucy had put Zeref's letter. He could ask Gajeel to help him. He _would_ ask. Gajeel knew how to use phones. He knew how to call people.

Almost affectionately, not seeming to realize he was doing it, Natsu stroked her head soothingly and then hopped to his feet. "Gajeel," he called, gesturing for the dragon to follow him.

Gajeel inclined his head and dragged Juvia with him as Gray went to see to Lucy with Yukino. He caught sight of a green-furred cat bounding out to join Happy nearby, purring nervously and winding around Gray's legs. Gray looked surprisingly delighted.

"The fuck you want, Salamander?" he grunted.

Natsu's eyes flashed. Aware that someone might be listening, he glared at Juvia until she curled a lip and slunk off to find the other dragons. Gajeel growled at him for it. "If I went and got Lucy's letter and stole Lucy's phone, could you help me call Zeref?"

Gajeel blinked. "You want...to call Zeref _now_?"

Natsu studied his companion's face. Gajeel didn't look angry, like he'd expected, more lost and confused. "Why would you want to call Zeref _now_ , Natsu? Bunny Girl needs help-"

"I'm going to tell him that he has to make Lucy all better." Natsu's eyes flashed. "I won't go unless he promises to do something about this. I'll stay there permanently if that's what it takes. It's my fault this happened. I'm not gonna let Lucy suffer 'cause of it."

"Bunny Girl would rather deal with crazy headaches and those voices taking over than you not come back," Gajeel grunted, crossing his arms. He growled. "Wendy'll go tearin' through trying to break your dumb ass out."

Natsu shook his head. "I'd do it if he left everyone alone. You know as well as I do that when Zeref promises something, he sees that promise through. I know he's a bad guy, but he's not a liar."

Gajeel's jaw worked furiously before he sighed, "Fine. I'll help ya call Zeref. But you ain't allowed to stay permanently. Ya hear me? We need ya here. Look what happened when they sent Sting and Rogue after you and Bunny Girl, Salamander. Wendy doesn't like to fight, even though we know she can. The other two are leavin' as soon as we figure out what's wrong with 'em. Need someone to defend people here with me."

Natsu snorted. "You want me to come back, Iron Freak? Can't believe it. It's a miracle sent to me from Mavis."

Gajeel promptly cracked a fist over the back of his head. "Shut your trap and get the damn phone and letter. I'll meet ya downstairs."

No one would dare to follow them to their previous prison.

* * *

"Makarov's got nothing," Lucy heard Levy say tiredly as she rested on the couch. The blonde didn't move, arm thrown over her eyes to block out the light. She let Yukino massage her head gently, trying to help her work the pain away. Leo was mumbling apologizes, sounding just as dazed as she was. Whispers came in as the other voices murmured, seeking answers.

" _Stop_ ," she moaned to them. The people around her paused and then went back to talking. It hadn't been them she was addressing, after all.

Levy took Yukino's place and Lucy peered up at her from watering eyes. "Hey, Levy," she groaned.

Levy smiled gently and worked at her temples with light fingers. "Hey, Lucy. Makarov can't do anything. Mira suggested a type of tea to help calm you down and help you sleep though. And someone's stopping by day after tomorrow with that new experiment they smuggled out."

"Okay," Lucy breathed. "That's fine. Can you go to the store tomorrow?"

Levy giggled. "Of course. I'll make sure to use your credit card." She smoothed Lucy's hair gently. "Do you know what happened?"

"Leo said he somehow took over. It hurt so badly, Levy. It felt like my head was going to split open. It still does." Her voice broke, her breath hitching.

She soothingly tapped her cheek. "I'll get Natsu to do this. The heat might help and make you feel better. Do you want me to get that tea Mira suggested?"

"Sure."

Lucy swallowed thickly as Levy left after a quick apology when she shifted her. Lucy closed her eyes again. She listened to the others murmur to one another for a short while and then blinked when a third person dropped onto the couch by her head. The smell of smoke told her who it was. "Natsu."

"Lucy," he retorted playfully. "Nice to see you not being weird anymore." She pried her eyes open and met his onyx gaze. He gave her a huge grin, showing off sharp teeth. "I don't know what Levy was talking about me needing to do."

Giggling, Juvia stepped in to help. "Juvia knows." She knelt by Lucy's head, taking Natsu's hands and planting them on Lucy's head. "Heat your fingers. Don't light them on fire or let Lucy light on fire and just...massage her head. It helps her feel better. Lucy," she added suddenly, looking to the blonde, who flinched. "Juvia was thinking. Maybe we should take you to the emergency room."

"What the hell is that?" Natsu demanded.

"The hospital," Lucy groaned, closing her eyes as he went to work on gently rubbing her scalp, trying to help. "Why? We need to...avoid them as long as we can-"

"When Juvia was experimented on," Juvia said gently, "There was a moment. In which Juvia nearly died. They put too much of something into the substance they injected into Juvia's blood. Juvia was in excruciating pain and doesn't remember much, but it took them weeks and even months to bring Juvia back to normal. Juvia doesn't want you to suffer. Not like that."

Gray, who'd leaned against the back of the couch, suddenly reached out and gently poked her forehead. "I think Juvia's right," he admitted. "For all we know, your brain could be swelling, Lucy. That pressure could kill you."

Natsu puffed smoke from his nose in agitation.

"I don't want to," Lucy said firmly. Her eyes flashed. "They'll ask questions. They'll find weird things and then the government will come and take the dragons and Juvia away. They won't touch Yukino and I because we don't have anything physically wrong with us. I don't want them to take our friends away, Gray."

Gray furrowed his brow. Gently, he said, "Lucy. What are you going to do if you're dead?"

"She's not going to die," Natsu said sharply. "She'll be fine." He went back to work, lightly working his heated fingers against her temples, where he knew it hurt her the most. She sighed softly at the small amount of relief it brought.

Gray took a deep breath and then crossed his arms. "I talked with Erza. She's...not doing so good. She got through that whole interview without breaking, she said, and they even stuck Jellal in there as the one giving it. She got the job, but to ensure she stays quiet, they've started...trying things. New things. She told me they're calling this group Tartaros. This is the first branch Zeref came up with. It runs the other branches. Except for one, which Zeref keeps close. Zeref's not in Magnolia. Not now."

Natsu's shoulders tightened. "So I'll leave town when I go?"

"Yeah. Probably." Gray raked a hand through his dark hair with a huge sigh. "My family...Ur agreed to let people work in her shop. I told her. About everything. She got into contact with Makarov and he's going to help her out."

"Good," Lucy breathed. "Tell her we are really, _really_ grateful, would you?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, he frowned. "I wish Lyon and Ultear were here."

"They went to Hargeon, didn't they?" Lucy mumbled.

"For work, yeah. Lyon went because Meredy went." Gray pressed his lips together. "I hate this. I hate the fact that life's just gone to hell because of things outside of our control. I'm not going to lie, Lucy. I wish I'd never been introduced to these guys. I don't think I'll ever be able to date someone seriously or even go so far as to have a family now. Because I'll never know if that person is trustworthy enough to keep this sort of thing a secret."

Juvia suddenly scowled and shot to her feet, glaring at Gray. "Juvia would keep it a secret. Juvia would never tell anyone. Because if Juvia tells someone, Juvia will get murdered or worse." She huffed, cheeks puffed up as he gave her a look of surprise. Without another word, she sidled off, muttering under her breath.

Gray gaped, looking bewildered.

Smiling a little, Lucy reached up and patted his hand. "Juvia likes you, Gray."

"She tried to practically kill you," he said bluntly.

"Maybe. But she's a good person now." Lucy winked and then swore under her breath. Natsu froze, heated fingers not moving until she relaxed. He went back to work, his gaze serious. Gray lifted a brow. The dragon was taking his work incredibly seriously, determined to help even if he had no idea what he was doing.

"Wasn't looking for a girlfriend anyways. Just an example, Lucy. This kind of thing makes life a hell of a lot harder," Gray said finally. "People won't trust us because they'll know we're hiding something."

"Even so," she murmured, her voice softening. "I wouldn't change anything, to be honest."

Natsu beamed down at her and she returned the smile.

Gray watched the pair of them with a thoughtful expression on his face and then pushed away from the couch, shaking his hands as if they'd been dampened with water. "I'm going to head on out. I just stopped by to tell you about Ur and Erza. Lucy...I know you're all fond of your new friends, but don't forget about Erza and I, okay? We were here first. And we've been here through it all. We'll be there if you need us, okay? Give the word, and I'll drive you to the hospital."

Lucy inclined her head a fraction and then took a deep breath, reaching up to push Natsu's hands away gently. He shifted back, watching intently with sharp onyx eyes. She looked at Gray and then forced a huge smile to her face. "I'll never not need you two. Levy's the same. But I can't go to the hospital like this, Gray. I _can't_."

Natsu clenched his jaw and then suddenly rumbled, "You won't have to. I'm going to fix this. Where's Gajeel?" he added to Gray. "Did ya see the Iron Freak?" He paused, and then jumped to his feet. "Never mind. Found him."

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" Lucy demanded, reaching out to snag his wrist.

He yanked it away.

"You've suffered enough," was all he said before striding from the room. Yukino watched in silent confusion from where she stood, arms wrapped around herself. Sting stood at her side, gnawing on a bone that Wendy had given him as a gift of friendship.

As if oblivious, the dragon asked, "Can we play Monopoly again? I want to beat Wendy at it."

Rogue lifted himself from Sting's shadow just to make a sound of disgust.

* * *

 _And...a kind of slower chapter, but an important one. We'll have a little bit of a pick up soon. ;) And Uno. A lovely bit of Uno._

 _I will not apologize about this late update. I was enjoying a visit to the book store and Pirates of the Caribbean._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Dragondancer81, justrolling23, ThatOneFriend-3, JadeOccelot, yorusorra, Loveheart4life, Guest #1, HummingBird742, 4evrDorkly17, FairyTailxFanGirl, peacerockgirl123, GrumpyCatWriter101, LePengwen, LoeadedEel, SpeedyMmentum, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, Blonde Neko-chan, TheAliceHuntt, NylliaDelta, sarara18, sassykitten1701, FireShifter, blackmailingqueen, TigerArrowgirl, thepeacockandthebutterfly, mermfolktale, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Ruehoos, Vilchen, Mkben, FranFranWriter, quite-a-riot, Zivyx, FairyTailBookworm, CupcakarmaFanGurl, Grandeeney Marvell, samiraahed12, and NaLu and InuKag!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	19. Chapter 19

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

The way the phone rang endlessly set Natsu on edge. He and Gajeel stood in the darkness, the glow of Lucy's stolen phone the only light that was cast over Natsu's features. His horn towered a foot or so above his head, his red scales glinting in the light as he bared his teeth impatiently, clicking his jaws.

"Why isn't he answering? We put the number in right, didn't we?!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I put the number in just fine, Salamander. Bunny Girl even know you're doin' this?"

"No. Left her with the guy who strips all the time." Natsu clicked his jaws again, teeth snapping impatiently. "Her head hurt really bad. I need to make sure they can-"

 _Click._

He clamped his mouth shut as a voice answered briskly, "Hello?"

He'd know that voice anywhere. Gajeel leaned in to listen and Natsu's voice became icy. In a clipped tone, he bit out, "Zeref."

" _Natsu_ ," his brother breathed, surprised. "I did not expect to hear from you personally. Have Miss Heartfilia and Miss McGarden retrieved phones for you all?"

"I want to make a deal." Natsu remembered what Gajeel had told him; do _not_ give away too much information. Do _not_ talk about how they were working with Makarov and do _not_ talk about what they were planning. If the wrong thing got out...it would end badly for all of them. "You can do whatever you want to me. I'll willingly walk into whatever hell you want me to. I will do whatever test you want me to do. And I will stay there. Permanently."

Zeref replied, "I'm listening."

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath. "I want you to forget about everyone else. I want you to stop this...experimenting. I want you to leave anyone you've even thought about touching alone. And I want...I want you to fix Lucy."

Gajeel said nothing, staring harshly at the device in Natsu's hand.

"Fix Lucy?" Zeref's voice became like what Natsu imagined razor-edged velvet to feel like. "Tell me. What's wrong with Miss Heartfilia? Is she well? I can't imagine that there'd be anything wrong."

Natsu puffed a blast of smoke from his nostrils, furious. "She's hearing voices in her head, one of which took over her body. I want you to fix this. I want them gone, Zeref."

Zeref mulled over this for a few moments, and Natsu knew he was fully aware of the heaved breaths escaping Natsu's mouth. "Allow me to clarify. My little brother...my prized work...has offered to willingly come to me as I previously requested and even stay and give me freedom to do what I want in return for never touching another person, forgetting about the...what was it, six experiments, outside of you and Miss Heartfilia? Not mentioning the five cats you stole. And the girl that went missing last week. As well as erase the work that has been done on Miss Heartfilia. Is that correct, Natsu?"

The way he'd said "my prized work" made Gajeel sick. Natsu felt sick, too.

"Yeah," Natsu muttered. "Yeah, that's...correct."

Silence.

And then Zeref _laughed_.

Natsu felt the blood drain from his face. Gajeel bared his teeth in a furious snarl at the sound. It kept up for a solid minute before Zeref stopped laughing and chuckled before telling him, "Why not? We're bartering now, right? I'll switch it up. I won't make you stay. You came to me - behind Miss McGarden's back, didn't you? I doubt Miss Heartfilia's up and about."

Natsu's jaw worked angrily as he waited.

"Here's what will happen," Zeref said smoothly. "Miss McGarden will pick you up and bring you to a public spot. I hear you've been out and about in town. You'll surely know where the town square is. Be there tomorrow at noon. I'll give you a special injection I've created - just for you. In a week, I'll call this number and expect a report on the progress that has taken place. In the meantime, I'll come up with something for Miss Heartfilia. Does that suit your wishes, little brother?"

Natsu had never hated being related to someone more than he did in that moment. "Yeah," he said finally. "Yeah, that works." Gajeel glared pointedly. He continued, "But you can't touch Levy."

"Honestly, do you not trust me at all, Natsu?" Zeref sighed softly, as if exasperated, and then told him, "I will not lay a finger on Miss McGarden. Do you accept these terms?"

"Yeah," Natsu repeated.

"Then I will see at noon tomorrow."

Zeref hung up.

Natsu's hands shook as he lowered the phone. He didn't look at Gajeel as the red-eyed man glared furiously at him, angrily snarling, "Why couldn't you tell him that someone else was gonna bring you?! Why her?!"

He threw his hands up in surrender, careful not to lose the phone. "What, did you expect me to try and get someone else? No one here can drive those stupid machine things and I'm not gonna make Yukino do it when she has the same problems as Lucy!"

"What about Erza?" he barked. "You could have called her and asked-"

"She's busy, remember? 'Sides, can't let Zeref know just how close we are to her." Natsu scowled at him. "You know he keeps his word, Iron Freak. He'll do what he said he'll do and then we'll be back."

"He's crazy, Salamander," he rumbled back. "Just 'cause he wasn't into breaking promises last Tuesday doesn't mean he is now!"

Natsu bristled, flames curling at the corner of his mouths. "What, do you not think I won't watch her? I know she wouldn't stand a chance against him. I'm not gonna turn my back on her for a second!"

"That means _nothing_ ," Gajeel began, but was cut off when a huff filled their ears and a phone shone light over their faces. Both males froze and then whipped around when an agitated voice demanded, "You're not going to turn your back on who, Natsu?"

"Oh," he laughed nervously, eyes widening to impossible widths. "Levy."

The petite woman gave them cold looks, her hazel eyes flickering warningly. She dared them to lie as she said stiffly, "Explain. Now."

" _Shit_ ," Gajeel muttered so quietly, making sure that only Natsu heard him. Levy shone her phone at him. He hunched his shoulders.

Natsu hastily said, "I was gonna ask you to take me to the town tomorrow. I wanted another one of those things Luce got me."

"You came down here to talk in secrecy about asking me to get you a donut?" Levy challenged in disbelief. She rolled her eyes, glaring at him. "How stupid do you think I am, Natsu? You two are hiding something. I want to know. Immediately. Start talking, or I'm going to leave you to Erza the next time we see her."

Both dragons flinched, exchanging a nervous look. Finally, Gajeel grunted, "I helped the fiery bastard call Zeref. Salamander needs ya to take him to the town square to receive an injection. In exchange, Zeref's going to look into something for Bunny Girl. And you better not say a word to anyone else, you hear me, Shrimp?"

Levy was quiet for a few moments. "How exactly did you expect me to drive you out to town to meet with Zeref, Natsu, and not have me find out?"

"I don't know," he admitted, smiling sheepishly as she raked a hand through her blue hair. After a long moment of silence between the three of them, he pleaded, "Please? I can't drive the weird mechanism things you drive. I'll hurt it."

"First off, it's a car," she sighed, "And second of all, fine. Yes. I'll take you to town. I have to work and open the shop tomorrow anyways. I'll have you help me out as long as you promise not to burn anything and when the time rolls around, I'll walk you to where Zeref will be."

"You'll come home right after, right?" Gajeel demanded.

"Naturally. We need to see what Natsu does before he's back out in public," Levy murmured. She looked exhausted as she peered at them. "You have to promise me that you'll do what I say, Natsu. Gajeel, I want you to stay here and watch over everything here, okay? I got a text from Jellal. He and Erza are stopping by while we're gone to bring that girl they mentioned."

"I'll do it," he said gruffly. "But I wanna start up my shop soon."

"I'll get you a car," Levy began only to smirk when he retched. "No cars. No cars for any of you dragons, then."

She turned her face back towards the stairs. "...do you really think he can do something for Lucy?"

"Even if he can't, he'll try." Natsu spoke seriously, eyes flashing. "No matter what that bastard's done, he keeps his word. I can trust him to do that."

"What Salamander said," Gajeel grunted.

Levy nodded to herself. "Alright, then I'm not going to tattle. I promise." She raked her hand through her blue locks, grimacing when it tangled in her headband. She yanked her hand free after a long moment and took a deep breath. "This had better help her though."

"No promises, but we'll make sure to try," Natsu said firmly.

Gajeel only grunted his agreement.

* * *

" _No_ ," Lucy said tiredly with a dark look. "I'm tired, and my head hurts, and there's no way in hell I'm going to sit down and play Uno with a bunch of psychos."

"C'mon, Lucy," Sting prodded, nudging her playfully. She glared at him and he grinned. "C'mon, play with us. We're gonna do everyone playing."

"It might help get your mind off of the pain," Gray told her gently.

"I don't think it will," Lucy disagreed as Rogue shuffled the stack of cards. After a moment of pleading looks from Wendy, however, she gave in. "Fine," she muttered, joining them in their circle.

Levy cheered. She and Natsu and Gajeel had come out of wherever they'd gone off to only moments before, looking grim, but none of them had been willing to say a word about the matter. Natsu looked delighted, too, and patted the spot impatiently beside him.

Lucy was wary as she settled at his side. Gray took her other, Juvia beside him. Then it was Wendy, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Levy before starting with Natsu once more. Her head pounded, but she pushed past it as Leo said quietly, _"I'm sorry, Lucy. We don't mean to hurt you. We can't stop it."_

Lucy silently reassured him that she knew.

Rogue handed out cards, seven to each. Lucy examined her cards, pushing Natsu's face away when he tried to peek at hers. "Do you even know how to play?" she demanded.

"We told him before we convinced you," Sting reassured eagerly, grinning at his cards.

Rogue put the deck down and flipped one card up. "Go ahead, Gajeel."

Gajeel smacked down a plus two card.

Levy gave him a long look after drawing two cards. "So we're doing this right off the bat, are we?" she asked quietly. "Are we really doing this, Gajeel? You're going to betray me like that?"

He faltered. "Uh…"

Natsu smacked down a green one, and then looked to Lucy. Lucy threw an apologetic look at Gray and reversed it.

The look on Levy's face told her she'd done the right thing.

Natsu hastily put down another green card and then beamed when Levy slammed a plus four, glaring at Gajeel. He glared back and drew four as Levy named red the color of choice. Rogue put down a normal card, as did Yukino and Wendy. Charle crawled into Wendy's lap, followed closely by the four other cats. Natsu gave Happy a look of betrayal when the blue cat climbed onto Lucy's shoulder.

Juvia hesitated, apologizing profusely before putting a skip card down. Gray snorted. Lucy gave Natsu a sly grin and copied her, earning a giggle from Juvia.

Levy looked Gajeel dead in the eye and put down a plus four.

"Shrimp," he growled.

"Gajeel," she retorted.

"Don't," he warned.

"You started it," she said smugly, and then told Rogue, "Let's go blue."

"I'm going to fucking destroy you," Sting growled as he drew until he had a blue card.

"You chose the worst game," Lucy sighed. "Levy is the queen of Uno, Sting."

Natsu whimpered in fear when Yukino reversed it for Sting, who reversed it back. Yukino giggled and placed down another of a different color and Sting grumbled as he put the next card down. Rogue put down a normal yellow card, as did Gajeel, who frowned.

Levy gave him an innocent look and put a yellow reverse down, sending Gajeel into a shouting frenzy when he had to draw a solid seven cards. "Shrimp!" he roared, "Tone it down!"

"Thank you, Levy," Natsu whispered in terror.

"No problem, Natsu," she said with a beaming smile in his direction.

They went around again. There was a small bickering when Gray skipped Lucy, earning a glare from the blonde, who'd been about to do the same to Natsu. Natsu quietly placed a normal card down, and then all eyes turned on Levy.

She smacked down a plus two.

Gajeel gave her a long look. "I know where you sleep, remember that." Rogue went as he drew two cards. Sting apologized to Yukino as he skipped her. Wendy had Juvia draw two, and Gray put down a regular card before Lucy apologetically put down a skip card. Natsu pouted at her before turning to once again watch Levy.

They were all surprised when Levy put down a normal card, her hazel eyes cold and calculating. They went around a few more rounds and Natsu began to look nervous when Levy suddenly collected a rather large hand.

Gajeel looked petrified as Levy suddenly gave him a long look and then placed down a plus four card. " _Levy!_ " he whined, "I apologized, woman!"

"Doesn't matter," Sting crowed as Rogue put his card down. "I win!"

He smacked down the last card and everyone moaned their protests as they threw their cards into the middle. Natsu flopped backwards, telling Lucy, "I never want to sit by Levy in a game of Uno again."

Lucy smiled. "Intimidating, isn't it?" she murmured, not daring to speak above a certain volume.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said darkly, his red eyes glaring at her. "Give me one reason I shouldn't drag your ass up to the top floor and leave you there to climb down by yourself."

Levy beamed. "Because it's more work for you and because you started it." She gathered up the cards and shuffled them, looking at the group around her. "Shall we go another round?"

"I guess," Natsu muttered nervously, turning to look at Lucy intently. "You want to? Does your head still hurt?"

She was startled by his question and then gave him a bright smile, delighted that he'd thought to ask her about that. "Yes, but it's fine. I want to play another round."

"Okay, but you're gonna have to switch with me, 'cause I don't wanna be by Levy." He gave her a pleading look and she rolled her eyes and swapped spots with him.

"Juvia," Lucy mused when Gray snidely shot an insult at Natsu, who puffed a cloud of smoke at him, "Switch with Gray so that he and Natsu aren't sitting beside one another."

"Right!" Juvia scampered to sit beside Natsu with a cheerful look and Gray smiled at Wendy playfully when she gave him a suspicious look. He reassured her that he wouldn't be cruel to her unless he had no other choice, and she relaxed.

"Alright," Levy hummed, dishing out cards. Gajeel grumbled when Rogue wouldn't switch places with him, but accepted his cards.

"You start, Lucy," Levy said, flipping the card up.

Lucy placed down a normal card and Natsu beamed before putting down another normal card. Juvia did the same, and Gray copied before Wendy threw an apologetic look at Yukino and skipped her. Sting grinned at Rogue and put a plus two down, earning a click of jaws from the dragon. Sting instinctively returned it before it was Gajeel's turn.

With great caution, Gajeel put down a normal card.

"You've grown wise," Levy told him and then put down a normal card as well. Lucy winked at Natsu.

His jaw dropped. " _Lucy_ ," he whispered.

" _Natsu_ ," she whispered back, arching a brow.

 _"Destroy him. Give him all of the bad cards."_

Lucy beamed. Despite the pain in her head,she liked Aquarius' suggestion and said, "Natsu. I'm going to destroy you this round. Okay?"

"Lucy," he repeated. "Please. Please, Lucy, no _No_."

"Yes," she said, mimicking his tone. And then she put a plus four down, claimed yellow, and sat back to watch as Natsu grudgingly drew four cards, pouting at her. She elbowed him playfully as Levy praised her proudly, and then smiled as Juvia apologetically put down a plus two. Gray grinned and put his own down, and Wendy did the same.

"No," Gajeel rumbled when the next three did the same.

Everyone burst into laughter when Gajeel was forced to draw a grand total of ten cards. With a furious look, he threw the cards at Sting and then stormed off. Levy set her cards aside, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She climbed to her feet and went after him, calling breathlessly, unable to stop laughing. "Gajeel!" she wheezed. "Gajeel, come back!"

"No!" he shouted over his shoulder. "No way in hell!"

Lucy giggled hysterically and Natsu cackled evilly beside her, bending his head near hers as he whispered, "I'm gonna find a way to put Uno cards in his bed."

Somehow, she knew without a doubt that he would manage it, too.

* * *

Early the next morning found Levy awake and dressed, making a quick breakfast for she and Natsu. Gajeel stood in the kitchen with them as Natsu snacked away at flames from the stove, his appetite never ending. The small blue-haired woman slid some eggs onto two plates, her hazel eyes fierce and worried. "You'll keep an eye on Lucy for us?"

"I ain't gonna leave Bunny Girl alone for more than a second and when I do, I'll make sure Wendy's with her," Gajeel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Trust me, would you?"

"I do," Levy said seriously. "I trust you entirely, Gajeel, I want to make sure Lucy is okay though."

"She'll be fine." He reached out and patted her head roughly. "Take care of yourself. Zeref outright admitted that you were on his list of wanted people." Levy blinked when he stopped his rough movements to lightly run his fingers over her hair for a moment, fingering the soft blue strands before dropping his hand.

"I'll have Natsu there, right, Natsu?" She glanced at the other dragon, who paused in biting at flames to nod firmly. His onyx eyes flashed.

"I won't let anyone lay a hand on her," he growled.

"Good." Gajeel turned his red eyes back on her. She shivered at the intense look he suddenly wore. "I'm serious, Levy. He's good at keeping his word and getting his way at the same time. You have to be on guard."

"I know," she said patiently. "You've said that a dozen or so times before, Gajeel. I'm aware, believe me." She smiled gently at him and then hurried to finish making breakfast. Lily and Happy showed up as soon as Natsu started to eat his bacon, earning glares from the fire dragon.

Within the hour, she and Natsu were ready to head out. Natsu supported one of the many outfits Lucy had given him and kept glaring nastily at his shoes as Levy threw a scarf around her neck and tugged her own shoes on. Gajeel hovered, jaw working furiously. He glared at them as they made sure they had everything. "I ain't gonna lie to Bunny Girl if she starts askin' questions."

"No, but you're going to hold off until we're home," Levy retorted. She softened her expression and squeezed his hand, ignoring the look of annoyance on his face as Natsu snickered. "We'll be back at three, okay? Maybe sooner. Depending on when Droy comes in and what happens with Natsu."

He huffed, and Levy guessed that had he been Natsu, smoke would have come out of his nose at the action. "Yeah, yeah." He studied Levy for a long moment and then told Natsu, "Go get in her car, would ya? I wanna talk to her for a second."

Natsu gave him a suspicious look. "Fine. But hurry up, Levy, I want to get a move on." She smiled reassuringly and he slid outside.

As soon as the door was shut, Gajeel turned his attention back on her and Levy patiently waited. Gajeel seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. Finally, he suddenly grabbed her chin and she squeaked a split second before his face was a breath away, his expression shifting into a frown. "Gajeel!" she breathed.

"I got a bad feeling about today," he rumbled and she flushed as his breath kissed her face warmly. "I'm not overreacting or anythin'. You hear me? Be careful. I don't wanna hear about how they found bodies in an alley."

"I know," she promised, trying to ignore the way he practically leaned over her, caging her against the door. "I'll be careful, I promise." Hesitantly, she touched his cheek for a moment and she felt the skin warm beneath her fingers, the dragon suddenly looking flustered. She smiled broadly at him.

And then the moment was ruined when an entirely amused voice purred, "Get a room."

Levy turned the color of Erza's hair as Gajeel stepped back, turning to give Sting a deadly look. The blond dragon stood above them, leaning on the balcony. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Gajeel growled, "You have two seconds to run."

Sting didn't move.

Gajeel took one step towards the stairs and Sting _booked_ it. He nearly screamed in fear as Gajeel bolted after him, demanding he come back. Levy laughed so hard she was in tears as she left the house and headed for her car, earning a curious look from Natsu. "What happened, Levy?"

"Nothing," she wheezed, unlocking the car and waving for him to get in.

"Nothing at all."

* * *

 _This might be one of my top favorite chapters that I've written out of anything I possess. The fucking Uno._

 _Next game is Slapjack. Take a moment to think about that._

 _GrumpyCatWriter101, in regards to Levy...patience my friend. The answer will be given soon._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Ruehoos, ThatOneFriend-3, GrumpyCatWriter101, peacerockgirl123, NaLu and InuKag, FairyTailxFanGirl, Vilchen, 4evrDorkly17, JadeOccelot, LePengwen, yorusorra, RandomAnimeNerd, samiraahmed12, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Dragondancer81, NylliaDelta, sarara18, HummingBird742, Blonde Neko-chan, SnowyOtakuKitten, Celestial Flame Fairy, SpeedyMomentum, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, quite-a-riot, FTLevy, and FireShifter!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	20. Chapter 20

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

"Levy!" Natsu shouted from across the store, climbing halfway up a bookshelf to wave a book in the air. "Can I have this?"

Levy was stunned. "You want to _read_? You told Lucy you hated reading!"

He beamed. "It has a dragon like -" He cut off, thinking his words through, and Levy rolled her eyes in understanding. "Bring it here," she ordered, gesturing him over to her. She took it when he scampered over and rung it up, paying for it out of her own pocket. "You earned it. You didn't burn anything today."

"Thank you!" he said, grinning down at his book. It was a collection of stories based around dragons. There were carefully detailed illustrations, and Natsu eagerly flipped through it. Levy smiled at him and then checked the clock. Her smile vanished. "Put it in my purse," she told him. "It's time to head out."

Natsu became somber immediately, onyx eyes wide. "Okay," he agreed, doing as she said. He took a deep breath, puffing smoke out. Levy didn't bother to scold him. Now wasn't the time. She took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"He promised you could go home tonight, just remember that, okay? If we have to, I can take us home early." She smiled kindly at him and he forced himself to smile back. He'd never been nervous about the experiments before. _Never_.

So it was nice to have Levy there. She was supportive, not scolding him for this. She was helping him where she could. "Thanks, Levy."

"No problem. Let's go."

They headed out, and Natsu wondered silently to himself if Lucy was okay and if the medicine that he hoped to attain from Zeref would help she and maybe Yukino. He knew that Sting was worried after what had gone down. Rogue, too. He couldn't blame either of them.

Since Levy's shop wasn't too far from the town square, it took them no time whatsoever to reach it. Natsu looked around casually, close to Levy. People walked past without a second look. No one knew what the two watchers were waiting for and looking for, what they had gone through.

Natsu wondered if they'd scream and run from him in terror.

"Natsu," a voice said softly. Calmly. Anyone else would have missed it, but his sharp ears caught his name, and Natsu turned on his heel, pivoting slowly. His gaze hardened into a stony look when he a suspicious looking man, who smiled lazily but stared at them with hateful eyes.

"There," Natsu grumbled, tugging Levy towards him with reluctance. Levy kept up with ease, his eyes narrowed. When they reached the man, he inclined his head.

"I am Mard Greer," the man told them, smiling again. Natsu said nothing, glaring warningly at Mard Greer. If he did _anything_ wrong… "Zeref instructed me to come and meet with you here. We have medication for Miss Lucy Heartfilia." He handed that over to Levy, who studied the bottle of pills with wariness. "Zeref said to tell you that they will _not_ cause harm, they will merely lull the voices into sleep until he can figure out what else to do."

"Thank you," Levy said tersely, giving him a suspicious look. That meant Zeref would likely come up with another bargain at a later time.

"For Natsu," Mard Greer continued, suddenly making a sound of delight that sent chills down their spines. Natsu forced his face to remain emotionless, his eyes staring darkly at Mard Greer to intimidate him. He gestured a hand, indicating that Natsu should step closer. "It would not do for the police to discover us, so if you don't mind…"

Natsu wasn't really sure on what the police were supposed to do - something about public service, Lucy had told him. He hadn't payed any attention to what she'd told him. But he did as Mard Greer said, already rolling up his sleeve in preparation. The injections Natsu had received previously were always injected straight into his bloodstream. It made sense.

But Mard Greer shook his head. "This is to be used on the same location used on Miss Heartfilia and Miss Auguria."

Natsu fought back a shiver at the thought. He always hated watching the ones that Gajeel had received. It was his turn now.

"We can't do that kind of injection easily here," Levy said stiffly.

"No," he agreed. "We can't. So you're going to accompany me to that grove of trees on the edge of the park and I will administer it there."

Natsu looked to Levy for permission. Levy inclined her head a fraction, but said, "I'm coming with."

"Of course."

Mard Greer led the way. Natsu fell into step protectively at the small woman's side, his onyx eyes flickering red as he looked this way and that. He knew just how tricky Zeref could be. He always was. He didn't trust him to leave Levy be.

She shot him a quick grateful look, smiling faintly.

"Here we are." Mard Greer turned on his heel to look at them. "Lower your head, Mr. Dragneel." Natsu reluctantly did just that as Levy watched, tightening her grip on her bag. His face was surprisingly pale. He let Mard Greer turn his head so that he could see in the dimmed lighting, removing a rather large needle from a pouch at his side-

Pain like no other split through Natsu's head and he flinched. He felt like his mind was melting, like someone had taken acid and poured it over his brain and then chopped it into bits. He wanted to scream, but didn't dare move or make a sound other than a low keening whine that spoke volumes of the agony he was in.

It was while this happened that Levy suddenly shrieked.

"Levy?" he rasped as the needle was removed. Natsu stumbled, clumsy. His vision was blurred, body heavy as he turned. He collapsed as Mard Greer stepped around him, smirking proudly. Levy wrestled furiously with a man that supported a psychotic grin while a small woman - girl, Natsu realized dully. She wasn't much older than Wendy! The small girl trapped her wrists above her head and the man knelt over Levy with one hand over her mouth to stop her and a syringe in the other. He offered it to Mard Greer with a laugh.

"Zeref broke his promise," Natsu snarled, tripping over his words.

"No," Mard Greer corrected, kneeling beside Levy as she thrashed to free herself. He took the syringe. "Thank you, Jackal. Make sure she can't scream. Zeref did not break his word. He swore that he would not lay a finger on Levy McGarden. He said nothing about us."

Levy thrashed harder, a muffled scream escaping her lips as he ordered Jackal to take one of her arms and hold it. He pushed the needle into her arm near the crease of her elbow. When he was done, he removed it. Levy spat at him, watching furiously when her saliva struck his cheek. Mard Greer didn't look too concerned about it, merely wiped it away. "Release her, Jackal, Lamy."

Lamy did so instantly, but Jackal hesitated, sneering at Levy. After a warning comment from Mard Greer, however, he shifted away. Levy was on her feet in an instant, swinging. Jackal sputtered when her elbow cracked across his face. Clutching his bloodied nose, he barked, "Bitch!"

" _Jackal_ ," Mard Greer warned.

Jackal fell silent, glaring.

Levy collapsed beside Natsu, who could only lie there, his head spinning. He gagged, feeling sick. Levy smoothed his hair gently back. "Hold on, Natsu, we'll go home, okay?"

Mard Greer purred, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss McGarden. I hope to see you in the future." He gestured for Lamy and Jackal to accompany him. Jackal bared sharp teeth at Levy one final time before they were gone, heading off.

Shaking, Levy drew her phone from her pocket. The screen was cracked, but she payed it no attention, lifting it to her ear after dialing Lucy's number. Natsu jerked, gasping, heaving for air-

"Levy?"

"Lucy," she croaked, tears in her eyes. She gave a muffled sob. "Please. The trees on the western side of the town square. We...we need help. _Please_." Her body ached, her heart pounded furiously in her chest. "Natsu can't...he's so, so sick, he can't move or breathe, and it _hurts_ …"

"I can't drive," Lucy said briskly, her voice rising with fear for her friend. "My head's hurting too much, I can't even see straight. I'll call Gray. Gray should be free today."

"Okay. Please hurry." Levy's eyes stretched wide as Natsu cried out, shoving her away hastily. Flames burst from his skin, inky black marks etching themselves onto his skin. Claws of black that spread up his arms appeared and his horns shoved themselves free - the original two, followed by two new horns on each side, four in total. They were smaller than the original, but just as sharp and deadly.

"Natsu," she urged, batting at flames. They licked at her hands, burning, but she ignored the pain, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Hold on, Gray's going to come pick us up, okay?"

He didn't respond, his wild eyes rolling, seeking something.

And then he fell unconscious. The flames vanished along with everything else, and he was simply Natsu, dead to the world.

* * *

Lucy fidgeted, fumbling with the phone in her hand. Gajeel stood beside her, jaw working furiously as a car pulled into the driveway. "Do you think Gray will be here soon?"

"Maybe." He leaned on the doorframe, Wendy trotting over to stand with them as Mirajane helped a frightened girl about Wendy's age out of her car. She stumbled once, caught herself, and then raised her chin. Lucy's heart twisted with pain. What made it okay for people to do this to innocent lives?

"Dunno, Bunny Girl, but it's hell for us."

Lucy didn't realize she'd spoken aloud…

Leo murmured in the back of her mind, " _Natsu will be fine, Lucy."_

"Mira!" Lucy called, waving with a faint smile. Her head ached and she was worried about her friends, just desperately wanting them to be all right…

"Hello," Mirajane called back, not taking her eyes off of the girl. When they reached the door, she stopped. The girl beside her was taller than Wendy and stood just beneath Lucy's shoulder, her pink hair matted and needing brushed. Her blue eyes were blank, tired, and she was dressed in fresh clothing - probably from Mirajane. "This," she told Lucy, "is Chelia Blendy. Chelia, this is Lucy Heartfilia and Gajeel…?"

"Redfox," he added. "Gajeel Redfox."

"They're like you," Mirajane continued. "Lucy hears voices because of something that was done for her and Gajeel's what we've begun to call a dragon. There's another dragon, Wendy, who deals with wind like you do."

Chelia's eyes lit up a little. "Really?"

"I'll go get the brat," Gajeel grunted, ducking inside. When he was gone, Lucy rubbed her still aching temples.

"Levy and Natsu were attacked in the town square," she told Mirajane quietly. "I sent Gray to get them, but…"

"I'll tell Makarov," she said seriously, her blue eyes narrowing. "Thank you for telling me. I have to go...Laxus is crabby today for some reason or another. Chelia, I promise you that you'll be safe here, okay?"

"No promises," Gajeel grunted as he reappeared. Beside him was a normal-looking Wendy. Her dark eyes lit up at the sight of Chelia. "Bunny Girl did get kidnapped."

"Shut up," Lucy hissed. "You're not helping. Chelia, this is Wendy."

"Hi!" Wendy trilled. Chelia's eyes widened at the odd sound. "It's nice to meet you, Chelia! Oh," she added when Charle slid into view, winding around Wendy's ankles. "This is Charle. I was playing Sorry! with Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Juvia if you want to come join us. It's fun to beat Sting at it."

"Sure," Chelia said with a moment's hesitation. Wendy grabbed her wrist and led her past Lucy and Gajeel, and Mirajane watched her go fondly.

"Take care of her. She's a good person and she's been through a lot. She's an orphan, so she has no one else," Mirajane said softly. "I better get going. I'll call Makarov on my way out. See you later, Lucy, Gajeel!" She gave Lucy a quick hug and then bustled off. Within minutes, Mirajane's car was gone.

Lucy didn't move from the doorway, waiting for Gray to get back. "Gajeel," she said, taking a deep breath. "Please tell me we don't have to expect a psychotic moment anytime soon."

"Nah, not that I know of." He raked a hand through his dark hair and then suddenly straightened. "Oi, Bunny Girl."

"Yeah?"

"They're here."

Not a moment later, a car screamed to a halt as close as it could get to the front door, brakes screeching. Gray was out in an instant, his black eyes serious. "Lucy-"

She sprinted forward, already moving when she saw the car door open and Levy slouch out. She caught Levy with a gasp before Levy could hit the ground. Her clothes were grass-stained, her hair wild and tangled with leaves and twigs. Her hazel eyes were terrified. "Lucy, we have to get Natsu out of the car _now_."

"On it," Gajeel grunted. He nearly ripped the car door off the car when he threw it open on the other side. He took one look at Natsu and then swore under his breath. "Oi! Fullbuster! Go find Wendy. I'm gonna need Juvia, too-"

"Already here," the woman announced as she appeared from a nearby puddle. "Juvia sensed my beloved's arrival."

"You're fuckin' weird," he told her and then ordered her to get ready to douse any flames if she could. And then he plunged his hands into the heated car, gripping Natsu under the arms. He yanked him out, snarling in pain as black-tinged flames washed up his arms. The smell of burning flesh filled the air immediately.

"Shit," he hissed.

Juvia went to work. Levy sunk to the ground, shivering as several people burst out of the house. "Move!" Wendy trilled, barreling over to her adopted brothers. Chelia faltered by the door and Yukino, but Sting, Rogue, and Gray surged forward to help where they could.

"Yukino!" Lucy called. "Help Levy!"

"On it. Come on, Chelia, help me." Yukino hurried over, helping Levy to her feet and between she and Chelia, they took the woman inside. Lucy turned her attention on Natsu, her heart swelling with panic when he suddenly gave an inhuman shriek of pain.

" _Fuck_!" Gajeel cried, ripping back with a shout of pain when flames exploded around Natsu.

"Gajeel!" Wendy shrieked, diving forward to check on his arms. Sting and Rogue hovered beside Gray, wanting to help, but not sure on how as Juvia batted the fire away from the dry grass.

Lucy raked her hand through her hair. "What do we do?" she whispered.

Suddenly, Natsu was awake, crying out. Lucy bit her lip, not moving - until he wailed for someone to help him, something that the shocked Gajeel and Wendy had never seen. She ignored Gray's words of warning as she stumbled forward. Sweat gathered immediately as she approached. Ignoring the pain that came with the flames, ignoring the strange new features that suddenly spread over him - the marks, the claws, the horns - she knelt over his head and clasped her hands over his cheeks.

"Natsu," Lucy soothed, crooning his name. "Natsu, calm down. Can you calm down for me?"

His breathing came harshly, smoke and fire escaping with each breath. His eyes, glowing red, rolled wildly.

Pain raced up her hands as she wound the fingers of one hand in his pink hair and used her other to cover his eyes. _"Hide the world,"_ Leo told her. _"Speak to him. Make him aware of only_ you _, Lucy."_

She could feel her clothes flaring up in flames, turning to ash as the flames seared at her. She ignored it all. "Natsu," she murmured, leaning down to speak in his ear. "Natsu, listen to me. Can you hear me?"

"Lu...cy…?" he croaked.

"Yes," she murmured. "Yeah, it's me. I'm right here. Listen to me, okay? You're on the front lawn of our home. Wendy and Gajeel are a few feet away. Levy went inside with Yukino and Chelia. You're safe. You both are. You're safe, Natsu. And I know it hurts. I _know_." She brushed her fingers over the injection site on the side of his head.

 _"Keep going,"_ a voice - Virgo - ordered.

 _"He needs to focus on you,"_ Leo repeated.

Lucy swallowed thickly. "Hey," she said softly, studying the blisters on the back of her hands. "Do you remember? What you told me when I was sick from what Zeref did to me?"

"Called...you...Luigi," he rasped, voice hoarse.

She giggled softly and stroked his cheek. She bent over his head, flinching a little, but murmured, "You told me that I was safe. You told me that I wasn't trapped with Mard Greer anymore. You told me that I was safe and that I was _home_. Natsu, you're home. You're safe. I've got you. You don't have to be so scared or angry now, okay? You're safe. You're safe."

She repeated that phrase over and over as he relaxed in her arms, one black-clawed hand shakily rising to grip her arm. She shook him loose and instead burned her hand grasping his and holding it tightly. She murmured to him, soothing him.

Finally, the flames faded and it was simply an unconscious Natsu in her arms.

"I'll go get some clothes," Rogue murmured, slipping inside as Juvia tended to flames around them.

Lucy didn't move or look away from his sleeping face. "He was scared. That's all."

"I'd be scared, too," Gajeel grunted.

"We all still are," was Sting's rough response.

* * *

Lucy saw to it that Natsu was safe on the floor of his first burned room with blankets and pillows bundled around him before she went to see Levy. Her heart twisted when she saw her friend on the couch, a blanket swaddled around her. Gajeel was propped on the couch beside her, keeping an eye on her as the others ran around doing who knew what after Wendy had shown Chelia how to tend to her burns. Gray was on the couch across from them, his head in his hands.

"Gray?" Lucy said softly when she saw the tenseness in his shoulders.

"Ur called me. It's Lyon." His voice was broken, hoarse from crying. "Lyon's gone. Meredy and Ultear, too. No one can find any of them and...and normally, I wouldn't think anything of it...but with what's happened…"

Lucy stood beside him and squeezed his shoulder wordlessly. "Did you tell Makarov or Mira or Laxus? One of them will know what to do."

"Right," he said gruffly. "I'll...I'll do that." He staggered to his feet and headed out of the room, into the kitchen, leaving her alone with Gajeel and Levy. Lucy didn't miss the way that Gajeel's foot just barely touched Levy's on the coffee table, his entire body angled towards the small bookworm.

"Hey," Levy said quietly.

"Hey," she echoed, studying her. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "Nothing but body soreness right now. Nothing's happened...no voices, so…" She looked at Gajeel with a small, tired smile. "Gajeel's kept me company and asked a bunch of questions."

Gajeel shrugged. "Did what Zeref used to do. Helps keep you occupied afterwards. Keeps ya from panicking."

"How's Natsu?" Levy suddenly asked, worried. "I tried to help while we were waiting on Gray, but...there wasn't much I could do." Her eyes swelled with tears. "He wanted a book. He found one while we were at my store and said he wanted it because of the dragons in it."

Lucy chewed on her lip, thinking. The voices in her head chattered amongst themselves, arguing, but she ignored them and instead said, "I don't know. He hasn't woken up yet. The reaction he had was because he was scared, so…he might be unconscious for a while. I'm going to check on him here in an hour or so."

"Nah, I'll do it." Gajeel snorted, showing her the scars that now littered his hands - remaining burns on Natsu's part. "No need for ya to get all burned to a crisp."

Lucy showed him her own burns. "Too late for that."

Levy giggled and then sighed softly. "It was an injection to my arm. Natsu's was to his head. It wasn't Zeref who showed up, it was Mard Greer. He lured us into some trees. While Natsu was out of it, I was jumped by some guy named Jackal and a girl about Wendy's size and age named Lamy. They held me down while Mard Greer did the work." She sucked in a deep breath.

"What were you doing following Mard Greer?" Lucy demanded, suddenly frowning. "Why was he in the town square?"

At this, both of the people before her became _very_ interested in their laps.

" _Levy_ ," Lucy hissed, narrowing her eyes, and Levy flinched.

"When Leo took over your body," Levy said hesitantly, "Natsu called Zeref. Demanded that he make some kind of medicine to help you. Told him outright he'd stay with Zeref permanently if he cured you, got rid of the voices. Zeref said that Natsu could stay. Said that he'd make the medicine, but Natsu had to take one last injection. I caught Gajeel and Natsu talking to him and offered to help since I knew that Natsu would do it anyways. We got the medicine. We weren't entirely unsuccessful."

Lucy's eyes flashed with shock. "You…"

"Don't start yellin' at Shrimp," Gajeel rumbled. "Salamander's an adult and can make his own decisions, as can the rest of us."

Lucy opened her mouth, closed it, and then shook her head. "You could have been _killed_."

"And for all we know, you're dying. Headaches like you've been having aren't a good sign." Levy waved for Gajeel to grab her purse. "Just...take the medicine? We'll deal with everything else as it comes. I haven't experienced anything weird, so…"

"Sure," Lucy sighed. Gajeel handed Levy her purse and Levy handed a bottle of pills to the blonde. She studied it suspiciously, and then frowned. Lucy opened it and fished out a piece of paper that had been pushed within.

"'Miss Heartfilia,'" she read aloud, narrowing her eyes. "'I am grateful for your cooperation. Consider everything promised in my previous letters accessible. Merely call my number should you need a service and it will be provided. Take one of these pills once a day around noon. They should suppress the serum you were given. Should they not, simply inform me and I will send you something else. I wish Natsu the best. Zeref.'" She made a sound of disgust.

"Are you going to take them?" Levy asked quietly.

"I don't want to," Lucy replied. She eyed the pills suspiciously, dumping one out and holding it up to look. "But...after what Natsu went through to get them, I kind of owe him, don't I?"

"And Shrimp here. You owe Shrimp, too." Gajeel glared at Lucy, as if irritated that she'd forgotten Levy.

"Yeah, I know." Lucy exchanged a look with Levy, who yawned. "I owe Levy a lot."

"Just take your medicine and go take a nap," Levy huffed, waving her off despite the smile on her face. "Natsu will wake up in a few hours, more than likely. And when he does, we're all in for some fun."

Lucy murmured her agreement. "Wake me up if something happens?" she asked.

"Of course," Levy said fiercely.

Gajeel merely grunted. "Depends on how bad it is. If it's bad enough, we won't need to wake ya."

Lucy glared and went to take a nap, throwing Zeref's note over her shoulder.

* * *

 _So I realized that I have one more all ready written chapter. And then nothing. So we may be losing our regular updating with IT. Whoops._

 _Grandeeney Marvell, still no decision on Romeo. XD_

 _samiraahmed12, in regards to Cards Against Humanity...HOW THE FUCK DID WE NOT THINK OF THIS, BUBBLES?! This is brilliant. It will be done._

 _yorusorra, Apples to Apples is one of my favorite games. It, too, shall be done._

 _the real narnia, again. Operation shall be done. I might do that after slapjack or Clue. I can see it now._

 _On that note, you guys can definitely suggest games, 'cause I need ideas. XD_

 _Thanks to reviewers (Mkben, JadeOccelot, FireShifter, ThatOneFriend-3, RandomAnimeNerd, Celestial Flame Fairy, HummingBird742, samiraahmed12, nermansherman, LePengwen, sarara18, Guest#1, Dragondancer81, yorusorra, FairyTailxFanGirl, Seraphina31, NylliaDelta, courtneykaszowski, Blonde Neko-chan, 4evrDorkly17, Vilchen, Grandeeney Marvell, Ruehoos, Guest #2, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, ToastedWeirdBrain, PinkFireandGoldenStars, GrumpyCatWriter101, Blacksteel-Gajeel23, lucifermorningstar403, Inconspicuous Blond, cureheart1023, Blackrose0854, NaLu and InuKag, and the real narnia!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	21. Chapter 21

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

With his hands shoved into his pockets, Gray took a deep breath and slipped into his home. He could hear Ur on the phone in one of the rooms, voice distressed as she spoke urgently. He couldn't blame her. Out of three children, he was the last, and they both know just how likely it was that Ultear and Lyon had been taken by the very people who'd taken his friends.

"I'm home!" he called and she greeted him faintly before going back to what she was doing. He wasn't too upset. She was busy.

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Gray trampled past the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom. He dropped onto his bed and then checked his phone.

He'd been expecting calls from Erza, Lucy, Levy, or even some other person from the tavern he hung out at.

He was _not_ expecting a missed call from Lyon.

"Ur!" he shouted, immediately on his feet. He booked it back downstairs and into the dining room, where Ur sat with her phone to her ear. "Ur," he gasped when she looked up, dark eyes watching him with impatience. "Ur, Lyon called my phone."

She hastily bid her contact farewell. She waved him over and he scrambled to stand beside her. He set his phone on the table. "Play it," she ordered, readying a pen to make note of Lyon's words.

Gray hit the button.

The voice that filled their ears was certainly _not_ Lyon's, nor was it Ultear's or Meredy's. It was the voice of someone Gray didn't recognize. He made sure to note that he wouldn't delete it so that Lucy or Levy could listen later, help decipher who it was.

"Greetings, Ms. Milkovich and Mr. Fullbuster," the voice said smoothly. "We are aware of your connections with what you call the dragons and other such people." Ur glanced at Gray, but he didn't remove his gaze from the phone. "Hargeon's funding is running low, you see. So we will ask something small of you: pay us a large sum of money and we will return Mr. Vastia and Miss Milkovich, unharmed. Let's say...two million five hundred thousand jewels should do. Leave the money with Miss Heartfilia and it will be retrieved. You have three days from the moment you hear this message."

A tone signaled the end of the message and Gray hunched his shoulders. "This is my fault. I knew it was dangerous, dealing with whatever Lucy and the others are doing-"

Ur gave him a sharp look. "These are the people you asked me to allow into my shop?"

Gray nodded. "The experiments themselves are good people, even if Pyro is an idiot. But...things have been rough for all of them recently. Levy got attacked earlier, and Natsu - one of the dragons - took an injection willingly to get medicine for Lucy since she's been having a lot of problems lately."

"This isn't your fault, nor is it theirs," Ur sighed. She leaned back, stretching. Gray watched his adopted mother with sharp eyes. "This is the fault of the one in charge of this all. How we'll get that much money though…my credit's so bad I can't get a loan, and I won't let you. It's too much in regards to interest."

"I can talk to Lucy about a loan," Gray suggested, raking a hand through his black hair. "Or Makarov. He's decided to fund the whole thing for Lucy and Levy so that they can help the experiments."

Ur bit her lip, looking unhappy about the idea, but not seeing much of a choice. "Do it, talk to Lucy," she decided. "I won't ask Makarov for that much money, but the Heartfilia's should have enough to help."

"On it." Gray grabbed his phone and snatched car keys up - keys he'd put away minutes before. "I'm going to go back and talk to her in person so I can show her the message."

"I'll work on one of my sculptures," Ur decided, though her eyes showed her unhappiness. "It'll give me something to do while I wait."

Ur hated that she couldn't do anything for her children.

* * *

Levy flinched as she moved her arm and it throbbed. While she hadn't received injections like the others, it still hurt a lot and there was a huge bruise on the crease of her elbow, where the needle had been forced in. She remembered Jackal's hands pinning her, his cruel face grinning as Lamy giggled-

"Levy?"

"Hey, Wendy," Levy said gently as the small dragon dropped to sit beside her on the couch. Chelia hesitantly settled onto the loveseat. "What can I do for you?"

Wendy eyed Gajeel, who'd dozed off in a chair with his head leaned back, breathing deep and even. "I wanted to ask if Chelia and I could play with that ball we used, when we were all kicking it around. Sting said he'd play with us."

"Of course." Levy gave her a warm smile. "Go ahead and take it. It's in my room, under the bed."

"Thank you!" Wendy beamed, and then lost her smile after a moment, biting her lip. "Levy...will Natsu be okay? And you?"

"I'll be fine, even if we don't know what they did yet," she reassured. "I don't know about Natsu though, Wendy. Has he not woken up yet?" Wendy shook her head. "He probably needs a lot of rest, like Lucy did. I'll have someone go outside and grab you if he wakes up while you're out, okay?"

"Kay," she murmured, climbing to her feet. She exchanged a small smile with the quiet yet friendly Chelia and then the two girls headed off to retrieve the soccer ball.

Levy watched them go and chuckled, turning her attention back on her phone. She'd been studying a language on her phone, using an app to practice. She'd found an interest in the idea of knowing several languages a few months before and now seemed like a decent time to begin learning.

Whatever had been done, things clicked much easier than they had before. Each word made sense and she could recognize them with ease. She'd always been a quick learner, she supposed, but this…

She paused when Wendy came trotting out into the split room with Chelia, Sting, and Lector at her heels, Charle in her arms and the ball in Chelia's. Levy waved and waited until they'd left before going back to work.

"Fire," she said aloud, reading the term on the phone as a box opened beneath it. _Draw the word._

With ease, she scribbled the word out.

And promptly screamed bloody murder when her phone burst into flames with a small explosion. Pain singed through her as the debris struck her lap and she shot over the back of the couch, landing heavily on her back. Wheezing, she clawed her way to her feet and peeked over the edge to see Gajeel on his feet, crimson eyes wild and wide open. He darted forward to smack the flames that had sprouted on her couch out.

"What the _fuck_ , Shrimp?" he grunted as Yukino peeked out into the room with a shocked look.

"Everything okay?" she asked, frowning at the pair.

"Yeah," Levy lied. She thought about it. "No. I may have just blown up my phone."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Gajeel demanded, eyeing the debris that was left.

She raked a hand through her tangled blue hair. "I was...I was studying a language. It said to draw symbol for the word. So I drew the word. And my phone blew up."

"...hold on," Yukino told her, disappearing. She came back a few minutes later to find Levy on the couch again, grimacing and rubbing at small burns. She shoved a piece of paper at her and then a pen. "Here, try this. Write something on this with the pen."

Levy eyed her and did just that. Gajeel leaned over her shoulder, suspicious. He glanced up when a sleepy Lucy wandered in, Happy held in her arms. "What's going on?" she demanded, but he waved her off. She came to look as well as Levy scrawled out "fire".

Nothing happened. Levy looked up at Yukino. "Try with your finger, Levy."

Levy hesitated, and then did as she said, running her fingertip over the paper. She squealed in surprise when it flared up into flames.

"Oh, my god," Lucy breathed, eyes widening in shock.

"It hurt me," she admitted, tapping a burn on her leg. She blinked blearily. "I can't...I can't believe this. I can't use my phone for words!" A pause. "Change of plans, I don't even _have_ a phone anymore."

"I'll get you a new one," Lucy promised and then raised her chin. "My, um, dad. He, err, wants to meet with me. Here."

"Your crazy father wants to come _here_?" Gajeel huffed.

Yukino blinked in confusion. "Is this bad?"

"He's tried to force me into a couple marriages, was fairly rude to me for a number of years, and has tried to guilt me back into his house," Lucy listed bluntly. "But he came through when I needed him to, when Levy called to ask him to deal with Tartaros. So when he said he wanted to meet with me and all of the experiments, I figured why not? He already knows. And if I can convince him, we may have another source of funding to help everyone and feed the dragons. Bones aren't cheap."

Gajeel ran a hand down his face. "You want to bring someone who probably worked on Natsu in?"

"I think it's smart," Yukino admitted. "But you'll have two less dragons to worry about soon." Her eyes lit up. "Minerva called. She's coming to pick Sting, Rogue, and I up next week. We're taking Lector and Frosch if that's okay."

"No problem," Lucy told her. "We don't mind." She turned back to Gajeel, who eyed her hidden sad expression with suspicion. "If you're nice, he might fund your shop, Gajeel."

"I'm going to be makin' friends," he said very seriously.

Despite being a little distressed by what was going on, Levy giggled and murmured, "Who knew befriending the rich person would come in handy."

Lucy smiled a little, hoisting Happy further into her arms. "I'll go check on Natsu...where's Wendy and Chelia?"

"Outside with Sting, playing with a ball," Levy told her. "They're fine for now."

"I'll go sit with them just in case," Yukino offered and then headed for the door. "If Rogue comes looking, send him out!"

"Lucy," Levy began as she turned to leave. "Have you taken the medication yet?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'll take it with dinner. Oh! Gray texted, said he'd be stopping by about something important with us. Will you come get me when he shows up?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Erza's coming this evening to give us an update, too. Is your father coming tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight," Lucy admitted, rubbing a hand down her face. Without another word, she left and Levy shifted her weight onto her other hip, glancing over her shoulder at Gajeel. The dragon was watching her closely.

"Please don't offend Jude Heartfilia," Levy pleaded with him and then frowned when he narrowed his eyes at her. "What? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Your phone," he grunted, jerking his chin at her. "It burned you."

Levy touched a burn on her thigh. "Only a little. Not too badly. I'll be okay." She flashed him a quick smile. "Thanks for your concern though, Gajeel. It'll be fine, I promise. Now." She stretched her arms carefully above her head. "How about we start some dinner?"

Gajeel eyed her suspiciously but grinned, showing off sharpened teeth that went with his draconic appearance. "What are we eating?"

* * *

Gray came shortly before dinner.

Lucy met him at the door, Happy on her shoulder and a green-furred cat tucked under her arm, scooped up after he nearly bolted outside. "Hey, Gray," she said gently, taking in his exhausted face. She waved him in. He didn't hesitate to duck inside.

"Hi, Gray!" Wendy called from the balcony above, waving down at him. Chelia peered curiously down at him beside her.

"Hey, Wendy," Gray greeted quietly, waving up at her. "Lucy," he said, addressing his friend. "What do I have to do to get two million five hundred thousand jewels from you in a loan?"

Lucy's lips parted. "Gray-"

"Someone called on my phone." He looked down at his phone. "Someone in league with those psychotic bastards took my brother and sister. Meredy, too, I'm willing to bet. Please. They promised to let them go if we gave them the money."

"Gray," she said gently, "I don't have access to the Heartfilia bank account."

He looked at her in horror. "Lucy-"

"I'm sorry. I really am." She reached out and gently touched his shoulder. "We'll get them back though, I promise you. Do you want to stay for dinner? Erza's coming by and...and so is my father."

"I can't." He shook his head. "Sorry, Lucy, I have to go home. Ur's not saying it, but she's a mess, I know she is." He took a deep breath, looking ashen. "If you can get your father...if you can get him on our side…"

"I'll talk to him," she said gently. "But Gray...that's a lot of money. Even for us. And we need to think this through. They're current ideal is to experiment and then shove at us, so...and we've got people infiltrating areas. I'm sure someone will get them out. Even if we can't pay it."

He gave her a tired look. "Lucy. I love you and I love Levy. You're family. But I can't...I can't stop thinking that if I didn't know you, that if we weren't friends, this wouldn't have happened."

Pain flickered across her face. But she understood. "I know. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize," he muttered, turning to leave. "Just...do what you can. I'll talk to you later." He left without another word and Lucy suddenly felt lonely - lonely and extremely guilty.

If she hadn't insisted on helping...none of this would have happened.

But then...Chelia would still be stuck. Her three dragon friends would have starved and Sting and Rogue wouldn't be free, nor would Juvia. There was so many people that she'd helped alongside Levy-

A blast of heat washed through the house.

Lucy shot up the stairs, biting her lip so hard it bled. "Wendy," she paused to order. "Stay with Chelia and make sure that you're ready to treat more burns. Okay?"

Wendy's dark eyes shone with anxiety as she nodded, looking to Chelia.

Chelia smiled faintly. "We'll be ready."

"Good." Lucy flashed her a short smile and then raced for Natsu's room. Gajeel and Sting hovered in the doorway, Yukino and Juvia beside them. Levy hung back, wary of the flames, and Lucy could hear Rogue swearing within the room. "What happened?"

"He woke up," Gajeel grunted. "Except the bastard's lost his shit again."

Lucy peered inside and flinched as smoke made her eyes water. Thanking the heavens that the worst damage he could do was burn through the wooden floor, Lucy took in the flames whipping around Natsu, who had thrown himself into a corner, _screaming_.

It broke her heart to hear him.

"Rogue," Sting suddenly shouted.

The shadow dragon slid from the room, rising from Yukino's shadow with a rumbling sound. He wasn't burned, but looked flushed from the heat. "I can't get close, even like this."

"You ain't goin' back in," Gajeel warned Lucy. "He's set to incinerate."

Lucy searched her pockets, but came away with nothing useful - and then gasped as Happy slid into the room. "Happy!"

The blue-furred cat ignored her and sidled right up to the dragon that panicked in the corner. Purring, he sat a short distance away, not daring to get too close. After a moment, he yowled loudly.

The sound startled Natsu out of his panicked mood. Sharp glowing eyes snapped to the blue cat, who wiggled his body and mewed softly, flicking his ears back and then forward. Recognition flickered through his gaze and then the flames vanished and he threw his arms out. Happy bounded into his grip and rubbed against his chin, purring loudly enough that Lucy could hear him.

Their jaws dropped.

"Consider me impressed," Gajeel admitted as Natsu ruffled the cat's ears gingerly, murmuring to him. "He did better than you, Bunny Girl."

"Thank you for your support, Gajeel," Lucy said wryly.

"Natsu!" Levy said softly, waiting for a response and not daring to move into the room. His head snapped in their direction and she gave him a large smile that he hesitantly returned, though it didn't reach his eyes. Reassured, she stepped in - and then was brushed past as Wendy bolted in to throw her arms around Natsu in a tight hug.

"Wendy, I told you to stay out in the living room," Lucy scolded though she wore a look of amusement on her face as the young girl beamed at Natsu, relieved that he was okay. Natsu patted her head affectionately, ruffling her hair.

The inky marks flickered into appearance before disappearing again and then stayed away for the time being. There was no sign of his horns as he grunted and hauled himself to his feet with Happy in his arms. He shook his head to clear it, thinking cautiously, taking in each person at the door before nodding to himself, as if confirming that they were friends.

Gajeel propped an elbow on Levy's head and she nearly went down as her knees buckled. "Look at you, Salamander. Who needs to be watched for temper tantrums now?"

Natsu glared irritably and then looked to Levy anxiously, gaze flickering to Lucy. "Did you-"

"Yes," she reassured, amused that his first concern would be Lucy's "medicine". "I gave it to her. I don't know if she's taken any yet though. Have you taken any of those pills, Lucy?"

"I was going to with dinner," Lucy said quietly, smiling faintly. "Leo's been shouting at me not to though."

Natsu rumbled low in his throat and Lucy hastily reassured, "I'm still going to."

As she'd stated, she didn't want their suffering to be for nothing.

Natsu grimaced and touched his head, but Wendy smacked his hand away and drew his face down so that she could look. A fierce gleam in her dark eyes told him not to try and pull away. Finally, she rested her fingers over the injection site and tried to heal it.

Without meaning to, he practically threw her away, a strange pained shriek leaving his head. Wendy squealed as she hit the ground, rolling onto her back after a moment with a gasp for air, and Gajeel stormed in with a lethal glint in his eyes.

"Sorry," the pink-haired dragon whispered, quivering, pain racing through his veins. He scowled as horns shoved themselves free of his scalp, the new ones hurting more than the others. "It...hurt."

"S'okay," Wendy wheezed. "I won't try again." She scuttled over to Levy, who tucked her under her arm as Gajeel glowered, taking a protective stance in front of the pair. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, nodding at Yukino. "Yukino and Rogue made dinner. Sting...helped."

If that meant trying to steal from various dishes.

He shook his head. "Not really," he mumbled, flinching.

"That's okay," Yukino said gently. "We're going to play some slapjack after everyone leaves. How about you join us for that at least?"

He looked reluctant, not pleased with noise and entirely unsure of what slapjack was, but nodded. "Sure." He wrinkled his nose as Happy bopped at it with a blue paw. He sneezed flames and then snorted to clear his nose of smoke that pooled around his head. "Damn it," he seethed.

Gajeel cackled and Sting outright laughed.

All amusement faded, however, a moment later. All of the dragons looked aside, staring at nothing. A moment later, Gajeel grunted, "Someone's here."

Lucy sucked in a shaky breath. "I'll get it."

She pushed past them all, Natsu watching her go with tightened eyes, and felt a flash of affection for all of the dragons as Rogue slid into her shoulder, just as heavy as she remembered him to be.

When she reached the door, she didn't hesitate to open it.

She flinched at the sight of one exhausted Erza Scarlet before her.

"Lucy," she greeted almost too quietly for Lucy to hear, dark eyes shadowed, ragged hair tucked into a hasty braid. She was clothed as cleanly as ever, in sharp professional clothes, but the cloth was wrinkled.

Gone was the powerful woman that had made many tremble in their shoes.

And for some reason, that left a bitter taste in her mouth - a hollow feeling in her soul.

This was her fault, all her fault. If she'd only sent them to live outside rather than getting attached-

 _"You'd dismiss your friends like that?"_ Aquarius sneered. _"I didn't take you to be someone like that."_

"Shut up," Lucy seethed to herself and then gestured for Erza to enter. "Wasn't Jellal coming?"

Erza's lips quirked up a tiny bit. "He's decided to go speak with Makarov. I heard inklings of a rip in their power and chose to take advantage of the discovery. It's nice to see that you are well. How are the others? Chelia? I heard that she'd been brought in. Mira was telling me about it, and Cana."

Lucy smiled broadly. "Chelia's great. She and Wendy are-"

Words died in Lucy's throat as another car pulled up outside the house. Wild emotions streaked through her and after a panicked moment, Lucy took a breath to calm herself. Erza looked outside and smiled gently at her. "Be brave, Lucy. You have looked death in the face and lived. Your father is nothing."

Lucy liked the sound of that.

Besides. It's not like he could do anything when there were five dragons, a girl with abilities similar to Wendy, Juvia, Levy's new-found ability, and a fierce Erza to deal with. Lucy smiled at that.

Feeling braver, she ducked outside and waited patiently as Jude Heartfilia hauled himself out of the car. A breath on the back of her neck scared her, but the sheer heat of it told her that Natsu had sensed who'd arrived - and that she'd need silent backup as Erza went inside to greet the others.

"Happy?" he offered, holding his cat out.

"Thanks." Lucy bit her lip as she hugged Happy to her. She silently wondered if she should have changed, but one look at Natsu had her rolling her eyes at her own thoughts. He was a mess, stained with ash and the occasional flecks of black. He didn't even have a shirt on at the moment. His pants had been ripped and torn, and he hadn't bothered to change them or put on shoes.

She didn't even need to put her hair up if she didn't want to.

As her father approached the house, eyes wary, she lifted her chin and called, "Hello, Father."

His gaze latched onto her. So many times it had been filled with greed, with anger. Now, he was just tired. "Lucy," he said quietly, no malice in his voice. His gaze flickered to Natsu. "And you are…?"

"Natsu," he said stiffly, lifting a lip to show his teeth a little. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm the fire dragon of our house."

She liked how he said that. Like he was some sort of guardian.

"Ah, Mr. Dragneel. I remember you." His gaze studied Natsu closely. "My wife was fond of you in her endeavors."

"So Momma really did take part in this," Lucy said softly before shaking her head and turning to head inside. "This way, Father. I'll introduce you to everyone else. Erza and Levy are here, of course. Gray had to skip out."

"Four dragons, a water woman, a woman of the stars, and a god, correct?" Jude listed, earning a shocked stare as she and Natsu whirled to look at him. "On top of it all, your friend Levy is no longer entirely normal, and nor are you."

"How'd you-"

He cut Lucy off. "I have been in contact with Makarov Dreyar. He has...looked past previous altercations in favor of providing me with a path of redemption."

Her jaw fell. "You're working with...you're supporting this? I thought-"

"That I'd be against you?" Jude's eyes flickered - almost sadly, Lucy realized. He was like a completely different person. "I meant what I said when I spoke with Miss McGarden, Lucy. For all of my actions, you are my daughter."

Natsu snorted softly in disbelief, but Lucy smiled just a fraction and led her father inside.

Because for the first time in his life, he was trying to redeem himself in her eyes.

What was wrong with attempting to forgive and forget?

* * *

 _Sorry about the long wait. I just wasn't in the mood to update. And I'm running behind on updates._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Dragondancer81, LePengwen, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Blonde Neko-chan, RandomAnimeNerd, NylliaDelta, samiraahmed12, Vilchen, FairyTailBookworm, Grizzly98, PuddyKatz, ThatOneFriend-3, FairyTailxFanGirl, the real narnia, blackmailingqueen, sarara18, JadeOccelot, Ruehoos, TigerArrowgirl, Sydneste, GrumpyCatWriter101, Jakob Silverheart, Treblemkr, CupcakarmaFanGurl, HummingBird742, The Age of Awesomeness, FairyRains, Grandeeney Marvell, FireShifter, Ali, Xiaconis, juststrolling23, Navigator101, PotatoGirl14, ReviewWithAFace, NaluLUva23, and miraskey!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	22. Chapter 22

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Dinner went, to Lucy's surprise, exceptionally well. Everyone was pleasant for the most part. All of the male dragons glowered at Jude when they weren't eating - particularly Natsu and Gajeel, who remembered very clearly the results of this man's actions - while everyone else was civil.

Wendy even struck up a cheerful conversation with Jude as Erza lowered her voice and spoke urgently with Rogue, Sting, and Yukino about what they would be doing when they returned to Crocus within the next few weeks.

Lucy told Erza she was welcome to stay the night - an offer she willingly accepted - and bid her father a hesitant farewell when he left. He said nothing more than a curt good night, but the words weren't as harsh as they'd been before.

The group saw to clean up and by the time she came back, they were nearly done, and Natsu had drawn up a seat beside Lucy when she sat back down, waiting for everyone to join them for Slapjack. He was gnawing on a bone, something that made her grin. No bone had been wasted, she was pleased to declare. They'd shoved more at Sting and Rogue, wondering if it would help them control their scales. He gnawed quietly at what might have been a femur of whatever animal it had belonged to and Lucy, too used to it to be disgusted, offered him a tired smile.

He returned it, just as exhausted as she was.

Levy came out with the cards a moment later, explaining to those who didn't know what Slapjack was and how you played it. Juvia looked warily at the dragons, who looked excited. After a word to Levy, she left and came back with a separate deck. "For us who don't want to lose fingers," Levy explained to Lucy.

"I'm just gonna watch," Natsu muttered as Happy slid into his lap, meowing.

"That's fine," Lucy reassured, reaching out to pat his shoulder. Wendy, Chelia, Levy, Yukino, and Juvia gathered with her on one end of the table, the dragons and Erza taking the other deck.

"Are you going to play, Natsu?" Erza questioned.

He shook his head. "No. Not in the mood."

"That's okay," she murmured, patting his shoulder with gentle fingers. "You can watch. And learn for next time."

He smirked. "I'll kick Gajeel's ass next time."

There was the familiar attitude she knew and loved.

After a few more minutes, Slapjack began.

Lucy played with Levy and the other girls. Natsu watched intently as Lucy yelped and yanked her hand back when Juvia smacked her hand down. Shaking out her stinging fingers, she laughed. Wendy whimpered as she drew back her prize.

The girls quickly forgot about their game, however, when the table shook.

"You fucking _cheater_ ," Gajeel roared, lunging across the table at Sting.

Erza, a spark of her old attitude back, glared at them. "Language," she hissed.

Rogue calmly slid his hand free and took the cards with him as Sting was distracted, casually putting them in his own hand. Sting shook free of Gajeel when he rocked back in his seat. With a puff of anger, Gajeel slouched back into his chair.

They readied their decks. Their own game forgotten, the females and Natsu all focused on the other game. Gajeel smacked a card down first and the four went around in their circle.

Suddenly, a jack was placed face up on the table after a few cycles.

There was a loud crack followed by screams and shouts as the table suddenly crumpled beneath the hands that were smacked down. Gajeel toppled face first into what was left. Natsu yanked Happy away with a yelp and Erza shrieked in surprise, toppling sideways into Sting, who proceeded to grasp at Rogue to take him down, too.

As silence fell, they all stared at Gajeel, who was guiltily looking at the beautiful table he'd snapped in half. "Well, shit," he said.

Another moment of silence.

And then Levy burst into giggles. Lucy joined her and Natsu cackled at what had happened. Wendy and Chelia joined in alongside Yukino. And then everyone else joined in. They all laughed ridiculously hard at the broken table and Levy was in tears as she gasped, "His face! Gajeel's face!"

Lucy giggled into her fingers, and despite her terror over her father's presence at dinner, her worry for Gray and his family…

She was happy.

* * *

The next morning, Levy sidled out of her room with a yawn. She quietly padded into the main room to see if Erza was still asleep, keeping quiet when she saw that the scarlet-haired woman was still curled up contently on the couch. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the table again - and then paused.

The fragments of the dining table were gone.

Curious, Levy stepped over and looked at where it had been. The chairs had been shoved up against the walls. She tilted her head with a thoughtful look. Had Lucy beaten her to waking up? It wouldn't surprise her. Since Lucy had started hearing the Spirits, she had barely been able to sleep. It might have been Yukino, or even Rogue…

"The fuck are you doin' up, Shrimp?"

Levy looked over her shoulder, not the least bit startled. Gajeel was standing behind her, hands shoved into his pockets. He squinted at her from wary crimson eyes, as if waiting for her to say something.

"Work," she admitted. "Droy's sick, so I'm opening and staying all day." She beamed. "You can come if you want."

"Nah," he disagreed, keeping his voice low with a wary look over at the sleeping Erza. "Don't like goin' there. Was gonna see if you or Bunny Girl could take me to the Fairy Tail place so I could start figurin' out what to do with my shop. Need money to do it."

"Ooh, let me know what happens," she said with a broad smile. "I can drop you off if you want. And you can come help out afterwards."

He grunted in response and she took it as a yes. After a moment, he rumbled, "Sorry 'bout your table. I cleaned it up."

Levy had to stifle her giggles. "It's fine, Gajeel," she reassured, smirking. "We needed a less rich looking one anyways. Lucy will handle buying a new one, I'm sure. I bet she'll take Natsu and Wendy to get one today. We kind of need it."

Gajeel gave her a long look. "You gonna be okay at work today?"

She caught what he meant and nodded slowly, looking at her hands. "As far as I know, I should be. Nothing's really all that wrong with me. I haven't had any pain outside of a few bruises from fighting and a burn or two from Natsu. Outside of the phone incident, I haven't seen anything though, so…" She flashed him a broad smile. "Thank you for what you did. The questions and stuff. I owe you one."

"You could buy dinner," he said casually and she paused, giving him a look of surprise. But then she grinned, her hazel eyes lighting up.

"I _could_ ," she hummed, "Or you could instead."

"I think you forget that one of us is broke and the other isn't," he pointed out, suddenly serious, and Levy grimaced, flushing.

"Right. You're the broke one. Got it." He mock glared at her and she grinned before winking and going to find her purse. "Come on, go get some shoes on if you want me to drop you off at Fairy Tail. We need to leave sooner if we're stopping there…"

Gajeel nodded and then slid into the hallway that led to the rooms. Levy watched him go and shook her head to herself.

"I see you're getting along well."

Levy nearly jumped out of her skin as she whipped around to look at the sleepy and amused Erza. Her gaze was still exhausted despite her sleep and Levy found herself worried for her. She'd gone under experimenting, too, she realized. Frowning, Levy approached the couch and leaned over the back of it, beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, though I suppose you're more curious about what's been done to me." Erza smiled kindly when Levy flushed again. "It's alright to ask, Levy. It's good to discuss this sort of thing. I'd like to know more about what happened to you as well."

"When I write with my finger, things promptly burst into flames as we've learned," Levy admitted.

Erza chuckled. "Ah, and when I flick my fingers a certain way-" She did so, swiftly moving her fingers, and Levy gasped in surprise when a blade appeared out of nowhere. It was a small but sharp dagger. "It can come in handy, I suppose, the day they go too far. I don't remember anything about what they gave me."

"Where does it go?" Levy asked as she flicked her fingers and the blade disappeared. "Do you know?"

"No," she murmured. "But it is a current theory that they reside within my bones, or even a pocket of space that has been ripped open around me. They've been at it for weeks with no answer."

"That's nice, at least they can't get anything out of it, right?" Levy mused. She looked over her shoulder when Gajeel cleared his throat. He was waiting by the top of the stairs. She smiled broadly at him and then turned her face back to Erza. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, but thank you, Levy. If you don't mind, I think I'll rest some more." Erza smiled sleepily and then curled back up on the couch. Levy left her to peacefully nap and joined Gajeel. "Ready?" she asked.

He nodded silently.

She smiled at him. "Then let's head out, shall we?"

Levy headed for the front doors without waiting for him, knowing he would follow.

* * *

It was nearly mid-morning before everyone finally got up and started moving. Erza left around the time Lucy got up, bidding them all farewell with a warm smile. Lucy wished her luck.

"I'll need it," she'd murmured.

Now, after a quick brunch, Lucy found herself lounged on the couch with all five cats curled up around her, a storm of purring escaping them. She giggled when Happy batted gently at her face, as if sensing that her head hurt. He mewed softly and Lucy scratched his chin. From where he sat on the floor beside the couch, giving looks of betrayal, Natsu muttered, "Traitor."

"Natsu," Wendy whispered, nudging him. "Watch the movie!"

Everyone but Levy and Gajeel had gathered around the TV to watch a movie. Lucy had put it on for all of them in hopes that it would keep them quiet. Her head ached fiercely. There had been no voices, as she'd taken the pills supplied by Zeref, and while it bothered her to silence them like that, it was nice to have peace and quiet for the time being. But it did nothing for her pounding head.

The dragons had somehow sensed it, all four quiet throughout the morning. Natsu had kept a sharp eye on her while Yukino took care of everything else. Juvia had watched over Chelia with a warm affection.

Lucy smiled a little and ran her fingers through Happy's blue fur. He arched his back beneath her touch with a mew, her eyes fluttering shut as she prepared to doze off-

A blast of heat suddenly slammed into her.

Lucy's eyes snapped open and Natsu hastily yelped apologies as he promptly burst into flames, his red eyes flashing with frustration. He leaned away from the couch as Happy bristled his fur in alarm, the other four cats fleeing. Frosch leaped into Rogue's lap while Lector fled to Yukino's. Charle and Lily practically climbed Lucy's face.

"Sorry!" he nearly wailed. "I can't help it!"

Juvia hesitated and then just splashed him, swatting at him with a liquified arm. Natsu grimaced at the steam that rose above his blackened arms, the horns on his head curled brutally above it. "Thanks."

"Juvia is glad to help."

Natsu let loose a huge breath. Lucy reached out and playfully tugged on a horn, forcing his head towards her. "It's not your fault, Natsu."

"I know. It still sucks."

"It does suck," Sting agreed, "But it could be a lot worse."

"What the _hell_ could be worse than being experimented on?" Rogue huffed. "Please, Sting, enlighten us."

"You could be stuck in their labs," Chelia said quietly.

They all stared at the pink-haired "god", as she'd been labeled. There was an uncomfortable moment in which Rogue and Sting quietly nodded their agreement, remembering their own times in the lab, and then Natsu hesitantly returned to his place by the couch. Happy glared at him and then curled up against his neck, between he and Lucy's belly.

Everyone relaxed and there was relieved sighs from all around.

The rest of them returned to the movie, and Lucy gently ran her fingers through Natsu's hair, trying to soothe him in an attempt to help him get rid of the bothersome horns atop his head. She studied the new ones, how they were as black as his currently taloned hands. Heat came off of him in waves, but no new fire sprang to life.

Her scarred fingers paused and he surprised her by making a low keening whine in the back of his throat, unhappy. Sting looked over, snickered, and then returned his attention to the movie. Giggling softly, Lucy returned her hand to his head and repeated her previous actions.

This kept up - until the door burst open beneath them with a slam.

Instinct kicked in and Lucy screamed as Natsu's rush to throw himself protectively over her had the couch tipping over. Sting lurched to try and stop them from going, tripped over the side that was up, and grunted as he tumbled beside them. Happy, spitting angrily, bolted. Rogue towered over Wendy and Chelia, lips pulled back as Yukino calmly exchanged an exasperated look with Juvia.

"Natsu!" Lucy wailed, trying to shove the overheated man off of her. "You're like a thousand pounds, get _off_!"

"I'm trying!" he snapped, yanking his horns free of the couch and accidentally tearing it. He clicked his jaws in frustration and slithered away. Lucy gasped for air.

Thudding up the steps had her tilting her head to look as she rolled onto her belly. A white-faced Gray stood there.

"Gray," Lucy wheezed, shooting to her feet and stumbling over when she saw the blood dripping from nasty wounds all over. She lunged for him just a second before he hit the ground on his knees, spitting and coughing the sticky red liquid everywhere. "Gray, what-"

" _Ur_ ," he sobbed. "She's…"

Lucy's face paled.

Wendy and Chelia rushed over. Chelia hesitated as Gray suddenly heaved, vomiting blood, but Wendy didn't look the least bit intimidated, plunging her small hands forward. She rested them over his chest, trilling, "Chelia!"

Chelia hesitantly came closer and did as Wendy began to tell her, using her healing abilities to try and gently do what she could.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted, throwing her phone to the water woman. "Call Makarov and get him to send someone over to Gray's place."

"Okay," Juvia whispered, horrified. Her blue eyes stared openly at the nearly unconscious man.

Gently, Lucy rested her hand on his shoulder. "Gray," she urged. "Gray, what happened?"

"I don't know," he rasped. "I was havin' lunch with Ur, and then there was this crash...the next thing...I knew...Ur was...and I was being tied down…" He wheezed, unable to gulp down air, nearing hysteria. Lucy rubbed his shoulder soothingly, looking helplessly to the others. She didn't remember her own home being invaded when she was kidnapped. Sting and Rogue didn't really count when it came to breaking in anymore. He shuddered. "They kept...cutting and Ur was...Ur was screaming-"

"Okay," she said softly, cutting him off. She checked Wendy's progress. Wendy was shivering, her eyes round with worry. She gave a curt nod when she caught Lucy looking; he would heal physically.

Lucy was more concerned about his mental state.

"How'd he get here?" Rogue suddenly said quietly. Silence fell and Gray didn't answer. "There's no way he could have driven in this condition, so how," Rogue repeated, a growl in his voice, "Did you get here, Gray?"

A low sound came from Natsu's throat, suspicion in his eyes as he reached out and yanked Lucy and Wendy away. Chelia scampered back on her own. "Natsu," Lucy started, but he growled to shush her.

Something was wrong here.

Gray was quiet as they stared at him. But then his black eyes flickered with agitation. He heaved himself upright, staggering on his feet. He looked better, with the help of Wendy and Chelia. Natsu wasn't entirely sure he appreciated it now. Sting shifted, body tensed and coiled in preparation.

"I ran the whole way," Gray said sarcastically, bitter. He took a huge shaken breath. Natsu bared his teeth, inky marks spreading over his skin when the black-haired man stumbled a step closer. He backed Lucy and Wendy away rapidly. "Fine, I was driven." He took another shaky gulp of air. Lucy watched her friend desperately as mist seemed to creep up his fingers. Tiredly, he watched it happen without a hint of surprise.

"If I touch a steering wheel right now, the car will break anyways."

Juvia was the only one to step up, edging closer rather than away.

"Gray," she said softly. "Who drove you here?"

"Don't know." His black eyes leaped up to Juvia's face, taking her in for a long moment. "Some lady. She wasn't very nice."

Lucy bit her lip so hard it bled.

She so desperately wanted to go to her friend of countless years. Gray had helped her so much, especially recently. And if Ur really was…then he needed comfort. Particularly with his siblings still missing. She gently gripped Natsu's arm and stepped around the fire dragon, the heat dying down almost immediately.

"Gray," she began, but before she could finish speaking, Gray lunged.

Natsu roared in rage when he crashed into her, sending her rolling. Lucy screeched and Yukino cried out in shock and fear for her friend. Natsu leaped at Gray, fully intending to incinerate the man as he bent over her, struggling as Lucy thrashed to free herself.

"Hold still, damn it," he snapped in her ear.

And plunged a syringe into her neck.

* * *

Levy was delighted when the bell rang, signaling a customer, and Gajeel stepped in. Her hazel eyes sparkled as he rolled his eyes, entirely amused with her excitement. "How'd it go?"

"Ordered some stuff I'll need with Gramps' money," he told her. Levy's lips twitched at the idea of him calling Makarov Gramps. "Should be here in the next month or so, but he gave me a credit card to use so I can start setting up shelves and little things I'll need."

"Good." Levy said cheerfully. "I'll be the first on your waitlist so that I can decorate my counter." She tapped the wood she leaned on. "It needs some decorations. I'm thinking something of yours will do it a world of good."

Gajeel snickered, crimson eyes glittering with amusement. "Works for me. Advertisement. I'll even make some bookends or somethin'."

"Ooh, I like that idea." Levy shifted back, fixing her headband.

"Oh," a voice suddenly muttered, sulky. "You're here."

"Jet," Levy protested as her friend slunk into view, practically pouting at the sight of Gajeel. "Leave him alone. He has as much a right to be here as you do. Besides, he's exchanging services with us. We'll show off some of his works and he's going to make them for free."

"I never said for free," Gajeel muttered to himself. "Need the money."

Levy overheard and waved off his concern. "Lucy can pay you. Anyways, do you need a ride home? I can take you."

"Nah." Gajeel gave a large yawn, looking very much like a cat as his tongue curled. His piercings glinted in the light that filled the room. "I'm just gonna take a nap on one of those couches you have in your little employee room. We can head out when you're done working."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second." Jet straightened, gaze darting back and forth between them. "Is he _living_ with you?"

Levy paused, opening her mouth to answer. She was fish-like as she closed it and then opened it again, making Gajeel cackle as he waited for her to answer her snappy friend. Her phone rang suddenly and he plucked it from behind the counter despite her whine of protest. Answering the call, he grunted, "'Sup."

"...oh! Gajeel!"

"Juvia," he said carefully, looking at Levy. She became concerned and demandingly held her hand out, glaring when he merely tilted out of her way, height an advantage for the time being. Jet looked shocked that she wasn't trying to knee him for taking her phone and answering it without permission.

"Um," Juvia said nervously, "Gajeel. Um."

"Are you going to speak?"

"Juvia is thinking of how to put this."

There was a sudden shuffle followed by a wail of protest. A snarl was given in response and then Gajeel growled as he focused on the background noise. He could hear screaming and what sounded like Natsu roaring his fury followed by cursing and shouts. "What the _fuck_ is going on?!"

"Gray attacked Lucy," Sting snarled into the phone a second later. "He went nuts. Showed up bleeding all over the place, claimed his mom was what we assume to be dead, and then tackled her and gave her some kind of injection."

Gajeel stiffened. "Are you serious? Where's Salamander?"

"Trying to kill Rogue so he can kill Gray. Wendy and Chelia are working with Yukino. Lucy had some kind of reaction to the serum. We don't know what to do. We can't exactly call an ambulance, you know?"

"Did you call Fernandes or scary lady?"

"Yeah. Both. Jellal's seeing what he can do, but Erza didn't pick up." Sting made a sound of distress. "Lucy can't breathe, Gajeel. Her heart stopped for a second. Yukino, Juvia, and I are taking turns with CPR. She's still fighting, but she can't...she's struggling and failing."

Gajeel let loose a large breath. "And Wendy or the little god can't do anything?"

"They've tried. Wendy's panicking and in hysterics. Chelia doesn't know what to do. Should we get into contact with Wendy's aunt?"

"I'm on it. You focus on keeping Bunny Girl alive until we get there." His gaze darted to Levy, who went white when she heard him. "We'll be there soon. Don't let Salamander get to Fullbuster. We gotta figure out why he'd turn on her like that."

"Right. Not a problem. He hasn't moved since Rogue kicked him."

Gajeel hung up and shoved the phone at Levy. "We gotta go. _Now_. Do you know how to get to that Porlyusica lady?"

"Y-yes. Gajeel, what's wrong with Lucy?" Levy snatched up her belongings. "Jet, please. _Please_. I know I haven't been in a lot, but-"

"Go. I don't know what's going on, but go. If Lucy's hurt or something, you need to be there." Jet gave her a reassuring look. "I'm pissed, but I'm not that pissed. I'll call in one of our other volunteers."

" _Thank you_ ," Levy said fiercely. "I'll tell you two what's going on someday, I promise." She reached out and squeezed his hand for a moment before bolting out of the store, Gajeel hot on her heels.

Her heart raced at the thought of what must be happening to her closest friend.

She wondered just what the hell Gray had done.

* * *

 _Sorry about the crazy wait. This fic has been hard for me to write recently, but I'm hoping to push through this little stuck point. ;)_

 _Thanks to reviewers, as well as those who favorited and followed! I won't list, as the reviews were messed up during the time the website glitched. XD_


	23. Chapter 23

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Natsu couldn't make the fire stop.

It burned and burned and burned and-

He felt something collide with him, barreling him away from the figure his red eyes were locked on, but he only snarled and shredded at it with black talons.

His heart raced and raced and raced and-

He wanted to rip and shred and tear and-

He shoved the thing aside, feeling something snap beneath sharp talons. A shout of agony filled his ears but he ignored it, lurching forward.

Tearing, tearing, tearing-

Something stood in his path. Desperation came off of them in waves. He snarled, inhaling sharply to blast them into ash, but a whisper of his name broke him out of his rage.

" _Natsu_." The thing became a she and she became a sobbing Wendy. But Wendy hadn't whispered his name. His head snapped around, his bared teeth snapping angrily. He felt like he was going to explode, the heat around him amping up-

Lucy was staring at him with wild brown eyes, her lips nearly blue, her breath shuddering. He paused, clicking his jaws again. Lucy looked desperate, even as she struggled to breathe.

Natsu decided he didn't care.

* * *

The living room had become a disaster. Gray was pressed up in a corner, his chest heaving, blood dripping from various injuries, the syringe still in hand. Sting had taken Rogue's place, crouched in front of the black-haired man, ready to kill him if need be but protecting him for the time being, even as ice crept along the floor.

Yukino and Juvia hovered over Lucy, anxious. Chelia was crouched over Rogue, trying to figure out what the snap they'd all heard was as he gasped for air, too. His crimson eyes were wide with alarm.

Natsu became a blur, shoving past Wendy and then latched himself onto Sting, who gave what sounded close to a scream. The pair fought viciously, Sting trying to pin Natsu while Natsu tried to rip into nothing but pieces of what he would have been.

The front doors flew open and Gajeel flew up the stairs. Without so much as a word of greeting, he barreled into Sting and Natsu's fight, helping the blond dragon wrestle the flaming man to the ground as he snarled and shouted his outrage. Blood dripped from Sting's lips and nose, but he didn't seem to notice.

Levy went over to her friend, face white as she ran. "Porlyusica's on her way!"

Lucy choked, breath faltering. Juvia lurched over her, making sure her pulse was still going strong. "Juvia hopes she comes soon, Lucy's not doing so well."

Natsu spat a fireball at Gray over Sting's shoulder and he jerked out of its path. Gajeel's jaw worked furiously as he said, "Rogue, you good to do something?"

"Yes." He flinched as he hauled himself to his feet. "What needs done?"

"Don't let Fullbuster go anywhere. Eucliffe, we're gonna drag this sucker to the basement. I'm gonna have to chain him up until he calms the fuck down." He flinched when Natsu took a chunk out of his arm, spitting flesh out of his mouth and baring sharpened blood-slicked teeth. Wendy whimpered. " _Fuck_ , Salamander!"

Juvia doused a flame that lit along a shred of something wooden and then told Levy, "Juvia and Yukino have been keeping her breathing, but she keeps stopping. We can't keep this up forever, Levy."

"I know, just until Porlyusica gets here." Levy whirled on Gray with a furious and betrayed look. He met her gaze evenly, no sign of regret on his face. "What were you thinking?!" she shouted as Sting and Gajeel hauled Natsu away. "What did you do to her?!"

Gray tossed the syringe aside at last, holding up his hands in surrender when Rogue clicked his jaws warningly. They had completely frosted over, but he didn't seem to notice. "I was told that would help her," he said defensively. "That bastard came to my house, had Ur murdered, and then shoved something into the back of my neck." His voice cracked at Ur's name, faltering, but came back strong. "I was told that it would help her, and I'm not about to lose Lucy, too."

Levy gritted her teeth, glaring. "You could have _asked_ and she would have let you!"

"But they," he jerked his chin at Rogue, "wouldn't."

Levy raked a hand through her blue locks, sweeping Lucy's own blonde hair out of her face. Lucy sputtered, wheezing, dark eyes rolling wildly, seeing nothing. Levy made an unhappy sound. "Why should we believe you, Gray? You attacked her-"

"What else do I have to lose?" he said bitterly. "My brother and sister and their friend are gone and Ur's dead."

She grimaced. If that was true…

Her phone suddenly buzzed and Levy picked it up within seconds when she saw who was calling her. "Jellal!"

"Levy!" he greeted, voice serious. "Gray's okay. I got a phone call from Yukino, who told me what happened. I just checked into it. His story checks out. The serum he gave Lucy is supposed to drag the voices into permanent slumber, but from the sounds of it, something's off. I hate to say this, but I got into contact with Zeref-"

"Oh, Jellal," she protested softly.

"I know, but we don't have much of a choice unless we want Lucy to end up in an asylum of sorts. I'm coming with something that will counteract what Gray gave her. Zeref's work. The one he gave her was supposedly something Mard Greer himself came up with. Zeref's furious."

"You sound like they're friends of ours," Levy said wryly. "What about Erza?"

Silence.

"Jellal, where's Erza?"

"I don't know." His voice filled with misery. "I haven't seen her, she won't answer phone calls, Makarov doesn't know-"

"We'll find her." Levy spoke fiercely as Gajeel and Sting limped back into the living room, covered in burns and blood. "Natsu's gone insane. And I called Porlyusica, who should be here any minute. I got lucky. She was in town when I called."

"Good. Keep her there until I come. I should be there in half an hour or so." Jellal took a shaken breath. "I'll see you soon, Levy." He hung up without another word and Levy dropped her phone and cleared her throat.

"Jellal's on his way with some kind of serum that'll fix Lucy's problem. Gray's cleared." Not that the others seemed to care if Gray was telling the truth or not. He earned several nasty looks from Gajeel in particular, even as Wendy trilled anxiously, wavering back and forth. She wanted to go to Natsu, but doubted it would end well for her if she did. Levy glanced at the iron dragon, her eyes anxious. "Will Natsu be okay? Should I ask if Jellal has something he could give him to force him to calm down?"

"Whatever Salamander has," Gajeel said, running a hand through his hair. "It must be something like what was being shoved into my veins, 'cause holy _fuck_ I'm sorry for losin' my mind."

"Let's just hope you don't have it at the same time that he does," Levy murmured.

"He'll be fine," Sting wheezed, touching his nose with a flinch. Chelia faltered and then stepped up with a shy smile to see if she could fix it. He bent to her level. "Is it broken?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I can set it though. I did it once for my cousin's boyfriend." She carefully did so, ignoring Sting's hiss of pain and grimace. A light breeze raced over her fingers as she went to work, Wendy trotting over to watch.

"...do you think my aunt would let Chelia come with us?" Wendy said suddenly.

"Maybe," Levy said and then dropped to press her ear to Lucy's heart when she choked, struggling to breathe. Panic raced through her when she felt nothing. "Juvia-"

Juvia pushed her aside and Yukino went to work, murmuring soothingly to Lucy as she assisted her. Lucy had stilled, her eyes fluttering shut-

And then a scream filled the air. Gajeel flinched alongside the other dragons. It was sharp and piercing, filled with anger. "Holy fuck," Gajeel repeated. "That bastard's lost it."

Gray took a shuddering breath, running a hand through his hair again. This time, the tips frosted as he did so. Levy frowned, paying closer to attention to him. "Gray-" she began, but was cut off when Gajeel announced that Porlyusica was there.

Wendy ran to let her in and the grouchy woman came storming up the stairs, following Wendy, a bag of who knew what in her hands. "What happened?" she snapped, not sparing any of them a second look, even as Natsu screamed again.

No one seemed all too willing to talk, however, so Wendy launched into the story as Porlyusica knelt over Lucy, seeing what was happening while allowing room for Yukino to try and keep her heart thudding in her chest. "Jellal's bringing something to fix this from Zeref," Levy added when Wendy was done, her eyes stretched wide.

"It's horrible," Porlyusica muttered, surprisingly calm as she pushed Yukino's hands away and checked something, pressing her ear to Lucy's still chest. The blonde was barely breathing as her heart picked up speed, fluttering beneath Porlyusica's ear. "That someone can do this to a living creature."

Levy thought that might have been the nicest Porlyusica would ever be.

* * *

It seemed like forever before Jellal arrived, but when he did, he practically flew up the stairs, completely bypassing everyone. Levy watched anxiously as the syringe was thrust into Porlyusica's hand, Happy mewing behind them alongside the other cats.

"Neck," Jellal ordered. "Inject it into her neck."

Lucy sputtered, struggling to draw in air. Jellal shoved her gently to the ground, trapping her head and shoulders while Levy tightly gripped her hand, whispering soothingly, "Easy, Lucy, hold on."

She shrieked when the injection was given, the needle piercing her skin. After a moment, Lucy collapsed, sobbing softly, wheezing for air. It came easy now, her heart thudding powerfully beneath Levy's fingers when she checked her pulse. "Oh, thank the heavens."

Jellal affectionately smoothed Lucy's hair back and tapped her cheek with a finger. "Lucy? Can you hear us?"

"Yeah," she breathed, exhausted.

"Good. You can rest," Porlyusica said gruffly. She turned to Levy, gaze sharp. "The one who's-"

An enraged scream cut her off.

"-screaming," Porlyusica finished when it ended, "should be sedated."

Levy grimaced. "I know. Jellal-"

"I brought one. I carry sedation injections just in case while I'm working." He handed it to Gajeel when the iron dragon held his hand out wordlessly. "Make sure you get him in the arm. It can be injected anywhere, but if you put it in the right place, it'll take effect sooner."

Gajeel gave a curt nod. "I'll try and get him in the neck, I think. But arm'll be second chance." He glanced at the horrified Sting. "C'mon, Eucliffe. Let's go."

"I don't want to," Sting whined as he trailed after Gajeel. They left the room, but Levy's lips quirked up when she overheard the blond complain, "He took a chunk out of my shoulder, you know!"

"And he took a chunk out of my arm, you fuckin' baby."

When they were gone, Levy patted Lucy's arm and then looked over at Juvia and Yukino. They looked shocked, but all right, so she glanced to Chelia, who had bent over Rogue to properly check him. He was flinching as she examined his side, trying to not let it show too much when she mumbled a shy apology.

Porlyusica gave her a curious look and Levy smiled, explaining, "Chelia's like Wendy, but she's what we've begun to call a god. She doesn't have draconic features like Wendy does."

Wendy turned pleading hazel eyes on her aunt. "Can Chelia come with when I come to learn?"

Porlyusica sighed heavily. "I suppose."

Chelia beamed, delighted as she rested a hand over Rogue's ribs.

He flinched when a black glow enveloped her fingers. "Thanks," he murmured and then looked to Yukino, scanning her to make sure she was safe.

"What the _hell_ happened here?"

Levy's head snapped around, her eyes widening at the sight of a complete stranger standing at the top of the stairs, her sharp hazel gaze staring openly at them all. She was tall, with long dark hair and painted lips. Her eyes were thoughtful, yet icy as she placed her hands on her jean clad hips and drawled, "You look like you've been to hell and back, Yukino."

" _Minerva_ ," Yukino almost shrieked, lunging for her. The newcomer caught her with a surprisingly warm smile before smirking at Rogue, who was simply staring at her, body tensed and ready to run. She took one long look at the scales on his skin, and then said simply, "Orga's going to laugh his ass off and then try to pry them off of you."

Levy smiled faintly when Lucy tried to sit up, to see who was here, but slumped back down. A sudden shriek filled their ears, faint, but furious. _Natsu_. Gajeel and Sting had reached him then, she supposed.

"You must be Minerva Orland," Jellal hummed. "Makarov told us you'd be coming to meet us here in Magnolia to take Yukino, Sting, and Rogue home."

Minerva gave a curt nod as Yukino stepped away, looking relieved. "Yes. We're setting up a...guild, as he called it, in Crocus. There's been activity of suspicious individuals that have made me think that we have a group of experimenters there." She paused and then looked to Yukino and Rogue, who'd came to stand by the silver-haired woman. "Rufus can confirm it. He showed up beat to hell and back three days ago. Barely able to move. With injections in his head."

"Oh, _no_ ," Yukino breathed.

Minerva merely gave a grim nod.

"Has he shown any signs of a reaction?" Jellal jerked his chin towards the two wind-wielders, who'd gathered by Porlyusica, nervous, to show that what he meant.

She pressed her red lips together. "He hasn't forgotten a single word any of us have said in the past three days. If I asked him to tell me what I said at precisely three-thirty this morning, when I was packing, he'd tell me."

"Great," Gray drawled, finally dragging all of their attention back on him. Levy blinked as she stared at the ice that somehow had slicked his hands and arms, turning his skin bone white. "So there's more of us freaks running around."

The way he said that...the biting tone, the misery that practically rolled off of him in waves as he stared at his arms, unable to free them of the ice…

Levy knew that he in no way meant that as an insult.

* * *

It took them all only an hour or two to learn the story behind what had happened to Ur and Gray. To learn that Tartaros themselves had stormed into his house, shoved something within a syringe into Gray as Ur shouted and struggled, sobbing as they explained their coworkers in the Oracion Seis legion had done the same to her other children, and then shot her in the eye the second they let Gray think they were done.

Gray said it all bluntly and without emotion, as if he couldn't bring himself to remember the emotions that came with the event. He couldn't bring himself to grieve yet, though they couldn't blame him.

It took Porlyusica three hours of watching over Lucy before deciding she'd be fine. She'd requested that Wendy and Chelia accompany her for the week, not taking no for an answer. Gajeel had come out by then and had took one long look at Wendy when she'd pleadingly sought him out.

 _"Your choice, Wendy,"_ he'd told her.

Wendy had accepted.

An hour after that, Porlyusica had taken them as well as Charle, at Wendy's request, and left. The house was a bit emptier, Levy noted as she listened to Natsu scream bloody murder in the basement. He hadn't calmed down even a little, only growing angrier with each passing moment. Happy had been up and down, meowing anxiously at Lucy.

Levy wondered if he thought Lucy would help as she stroked Lily's dark fur. The cat was in her lap as she read a book on the couch, listening to the surprisingly light chatter coming from Minerva, Yukino, Sting, and Rogue in the kitchen as Minerva prepared dinner for them all. She was a good cook, Levy had been promised, but Gajeel hadn't appreciated someone else in _his_ kitchen, so he'd taken Juvia with him to watch over Natsu.

Lucy had been moved to her bed, and Frosch had sweetly curled up with her while Lector hung out with Sting. Levy smirked to herself, remembering the picture she'd taken on her friend's phone.

Levy flipped the page, and then glanced over at Gray, who had made himself small on the other side of the couch, curled up in a ball with his head on his knees. He took a shuddering breath every now and then, trying to keep himself from shattering, but Levy knew what that did to a person.

She set her book aside and reached out, gently touching his shoulder. "Gray-"

"Ur's _dead_ ," he breathed. "She's dead."

"I know," she murmured, patting his naked shoulder. "I'm sorry. She was a damn good person. Makarov called me earlier. He's going to help with funeral arrangements. He said to stop by tomorrow some time if you could."

Gray just nodded slowly, head still resting on his knees.

They listened in silence Natsu gave a keening cry. The sound was hoarse, almost painful. As if screaming as much as he was had ripped at his vocal chords. "Is he ever gonna stop?" Gray finally muttered. "It's annoying."

"Gajeel takes a while to snap out of his attacks," Levy murmured. "I don't know, to be honest."

"Great." Gray shook his head. "Just what I wanted to hear."

"Don't worry," Levy reassured. "Everything will...no, I take that back." She raked a hand through her blue locks, shoving the headband out. "I don't know if everything will be okay. Nothing will be okay, if you think about it. Even if we succeed in getting rid of all of these groups, what about _us_? What are _we_ going to do?"

Gray shook his head again and said nothing more.

* * *

Natsu finally calmed down some time in the early hours of the morning. He blinked blearily at the dozing Gajeel, barely aware of the ash that filled the space around him and even now drifted from the ceiling. He distantly remembered flickers, but didn't dwell on them.

"Hey," he called hoarsely, pain rippling down his throat. He swallowed thickly, wincing. "Gajeel."

Gajeel snapped awake, blinking tiredly at the pink-haired man. Natsu glared back, rattling his chains, aware of the horns that still spiraled out of his skull and the marks still streaking his skin. He took a deep breath and tried to shove them back, but had no success in the matter.

"Done being an idiot?" Gajeel muttered, stretching his arms above his head with an arched pierced brow. His crimson eyes were careful and calculating. As if he didn't trust Natsu to be telling the truth right now. Natsu couldn't blame him; he wouldn't trust himself either.

"How's Lucy? And everyone else?" he croaked, his throat feeling like it was one fire. He didn't remember what had happened outside of lunging for Gray and seeing the syringe go into Lucy's neck as she started choking for air.

"Bunny Girl's fine. Creepy crazy aunt showed up. Took Wendy and Chelia with her when she left." Gajeel pressed his lips together. "She's been sleeping. Jellal brought somethin' that Porlyusica injected into her. Fixed her up."

"Wendy's gone?" Natsu felt a spike of panic in him. He'd never been separated like this from Wendy; not since Zeref had first brought her to live with them. He wanted her with him, desperately. It scared him that she wasn't there at a time like this. She was the one who would be patient with him and help him through it-

"She's fine." Gajeel raked a hand through his dark hair. "I talked to her a little bit ago. She's happy where she is. She likes it. You can talk with her tomorrow on the phone if ya want. Eucliffe and Cheney's friend came, too. Minerva. Bitch took my kitchen."

Natsu snorted. "Out of all the things you find important-"

"Look," Gajeel snapped, cutting him off, "Are you done flipping out or do I need to leave you here for another hour?"

"I'm fine," Natsu retorted, snapping his jaws irritably. "Just...get this stupid stuff off of me. I want to go upstairs and sleep. And get something to drink." Damn they'd been spoiled. He remembered going for weeks without food or water. Now, he felt as if not having water immediately was going to kill him.

"Alright, you baby, hold on." Gajeel approached, going to work on freeing him from the chains. Rubbing his wrists when he was done, Natsu pushed past him and headed for the stairs, trying again to shove his horns into hiding. But they wouldn't cooperate, and it pissed him off a little as he climbed the long flight of stone steps back into the mansion they lived in.

Gajeel kept an eye on him as he patrolled through the halls, heading for the main part of the building, where he could smell the remnants of dinner from hours before. He didn't hesitate to start raiding the fridge the second he stepped into the kitchen.

"Really, Salamander?"

"I'm hungry," he protested, finding some chicken that Gajeel remembered being brought to him. Natsu shoved it into his mouth cold, gulping it down in seconds. Far faster than anyone else could have eaten.

When he was done scarfing down food, Natsu moved on and found himself finally allowed to be alone without Gajeel's constant supervision, the iron dragon leaving to go and get himself some proper sleep with a warning that if he did something wrong, he'd kill Natsu. Natsu waited a few minutes before going in search of his cat.

Happy had been with Lucy, he remembered. Gajeel had told him that. So he tried Lucy's room.

The room was black in the dark of the morning, but his eyes adjusted quickly. His gaze zipped over to the bundle of blankets on the bed, softening just a fraction. Lucy was passed out with Happy curled up by her head. The cat's eyes glittered in the dark as he looked up with a soft meow.

"Hey, Happy," Natsu breathed. He studied Lucy with a hesitant look, guilt spiraling through him. He shouldn't have lost it like he had. Because he'd gone somewhat insane, Lucy had been left with a panicked Wendy and the person who'd done it. His chest tightened. He felt _horrible_.

He'd been right there with her. He should have been able to stop Gray from laying his damn hands on her-

He reached out and gently ruffled Happy's ears, and then dropped to sit on the ground beside Lucy's bed, impatiently waiting for her to wake up. He knew that she liked her sleeping time, though he considered it a waste, and he'd leave her to sleep, but for now…

Natsu rested his chin on Lucy's bed, watching her sleep. With each breath he took, his horns shrank back into his head and his marks faded until it was just a pink-haired man who looked as small as a boy, listening to her breaths.

* * *

 _IT's back! I don't know for how long. I leave for college in a month. I don't know how it'll affect my updating just yet. And I don't really know where I'm heading yet, but I'm bringing in a bunch of board games to help. ;)_

 _CeeCee Dragneel, who asked my opinion on Chendy...meh. I like 'em as friends, but don't care much for shipping them. I can see the attraction of the ship (like with Gray x Lucy) but I seem in a more sibling relationship._

 _Thanks to you patient reviewers (KindaSpaceyButNotReally, cassiarosee, RandomAnimeNerd, peacerockgirl123, PotatoGirl14, christian, Vilchen, TigerArrowgirl, juststrolling23, Ruehoos, Guest #1, mikislyfox, PinkFireandGoldenStars, the real narnia, Juvia is my spirit animal, The Age of Awesomeness, sassykitten1701, Guest #2, CeeCeeDragneel, Boppolophime, FairyTailxFanGirl, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, Guest #3, FireShifter, Snowflake, Crazymagic16, Mizuki-Dono, Guest #4, FtfanDessarai, JcL107, FairyTail9908, Etraja, and LittleMarshmallowAli!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	24. Chapter 24

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Lucy didn't remember much from the evening before, and she acknowledged this as she slowly pushed herself upright, rubbing her aching her head. Her entire body was sore, aching all over. She didn't mind. It meant that she was alive.

She raked a hand through her blonde hair, forcing it out of her eyes, and then looked towards the blue cat curled at her side. Happy purred and flicked his tail, blinking sleepily at her. Lucy smiled a little and scratched behind one of his ears, then took notice of the person slumped on the floor against her bed. Lucy arched a brow.

Natsu slept soundly, chin resting on his folded arms. His horns and scales and marks were gone, leaving him looking like just plain Natsu. He didn't make a sound other than a couple of soft snores, his breathing content and happy. Lucy, on a regular basis, would have kicked him right out and screamed bloody murder at the idiot for sneaking into her room and watching her sleep, but flickers sneaked in.

Images of him in a panic, in a rage, filled her mind and she quietly reached out to run her fingers through his pink hair before smiling softly. With a soft sigh, Lucy left him where he was. He needed sleep as much as she had needed it.

The house was nearing silent as Lucy stepped out of her room and set foot in the hall, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She peered out towards the dining and living rooms with no luck of seeing anyone. So, rather than fighting to look for someone, Lucy tightened the blanket and took a deep breath before quietly making her way to the kitchen. She needed to eat, her growling stomach ordered.

She ignored the dishes in the sink, opening the fridge. She found leftovers from the night before, wondering who'd made them for only a few seconds before shoving them into the microwave. She was hungry, so hungry that her hands shook.

 _"Make sure you drink some water,"_ a soft-spoken voice said tiredly in her head for the first time in a while. _"It'll help."_

Lucy didn't question it, only noticed that the one who'd spoken was Aries. She grabbed a glass, sipping away as the microwave heated up her meal. When it was done, she scarfed it down, slowing only when she was ordered to by Capricorn.

When she was done eating, she dumped the dishes in the sink and then checked the time. It was early, of course. Almost seven, though she wondered if anyone would be up and about soon. She wanted to check on Gray, though she wasn't entirely sure seeing him would be a smart idea right now. She wasn't even sure if he was still in the mansion. He might have left for all she knew, gone to whoever had killed Ur-

Lucy bit back tears, remembering the dark-haired woman, who'd so kindly treated her whenever she went over, recognizing Lucy's problems. She'd treated the blonde like a fourth child. It hurt Lucy to think she'd never see Ur again.

"Oh. You're finally up and about."

Lucy looked back to see Sting standing in the kitchen doorway, shirtless with Lector standing beside him. His blue eyes were blurred with sleep, white scales decorating his flesh. As Lucy watched, they slid from view until they were gone entirely. Lucy arched a brow; when had he started doing that? "Yeah," she said finally, fixing her blanket. "Was I out for long?"

Sting shook his head. "Not long. The night. I don't know how long it'll be before everyone else is up, though. We could hear Natsu screaming like crazy throughout most of the night." He yawned. "Lector woke me up to get the cats breakfast, though, so…" He shrugged, then gestured to the sink. "I see you found last night's dinner."

"It was really good," Lucy admitted, stepping back to give him room as he went around gathering cat bowls to feed the felines that had appeared out of nowhere. Lector, Frosch, Happy, and Pantherlily all gathered around his ankles, meowing, tails in the air, and Lucy paused to ask, "Where's Charle?"

Sting paused in pouring cat food into a bowl. "Gone. Wendy took her with she and Chelia when they left last night. They went with Wendy's crazy aunt."

"Oh." Lucy frowned, wishing she could have remembered that. "Did anything else big happen outside of Wendy leaving and Natsu going nuts?"

"Minerva got here. She made dinner." Sting's eyes lit up as he went back to feeding the cats. "I'll introduce her to ya later. She's great. We're heading out in the next few days. Rogue's still having some problems with scales. The bones really helped us get control over them, though, so we're expecting him to be ready soon."

Lucy thought about that. It'd just be she, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Natsu when they left. The building would be near empty...though, she guessed Gray was going to likely be living here now. Maybe. She needed to talk with him and the others about his situation. Makarov had to be aware of what had happened...right? Perhaps he'd have a suggestion.

"Jeez, Happy, give them a chance to eat, too." Sting leaned down to nudge Natsu's cat out of the way, and Happy glared grouchily before hopping onto the counter so that he could rub on Lucy. Sting glared back at him. "Damn cat."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she scooped him up. "Leave Happy be, he's done a lot for me. Haven't you, Happy?" She kissed him and he purred.

"I'm heading back to bed," Sting said after bending to stroke Lector's back. "You need anything?"

"No, thanks," Lucy replied. "If anyone asks you when you wake up, I'm going to be outside reading, though."

"Okay." Sting gave her a small mock salute and then was gone, leaving Lucy to cuddle Happy to her. She smiled at the blue-furred cat when he looked curiously at her, purring still.

"Come on, Happy," she said, "Let's go read a book, hm?"

* * *

Lucy had been outside, reading in the shade of a tree, when the doors to the massive mansion were thrown open and Gajeel stormed out, expression murderous. He didn't hesitate to grab Lucy by the back of her shirt before she could get a word out, and the blonde squawked as she was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Happy shrieking and streaking into the house.

"Gajeel!" she shrieked, "What do you think you're-"

"I was up," he snarled, "All night taking care of that pink-haired freak. I expected to sleep until noon. And then the fucker comes in in a panic 'cause you've disappeared off the face of the earth and he wants help searching the house. He woke everyone up. _I haven't slept more than three hours._ "

"I'm sorry?" Lucy squeaked, squirming and trying to get down as she was carried up the flight of the stairs to the main part of the house. "I was just reading, not disappearing into thin air!"

He threw her down on the couch and she yelped, bouncing and flailing to try and make sure she didn't hit the ground. Levy, on the couch with an exhausted expression, shrieked when Lucy smacked into her on accident, and Juvia gasped when one of Lucy's feet smacked her in the face.

"Sorry!" Lucy wailed, scowling bitterly at the glaring dragon, who then proceeded to tilt his head back, cranking his jaw down. The trio of women covered their ears just a moment before he practically screamed.

" _NATSU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE._ " When he was done, he turned a lethal look on the women and hissed, "If I get woken up by that fucker _one more time_ , I will lock you up in the basement with him, you got me?"

Rather than looking scared of his threat, or annoyed, Levy gave him a calm look and said, "Are you done? I want to throttle Lucy for scaring me like she did."

"Hey," Lucy protested, "I didn't do anything!"

"That's true," Juvia agreed thoughtfully.

"Still." Levy lunged for Lucy and threw her arms around her, hugging her as tightly as she could. Lucy choked, nearly unable to breathe. She sputtered for a moment before finally hugging Levy back. "Damn, Lucy," Levy breathed in her ear, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," Lucy said honestly, pulling back. She gave a faint smile. "I didn't mean to-"

She was cut off, screaming, as the couch suddenly tipped over, something hard hitting it beside her. Juvia and Levy screamed, too, as they found themselves tipped backwards, hitting the ground hard. Natsu, who'd crashed into the back of the couch, yelped, and Sting laughed from the entrance to the room, standing beside Rogue, Yukino, and a new woman Lucy had yet to meet, "Yes, I'm not the only one!"

"Natsu," Juvia groaned, sliding out from beneath where she'd been crushed.

"I didn't mean to," he whined. But then he grinned at Lucy, eyes glowing childishly. "Luce, you're okay!"

"I _was_ okay," she whined as Leo's voice hissed insults in her head. "Until you came and side-swiped the couch!"

"Sorry," he muttered, squirming out from beneath it.

Gajeel left to go and get more sleep as Natsu righted the couch and tugged Levy and Lucy to their feet. Natsu gave Lucy a once-over, making sure that she was truly okay, and then said, "So who are we going to go burn to a crisp? Because I want to incinerate someone."

"While that attitude is a healthy way to think when it comes to dinner, we're going to skip the incinerating someone and stay home." Levy patted his shoulder with amusement, and then looked over her shoulder with a smile. "Oh! Yukino-"

"This is Minerva," Yukino introduced, tugging the woman into the room to stand near them. She smiled broadly. "Minerva, this is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said honestly.

Minerva's lips quirked almost mockingly, though Lucy doubted that she meant it in that manner. "Likewise," she responded. "I do wish I hadn't walked in at such a weird time, but it's good to see you on your feet."

Lucy, flustered, thanked her and then turned to scold Natsu for waking everyone up like he had. He looked sheepish by the time she was done and then she rounded on Sting, saying with a threatening look, "I told you that I went outside to read. Could you not have ended everyone's suffering and just told them?"

Sting gave her a lazy smirk and sat back, blue eyes glittering almost playfully. "No."

Minerva slammed her heel into his foot without a look of mercy and drawled as he wailed, "Forgive him, he doesn't understand what it is to be an adult."

Lucy liked her. She liked Minerva a lot.

Clearing her throat, Lucy scooped a sulking Happy into her arms and hugged him, questioning, "So what happened?"

"You had a reaction," a new voice informed her. She looked over to see Jellal smiling faintly from an armchair, looking half-asleep. "To the serum that was given to you. I was told about it and brought something new from Zeref himself. The one that Gray gave you was made as an experiment on Mard Greer's behalf."

Natsu curled a lip, irritable at the mention of Gray, but Lucy latched onto it.

"Where's Gray?" she demanded. "Is he okay?"

"The bastard ambushed you," Natsu said angrily, "In what world does he deserve your concern, Lucy?"

"In the world that he was my friend for too many years for me to not help him when he was clearly used. They have Ultear and Lyon, remember?" She glared at the fire dragon. "His hand was forced. I doubt he'll do it again."

"I'll see what I can do about them," Jellal yawned, climbing to his feet. "I want to have a chat with someone about this. I don't think Zeref really ordered this attack. It's not his style to go after a whole family in their house. He makes them disappear."

"I did think that was out of hand," Yukino said softly.

"Don't get yourself into trouble, Jellal," Rogue said quietly, his crimson eyes thoughtful.

"I won't." Jellal waved off all of their concern and paused to say, "I'll let Erza know that you're feeling better, Lucy. I called her last night. She was exceptionally concerned and wanted to come and see you, but claimed that she's stuck at home sick." His gaze darkened. Hatred flickered in the depths of his eyes. "They gave her something again. I'm trying to convince her to stop, but she's determined to keep passing information to Makarov-"

"I need to go and see him," Lucy mused. "He'd probably know what to do about everything that's gone down. What we need to do is bring all of this to an end. I think, to do that, we need to get most of the experiments out of the various locations, though."

"That means a lot of work, Lucy," Levy pointed out. "That means we have a _hell_ of a lot of work to do. And I mean, we don't even know enough of the experiments to get them out-"

"We don't need to," Sting rumbled, raising his chin. "Get enough people on our side, and maybe we can shut those places down without raising a finger."

"If we can get blackmail, maybe," Rogue murmured, "We can get something over them, force their hand-"

"You two are incredibly dark-minded," Juvia muttered, earning a snort from Minerva and a giggle from Levy.

"But Rogue has a point," Jellal said slowly. "Blackmail could be effective in this situation. The problem with blackmail is that our only choice would be to use the experiments. Exposing them would expose you," he explained, waving at Natsu and the others, who grimaced in turn. "I'll try and figure something out. See you guys later."

As he left, Levy turned to Lucy and squeezed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty okay right now. The Spirits are back." Lucy touched her head as Aquarius spoke to her, spending a moment to insult her intelligence for thinking she could keep them away. Lucy grimaced when the others spoke up, complaining that Aquarius needed to stop. Leo silenced them all with a shout that had Lucy hissing in pain.

"Good for feeling good," Levy said firmly. "Not good for the rest of it." She traced her fingers over the back of Lucy's hand and asked, "Yukino, Minerva, when did you guys plan on leaving? I need to go grocery shopping."

Minerva eyed Sting when he looked expectantly in her direction. Finally, she said, "Rufus and Orga are expecting us home within the week. We can stay a day or two or leave today. It all depends on what we mutually agree is for the best."

"Leave," Natsu muttered, and Lucy rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Ignore him," she told Minerva. "He's cranky because he didn't get to incinerate anyone. Stay as long as you want."

"I think we should leave tomorrow morning," Yukino murmured. "I want to go home and see my friends…"

"Tomorrow morning then," Sting said, cutting off Rogue before he could even speak. His blue eyes were locked on her and she smiled faintly at him. He beamed brightly, pleased with the attention.

Lucy snorted and then looked around. "Where's Gray? I want to talk to him."

Natsu made another huff, flames puffing out between his lips, but Lucy ignored him and turned to Juvia for an answer. The water woman always had an answer for that question when Gray was concerned and in their home. She flushed, as if realizing why she'd been looked to.

Clearing her throat, Juvia murmured, "Gray is in the room we gave him. Upstairs, all the way at the back on the right."

"Thank you, Juvia," Lucy said, throwing a glare at Natsu when he opened his mouth to stop her. Levy took the chance to distract him by asking if he wanted to grocery shopping. He lit up at the idea of coaxing someone to get him extra food, and Lucy smiled a little and touched his wrist in encouragement when he looked her way for permission.

The idea that he even thought to ask her if it was okay made her smile.

* * *

Lucy headed for the back of the building, towards Mavis' tree, and the others all went around. Lucy heard something about Uno, maybe even Clue. She shuddered at the thought.

The blonde headed up the stairs, pausing to look for a long moment at the tree when she thought she saw Mavis. But there was no one and she finally just headed up the flight of stairs. She entered the next story's hall and snickered at the sight of the rooms that had slowly begun to be filled. Jellal had taken to staying every now and then, and had his own room because of it. Juvia's room had been put on this story and Minerva had even claimed one.

She was a little sad that Yukino, Rogue, and Sting would be leaving. The house would seem so empty without them and their cats…

Gray's room was easy enough to find. Her eyes flickered with concern when she found ice that had crept along the floor, frost slicking every inch. She flinched when she put her bare foot onto it.

 _"Don't slip,"_ Aquarius breathed mockingly, though her voice didn't hold as much malice as it usually did.

Lucy didn't reply, using the wall to balance herself as she edged along. She finally reached the door and without knocking, opened it. To get it open, she had to use all of her weight and shove, breaking through the ice that had sealed it shut.

"Damn," she groaned, grimacing at the cold and startling the moping man within. Gray jerked to his feet, nearly busting his ass on the ice he'd accidentally slicked the floor with. Lucy grinned as he caught himself. "How are you feeling?"

He didn't bother responding just yet. "The hell are you doing in here? When'd you wake up?"

"Didn't you hear the commotion Natsu made?" Lucy smiled brightly, forcing herself to not be annoyed with him. He was a mess right now. She'd yell at him later for being an idiot and believing whatever Mard Greer had made him think. "I'll be fine, by the way. Don't worry, you didn't kill me. I woke up this morning."

Gray made a soft sound of relief that had Lucy chuckling under her breath. "Anyways," Lucy continued. "Are you okay?"

He sputtered. "You're asking _me_ if I'm-"

"Yeah," she said, cutting him off. "I'm worried about my friend. Even if you stabbed me in the neck with a syringe, I'm worried about you. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't have done that without a damn good reason. So tell me how you are before I go find Erza."

After a long moment of staring at her, Gray awkwardly cleared his throat, held up his ice-clad arms, and admitted, "Not so good. I can't figure out how to get it to go away. And like you said, I stabbed my friend in the neck with a syringe. So…"

Lucy stepped over and inspected his arms with a thoughtful look. "We figured out the dragons, so we'll figure this out, too, Gray." He dropped them and grimaced. After an awkward moment of silence, Lucy asked simply, "Why?"

"He told me - that Mard Greer guy - that if I just...gave you something, that he'd see to it that Lyon and Ultear were freed. Meredy, too." He raked a hand through his black hair, chewing on his lip. "I believed him. Ur was - is - dead and just...I wanted my brother and sister, okay? I didn't think straight. It's no excuse, but-"

"You're right," Lucy interrupted. "It's no excuse. You betrayed us. But we understand why you did it, so we'll forgive you so long as it doesn't happen again." Her expression softened. "We'll figure out what to do about your siblings and Meredy. I'll talk to Makarov. See if he knows anything. Now, are you going to stop hiding up here and come down so we can figure out what to do before you freeze us all to death?"

With hesitance, Gray smiled a little and nodded and together, they left the room.

* * *

"I accuse-"

"Do you?" Levy interrupted, leaning in to give Sting a long, hard look. "Do you _really_ suspect whoever you accuse?"

Sting scowled at Levy and then cleared his throat. "I _suspect_ ," he said, pausing to glare at her, "that it's Natsu, with the candlestick, in the library."

Natsu gave Sting a growl. He snapped his teeth once. "Why do all of you think I used a candlestick to kill you?"

"Because you're a _walking_ candlestick?" Gajeel suggested before casually leaning over to show Sting a card that disproved it. He sat back after a moment. "Nice try, Eucliffe."

From where she was curled on the couch, nursing a cup of tea, Minerva looked to Lucy, who was eyeing those around the gameboard with suspicious eyes. "Is this...normal? Are we going to be expected to play board games?"

"No Uno," Yukino said instantly. Echoes of agreement filled the air, particularly from Gajeel when Levy smirked at him. Minerva's eyebrows rose in amusement.

Gray, not daring to touch anything but the floor, grunted. The ever patient Rogue sat beside him, coaching him in ways that had helped him master his scales to see if it would work on Gray's iced over skin. "Levy is a devil."

"Thank you for your compliment," Levy crooned as she cleared her throat.

They went through another round, everyone accusing or suspecting one another.

And then, with a smug look in his eyes, Sting turned to look at Yukino. She raised a brow at his expression, giggling when he wiggled his eyebrows and declared, "I accuse-"

"Do you?" Levy began, and he sputered.

"Shush! I'm being dramatic here," he snarled, waving her off. "Yukino Auguria, I accuse you of murdering the victim with a crowbar in the garage."

They all paused to look at Sting's expression when he checked. Triumph radiated off of him as he held the cards aloft and beamed at his girlfriend. With a playful smile, Yukino gasped, "I've been caught! How did you ever know?"

Laughing, Lucy swept the pieces into the box and smiled as Natsu glared at the candlestick piece. When she was done, she glanced over at Gray and Rogue. "How's it going over there?"

"Okay." Rogue furrowed his brow, cocking his head at Gray. "This is...different. It's not a side-effect of the serum that Gray is dealing with. It is the effect itself. Our scales come with our abilities. The ability is what is causing this problem."

"Great," Gray huffed. "So I'm gonna sit here and freeze everything I touch for the next thousand years of my life. I haven't even been able to _eat_."

Juvia, watching sympathetically from where she'd been playing Clue with the rest of them, said gently, "Juvia will help you eat if you want. Juvia had problems at first, too; many days were spent as a puddle at first."

"We may be better having Juvia help Gray," Levy admitted, tapping her chin. "Any word from Erza?"

"No." Lucy shook her head with a worried look. "Nothing. I thought...I thought we could play more games," she said after a moment.

Natsu perked up. "Which one?"

Lucy supplied the answer with an almost evil smirk on her face.

"How do you feel about Cards Against Humanity?"

* * *

 _I need to work on getting this updated more often._

 _The Cards Against Humanity is coming! I'm excited._

 _On that note, I don't know when this'll update again. As I've mentioned in my BTL update (something I'll repeat for the extra update today), I'm heading off to college. So. Yeah. As a freshman, I don't know how things work. We'll see when I can update again._

 _To the guest who mentioned nanotechnology...dude. Thank you. That is fucking brilliant. I truly think I will be using that. I totally forgot that kind of stuff existed._

 _Thanks to reviewers (LePengwen, silver light of dawn, booklover551, sassykitten1701, FairyTailxFanGirl, Crazymagic16, The Age of Awesomeness, PotatoGirl14, BanRedfox, Snowflake n2, Etraja, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Pride007, Guest #1, RandomAnimeNerd, Kurogane23, FtfanDessarai, Guest #2, Sydneste, Juvia is my spirit animal, tmntgirl619, fairytail71, and Heavenly Star!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	25. Chapter 25

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

The excitement on Gajeel's face as he stared at his hand of white cards didn't surprise Levy. He all ready had a fairly filthy mouth when it came to talking regularly. She was a little bit nervous about what he'd get out during this game. Lucy was beside her and she knew the blonde was looking terrified because she'd be the one explaining absolutely everything to Natsu.

Levy smirked. Natsu was so innocent. He was in for a blast when the stripping began.

Even Gray had stopped to play, and Juvia was there to slide his cards in for him since he couldn't touch them without turning them into breakable ice.

He was staring at his cards with confusion, but Sting didn't look concerned as he grabbed a black card and read it aloud. "'Just saw this upsetting video. Please retweet. Hashtag stop blank," he reported, looking excitedly around at them all.

"Oh god, here we go," Levy sighed, scanning her cards. She slapped one down on the floor and then turned to watch Natsu lean towards Lucy for help. Lucy flushed red, but nodded in approval. She hid her face in her hands and whispered, "Why can't we play Apples to Apples, Levy?"

"Because we are grown adults," Gajeel retorted, shamelessly putting his card down. "And grown adults play Cards Against Humanities, not _Apples to Apples_."

When all of the cards had been put down, Sting cleared his throat and went to work.

"Hashtag stop the fetish for having small insects crawl all over you," he said first. Levy snickered when Yukino shuddered in disgust. One down, eight more to go. He said a few bland ones, and then looked horrified. "Who the hell would put down cat crucifixion?!"

Rogue sputtered and Natsu demanded to know who would put down such a horrible card. Gajeel puffed up irritably and glared around the circle.

"So what's the winner?" Minerva drawled, stroking the red-furred Lector as he rubbed against her elbow.

"Cat crucifixion," Sting spat, "because it's horrible and goes with the card."

"Why," Levy said casually, taking her prize. "Thank you."

"You bit-"

Gray smartly interrupted Sting's insult with a smug, "You know the rules, Levy. You won the card. But you have to take off something."

Ah, the downside to winning, Levy supposed. Their set of rules, created by Gajeel's determination to screw them all over. If you won the card, you stripped. So, Levy looked Gray in the eye, and removed a single earring.

"That's cheating," Gray protested, suddenly taking notice of how much jewelry the four women and the fearless Rogue had donned, "youall have jewelry on-"

"Why, yes," Mienrva drawled, "we do, because we knew precisely what was coming. I asked Lucy for some of her jewelry before we started. I shared with Yukino and Rogue caught on and joined in."

"I didn't notice that you had pierced ears," Lucy told Rogue, confused.

He grimaced and admitted, "I didn't until five minutes ago."

"You really don't want to strip do you?" Gajeel said, giving him an admiring look.

Rogue shifted uneasily. "No," he admitted. "I don't."

The others looked bewildered by this, but Sting gave him an even look and said, "You don't have to strip, Rogue. You could have said something and I would have made sure you wouldn't have had to." Yukino looked between the pair with a frown, but Minerva's eyes lit with understanding.

"You have scars," she realized, "don't you? From what happened."

Everyone looked to Rogue, who clenched his jaw. The muscles worked furiously in his cheek. "Yeah," he said finally. "They're...bad. They wanted to see if you can witness what magic does with your bare eye. You can't."

Silence fell and then Lucy said gently, "You don't have to strip if you don't want to, Rogue." She flushed a little, amused with her own words, and Gajeel snorted, but Rogue thought it over and surprised them all with a smug little smirk.

"I'll strip. I just won't win," he practically purred, and Minerva threw her head back and laughed. He pointed at Levy. "Winner judges."

"Fine, fine." Levy drew a new black card and everyone settled down. Clearing her throat, she grinned and read, "'And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for blank!'"

Lucy groaned as Natsu showed her a card, but nodded, and he beamed as he set it down before Levy, looking so proud of himself that Levy began to laugh. Gajeel looked her in the eye and slammed one down. The others all followed suit, Juvia handing one to her for Gray. Levy shuffled them and then sighed. "Alright, you jerks, let's see what you've come up with for me…"

She skimmed through the card. "'And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for a soap opera,'" she muttered, arching a brow. "Okay…'if it hadn't been for a prescription of ecstasy.' That sounds like a fun time. 'If it hadn't been for a sasquatch.' No truer statement than that…" She read through a few and then sighed, rolling her eyes. "'If it hadn't been for more sexual hangups than an adult chat line.'" She glared at Gajeel, who smirked at her. "Finally, 'if it hadn't been for a…'"

She sighed again.

"Come on, Levy," Sting urged.

"If it hadn't been for what?" Minerva demanded.

"A hooker eating a tire," Levy admitted, holding the card up.

"Yes!" Natsu cheered, and Lucy buried her face in her hands when she realized she'd helped him win with that card. Levy burst out laughing along with Yukino and Juvia at the proud look on Natsu's face as he slowly yanked a shoe off, wiggling his toes.

He reached out and plucked up a black card. "This one, right?"

"Yes," Lucy told him, leaning over to explain. "Read it out and then choose your favorite answer when we've all handed you a card."

"What's the card?" Gajeel grunted, swiping up a new white card.

"'Why do I hurt all over-'"

Gajeel slammed a card down so hard that they jumped.

"Gihi," he cackled, smirking at them. "Try me."

When everyone had their cards down, Natsu began. "I hurt all over because...a set of Siamese twins?" He looked so confused that Lucy had to stifle her giggles with a hand. "Jazz hands." Even more confusion as he squinted at the next card. "Having sex with a sock puppet."

Gray was choking on laughter, Juvia giggling hysterically as she whispered, "Such a straight face-"

"Whore Island?"

Natsu threw his hands up and quickly read out the rest of them. "I don't know what any of this _is_!"

He glared at the rest of them as they laughed until they cried - something they all needed after the long few days they'd had. Lucy, still sobbing and giggling at the same time, gently reached over and tapped the "whore island" card. "Trust me when I say this one wins," she told him through her tears.

Gajeel bared his teeth in a proud grin as he took the black card. He reached for one of his piercings, but Juvia said hastily, "Those don't count, Gajeel!"

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Yeah," Sting argued, "why not? Rogue and you women are taking off jewelry."

"Studs," Gajeel said with a grunt. "I'm trying to take out my studs, Eucliffe."

"Whatever they are, why not?" the blond demanded, waving him off.

"Because," Juvia said with a grave look, "Juvia has not forgotten what you look like and Juvia doesn't want to see it again."

Levy looked fascinated, but Gajeel rolled his eyes and removed one from his ear. "These will be the only ones I do," he promised, glancing at Levy with an almost smug look. He liked that she was interested.

It made Natsu snort in amusement. He turned his attention on Lucy when the blonde patiently flipped through her white cards and looked up. "Are we going or not?"

"We're going, we're going," Gajeel grumbled, and reached for a black card.

* * *

Lucy wanted to cry almost two hours later. She and Yukino were matching shades of cherry red as Levy crowed a victory to the group, fearlessly yanking her shorts down over her hips. The others weren't quite as embarrassed. Gajeel fearlessly wielded his nudity despite their shouting to cover up as he glared at the small blue-haired woman.

For she had the most cards and they'd decided that this would be the last round.

"How the fuck," Gajeel snarled, "do you do so well at card games, you _shrimp_?"

Levy gave him a mocking grin. "Do you think it's wise to insult the victor, Gajeel?" she challenged as she pulled a shirt on over her head. Her blue hair looked ruffled as she smirked at him. He scowled and reached for his studs, muttering under his breath.

Lucy nearly wept in relief as she dressed, declaring, "Never again."

"It wasn't that bad," Rogue denied, still mostly dressed. Minerva, who'd only lost an earring, shrugged in agreement, and Sting rolled his eyes.

"That's because you two didn't strip," he retorted, handing Yukino her shirt.

"Thank you," she nearly sobbed, pulling it on as quickly as she could.

Gray, on the other hand, merely yanked the shirt Juvia had ordered him to put on off, climbing to his feet and grunting as the ice surrounding him spread an inch, "We need to get some hair driers and towels in here or you guys are gonna bust your-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as he hit the ground with a strangled yelp. He'd slipped on his own ice.

Gajeel threw his head back and roared with laughter. Sting joined in and Natsu laughed so hard he cried. Juvia joined the dark-haired man in glaring at them and the rest of them just rolled their eyes. "You guys are ridiculous," Lucy scolded as she yanked her hair up into a ponytail.

A voice in her head told her to think about who was talking and Lucy told Aquarius to shut up out loud. Natsu furrowed his brow a little at the sound of her speaking with one of them and she smiled gently before planting her hands on her hips. "I'm visiting Makarov tomorrow. Is anyone going with me?"

"I think," Minerva said, eyeing her friends, "that we will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Levy said, disappointed. "We like having you all here."

"Yeah, we do," Lucy agreed firmly.

"Perhaps so, but it's best we go home and get to work on helping out there," Yukino said firmly, her dark eyes flashing with excitement. "I think it's time we move on from helping ourselves. If we help others, we may be able to find a way to end this, you know?"

"True," she murmured, giving a sigh. "Then we'll all be up bright and early to see you off."

"We'll make sure to keep in touch," Rogue reassured. Lucy looked at he and Sitng, remembering how they'd nearly killed she and the others in a desperate attempt to help Yukino, and knew that they had changed a great deal since coming to the mansion.

Levy touched her wrist. "Why don't you take Gray with you to see Makarov?"

Immediately, Natsu piped in, "I want food there."

"All you do is eat," Lucy protested, but didn't say no, and the pink-haired dragon looked quite smug about the matter.

The jerk.

"Any other takers?" Lucy questioned.

Levy shook her head. "I'm heading to my bookstore and Gajeel got word that some of his machinery's come in. He's going to go and install it tomorrow. I'll take him."

"Can I walk instead?" Gajeel grumbled, but he was ignored.

"Got it." Lucy planted her hands on her hips and looked to Juvia. "Do you have any plans? Would you like to come meet Makarov?"

Juvia faltered uncertainly, but then said shyly, "If Juvia is allowed to-"

"There aren't any rules here, Juvia," Sting said firmly, as if he was one of the two owners of the house. "You do what you want. Within reason. There's no allowing one another to do anything."

"Look at you, being all philosophical," Minerva drawled, and then gave his shoulder a shove. "Why don't you, Rogue, and Yukino go and figure out if there's much you need to bring with us. I want to have a chat with Lucy and Levy. _Alone_ ," she stressed, throwing a glare in Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, and Natsu's direction when they paused.

"Fine, fine," Gajeel grumbled, and they all left with curious looks. When they were alone - Lucy had to hold up a finger to convince Minerva to wait for a long moment, uncertain as to whether or not the dragons had actually left. She looked entirely amused, understanding why Lucy was waiting.

Finally, Minerva leaned in and said, "Be careful. As we've seen, with just words they can turn us against one another. Makarov may have a good idea of where to strike for the time being, but they do have the ability to make it so we can't talk."

"We know that," Levy said softly.

"I know." Minerva's eyes flashed. "But were they to threaten the right person, in the right way…"

"One of us would have no problem with walking into broad daylight and reveal what we can do," Lucy finished with a groan. She rubbed a hand down her eyes. She was exhausted. And tired of all of the problems they had to deal with.

She lowered her hand after a moment and said darkly, "We need to deal with this problem. Soon." A thought occurred and she exchanged a look with Levy. Levy furrowed her brow in concern at the sight of it, but said nothing. They'd talk more later.

When there weren't prying ears anywhere.

"I'm going to go make dinner," Minerva drawled. "Mostly because I like to piss off your iron dragon when I put the dishes away in the wrong place." Her eyes glittered with mischief and she gave a little finger wave before sauntering away. Levy watched her go and then inclined her head towards the front doors.

Lucy nodded.

Together, the pair of women made their way outside, carefully descending the stairs and cracking the door open just wide enough to slip outside. Neither wanted to deal with eavesdroppers. Not for this kind of conversation.

When they were sure they wouldn't be overheard, Levy demanded, "What are you planning?"

Lucy grimaced. "I've been wondering. Zeref loves Natsu, as twisted as it is. He cares for his brother. Even if he's tortured him like this, experimenting on him. He does care for him."

"Okay…?"

"I'm going to run this by Makarov, but...what if we threatened to reveal Natsu to the public?" Lucy's eyes flickered uncertainly, a thousand voices in her head rising to tell her that it was either a bad idea or a good one. She ignored them all, deciding she trusted Levy's agreement or disagreement more.

Levy, who had suffered as much as Lucy had. Who knew as well as she did just how much trust the dragons had in them to keep them and Wendy safe.

"I suppose," Levy murmured, "if you threatened that, it could convince him to cut it out. It could convince him to deal with Tartaros and any of the branches that have appeared in Hargeon or Crocus, even. But he could just as easily use it against us. He could just as easily get pissed off and make you disappear just like that." She snapped her fingers.

"It could turn against us, like Minerva said," Lucy admitted. "But we have so many friends and people who know what's going on. If we arrange a very, _very_ delicate situation...we could pull it off."

"It depends on Natsu. And how willing he is to put himself in danger," Levy said softly. "How far are we willing to go? How much are we willing to risk in this situation? I don't want any of us to get into trouble with the government, with anyone."

"If we don't do something," Lucy murmured in response, her brown eyes darkened with thought, "then we risk losing everything bit by bit until those of Tartaros and Zeref himself have destroyed us."

Levy held her hands up. "So talk to Natsu, see what he thinks. For all of his...immaturity and lack of knowledge in terms of the real world, he knows Zeref best and would be able to make a realistic guess on how he'll respond. I don't think we should do it if Natsu says Zeref won't fall for it though, Lucy. One wrong move and we're all dead."

"I know that," Lucy said a little sharply before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'll be careful. And if all else fails, we don't have to do it. I just thought it might be worth looking into. If only to get them off of our backs."

"We may want to keep their attention on us," Levy said softly, "if only until we can figure out how to help Gray's family and their friend. And whoever else is out and stuck in bad situations. We don't know how many victims there are just yet."

Lucy didn't bother to try and deny that the idea wasn't true.

* * *

The next morning found those remaining at the mansion bidding farewell to the four - six, if you counted the cats - that were leaving. Lector and Frosch meowed uncertainly in the car, watching through the windows, and Sting and Rogue eyed the vehicle warily.

"We'll miss you," Yukino said honestly, tucked playfully beneath Sting's arm. Minerva leaned back against the car, watching quietly with crossed arms. Rogue looked ready to melt into the shadows beneath them, uncomfortable with farewells.

"We'll miss you, too," Levy said, her eyes welling with tears. Gajeel gave her a horrified look, not looking ready to deal with tears, and she ignored him in favor of forcing a shaky smile to her face. "You're welcome to come and visit at any time, okay? And bring anyone who needs room to breathe and get used to what's going here if you need to. We'll welcome them with open arms."

"Thank you," Rogue said suddenly, "for granting Sting and I forgiveness for nearly killing you."

Lucy's lips quirked. "To be fair, you weren't trying to kill us. You were trying to kidnap us."

Natsu snorted. "It was rude."

"Look who's talking," she retorted almost playfully before smiling brightly at the group.

"If you're done being mopey," Minerva drawled, rolling her eyes and giving Gray, who hung back from the others with ice creeping along the ground, an amused look, "then we need to get going. I want to check in and make sure Rufus is doing okay. And that no one else has suddenly found themselves with supernatural abilities."

"Alright alright, we're coming," Yukino sighed, waving a final time before pulling herself into the back seat with Frosch and Lector. Rogue slid in beside her, looking reluctant, but relaxed when Frosch crept into his lap and purred.

Sting gave Lucy a mocking salute. "See ya." He climbed into the passenger seat and when she was sure everyone was in, Minerva gave a little finger wiggle before sliding in herself. Within minutes, the car was on its way, and the group left outside fell quiet.

There were six of them now, Lucy realized, not including the cats. Two dragons, a water woman, a man who had no control over the ice and frost creeping towards the rest of them, a woman who couldn't write anything with her fingers, and another woman who heard all-knowing voices in her head.

She swallowed thickly.

"So," she managed to get out. It earned her curious looks from those around her. "I'm going to see Makarov and Levy and Gajeel are heading to work...are you still coming with me, Natsu?"

He gave a curt nod, onyx eyes still locked on where the car had gone. Without looking at her, he asked, "Can we visit Wendy?"

"Not today," she said gently. "She's a little bit out of our way, but I'll have Makarov give us Porlyusica's number so that we can get into contact with her and talk about a visit day. Juvia? Gray? Do either of you want to come?"

Gray gave a wry smile and held up his hands. They were covered in ice. "Do you _really_ want me touching your car?"

"Juvia will stay here with Gray," Juvia supplied with a little frown and a look of sympathy she threw his way. She turned her large blue eyes anxiously on them. "Are we sure that no one will attack us while we're on our own?"

"Not really," Levy admitted, "but I'll try and call Erza or Jellal. If Erza will pick up...can you ask about her, Lucy? I'm worried. We haven't been able to get into contact wiht her for so long…"

"Of course." Lucy reached and caught Natsu's wrist. "Come on, Natsu. I'll bet you a full meal that Mirajane will make something delicious for you to eat…"

Levy's lips quirked a little as she watched the blonde lead the suddenly nervous dragon towards the car, murmuring soothingly to him. Gajeel's sharp crimson eyes watched Natsu rather than Lucy. In a low voice, he told Levy, "He doesn't like this kind of change." She glanced at him. "It scares him even if he doesn't say it, and he gets really agitated. 'Cause whenever things change, it means a new kind of experiment."

Her eyes softened a fraction, sparkling. "Despite your bickering, you guys are pretty-"

"If you finish whatever the fuck you're trying to say," he cut her off with a growl, "I will take all of your books out of your room and dump them on the highest floor, you hear me?"

She held her hands up in surrender and then gestured for the car. "Go ahead and get in, you cranky jerk."

She thought his face paled a little and smirked as she sidled over to the car.

* * *

"Your emotions are connected to your abilities. It's why they're out of control."

Gray nearly tripped and smacked his face on the stone floor surrounding the strange indoor tree he'd been pacing around for the past half hour, his heart skipping a beat in fear when he caught sight of the small blonde woman sitting atop a branch above his head. Her green eyes were wide and honest, her feet bare and kicking. "How the hell-"

"I am Mavis," she clarified. "I haven't had the energy to show myself until now."

"I've heard about you," Gray muttered, rubbing his temples. He grimaced. "What do you know about my…'abilities'?"

Mavis smiled gently down at him. "I know a lot, actually. I was Zeref's wife before he turned into the man he is now." She dropped down from the tree, landing lightly beneath her branch. "This is my tree, what my life is connected to. Were the tree to die, I would as well." She watched as ice crept up her tree's roots. "You will lull me into sleep if you continue this."

"Sorry." He took a few steps away and grimaced. "I don't want to."

"I am aware. It's because you're so scared of them that they are out of control." Mavis smiled at him. "Calm yourself. You are in control. Consider this when they are out of control and you will be alright."

Gray took a deep breath, trying to do as she said. He was stunned when the ice paused in its advance and then began to retreat until it was just barely covering his fingertips. A faint laugh left his mouth in awe. "Thank you."

She giggled and then sidled over. "I am sorry for the suffering you've undergone. I don't believe you should ahve suffered as much as you have. But what's in the past is in the past. You must look to the future."

"I need to help my sister and brother," Gray corrected.

"The future," she replied, "is helping them then."

"Hargeon is where they went, I think." Gray shifted his weight and watched as he willed ice to create small tools in his hand. My best option would be to go there and figure out what happened by talking to some of the friends they had there."

"Speak to Chelia," Mavis encouraged. "I overheard her telling Wendy she was from Hargeon. She may have heard something in her time in imprisonment. And I have a message for Makarov, if you can spare the time."

"Sure." Gray cocked his head, mind all ready racing and preparing for what he was considering.

"Zeref does not care for any of the experiments." She smiled faintly. "Not for anyone but himself and his brother. I don't think he ever cared for me so much as what he could do with me. I want you to tell Makarov that it is time to withdraw his spies, to withdraw those working to free those enslaved."

Gray sputtered. "But-"

"That does include you." Mavis' eyes locked with his. "Trust me. I will have a message delivered to Zeref in a very simple way. You merely need to trust me."

"...will it help Ultear and Lyon? And Meredy?"

"Perhaps. If things go as planned, more than likely."

"Then fine."

Mavis smiled broadly. "Thank you, Gray Fullbuster. Now, I must rest and prepare. When Natsu returns, send him to me. I have need of him."

"Sure." Gray watched quietly as she smiled a final time and stepped back into her tree, fading as he imagined a nymph in various mythologies might do.

And wondered just what the hell this woman was planning.

* * *

 _Mavis! And things are going to take a turn now. I'm trying to direct the fic in a way that will give it the...excitement I want it to have. :D Cards Against Humanity was fun, yes? Had to make it sad with Rogue though._

 _Thank you for your patience; IT will now be updating whenever a chapter is complete._

 _Thanks to reviewers (The Age of Awesomeness, Zivyx, PotatoGirl14, LePengwen, Vilchen, Guest #1, sarara18, RandomAnimeNerd, Snowflaken2, Crazymagic16, PinkFireandGoldenStars, sassykitten1701, JcL107, FireShifter, canislupuswolf, and FairyTailBookworm!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	26. Chapter 26

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Lucy grinned as she rubbed Natsu's back, nudging him along as she did so. "Come on, Natsu, the ride wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yes," he moaned, retching. She paused to let him figure out if he was going to vomit or not, then pushed him in through the tavern doors. Fairy Tail was surprisingly calm, but she attributed that to the time. Once five in the evening rolled around…

She'd be able to hear it from anywhere in Magnolia.

"Lucy!" Mirajane called from behind the bar, wiping away at some glasses. Laxus was at the bar before her, watching them closely over his shoulder. He relaxed when he saw who it was, his blue eyes puzzled. But he turned away, as if he didn't care. Lucy wasn't surprised.

"Hey, Mira," Lucy said with a beaming smile and then sidled over. Natsu staggered behind her, all ready licking his lips. "Could you get something for Natsu to eat while I chat with Makarov?"

Mirajane went quiet for a moment. "...you don't know, do you."

"Know what?" Lucy demanded, bewildered.

Mirajane exchanged a long look with Laxus, who jerked his chin. The few others in the tavern were far enough that Mirajane only had to lower her voice and lean in. "Erza finally got into contact. It...wasn't pleasant. She's in the hospital right now. Jellal found her and took her there."

Lucy's face went white, and she found herself leaning heavily on the bar. "What?"

"It gets worse," she admitted. "Gray called a few minutes ago-"

"Why?" Natsu snapped, entirely better now that he'd realized something big was going on.

"Do not," Mirajane said with a smile in his direction, "interrupt me again, Mr. Dragneel."

"Sorry," he breathed.

Lucy would have laughed any other time, if only at the look on his face. But she merely pleaded, "Why?"

"Mavis talked to him." Laxus set his glass down and leaned in, too, eyes dark. "Claims that Mavis said we had to withdraw all contacts within every department. Gramps is on the phone with Minerva Orland right now. And a few other people. Something big is about to go down."

Natsu's fingers twitched. "Mavis is going to do something," he growled, his eyes darkening. The barest hints of smoke filtered from between his teeth and a dark look crossed his face, followed by inky marks.

"Calm down," Lucy said gently, grabbing his wrist. He immediately lost the fire, the look. He took a deep breath at her demand and then forced himself to relax. Lucy looked back to Mirajane and Laxus. "I don't understand-"

"Neither do we," MIrajane admitted. "We're...worried. Laxus was in the middle of getting someone out."

"I was damn close, too," Laxus snapped, looking anything but pleased about the matter. "He wouldn't have called us out like this if it wasn't serious." Lucy thought the hairs on her arms had risen a little as static filled the air, and Natsu looked curiously at the other man, as if in awe that he wasn't the only one who had problems controlling his temper.

Amongst other things, if the static was anything to go by.

Natsu shifted his weight back and forth, and Lucy lifted her chin. "I'm going to go speak with Makarov. Natsu, do you want to stay out here?"

"No," he decided curtly. "Mavis is involved. I want to know what's going on." He rested his gaze on her and she smiled faintly at him. A flicker of anxiety raced over her features before she turned towards Makarov's office and Natsu frowned, immediately asking what was wrong as he set after her.

Mirajane cocked her head, watching them with a sharp look that had Laxus grabbing her wrist. "Leave them alone, Mira."

She pouted. "He's so innocent though...let me see what I can do with them."

" _No_ , Mira," he repeated, and she sighed, throwing him a disappointed look as she admitted defeat. But then she smiled brightly and flounced away for the kitchen, calling back, "I'll get you some breakfast."

* * *

Gajeel cracked his knuckles as he looked at the heavy machinery that had been deposited in its proper places, his hair kept out of his eyes by a red headband Levy had leant him. Normally, he didn't care much for things like that, but it had worked, it wasn't _too_ feminine, and Levy had suggested it.

He wasn't about to turn it down.

Gajeel circled his machinery, making sure everything was right. He'd glanced around town as he'd walked from her bookshop to his own, and he smirked a little when he found a decent looking dinner place. He'd take Levy out soon.

He paused, confident that everything was in order, and then retreated to stand at the front of the shop. He paused when he got there, his gaze scanning each inch of the place. He remembered working hard with his father, organizing and molding metal into something beautiful, and his eyes darkened.

Metalicana was long gone now, he knew. He'd never gotten to say goodbye. Never gotten to apologize for disappearing as he'd had, or show him what he could do. His father would have had a good long laugh at the sight of his son scarfing down bones and metal as he did.

But Metalicana was dead.

And he'd never get to do any of those things.

Gajeel went to work on putting up shelving, thinking to himself.

He might have been most disappointed about the idea of never getting to introduce the cranky man to the people he'd gotten to know. Metalicana would have liked Wendy and Natsu, albeit been irritable with the pink-haired fire dragon. He would have been amused with Lucy's back and forth behavior on matters. He would have taken one look at Levy, however, and teased his son for weeks.

Juvia had known him, too, he remembered, and knew that Metalicana had loved her just as fiercely as he'd loved Gajeel. But Levy would have held a special place in Metalicana's heart, just as she did in everyone's.

A knock on the glass door had Gajeel glancing up. He cocked his head, looking very much like a dragon as he bared his teeth a little and went to see who it was.

He ignored the stupid bell that rang as he opened the door to peer down at a man who was a few inches shorter than him. His eyes widened with shock.

Near black eyes stared up at him, exhausted. Blood slicked the side of his head, matting hair that was near white in color. Heaving for air, leaning heavily against the doorway, the man gasped, "I was...told that...I could get some help...here."

"Uh..." Gajeel muttered, stepping aside. He wasn't one for helping people; he left that to his companions. But he grabbed the man's shoulder to help him with balance when he nearly fell on his face, tripping over his own feet.

He ripped his hand away a second later, swearing colorfully and shaking it. He stared at the frost coating his fingertips, turning his skin ghostly white. The man stumbled, hitting the ground on his knees and coughing heavily as if unable to catch his breath. The second he slammed into the floor, ice burst from the ground and curled in dangerously sharp points around him.

"Well, shit," Gajeel swore, raking a hand through his black hair. "Where'd you come from?"

"Hargeon," he gasped, shuddering. "Was dumped...in the streets."

"Great, okay. I'm going to call someone who'll be able to take you somewhere where this," he gestured to the ice, "won't cause the government to break down my glass door. Are you from here? Know anyone?" He snatched up the phone he'd left on his display case - newly ordered, and something he didn't want ruined. He skimmed through his contacts, deciding he needed to actually memorize phone numbers soon.

Natsu had always been better at memorization for some reason.

"Milkovich," he slurred. "Mom's surname."

Gajeel struggled to think of where he'd heard the name, furious that he couldn't remember. He pressed the phone to his ear, letting it ring as he demanded, "The hell is your name?"

He was somewhat disappointed that this wasn't something new or unexpected; most people would have labeled this adventure as exciting. It just pissed him off, if he was being perfectly honest.

"Lyon."

He'd barely even started putting together his shop, damn it.

"Hello?"

"Oi," he rumbled, staring at the man as he ducked down to press his head to his knees, trying to catch his breath still. "I gotta situation."

"Already? I dropped you off less than an hour ago!" Levy snapped. "Jet and Droy are angry enough as it is that I've failed to show up a dozen times. Can it wait? Can you call Lucy? Or Erza or Gray? Their names are all in your phone."

"You don't piss me off," he said as if that was a decent enough explanation. "This guy's bleeding all over my floor and freezing everything. Gave me fuckin' freezer burn."

Levy sputtered. "Excuse me?"

"Like Fullbuster," he explained and the man's gaze snapped up. Gajeel paused. "Y'know him?"

"Gray's my brother," Lyon rasped, sitting up.

"...fuck. Okay. Shrimp, the guy's Fullbuster's brother." He rolled his eyes when Levy sputtered and shrieked something he couldn't really comprehend. He waited for her to sort herself out, all the while watching Lyon closely. He remembered what Gray had done. He wasn't about to turn his back on someone who might attack him when he least expected it.

Of course, he was a hell of a lot stronger and more prepared than Lucy.

And he could spit shards of iron that would shred the guy into pieces.

He was ready.

He heard Levy mutter to herself under her breath. "Call Lucy. I can't leave work. They hid my car keys."

Gajeel lifted his pierced brows in amusement. "Should I stop by?"

"No," she replied hastily. "Just call Lucy. I need money, remember? We have to afford your appetites and Lucy mentioned that Jude's last check didn't come in."

"Okay, okay. I'm on it." He hung up and told Lyon, "I'mma call Bunny Girl. She and the pyro can help you get back to our place. Fullbuster's hangin' out there with Juvia."

Lyon pressed his lips together, but said nothing. Instead, he shakily touched his head, as if seeking for the wound, and he hissed when he found it. His fingers came away streaked with fresh blood. "Don't touch it, you fuckin' idiot," Gajeel snapped, putting the phone back to his ear.

Lucy didn't answer right away, so he chose to keep calling until she finally picked up. He went through three rounds of getting her voicemail before she finally picked up, snarling, "What?! We have a crisis here."

"Do we?" Gajeel retorted.

"Yes. Gray apparently called Makarov and told him that Mavis had ordered to withdraw everyone working on the inside. She's going to do something."

Gajeel's words died in his throat. He wasn't as attached to the blonde in the tree as Natsu and Wendy, but he knew it meant nothing good. He'd been with them long enough to recognize the danger of what Lucy was saying. "Fuck. This day keeps getting better and better. Fullbuster's brother showed up at my shop. If you're at Makarov's, is there someone with medical training?"

Lucy sputtered. "Lyon's there?! Does he know about Ur?"

"No. He doesn't. He's bleeding out of his head though, which I thought was more important?"

"Right, okay. Um." He could hear the distress in her voice, and his sharp hearing picked up Natsu demanding to know what was going on. "It's fine, Natsu, someone showed up at Gajeel's shop - no, it's not Zeref, nor is it someone like him. Damn, give me a second, would you? Natsu! Natsu stop-"

Gajeel snorted when Natsu said into the phone, "What's goin' on?"

"Why don't you give the phone back to Bunny Girl so I can get the situation figured out and then she can tell you?" Natsu snarled loudly and he huffed. "Fullbuster's brother showed up. So could you put her back on the phone, you moron? He's injured."

"Oh."

A moment later, Lucy was back, snapping irritably, "Thank you. Anyways, we have no doctors, and Makarov doesn't want Natsu and I running around until we figure out what's happening, but Porlyusica gave Mira some minor training so she and her sister are going to run over and see what they can do."

"Got it. I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't try anything when they get here. Anything else I need to know before it all goes to hell in a hand basket?"

"Nope. Just make sure nothing but Lyon's condition changes until I can get there later. I know Lyon. I'd ask to talk to him on the phone, but Natsu's requiring all of my attention like a three year old, so-"

"Then watch him." Gajeel hung up, not entirely wanting to hear her complain about Natsu for the next ten minutes. He eyed Lyon suspiciously. "Bunny Girl sent over some people to take a look at your head. Should be here soon. If you try _anything_ , I'm more than willing to impale ya on the wall like a goddamn art display, you hear me? I'm tired of people trying to murder all of us."

"Don't worry," Lyon said faintly. "I don't have any ulterior motives."

"We'll see," was all he said in response.

* * *

It took everything in his power to not look scared.

"You've got to be kidding me," Gray breathed, shaking his head. "I'm not going to do that. Natsu and Gajeel are already planning to drop me from the highest floor in this place if it comes down to it. And you want me to piss them off _more_?"

Mavis, just barely visible, gave him a kind smile. "I understand. But this must be done."

"No," he argued, "it really mustn't." He clenched his jaw, trying to not look at the lighter in his hand, unsure of why he'd agreed to help. Juvia stood beside him, gaze darting between them, prepared to douse any flames that suddenly escaped. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"I'm already dead," was her response. "I've been dead for quite some time in all realities. I'm not entirely sure I'm truly who I was once, to be honest." Mavis gave him a sharp look, something he hadn't expected on her behalf. The quiet woman was generally anything but harsh. "You will do as I've asked. It will capture Zeref's attention and allow you to warn him of the seriousness of the situation. It has gotten out of control. Three dragons in a basement, cared for and healthy, is one thing."

Gray heard her unsaid statement.

 _A growing empire of others is not._

"Juvia will do it," Juvia offered, holding her hand out. Her voice quivered a little, telling Gray just how much it would hurt her to do so. Despite how she'd come to join the family Levy and Lucy had created…she loved them. She loved them all.

"No," he said hoarsely. "I can do it."

He clicked the lighter on and, with hesitance, knelt before Mavis' tree.

"Tell Natsu I bid him farewell," was the last thing Mavis said.

He didn't think he'd ever seen something go up in smoke so quickly.

* * *

Natsu tapped his fingers desperately on the bar, his appetite gone. His teeth ground together as he stared at the food Mirajane had left for him. He growled when a snarky Laxus made a jibe at him about not eating despite the loud declarations he'd made about hunger earlier.

Lucy's touch on his arm silenced him, however, and he paused in his thinking to eye her. He'd hated her at first. Wanted to kill her and be done with everything, but...now a life without Lucy - and Levy, of course - was an idea he couldn't stand. They'd become members of the small family he'd created for himself, a family that didn't include Zeref. They had seen him at his worst and still come back to help him when he needed it.

Natsu was sure he would be eternally grateful for that, though he said nothing about it out loud.

He felt a desperate need to bolt. To run home and make sure that Mavis was okay. He could feel the flames in his throat, roaring to be set free and burn down anyone who laid a hand on her. She was a part of the family he'd collected. Just as important to him as Wendy and Lucy, as Gajeel and Levy. To think _anyone_ would touch her-

"Natsu," Lucy said quietly, this time her voice edged with a warning. He looked over and she reached up to flick the beginnings of a horn that was sprouting from his head. He grimaced and forced himself to calm down.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, just...make it not happen," she said, rubbing her temples. "I understand. You're stressed and worried about Mavis. It's alright. We are, too. We just...don't need a news team here as you're dragged away for testing by the government. Even if we're alone in here, I don't want to risk it."

He narrowed his eyes almost mockingly and blew smoke into her face. She coughed and waved it away, responding with a sharp kick to his ankle that made him yelp and give her a hurt look.

"Oh, stop, you baby," she muttered, rolling her eyes with a quirk of her lips.

He cocked his head a little and then turned his face away when he realized he'd been staring at her. "Do you think she's okay?" he asked, slouching down onto the bar. He rested his chin on his folded arms, peering up at her beneath his eyelashes. He looked like a dozing dragon, his slitted pupils nearly panicked - something he hid well.

"Maybe. I hope so."

"What do you mean _you hope so_ ," he snapped, his voice rising in distress.

"I _mean_ that I hope she's okay, because if she isn't, I'm going to have to deal with a cranky set of dragons on top of Lyon showing up and everything else that's happening in the world." She didn't mean to snap at him, but it came out that way. Natsu huffed irritably in response. Lucy grimaced when he turned his face away, mad. "Look. You're...you're not alone in being worried, alright?" She ran a hand through her hair. "I just...there's so much happening and I can only handle so much before I can't anymore."

Natsu turned his concern briefly on her, turning his face back towards her. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay?" he demanded.

"I'm fine," she reassured, shaking her head. "Just a little bit of a headache from all of the voices yelling at me in my head. And stressed. I'll be fine. It's not like before, when it was migraines constantly." She smiled faintly.

"Tell 'em to shut up," he told her.

"I've tried that, and Leo says that I should tell you to fuck off," was her response, earning a cackle of delight from the dragon beside her. She reached over and gently stroked her fingers through hir hair, a fond look on her face. "Even if something's wrong, it'll come out alright. It always does, right?"

"I guess." He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch a little more than he'd expected. It was soothing, and within moments, he was almost dozing. His nerves were coaxed into relaxation. He practically purred beneath her fingers, and despite their worry, she chuckled.

"You're like a cat," she murmured, scratching his scalp a little.

He didn't bother to respond, only sighing happily.

* * *

"Ooh," Mirajane murmured, prodding Lyon's head gently. The silver-haired woman looked sympathetic as she said, "This is a nasty injury. You're going to have a concussion, likely a severe one, and this will scar. But your hair should be able to cover it for the most part."

Lyon hissed as she withdrew, touching his throbbing head and muttering, "Thank you."

"No problem," Mirajane said warmly. She glanced over her shoulder at where Gajeel was staring impatiently at his phone, waiting to see if whatever Mavis was doing was revealed. "Anything yet, Gajeel?" she called.

He shook his head. "Nothin'," he rumbled. "And you don't know what Mavis is going to do?"

She copied him, her long hair flying around her shoulder. "Lisanna, why don't you go ahead and give Mr. Vastia the food we brought him?" She brushed her knees off and then approached the iron dragon. He was impatiently rumbling at his phone, glancing over his shoulder at his new machinery as if to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. As the rustling of plastic filled her ears, Mirajane came to stand at his elbow. "I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry."

It earned her a curt nod. Gajeel refused to take his eyes off of the phone. "She's doin' something stupid," he muttered. "I can feel it."

"Natsu was...reacting badly when we left," Lisanna told them quietly. Her blue eyes were troubled as she stepped over to join them. The trio watched Lyon nibble at the burger he'd been given, his black eyes lost in thought. They were near silent in the glum moment.

"He always does," was the only response Gajeel gave before yanking away almost viciously. "I want to go check on Levy, but there ain't no way in hell that I'm leaving you here with him."

Lyon's gaze shifted. "I'm not going to hurt them."

"Then why won't you say where you came from and why you're here?" Gajeel challenged.

"Because I want to talk to my brother first?" Lyon gritted out, shooting him the smallest of glares.

"I can go check on her," Lisanna offered and then smiled brightly as she slid from Gajeel's shop without a backwards glance. Mirajane looked after her, worried.

"I don't know if she'll ever walk through a door again when she leaves," Mirajane murmured, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm always worried about Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus...everyone. I never know when the last time I see someone will happen."

Gajeel thought about the last time he'd seen his father and told her, "No one does, but it's not something you'll forget when it happens."

* * *

Levy narrowed her eyes, standing outside of her shop with Jet and Droy at her side. Others had gathered outside, murmuring to one another as they stared at the massive plume of smoke that had risen into the sky. Her hands fumbled with one another as she tried to figure out what to say, what to even _think_.

Because something deep in her heart told her that smoke came from home.

She shoved her fingers into her pocket, seeking her phone, but came up empty handed. "Lucy," she rasped, and Droy immediately looked her way.

"Wait, your place is over there?" he realized, and Jet looked horrified as she nodded, her mind numbly trying to figure out where everyone was. Gajeel was at work, dealing with the situation that had arisen there. Lucy had said she was going to visit Makarov, but...how long had she stayed there with Natsu before going home? And what of Gray and Juvia, who'd been left behind? Her breath hitched.

"Can...can I borrow your phone?" she pleaded when she saw Jet's in his pocket. He nodded and pushed it at her. She immediately dialed Lucy's number and put it to her ear. Lucy picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Lucy, have...have you checked outside recently?" she said shakily.

"No? Are you okay?" She heard Lucy order Natsu to stay put and then movement.

"I'm fine, but…" Levy struggled to think of how she could put this horror into words. "Lucy, something's-"

"Burning," Lucy finished with a moan of despair. "I know. I see it now. It's...gotta be whatever Mavis did." Levy arched a brow in confusion and though Lucy couldn't see it, the blonde continued. Her voice was dark with concern. "Mavis had Gray call Makarov and tell him to withdraw everyone on the inside and Natsu said she was going to do something major...I guess we've found out what it was. I'm going to...I'm going to call Gray, find out - Natsu!"

A moment later, the line was cut off, and Levy put the phone down after shooting a quick text to Gajeel to come outside.

From a distance far off, Levy thought she might have heard a trilling scream.

* * *

 _Finally an update! :D_

 _Thanks to reviewers (LePengwen, The Age of Awesomeness, sarara18, PinkFireandGoldenStars, JadeOccelot, FireShifter, PotatoGirl14, FairyTailxFanGirl, sassykitten1701, RandomAnimeNerd, CeeCee Dragneel, Guest #1, and mayathesiren23!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	27. Chapter 27

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

Lucy sprinted down the street, chasing after the dragon that had bolted without a second thought, his eyes all ready welling with tears. She caught sight of smoke leaving his lips just a second before he rounded a corner.

Her heart pounding in her chest, she found herself struggling to keep up with him. He was so much faster than she was, and with the voices in her head wailing and shouting and screaming, she could barely see straight. Distantly, she heard a familiar scream that had her wondering if Wendy was in town with Porlyusica and Chelia.

"Natsu!" she cried, throwing herself around the corner. "Natsu, come back here, my car will-"

"Got you!"

A startled scream left her lips when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist, lifted into the air. She instinctively snapped her elbow back and there was a snarl of fury in her ear when it connected with someone's face. Rather than dropping her, the grip tightened and something hot snapped at her flesh in warning - sparks. She yelped.

"Bitch," the owner of the arm snapped accusingly. Lucy cranked her head back and caught sight of a face that was remarkably canine-like. The mannerisms and way he spoke convinced her that this was likely one of the men that had attacked Levy when Natsu had bent his head for her sake.

Which meant, she realized, this was Tartaros coming around.

She looked in the direction that Natsu had gone in, both terrified of her situation and terrified that they'd go after him, too. As if sensing her attention, the man sneered, "We don't want him."

Lucy kicked desperately, slamming her heel as hard as she could into his leg. He grunted, staggering, and she took advantage of his weakened grip to surge free. She hit the sidewalk harshly on her knees, skinning them badly along with her hands, but she forced herself forward as fast as she could, stumbling forward.

The attacker lunged for her, his fingers speaking with explosive material-

And was promptly met with a fist cracking across his jaw.

Lucy blinked in surprise and gasped, "Gajeel."

The iron dragon didn't bat an eye, his crimson gaze deadly. Lucy wondered if he had the same idea that she did, because he looked ready to commit murder. His hands were curled loosely into fists, ready to move quickly as the man rubbed his jaw and spat blood. "Bunny Girl, what the _fuck_ is goin' on?"

"I have no idea," Lucy admitted, pressing her bleeding palms against her legs. There was no point in trying to hunt Natsu now; he would be long gone. Damn it! She wanted to scream her frustrations to the air.

The man snapped his jaws. "Get lost, Redfox, this has nothing to do with you. Don't piss off Zeref more than you already have."

"I don't recall pissing him off," Gajeel retorted, "and I sure as hell don't recall telling you my name." Not that he was surprised he knew. Movement in the corner of his eye had he whirling with a snarl, an arm thrusting Lucy's head down. She hissed at the sudden movement, the tranquilizers triking the street behind them. He narrowed his eyes. They'd chosen a good time to attack; no one would think to pay attention to them now. Not with that ridiculously large cloud of smoke spilling into the air, sirens singing as fire trucks raced for the source with quite a bit of the police.

A woman stepped from the trees, giving them a mock look of disappointment. "Mm, too fast for me." Her hands cradled a gun from which she'd fired the tranquilizers.

"Kyouka," Lucy whispered, her voice cracking with fear. She remembered the woman from her time in Zeref's lab and Gajeel felt the way she shook when she pressed back against him in terror. A snarl worked its way up from his chest.

"Fuck," he snapped when a third person appeared, her eyes dark and flickering between them. "Goddamn Salamander just _had_ to run off, didn't he?"

"Gajeel don't," Lucy breathed, noting the iron scales that began to creep along his skin. He had to force them away with noticeable effort, clenching his jaw. Emotions, when running wild, made it hard for them, Lucy remembered. She took a shaken breath, the voices in her head screaming enough that she flinched.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Cursing isn't helping our situation," Lucy said in a high-pitched voice as Kyouka lifted the gun, a smile playing along her lips.

"Wow," Gajeel bit back, "I didn't notice."

Jackal suddenly lunged, faltering one way and then jolting to the other. Gajeel booked it for the explosive man, crashing into him like a bull despite his quick movements. Kyouka took the chance to fire off her gun and Lucy flinched when a tranq just barely missed her. She felt the feathers on its tip brush her cheek. She threw herself forward, shouting, "Gajeel, come on!"

He bolted after her, but was caught by surprise when Jackal howled in outrage and slammed his fists into the ground. Lucy shrieked, and the world blew up before them, a surge of heat throwing them back as he tore half of the street apart.

* * *

The explosion nearly sent him stumbling in terror. He tasted the flames and heat in the air and actually paused despite his rush to reach the mansion. He imagined Mavis' calmly smiling face looking upon him, the comfort the spirit-like woman had brought he and Wendy. But he stopped and turned to look back when he tasted those flames on the tip of his tongue.

They carried the metallic coppery taste of blood, the bitter taste of something he'd never tasted before, and the sweet scent of Lucy.

He took one step back, his onyx eyes blazing with bewilderment, and before Natsu knew it, he was bolting. He was running at full speed back in the direction he'd left her, guilt spiraling through him. He hadn't meant to leave her behind. Natsu really hadn't. He'd been so scared, because who was he without Mavis there to guide him?

But a bigger fear overtook him as he found his way blocked by a massive piece of debris that had filled the alleyway.

 _Who was he without Lucy_?

"Lucy?" he breathed, nostrils flaring. Smoke spilled between his lips unbidden as he ignored the heat and hoisted himself over the ash-streaked rubble. He crept into the dead street, tripping over pieces of cement and building.

"Lucy," he tried again, his eyes darting this way and that.

There was no response, and the smoke came along with streaks of flame as he shouted her name. There was only silence. Panicked, Natsu threw himself forward, darting down a back street he'd run through in his rush to get home. His sharp senses stopped him when he heard other voices, shouting names weakly.

"Levy," he muttered, bolting. His feet hit the street that had been torn to shreds loudly, and he didn't let himself slow until he nearly slammed right into her. Her face was streaked with ash, her eyes wild with terror. An angry scorch mark ran down her arm.

"Natsu!" she gasped.

"Levy," he repeated, "where's Lucy?!"

"I don't know," Levy retorted, "she was with you! She was on the phone with me and then she shouted your name and hung up." She shoved at him weakly, in too much pain to do anything more. "You left her alone?! Where's Gajeel!?"

"I don't know," he echoed, not bothering to get angry with her. He ran a hand through his hair, shoulders tight.

Levy buried her face in her hands. "I can't find Jet and Droy. They were right beside me, Natsu. I can't find them. My store's gone. Everything's gone."

Hesitant, he patted her shoulder. "We'll find everyone," he vowed. He cleared his throat, breathing in and searching through the smell of smoke. He knew other people were alive, could hear them struggling in the debris and further up and down the street. "Go check his place. See what's goin' on there. I'll run down the street and see if anyone's seen them. Gajeel's hard to miss."

Levy nodded, fiddling with her hands. "I thought I heard Wendy earlier. She does that...that weird trilling sound, right?"

Natsu's eyes widened a fraction. "Yeah. Thanks. I'll keep an eye out for her." He nudged her gently. "Go check Gajeel's place." Without waiting to see if she did as he said, he ran down the street, hunting without much care for whether or not people saw his smoking nostrils or flame covered fingers. His attention was on one thing and one thing only: find Lucy.

He was just passing a corner when he heard something He tripped, but caught himself. He heard shouting - not desperate like he expected, but angry. Shouting at someone else for blowing half the street up.

A roar built in his throat as he ran towards the voices, recognizing the one that retorted in response. He slid down an alley, pausing as anger raged through him. Jackal and someone else stood there. Jackal was easy to recognize; he'd recognize him anywhere after the attack he'd performed upon Levy. Natsu's lips pulled back from his teeth as he glared maliciously, horns threatening to shove themselves free of his skull.

The anger boiled over when Jackal snapped, "They were running, what did you want me to do?"

"Catch them! Not blow them up! Zeref wanted her _alive_!"

The leash on his temper snapped and with a snarl, Natsu rammed into Jackal at full speed. Jackal screamed in anger, his teeth snapping at whoever had dared to attack him, and Natsu grunted when those sharp teeth buried themselves in his shoulder and tore flesh from bone.

But he ignored the blood and pain, bursting into flames with a snarled, "Where's Lucy?"

Jackal screamed again, this time in pain as the flames singed his flesh and blackened it. Kyouka looked furious, reaching for him, but the angry Natsu let inky black marks spread over his skin in warning. "Don't you _dare_ touch me," he bit out, baring his teeth. His voice rose to a shout. " _Where. Is. Lucy?_ "

"We need to go," Kyouka muttered, frustrated. There were voices coming near, and Natsu growled. _Shit_. The one rule was to not get found with his horns and fire around him. Lucy had made him promise…

He gave a malicious grin, leaning into Jackal and purring, "If you don't tell me, I'll make sure you regret it."

"We don't know, asshole," Jackal snarled, shoving at him and shouting when the flames burned him, raising blisters along his black-stained skin. "Dead, probably."

"Wrong answer," Natsu retorted, upping the heat. Jackal thrashed to free himself-

"Natsu!"

He yanked away from the man on instinct. In an instant, Jackal was fleeing with Kyouka. Neither were pleased to be doing so, but simply disappeared around a corner as Natsu looked over with a snarl, furious with who'd interrupted his interrogation. But his snarl vanished when he found a very wide-eyed Wendy, her face streaked with soot. Chelia stood beside her, nervous.

"Wendy?" he rasped, aware that his horns towered above his head. He'd lost control, and he couldn't seem to get it back. "What are you doing out here?"

"We were going to visit Makarov," Wendy said shakingly. "What...Natsu, what happened? Why were you hurting that man?"

Natsu gave a growl that thundered low in his throat. "Lucy and Gajeel are somewhere in this mess," he snapped, gesturing to the debris around them. Wendy squeaked in horror. "I...Mavis...I don't know what happened to Mavis, and...and I can't find Lucy-"

Natsu was distressed. He didn't know where to start, what to do, how to find Lucy, and that last one was particularly important. He had to find her. He had to prove how much he appreciated everything that Lucy had done for him. Prove that he could help her when she needed it, like she'd helped him.

Wendy grabbed his hand fearlessly and squeezed it. "Breathe," she said gently. Natsu thought she sounded mature.

"Kay," he mumbled, and took a deep breath. The air rushed out of him after a moment. And then he inhaled again. This time, something tickled his senses. A familiar scent filled his nose and without prompting, he threw himself forward. Wendy and Chelia bolted after him, neither girl willing to wait and see if he found her.

She wasn't far. Natsu threw himself to his knees when he found a mound of debris. A building had toppled, and slid into an alley entrance and Natsu ignored the pain of wood, brick, and more leaving gashes in his hands. He incinerated everything he touched, not willing to wait the time it would take to pry each piece away. He was careful to keep the heat away from Wendy and Chelia, and prepared to stop if he came across anyone buried.

It didn't take them long.

"Gajeel!" Wendy trilled, ripping her hands away when something shifted and a snarl filled the air. Within a few moments, Gajeel had clawed himself half-free, growling under his breath. His flesh was covered with iron scales that quickly began to disappear when he was freed. In a flash, ignoring the presence of those with him, he spun around on his hands and knees and plunged his hands into the debris, hunting.

"Where's-"

"Buried, and she was a few steps ahead of me," he cut Natsu off, his teeth bared. The three others joined in and Natsu returned to incinerating whatever he could get his hands off in his desperation to find Lucy.

He crawled forward after a few minutes, leaving Gajeel to work with the girls on the massive pile, practically pressing his nose to the ground as he sought her scent away from those of the people with him. Natsu had nearly given up on the tactic when the briefest smell of starlight caught his attention. With a snarl, he plunged his hands through a pile of cobblestone and was sure he'd scraped his skin down to the bone by the time his fingers wrapped securely around flesh.

He tore debris out of the way and shouted, "Wendy!" as he dragged Lucy free.

Her eyes were dull, staring blankly at nothing, and for a brief moment, terror struck him to an extent that he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe, couldn't look away, couldn't speak. But then she sucked in a heavy breath, choking and sputtering, trembling, and he groaned in relief, resting his forehead against hers as he rasped, "Lucy."

Finally.

* * *

Levy faltered before Gajeel's shop. Only a few blocks away from her own, yet in surprisingly good condition. Only its windows were ruined, the glass shattered by the force of whatever had happened.

Mirajane was huddled inside with a man, Lyon, Levy remembered. But her face was streaked with terrified tears. "Lisanna," Mirajane whispered. "Lisanna went to check on you. Did you see her?"

"I'm sorry," Levy whispered. Her burns throbbed and her eyes filled with tears of distress, because damn it! Wasn't anyone going to give her a moment to think through what had happened? There'd been a blast, following that cloud of smoke in the direction of her _home_ -

But Levy took a deep breath. She took a deep breath and let it out in a faint gust before saying, "I don't know. I'm sorry, Mira, I didn't see Lisanna anywhere." She bit her lip, looking over her shoulder in the direction of the destruction. "Mira, Natsu couldn't find Lucy either, and Gajeel…"

"He went after you," Lyon grunted, jerking his chin at Levy. He looked dazed, half-dried blood clumping in his silver hair. Levy threw him a sympathetic look and tossed her phone to him. "What-"

"Call Gray," she ordered, "and make sure he's okay. Mira, stay with him. I'm going to see if I can find Lisanna and check in with Natsu on if he's seen Lucy or Gajeel." She smiled faintly and then darted back into the street. _And Jet and Droy_.

Her friends. They'd been standing right behind her…

There were sirens and people had come out, some injured and some fresh from the other side of Magnolia. Cops, firemen, and EMTs were spread out, seeking those hidden beneath debris, and one tried to stop her, but she pushed past and raced back in the direction she'd last seen Natsu.

She needed the dragons and their damn noses.

* * *

Gray peered outside from where he and Juvia were hiding in the top of the mansion, the room half-frozen. He felt a little guilty; he could see the frost creeping up Juvia's arms and legs as she slowly froze from his own abilities. His lips tugged downward when a few policemen left the house, heads bent close together as they puzzled over what they were doing and what they needed to do since none of the residents of the building were home. They'd put out the fire, but the damage was done.

Mavis was gone.

Juvia touched his arm and he ripped away, if only to save her from freezing solid. "Don't touch me," he said warningly. She didn't get upset or take offense. She merely smiled gently in understanding and turned away to go back to work on chipping her way at the door to free them.

"Do you think the others are okay?" she asked softly, worried. "Juvia doesn't like that explosion we saw."

Gray grimaced. He wondered what had caused it. They'd seen the blast while watching firemen and cops go in and out. Most of them had left immediately to work on the blast, wondering if it was some kind of terrorist attack with the mansion being the distraction and the new blast being the true attack. He'd tried to call Lucy, but his phone had died and when Juvia had tried, it had gone straight to voicemail.

"I hope so," he told her, running a hand through his black hair. "I really hope so. They weren't happy with what I told them. The dragons are going to rip me limb from limb when they get home."

"We'll explain why," Juvia reassured.

"Doesn't mean they'll accept it," Gray replied, shaking his head.

"Perhaps. Juvia will convince Gajeel, and I'm sure Lucy will calm Natsu. She seems to be surprisingly good at that."

It made Gray give a little smile before he lost it again, watching the people beneath them as they decided to leave, one policeman giving the mansion a long look after leaving a note on the front door with an explanation and numbers to call. But then he, too, was gone, and Gray nudged Juvia aside so he could pry the door open.

* * *

" _Go_ ," Lucy rasped, shoving at Natsu's shoulder. "We need to know...what happened." She was still blinking sluggishly, still a little confused and lost despite the hour that had passed. Natsu was like a mother hen, fretting over her and refusing to leave her side as he kept himself seated on the floor beside her.

After a quick check up with Wendy, who'd been worried about what she might have inhaled, Lucy had been dragged to the Fairy Tail tavern along with the dragons. Mirajane had shown up with Lyon, too, and the silver-haired man had been quiet as he kept close to the one person he knew: Lucy. Levy had been in and out, nearly in tears. She couldn't find her two friends, and Mirajane was out and about with she and Gajeel, seeking both them and Lisanna, who'd gone after Levy, apparently.

"I'm not leaving," Natsu said stubbornly. He stared at her with fierce onyx eyes. She looked at him from her place beside him, their shoulders brushing. They had a brief staring match before he pointed out, "Whatever happened isn't something we can change."

Lucy snorted. "Look at you, being all philosophical."

He rolled his eyes and then snapped his head around, nostrils flaring when a voice called Lucy's name. Makarov quickly came over, looking somewhat amused by where Natsu had positioned himself. He inclined his head in greeting to the pink-haired dragon, and then turned to Lucy. "If you want to get home and figure out what happened there with Gray, Laxus has offered to take you on his motorcycle."

Natsu looked bewildered by the word, not knowing what he meant, but Lucy shook her head. "Thank you, but I think I must have whacked my head. The world's tilting around and I don't think it'd be smart to ride one of those right now."

"Then I'll see if I can get someone to take you both home in your car," he said, smiling kindly. "I'm worried about Gray and what might have happened in your home." He paused. "Erza called. She would like to talk with Natsu when he has the time. Perhaps tomorrow, if you're up for it?"

"Can Lucy come?" Natsu asked immediately, not letting his gaze leave the blonde, as if he was worried she'd vanish right out from under his nose. "I don't want to go if Lucy's not going."

Lucy rolled her eyes, and Makarov merely laughed before gently promising, "If she'd like to go, she may."

"At least my car was over here instead of nearer the blast. I just have to get the windows fixed." Lucy bent at the waist and rested her forehead on the floor, waiting for the dizziness to vanish and ignoring Natsu's demanding about whether or not she was okay. She wasn't entirely sure about what had changed in his demeanor, but something had. She didn't entirely mind it, to be honest, but...she'd like to know more.

"Has there," Lucy said without lifting her head, exhausted, "been anything about my father? His last check never came in and I haven't heard from him in a few days."

Makarov pressed his lips together. When he didn't immediately answer, Lucy lifted her head slowly to look at him, trying to ignore the way the world spun around her. "Makarov," she pleaded. "What's wrong with my father?"

Somehow, Natsu knew the answer before it came from Makarov's mouth.

"He's disappeared, but there was some blood found in his office. We've confirmed that it was his."

It took a few moments for the information to be fully realized and when it finally was, Lucy heard the voices in her head - silent until that moment - murmur their apologies. Even Aquarius whispered that she was sorry for Lucy's lost.

Rather than bursting into tears, as Lucy had no doubt they expected her to do, she bent her head back to the floor and hid her face against her folded legs, taking a deep breath. She was startled when heated fingers hesitantly began to rub circles on her back, offering what little comfort could be provided.

Not is.

 _Was_.

Jude Heartfilia was more than likely dead then, Lucy thought briefly.

She was somewhat disturbed that she felt numb and couldn't bring herself to cry for the loss.

* * *

Levy ran into Gajeel by accident.

Quite literally, too.

She was jogging down an alley, had slipped around a corner, and promptly slammed right into his chest. He grunted, catching her shoulders before she could rebound off of him and onto the ground. She blinked, and then laughed faintly in relief when she realized he wasn't going to kill her. "Gajeel, thank goodness. I've been looking for you." She gripped his wrists, hazel eyes wide with distress. "I can't find Jet and Droy."

His crimson eyes narrowed and he jerked his chin, nudging her. "Where'd you last see 'em, shorty?"

She kept a tight grip on his wrist, leading him along. He kept up with ease, letting her dig her nails in until she drew blood without saying anything. Despite the softness of her voice, he'd heard her panic. And despite his exhaustion and the fact that police and other professionals were now combing the streets, searching for survivors and trying to puzzle out what had happened.

Gajeel wondered if they'd ever guess that a man who looked like he was part demon had done it through sheer willpower.

"They tried to run off with Lucy again," he told her as they walked. He recognized the area; this was nearing her shop. A low growl rumbled through his throat when it struck him. How dare they blow up her beloved bookshop? "Tartaros."

Levy didn't respond for a long moment, but when she did, he furrowed his brow and looked to her with concern, worried that this little woman he'd grown to know was harboring concerning thoughts.

"Maybe we should just hand ourselves over. It'd save the world a lot of trouble."

* * *

 _Ah, finally an update. A wild chapter. None of which was planned until it was written._

 _Thanks to reviewers (LePengwen, FairyTailxFanGirl, FireShifter, The Age of Awesomeness, Zivyx, sassykitten1701, sarara18, PotatoGirl14, IAmLucyHeartfilia NaLu, PinkFireandGoldenStars, TheFairyTailFreak, and Juvia is my spirit animal!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	28. Chapter 28

**. In Tenebris .**

* * *

It took hours to find her friends, but when they did, Levy broke down in tears, sobbing as she hugged Droy tightly and felt Jet pat her shoulder affectionately. They'd been freed hours before by the police and had been searching for her just as desperately as she'd been looking for them. Gajeel hung back, his crimson gaze never leaving her.

After they'd all reassured one another that they were okay, Jet promised that he'd deal with everything regarding the shop. Levy had squeezed his hand in gratitude. She couldn't even begin to clear her thoughts, and it only grew worse when Natsu picked his way through the debris after finding them, onyx eyes distressed as he watched the pair of men amble away, speaking quietly to one another.

"We're going home," he told Levy and Gajeel, who ruffled Levy's hair gently, letting his fingers lightly comb through her short hair. It was a mess, but he didn't mind. She looked like a pixie. His gaze flickered. "Lucy's...not doing well. Her dad's missing." His lips tugged downward into a grimace. "She's...she's so _empty_. She won't respond to me. She just...she's just sitting there."

Gajeel let his breath out in a giant whoosh, glancing at Levy. He felt as if the short woman, despite her relief at finding her friends, was getting to that point, too. Hearing the desperation Natsu spoke with, he asked, "Have you seen Wendy lately?"

He nodded. "She went back with Porlyusica and Chelia when Lucy wouldn't let her heal some of the burns on her."

"Lucy's a mess then," Levy said blankly. She ran her hand through her hair, frowning when it brushed Gajeel's. He'd left his hand gently on her head and she hadn't noticed. "Okay. Okay, here's what we'll do. The four of us will head home. I know you two hate the car, but...I'll drive so we don't have to deal with the stress of someone else coming with us."

"Gramps offered to let someone drive us home," Natsu told them.

But Levy shook her head. "No. We need the peace. And I don't know what happened with Gray and Juvia and Mavis, and I don't want anyone to deal with however you blow up."

Natsu looked startled by the accusation. "I'm not gonna go nuts or anything."

"So you say," she said bitterly, turning her back on him. He looked a little hurt. Irritated by her comment, not used to being blown off and bothered by the way she seemed to think of him, Natsu puffed a small flame at her and then turned and went to find Lucy again.

Gajeel rumbled a reassuring growl low in his chest as he frowned at the short woman. "You good?"

"No," she muttered, clenching her hands into fists. She trembled, suddenly so angry she couldn't control her temper. "No, I'm _not_!" She whirled around and slammed her hands so sharply against his chest that he stumbled back. It didn't hurt so much that it caught him by surprise. "Look at this. Look at this! We should have _never_ gone near that damn mansion! If we hadn't, my shop... _my life_ wouldn't be in pieces right now, you know that? I'd be safe and happy, and I wouldn't have things trying to kill me at every twist and turn. I wouldn't be trying to figure out how I'm going to tell Gray that his brother showed up at your shop half-unconscious. I wouldn't have to deal with all of you and the problems you bring with you every time I turn around!"

She lifted angry hazel eyes, shaking. Gajeel was staring at her in shock, clearly not expecting the outburst. And she was only getting started, apparently, because she gave a choked sob and shoved at him again.

"You guys don't get it. You _broke_ us. Lucy...she hears voices! She is attacked left and right just because she was nice enough to let you out of that darkness for dinner! She's so broken now that she can't even...she can't even respond to simple questions! She was _blown up_ because of the three of you! I almost lost _everyone_ I have left today because of you!" A sob tore from deep in her chest, hoarse and painful. She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head wildly.

Gajeel opened his mouth, closed it, and then let out a small huff. He didn't say anything for a long moment, trying to figure out different emotions that tore through his chest. When he finally opened his mouth to talk, she cut in.

"The worst part is I can't even hate you," she rasped. Levy shook her head again. "I can't hate Natsu or Wendy. I can't hate _you_. Because you did nothing wrong. You do the best that you can in your situation, and you don't complain when we screw up."

"Oi," he huffed, admittedly relieved. "Make up your mind. Do you hate me or what?"

She sniffled. "No."

"Then why the fuck are you yellin' at _me_?" He was annoyed. He'd put a lot of effort into the shrimp before him and she had come out of nowhere, attacking him and blaming he and the others for situations clearly out of his hand. Gajeel couldn't blame her, of course. He understood her thoughts, knew that in most ways, it was very likely that they could be blamed.

But they were the only things standing between them and Zeref now.

Unable to help himself, he reached out and yanked on her hair. She yelped, glaring at him tiredly. "You done?"

"No," she muttered. "I'm still mad." She paused. "But...not at you, I guess." She took a shaken breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean it. It's not your fault. Or Natsu's. It's just...I think about it a lot. What it would have been like if we hadn't found you."

"I'm sorry we weren't dead when we were found," he said dryly, holding the slightest of grudges against her for what she'd said. Levy looked horrified. But not at his words, he realized, as she stared at her hands. Levy's gaze darted up to his. Gajeel lifted a pierced brow. "What?"

It was the method he'd learned from his father when he was young, teasing about the things that she'd said in order to lessen the blow they'd leave on him. Despite his attitude, despite the rush of anger he'd felt, he _was_ hurt that she'd said such words. And even then, with the way it felt, he was more concerned about the guilt she'd feel later when she was a little less angry and upset.

"Oh, my god," she whispered, whimpering. "I _hit_ you."

Gajeel smirked, though it wasn't quite as smug as it usually was. She noticed the lack of effort instantly. He leaned in, squinting as he searched her gaze. There was a hint of irritation in his face, she noticed, and his fingers were twitching a little. As if he was itching to fight.

Levy paused, studying him. "Are you going to have a fit?" she asked suddenly.

He sputtered, reeling back. "What?"

"A fit," she repeated, feeling guilty and awkward. She hadn't meant to speak in such a way to him. It had just burst out in her distress. She made a small gesture with her slim hand, furrowing her brow. "Where you blow up on everyone and try to kill them and Natsu has to stop you from being a danger to everyone around you?"

"Maybe." Gajeel shrugged. "Haven't had one in a while. S'gonna be a big one when I do." He curled his lips back from his teeth in a look of disgust directed at himself. He was like a giant overactive animal they had to keep an eye on. Levy's shouted words rang in his head as he turned his back on the short woman, ignoring the way she dug her nails into her skin upon wrapping her arms around herself. He could practically taste blood when she dug them in too much. Yet he said nothing.

"Let's go find Lucy and Natsu," Levy said finally. "We need to head back."

Gajeel merely nodded and waved for her to follow him, knowing precisely where Natsu would be simply by the waves of heat he could feel.

* * *

The return was to the mansion was miraculously uneventful. Levy was silent, and rather than sitting beside her in the passenger seat - something she noted immediately - Gajeel crushed himself into the backseat with Natsu. _"Gotta keep an eye on him,"_ was his excuse, and Natsu glared angrily at him for it. Lucy was gently pushed into the passenger seat.

Despite everything, Levy's lips quirked a little at the way he never seemed to tear his gaze from Lucy. The blonde had bent over to rest her head against her knees, her eyes shut, and Levy felt a flash of worry. Natsu hadn't been exaggerating; Lucy was despondent, refusing to so much as acknowledge them.

When they reached the mansion, Natsu faltered, wanting to stay by her. But he could smell smoke on the air and the strange twinge that had accompanied Mavis. His eyes shifted between Lucy and their home, and finally, Gajeel grunted, "Go."

Natsu took it as permission and bolted for the house, crashing through the front doors without hesitation.

Levy walked around the corner to help Lucy, but the blonde was all ready out and starting for the house, her dark eyes narrowed in thought. Levy blinked, then rushed after her. She'd barely taken more than three steps before a scream split the air.

She knew instinctively that it was Natsu. It didn't sound human and it had the underlying rumbling that Natsu naturally spoke with. But this sound was shrill and ear-piercing, speaking of layers of agony that they probably couldn't even begin to understand.

It helped that there was a blast of heat so intense that within moments, she was sweating. Gajeel swore and lurched past the women to make sure that Natsu wasn't going to incinerate stone. Lucy bolted after him despite Levy's protests that she avoid them for now. If Natsu wasn't sane, he'd burn them without intending to. Lucy didn't seem to care, merely pushing her way inside.

Reluctantly, Levy followed them. She went past the smoke-stained living room and down the hall. She went past her room, untouched, and Lucy's. And then she stepped into the room that held Mavis' tree.

Or, she realized, staring in horror, _had_ held Mavis' tree.

Natsu was on his knees, staring up at the charred bark in horror. His onyx eyes were wide, blank with shock. He looked like a lost child who wasn't entirely sure of what to do with themselves because their parent was gone. So he did the next best thing and looked to Lucy for answers when she stopped beside him, staring at the blackened wood.

"Oh," Lucy whispered, the first word she'd uttered in hours. " _Oh_."

No wonder there had been so much smoke. The skylight above was shattered from the heat, shards of glass littering the floor. Levy didn't understand how the flames hadn't spread throughout the rest of the house.

"Mavis," Natsu whispered, and Levy was surprised when he buried his face in his hands, flames flickering at his fingertips. A ragged mournful sob left his mouth as he bent over and hid his face in his knees. His shoulders shook as he cried, and even Gajeel looked lost.

For so, so long, Mavis had been there to guide them.

Now...she wouldn't be.

Levy watched in silence, her face stoic as she tried to figure out how she felt. She watched as Lucy hesitantly knelt beside Natsu, rubbing soothing circles into the skin on his back. She wondered when the pair had become so close, when Natsu had gone from hateful and mistrustful to letting her whisper soothing words in his ear as she nearly cradled him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gajeel rumbled suddenly, voice filing with rage. "First we get blown up, then this? What did we do _wrong_?"

Levy looked to him, but he was watching the pair on the ground. "I don't know," she mumbled honestly and then turned when she heard footsteps. Juvia appeared, looking exhausted. There were bruises beneath her blue eyes and she offered a hesitant, but unhappy smile when she caught Levy's eye. She inclined her head, indicating she wanted to speak with the short woman. Levy glanced at the dragons and Lucy, then hurried over, slipping out of the room. Juvia was quiet as they made their way back to the living room, and Levy furrowed her brow.

"You were hiding," she realized.

"Gray, too," she said softly in response. "We were...worried. We didn't know how they would react and you know how Natsu acts with Gray." She fiddled with her fingers, her face pale. "Levy, Mavis asked us to burn the tree. Juvia used the water to make sure it wouldn't spread."

" _You_ burned it down?" Levy whispered, voice cracking. She kept herself quiet, knowing about Natsu and Gajeel's sensitive hearing.

"She wanted us to." Juvia's voice trembled and she studied Levy's face with tear-filled eyes. Her expression became pleading, begging Levy to recognize that. "She wanted us to."

"Why though?" Levy breathed. "Why would she want you to burn down her tree?"

"She thought it would help the situation with Zeref," another voice cut in. Gray appeared, and Levy flinched at the cold mist coming off of him. She stared at the ice that coated his hands and arms, spiking off in sharp edges near his shoulders. He grimaced at them in frustration. "She said it would get her opinion of his actions across." Taking a deep breath, Gray carefully combed a hand through his black hair. "Look, it was my fault. I did it, and-"

The attack came out of nowhere.

One moment, Gray was on his feet.

The next, he was shouting in surprise as a viciously angry Natsu knelt over him, flames bursting from every inch of his skin. The inky marks had snaked their way over his skin, the scales accompanying them as well as the horns that had shoved themself free of his skull. The red in his eyes practically glowed as he roared, "What did you _do_?!"

Juvia and Levy screamed in surprise and reared back. Gajeel came flying into the room at a dead sprint, not hesitating to cloak himself in iron scales. He barreled into Natsu, swearing under his breath as he and the fire dragon went rolling. Natsu was on his feet in an instant, lunging for Gray again as he hauled himself upright, shocked by the sudden blisters and burns on his flesh.

"Natsu," Juvia shrieked, horrified.

Lucy ran in a second later, faltering in the doorway. Her dark eyes were wide, hysterical almost. "Natsu!" she cried, echoing Juvia, "Natsu, stop!"

Levy watched the scenario before her unfold with horror in her eyes. Something in Gajeel snapped as he managed to catch Natsu a second time and with a strange scream, Natsu whirled on him, burying his teeth in Gajeel's arm. Gajeel barely seemed to notice, even when Natsu's teeth sank through the protective layer of scales and into flesh, drawing blood. Within seconds, the dragons were in a full out fight. Neither held back, and it wasn't long before Gajeel had buried his own teeth into the back of Natsu's neck as he shrieked.

Levy held her hands over her mouth, tears of horror in her eyes as she stared at the fighting pair. "Oh, my-" What could they possibly do?! Sting and Rogue were long gone, and she didn't think that any of them were able to tear the two apart and deal with the consequences.

Juvia's fingers suddenly latched onto her wrist. "Levy-"

"I know," Levy whispered, unsure. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind and forcing herself to think. She swallowed thickly and then turned to Juvia. "Keep water around, we don't want Natsu burning what's left of our home down. Gray!" she shouted over the screams and roars that the two dragons were snarling. Juvia took the moment to bolt, phone all ready pressed to her ear. "Can you do something?"

Gray looked up from the burns he'd been studying on his arms and eyed Gajeel as the iron-covered man's eyes flickered wildly, as he slammed Natsu so hard into the ground that he yelped. "I don't want to freeze them permanently," he admitted and then jerked his chin at Natsu. "And I don't think it'd do much for him, just trap Gajeel in place so that he can rip him into shreds."

Levy swore softly under her breath and then took a deep breath. "Okay. Lucy, do the voices have any suggestions?"

"No," she said, shaking her head even as they drowned out her voices. She narrowed her eyes and then lurched forward, suddenly looking incredibly furious. Gray swore and tried to drag her back as she plunged right into the fight.

"Lucy!" Levy shrieked.

Levy blinked when Lucy wound her fingers in Gajeel's hair and _yanked_ , simultaneously gripping one of the horns on Natsu's head and slamming his head down, swearing under her breath when flames suddenly exploded around her, set to incinerate.

"That's _enough_!" Lucy shouted, her voice trembling. Gajeel snarled, but she merely bared her teeth, copying actions that she'd seen Natsu use a thousand times since she'd brought them out of hiding. She ignored the sting of heat on her fingers as she seethed, "What are you, three? Your father would kick your ass for behaving like this."

Levy blinked when Gajeel paused, then yanked back a little, swearing loudly. He glared at Lucy, crimson eyes glittering with momentary malice, and Levy took advantage of the situation to lunge forward. She stepped between he and Lucy, pressing her hands over his heaving chest and giving a gentle shove. He stepped back, letting her push him, and she felt a flicker of relief.

Perhaps he'd snapped into a tantrum for a moment, but…

He was in his head, grounded. Merely pissed.

"Come on," she said, voice trembling a little. She felt guilty; she'd shouted at him earlier, and now she was trying to get him to do as she said. "Gajeel, please. Fighting won't help. Natsu's...upset, but it won't help. It'll only hurt both of you."

Gajeel snapped his jaws irritably, not saying anything. Sure that he was taken care of, Lucy rounded on Natsu, who suddenly ripped free, red eyes glittering with a pure desire to slaughter. Lucy faltered only momentarily before grabbing his shoulders. Her fingers stung with the heat he gave off, but she pretended not to notice, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, sliding her fingers lightly into wild pink locks and running her thumb along his cheekbone. "Natsu," she urged. "Natsu...enough. Please, stop this."

"Lucy, be careful," Levy pleaded over her shoulder, bracing herself when Gajeel stiffened. She didn't think he'd go flying off the handle again, but…

Better to be safe rather than sorry.

Natsu, to everyone's surprise, faltered. The flames blazed, but the heat dimmed until Lucy couldn't feel them, and she smiled warmly. That was enough. That told her that he was listening. Pushing past the numbness in her chest, the way she wanted to sit there and do nothing for the rest of her life, knowing that Natsu needed her to push through the wall he'd thrown up in a panic…

She gently brushed her thumb over his cheek again, whispering, "I know. I know, Natsu. It hurts. But you can't attack Gray for what she wanted him to do. You can't blame him or Juvia when it was entirely Mavis' decision." She lifted her other hand from his shoulder, doing with it as she'd done with her first. She didn't flinch when he suddenly latched onto her wrists, fingers digging into her skin. "You're okay," she cooed, "you'll be okay. It hurts now, but it gets better. It gets easier, and right now, we can't focus on what Mavis did. We need to think about why she did it, what this might mean in the future. Alright?"

He puffed out a shuddering groan, the sound full of mourning, and Lucy sighed softly in relief when the flames vanished. The marks slunk from view. The horns remained on full display, however, though no one was bothered by the sight of them. The red vanished from his eyes between one blink and the next, and Lucy nodded to herself.

From where she was standing, Levy said shakily, "I think we should all go to bed and talk about this in the morning. And what to do. We've all had a stress-filled day, and...and we can't make good decisions when we're ready to cut each other's throats over things we haven't properly considered."

Juvia and Gray hastily agreed. Gajeel, after a long pleading look from Levy, nodded, and Lucy made the decision for herself and for Natsu. "That's a good idea."

"Come on, Natsu," Lucy said, even as he lifted a glare to Gray and said nothing. She lowered her hands from his face, his fingers still loosely circling her wrists, and instead shook one hand off so she could take the other in her own. "Come on," she repeated, leading him out of the room. Levy watched after her, anxious, but Lucy only smiled and murmured, "Gray, get those blisters looked at," before she was gone down the hall, Natsu towed behind her.

Breathing hard, shaking slightly from the pain of the burns, Gray said hoarsely to Gajeel, "How the hell did you manage to be controlled by Zeref?"

Gajeel replied, voice just as rough, "Charisma," and shook Levy off before stalking back towards Mavis' tree, intent on spending the evening away from everyone else.

* * *

Sitting with his cat in his lap, Sting watched the screen of the TV with horror in his wide blue eyes. Yukino was sleeping beside him, curled up with her back pressed along his leg and hip, exhausted after the stress of the day. Minerva was typing away on a laptop, speaking quietly to someone on the phone, and from where he was peacefully stroking the purring Frosch's fur, Rogue was watching the TV, too. They'd been watching the news from the moment there had been mention of an explosion.

"I can't believe you've been involved in all of _this_ ," said a voice from the corner of the room. Orga, Sting thought quietly, looking over at the wary man. He was still struggling to come to terms with everything while simultaneously helping poor Rufus, who was, despite handling everything quite well, struggling to find a way to not remember every detail of being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night.

"I hope they're okay," Rogue said quietly. "The others."

"Me, too," Sting agreed, running a hand through his hair while dropping the other to Yukino's head, stroking the soft silver strands soothingly when she shifted.

"They'll be fine," Minerva said confidently, lowering the phone she'd been using. "I just spoke with Levy. Lucy and Gajeel were caught up in the blast, but they're doing alright. Lucy's father is dead. Natsu and Gajeel nearly tore each other apart. Mavis had Gray and Juvia burn her tree down." She smiled wryly. "Just some everyday craziness."

Sting let out a gush of air, and Orga said hoarsely, "And...and we're purposely involving ourselves?"  
"You don't have to," Rogue said quietly. "We don't have a choice now, but if you and Minerva choose to step back-"

"As if," Minerva scoffed, and Orga hastily said, "Never. We'd never leave you guys to deal with this alone. Just...why can't we just appreciate that you're here and back off? Let them deal with it?"

"'Cause we about killed Lucy and Levy," Sting told him, suddenly shifting. White scales sprang to his skin against his will, his irritation drawing them forth. He wasn't as good at hiding them as Rogue. He'd almost gotten them away entirely that round. "And I think I have an idea."

* * *

 _At long last an update! And emotions are certainly going wild. We'll have some quiet next chapter, and then...we'll see. ;)_

 _GhostFireGirl, in regards to your questions... No arcs! Just pure river inventions. I just included various guilds as groups for reasons I can't even state. Mavis, don't know. I totally forgot Zera exists. She'd be fun to include though. I might. I've decided against Alvarez stuff. And nah, Gray's just kind of unable to figure his abilities out right now. XD_

 _takeagamble27, I'm not sure if I will give Lucy abilities or not. Perhaps. It would certainly be interesting. :D_

 _Thanks to reviewers (Grandeeney Marvell, The Age of Awesomeness, LePengwen, FairyTailxFanGirl, FireShifter, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Juvia is my spirit animal, Guest #1, ShipQueen54321, sarara18, GhostFireGirl, Dinoadge, takeagamble27, Lodemai04, FTNALUCelestialFire, and Guest #2!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	29. UPDATE AND ANNOUNCEMENT REGARDING IT

_(This chapter/update will be taken down - along with the entirety of In Tenebris - eventually.)_

 _SO STARTING OFF WITH THAT TERROR-FILLED STATEMENT._

 _I'm SO sorry about not updating in so long. I received a message from someone about IT which kicked me into action after a long absence from IT, and I've come to a decision about it that I'm excited to announce/sad to say:_

 _IT is not turning out to what I wanted it to be. It's not as good/interesting/fun as I was aiming, and it has no direction._

 _So, I'm going to rewrite it. This copy will remain up until I begin reposting the new copy, when it'll be taken down. I hope to start posting the new In Tenebris within the month, although make no promises._

 _THANK YOU ALL for your continued support, and I know that not many will be happy with my decision, but I hope that you'll come back to read the new IT when it has been posted._

 _If you have any questions about what's to come, worries about something regarding IT, etc., please feel free to PM me. :)_

~river


End file.
